Growing up Weasley
by Awfulwaffel
Summary: A tragedy leaves Hermione an orphan. What happens when she's rescued by Albus Dumbledore and handed over to the Weasleys? How will growing up with magic and 6 brothers effect Hermione? No Ginny, no Weasley bashing. Well...maybe Ron. Rated m just in case. I own nothing. On hiatus
1. Video Kid

I own nothing.

23 May 1979

"John! John get in here!" Helen called frantically. John raced into the room as fast as he could to find his 6 month pregnant wife standing in the middle of a room of chaos. Books and throw pillows were flying around her head at an alarming speed and Helen stood too terrified to move. "What's going on?!"

"I..uh..well, I think the baby may be magical?" John said sheepishly as he reached out to grab the items from the swirling vortex.

"Magical?!" Helen shrieked.

"Err well..my dad and mum were magical you see...and uh, well, I'm not. It's fine though. Nothing to worry about. You were probably just stressing about something, right?" John asked nervously, continuing to snatch pillows and books from the air.

"I just really wanted a kiwi. I hate kiwis!" Helen cried, her eyes filling with tears. "When you say magical..."

"My dad and mum were magical. They were so disappointed I was a squib. Couldn't have anymore children, you see. I'm the last of the House of Dagworth-Granger." John said sheepishly.

"I think you have some major explaining to do." Helen growled, outraged her husband would hide something like this from her.


	2. Left Behind

19 September 1979

"Oh, isn't she perfect?" Helen cried happily as she held her daughter for the first time.

"Hermione, the daughter of the most beautiful woman in the world." John smiled happily, never taking his eyes off his sleeping daughter.

"Is that an owl?" Helen asked quizzically. John quickly hopped up to fetch the owl before any doctors or nurses came to check on them. He scanned the letter quickly with a small smile on his face.

"It appears that Hermione is most definitely magical and the goblins have already set up her trust vault. She stands to inherit when she comes of age." John sighed, wishing his parents were alive to see their first grandchild.

"How did they know?" Helen asked fearfully, magic still made her nervous. John spoke at length of his happy childhood in the magical world that he was seemingly evicted from when his parents died because he had no magic. Not mention all the incidents that happened around her when she was pregnant with Hermione.

"There's the tapestries. Every old family has them to keep track. The goblins must have one as well." John shrugged.


	3. To Die For

28 February 1980

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellowed a cloaked figure, John fell to the floor, lifeless. The three figures advanced on the muggle woman who was holding a baby to her chest tightly. Trying desperately to hide her daughter from view.

"The last of them. After her, I will inherit everything." A female voice cackled maliciously as she pointed her wand at them.

"No, please. Take whatever you want. Don't hurt my baby!" Helen cried hysterically.

"Avada Kedavra!" The female hissed, ending Helens life. Her body crumpled to the floor, still clinging to Hermione. As the she raised her wand to the child the doors were blown open and aurors rushed the masked figures, binding them before picking up the screaming baby.

Albus Dumbledore knew he was too late when he arrived on the scene. Severus warned him that some of his fellow death eaters were coming for the Dagworth-Granger heiress, he had hoped that he had contacted the DMLE in time. Taking the tiny infant from an auror, he looked her over for any injuries before he apparated to the one family he knew could take her in out of love and not greed.

"Molly, I know you and Arthur have been trying for a girl for quite some time and I was hoping you could take little Hermione, here. I know you have a full house but her family was attacked tonight and I'm afraid she has nowhere else to go." Albus said with a small smile. Molly and Arthur bent over to take a look at the tiny bundle and immediately fell in love with her warm chocolate eyes.

"Well, I suppose we could...but you know.." Molly trailed off uneasily, she was already late into the pregnancy of her 6th boy and with only Arthur's income, money was a problem.

"We've always made due, Mollywobbles." Arthur said softly, kissing her temple.

"Actually, it appears that Hermione here is the granddaughter of Hector Dagworth-Granger and stands to inherit. There will be a modest stipend to help care for her. However, I was hoping you could officially adopt her. Hide her, because the attack tonight was targeted to end the line forever." Albus said gravely.

"Well, of course my mother had a charm that we could use on her hair but wouldn't people know? I'm not due for another month." Molly was rambling as she rocked the little girl, feeling like she finally found the daughter she had been trying for for so long. "How could I ever say no to those eyes? I don't want her to be resented by the boys if we treat her differently."

"I could keep her until you give birth in a month, a diluted reverse aging potion should help. As far as the stipend, it really isn't much. It would help with the children being in school but really her inheritance is mostly a library, one of the largest known and the potion patents, of course. Unfortunately, the ministry has claimed a lot of gold from the family since Hector died. The royalties will start filling her coffers in the next few years. Then of course, her Hogwarts tuition is already paid for." Albus sipped his tea, his blue eyes twinkled as he watched the couple coo over the tiny bundle.

"It's not about the money, Albus. We just-" Arthur was cut off at the pained expression on his wife's face. Looking down he saw a puddle of water at their feet and immediately sprang to action. Molly tearfully handed the bundle over to Albus.


	4. Weekend

28 February 1988

Albus's plans went off without a problem, Hermione was quietly adopted by the Weasleys. Hermione Granger disappeared off the school registry, Hermione Weasley took her place with a new birth date. The certificate stated she was born with her brother Ron in the Hogwarts infirmary on the 28 of February, 1980. Her family's home and dental practice were sold off by muggle solicitors, the proceeds placed in her trust vault. She was immediately accepted and adored by all her older brothers, Bill especially. Hermione was obviously not a ginger like the rest of her brothers and claimed she took after the Prewetts with her wine red hair. Her mother secretly blessed her with her maiden family's magic, fearful she wouldn't develop like her siblings. Ron arrived a month early and to the surprise of all their friends and family with a sister in tow.

The purebloods still circled the illusive Dagworth-Granger fortune, unaware that the heiress was currently enjoying her eighth birthday with her brothers at the burrow.

"Higher, Bill!" The youngest Weasley cried happily. Her mother watched anxiously from the window. She hated letting her daughter fly, terrified her fearless daughter would get hurt.

Hermione flourished at the Burrow, unaware that she once had a muggle mother and a squib father who were murdered so they could get their hands on her fortune. Molly began teaching her simple charms early, her daughter was very quick and quite powerful for her age. She lamented that her tomboy daughter never seemed particularly interested in the etiquette lessons her mother forced on her. Arthur would read her stories each night before bed, her favorite being The-Boy-Who-Lived. She dreamed of joining him on his adventures to save the world and feed hungry children. Bill and Charlie spent many days of their holidays teaching her jinxes and hexes to protect herself from boys. Charlie especially focused on showing her early to throw a good punch. Percy enjoyed sitting quietly and reading with his only sister, as they read their older brothers school books from a young age. Fred and George taught her the noble art of sneaking about to set stage for their pranks. Her favorite time with them was when their would sneak out at night and she would fly with them. Ron was her twin and felt he should be her protector, unless it was spiders. She was the one who would save her twin from spiders.

There was also her best friend, Luna Lovegood. Well, her only friend because she lived across the field. She would spend many days with her hunting the fabled crumple-horned snorkack. Luna knew many mystical creatures Hermione couldn't find in her brothers books but the adventure was trying to find them. Luna's mother Celeste was always fun, letting them play in her lab while she worked. They never brewed anything beyond first year level but her mother always seemed to have a new fun potion for them to work on. All of them always produced the most magical effects. Luna's father, Xeno, was odd and rarely home, always on expeditions to find new and rare magical creatures.

That's not to say all was perfect growing up at burrow. Ron and Hermione bickered constantly over school work. When their mother tried to assign them any kind of work to do, Ron would try and bully Hermione into doing it for him. Until Bill taught her the bat-bogey hex, which she mastered fairly quickly. Fred and George would constantly try and prank her and Ron, seeing as they were the youngest and stated they needed practice for Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur refused to let her come to the wizarding world with them, unless it was Kings Cross, and they usually tried to be as quick as possible in fear of her being seen. The paranoia that one day someone would realize who Hermione was and attack their family hung over her parents like a dark cloud but they refused to let it get in the way of loving their only daughter.

"Hermione, love, there's something we need to tell you." Her father sat her down that night after all her bothers were sent upstairs.

"Yes, daddy?" She peered up at her parents, hugging her favorite book to her chest.

"You see, Hermione. When you were a baby, your mother and I...adopted you." Arthur faltered.

"Adopted?" Hermione squeaked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, sweetheart, but don't think that makes you any less a Weasley. You are our one and only daughter and you always will be." Molly said firmly as she sat beside her small daughter.

"What happened to my mum and dad?" Hermione asked softly.

"It was a death eater attack. Your father was a squib, your mother was a muggle. Albus arrived after and brought you to us. We adopted you that very night." Arthur said in a soft voice as he picked up his daughters hand.

"Death eaters?" Hermione tilted her head curiously.

"They were followers of You-Know-who. Your granddad was a pioneer of potions and they were looking to end your family line." Molly said in a soothing voice.

"You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked.

"A very powerful dark wizard who was vanquished by Harry Potter when you were just a baby. We don't say his name." Arthur said in a hushed voice.

"Why not? I know Harry is a powerful wizard but he was just a baby when he defeated this...what's his name?" Hermione asked in the same hushed voice, imitating her parents.

"As I said we don't say his name." Arthur said firmly.

"...but what if I'm planning a surprise for Ron and I say 'oh, I'm just popping out to get you-know-who a cake' then people will think I'm barmy. What did his death eaters call him?" Hermione whined.

"The dark lord." Molly said curtly.

"Well, I want to know his name. Is it in any books?" Hermione enquired.

"No, it's just..its..fine.v-Voldemort." Molly snapped. "Don't make me say it again."

"His parents named him Voldemort?!" Hermione cried breaking into giggles. Her parents nervously looked at one another.

"You shouldn't do that, a lot of people were killed by him. People are still afraid of him. He ordered his death eaters to kill your uncles, Fabian and Gideon. He ended a lot of families during his reign, people won't take kindly to your giggling about his name." Molly said sternly.

"But his parents must have hated him and known he was going to be evil!" Hermione flashed her mother a shy smile.

"Hermione, a little off topic." Arthur swallowed hard, it was unnerving watching his 8 year old daughter mock the darkest wizard in history. "We wanted to tell you your adopted because we didn't want you to find out from anyone else. We love and you are our daughter. It was a tragedy but it brought you to us, the daughter we always wanted."

"Do you have any pictures? Do I look like them? Were they nice people?" Hermione started firing off questions.

"Well, we don't have any pictures. For your safety no one knows you were adopted and we would like to keep it that way. Your hair was originally a beautiful golden brown but I used a Prewett charm so that you could match the rest of the family. I believe Albus said they were tooth healers for muggles but they had no friends or family. Real recuses." Arthur said soothingly.

"I understand. I'm curious about them but...your my mummy and daddy and I have my brothers." Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I've always wondered why me and Ron weren't like Fred and George. I just thought it was cause I was a girl and he couldn't handle my brain waves."

"I think that's enough for now, would you like me to read you a story?" Arthur asked jovially, Hermione instantly forgot any worries she may have at the mention of her father telling her stories of the Boy-Who-Lived.


	5. Always

15 August 1988

"- be ridiculous. She's only 8 years old!" Arthur growled angrily. Hermione was standing on the other side of the kitchen door with Fred and George, trying to listen in on their parents talking to Albus Dumbledore.

"It's not magically binding and it's really to protect her from families who are hunting for this mass fortune they believe she has." Albus said gently.

"I don't care. Weasleys don't do betrothal agreements! We fall in love the old fashioned way. You will not be sticking my little girl with some old man in hopes that he will break it off when she comes of age." Arthur replied heatedly.

"Of course not, Arthur, I can't believe you would think that of me. I was going to propose we set up a contract with one of my wards. We would leave it with very easy terms. Nothing binding, just to protect both of them." Albus sighed wearily.

"Just who is this ward you were proposing? Some boy my Hermione has never even met?" Arthur demanded.

"Harry Potter." Albus said firmly.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived? Are you serious Albus?" Molly demanded.

"Absolutely, as you know there is not a day that goes by that I'm not receiving a betrothal agreement or a summons for House Potter. Most of them are from fully grown women, some even close to the age of mid life. If we enter a standard betrothal agreement, I could easily send the standard refusals because he already has an intended. Also, it would help Hermione as well. She has been receiving the same offers. Not all from light families, either. They know she exists just not where. The Notts, Malfoys, and Flint are the only ones even close to her age who have offered." Albus said gravelly.

"I don't want my daughter tied down like this but...I remember what happened to Cissi. If we do this, there will be an easy out clause. At 17 if either party feels that they are not interested, they can break the agreement." Arthur sighed. Sounding defeated.

"Will her name be listed as Weasley or Dagworth-Granger?" Molly asked quietly.

"Her name is legally Weasley. So that is the name that will be used." Albus said firmly.

"What of these proposals? Do they know her name? Hermione Cedrella Weasley or Hermione Jane Granger?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"They are made of to the house, no names attached except the suitors." Albus said firmly. Hermione turned to look up at her brothers to gauge their reactions, neither seemed surprised to hear her birth name. "Arthur floo to my office tomorrow, I will have a solicitor waiting. Good day, Molly, Arthur." Hermione quickly grabbed her brothers by the hands and pulled them into their rooms.

"Did you know?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"About you-"

"-being adopted?"

"Of course!" They finished together.

"No twin speak right now please! Are...you still my brothers?" Hermione asked, chewing her lower lip and lowering her head. Her mane of riotous curls blocking her ashen face.

"Spitfire." George said softly and pulled her small body between them.

"Of course we are still your big brothers." Fred said firmly. It was very seldom that the twins were serious about something and it made Hermione smile that it was because of her.

"You'll always be our baby sister." George reaffirmed with a grin.

"Who else is going to-"

"- chase all the boys away?"

"Ronnikens?!" Fred and George exclaimed together which made them all laugh.

"Ah but what my betrothed?" Hermione paled as soon she thought about what she said. "He's a famous hero! How could I possibly marry a famous hero?! Did you see all the things he's done? He's so handsome! He'll hate me!" Hermione cried shrilly.

"Oi! What's going on in here?" Bill popped his head into the doorway to find the twins backing away from his hysterical little sister. Fred and George took their chance and dashed out the door.

"All you, Billy!-"

"- good luck!"

"you're going to need it!" The called over their shoulders as they sprinted away.

"Hey, Mi. What's wrong?" Bill bent down to pull his sister into a hug.

"Mummy and Daddy are signing a betrothal for me and the bloody boy-who-lived! I've never met him but I've read all about his adventures! I've always dreamed about going on adventures with him, Bill but not like this! He's going to hate me! He's this brilliant brave hero and I'm just Hermione Weasley! The only time I save anyone is when Ron gets close to a spider! He's so handsome! What am-" Hermione rambled on hysterically.

"Hey hey! Calm down. I'm sure you misunderstood. Weasleys don't use betrothal agreements." Bill said in a soothing voice.

"That's what daddy said but uncle Albus said its what's best cause the Mal-" Hermione quickly stopped talking and looked at her brother in fear.

"Mal-what? What's bothering you?" Bill was taken back.

"You'll always be my brother,right? No matter what?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Hermione, Charlie and I have known you were adopted for years. Since you first came home. We snuck down when Albus first brought you. You've always been my little sister." Bill looked at his sister closely. "Percy and the twins know as well. I'm not sure if they've told Ron yet. You are a Weasley through and through. You have the best of us, with the worst temper." Hermione threw herself into her brothers arms and cried.

"I love you." Hermione sighed, holding her brother tight.

"Now, don't worry about any contracts. You won't be getting married till your atleast 35 and you won't be available for and dates or to be courted until thirty." Bill said sternly which made Hermione giggle.


	6. Two Hearts

31 July 1991

Bill was not pleased to find that his little sister was in fact betrothed to the fabled boy-who-lived, in fact he showed his appreciation of his parents and Dumbledore selling his sister by refusing to come home to the burrow for 6 months. They tried to explain that it was only to protect her and it would be her choice when she came of age who she married but Bill was a Weasley and let his temper get away with him. Since he was working for Gringotts he immediately put in a transfer to Egypt, making not only his parents upset but also his favorite little Weasley.

Ron was informed that Hermione was in fact adopted, his reaction shocked his parents and siblings. "She's my twin! You can't take her away from me! It's not fair!" Ron shouted angrily at his parents, while wrapping his arms tightly around Hermione, as if he was afraid they would snatch her from him. He was under the impression that adoption was a temporary thing. Fred and George convinced him that Ron was adopted and his family would be returning as soon as they finished setting up the Acromantula farm. Now Hermione could put the fear that she would lose her brothers' love because of her birth behind her. There was still the anger at Voldemort and his stupid followers that burned inside her. She would never give up the family she had now but she still knew nothing of her birth parents.

Hermione was concerned about her only friend, Luna. Her mother passed away the past year and now she would be leaving for school. While she was so excited to finally get to go to Hogwarts, a part of her wished she could wait till next year so Luna wouldn't be alone. Her father threw himself into his work after Celeste died in a spell crafting accident. It didn't help that Hermione and Luna had been in her lab at the time. Celeste had placed very strong wards around the girls so that if there was ever any problems, the girls would be safe and her husband would be alerted. Hermione and Luna were trapped as Celeste died in front of them. Hermione and Luna blamed themselves for not having wands to break down her wards, for not knowing enough magic to save her even if they could. Luna started to change, she would ramble on about all her father's creatures talking to her. No longer did they have great quests to find fabled creatures.

Molly was very excited to get to go school shopping alone with her daughter. While she didn't want Hermione to be treated any differently than her brothers, Hermione had her own trust vault that included her parents estate. So Hermione would be the first Weasley since Bill to have all new robes and books. Bill and Charlie even sent some extra money home to help cover Ron's books so he wouldn't resent his twin. Molly had to drag Hermione to Madam Milkins rather than some of the other shops like flourish and Blottes and Quality Quidditch Supply.

"Oh, better hold your breath. A blood traitor just walked in." A silky voice interrupted her musings. Hermione looked at the boy with wide eyes, her face burning the same color as her hair. Two boys were currently getting fitted, the one on the left was very pale with blonde hair and a pointy face. The one the right was a scrawny boy with messy black hair and gold rimmed glasses.

"Ignore him, dear. Some little boys forget all their manners when the let go of their mummy's hand and I know for a fact Cissi would wash his mouth with a good scourgify." Molly said softly as she ran a hand through Hermione's curls. The blonde boy immediately blushed and looked down at his feet.

"That's enough, you're done." The seamstress snapped at the blonde boy. She turned to Hermione with a kind smile. "Up you go dear." Hermione quickly scrambled up to stand beside the raven haired boy, studiously trying to ignore him.

"Uh...you going to Hogwarts too?" The boy asked shyly, watching her from the corner of his eye. She was tiny, even smaller than him and he was usually the smallest boy in class. Her head was surrounded by crazy dark red curls, her large doe eyes stayed focused on the floor before her but he could see that she was pouting. He figured the other boy had insulted her somehow, he had no idea what a blood traitor was but he figured it was not the right thing to say.

"Yeah, first year. You?" Hermione turned hesitantly towards him, noticing for the first time he had bright emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, Hagrid just told me this morning that I'm a wizard. So, umm I'm Harry." Harry finished lamely.

"I'm Hermione. My brother starts this year with me but we have 5 older brothers. Are you a muggleborn?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Err, no. My mum and dad were magic but my aunt and uncle are normal, never told me anything about them." Harry grumbled.

"What's it like? My dad loves muggles, always bringing home things to play with in his shed. He has a huge plug collection. Do you have a plug collection?" Hermione asked him brightly.

"Uhh..no. I'm not much of a collector I suppose." Harry shrugged helplessly. "Living with...muggles is alright, I guess. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts though. To actually see magic."

"I grew up with it so I dunno what it would be like not to have it...just kinda normal, innit?" Hermione smiled shyly.

"I wish I did." Harry whispered bitterly.

"All done there, dear!" The seamstress hopped up, finishing the alterations on Harry's robes.

"See you on the express!" Hermione smiled and waved at Harry as he hopped down.

"Yeah, maybe we'll be in the same house." Harry smile back, rushing out to door to meet Hagrid.

"Now, Hermione I don't want you to let any of those nasty slytherins give you any trouble. Especially Cissi's boy. The Malfoys are nothing but upstarts, spreading their gold about. Gold which comes from the Black family I might add." Molly huffed as she shrank Hermione's new robes for easy carrying. "I don't want you to go looking for trouble like Fred and George but you will need to stick up for yourself. Just like with your brothers." With that Hermione enjoyed her first mother daughter day in Diagon Alley getting her school supplies.


	7. Under The Stairs

**Luckymadhatter: I think Harry is a pretty common name, it will be explained in this chapter and a later chapter exactly why they didn't recognize Harry right away.**

1 September 1991

Ron was initially quite jealous of his sister dancing around the house in her new robes while his mother altered his brothers old ones to fit his lanky frame. Then his father came in with an all new potion set and school books just for him. Hermione even came into his room that night begging him to let her have Bill's old trunk and he could have her new one. His sister hugged him tightly when he agreed, making him sputter and choke on a pasty.

Hermione danced along the crowds of Kings Cross, holding onto her mothers hand. She was bubbling with excitement to finally start Hogwarts. For so many years she was left in tears as she watched her older brothers leave her for the year. Now she was blocking out the usual anxiety driven babble her mother spewed just before leaving her babies on the train for the year. Honestly, Arthur told her every year she would get in trouble for her ramblings. It wasn't like Molly Weasley had an inside voice.

"Err excuse me..could.." A small voice interrupted her inner musings and turned, only to find Harry standing there awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Harry! How are you?" Hermione brightly chirped.

"Err..okay just not sure how to...get on the platform." Harry mumbled quietly, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, first time to Hogwarts, dear?" Molly said in a kind voice, looking around for his parents. "Well, it's Hermione and Ron's first year as well, you can follow them through."

"Where are your parents?" Hermione asked quietly as her mother rounded on the twins to yell at them for something.

"They died when I was a baby. My aunt and uncle don't like magic." Harry mumbled uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, stricken. She threw her arms around the small boy, holding him tightly in a hug. Harry stood stiff, unsure of what to do, seeing as he had never received a hug, or was even touched unless it was painful. Although as he raised his arms to return the hug, he thought that maybe hugs weren't so bad.

"Oi! Get your hands off my sister and let's go." Ron quickly snatched Hermione away from the blushing Harry, his blue eyes burned angrily as he glared at the messy haired boy and roughly shoved his sister towards the barrier.

"Ronnie!" Hermione squeaked, bashing her knee into Harry's trunk, making Hedwig ruffle her feathers and screech indignantly.

"Are you okay?" Harry immediately side stepped Ron and grabbed onto her arm to stop her from falling to the ground.

"Well, let's go. We need to get your trunks loaded onto the train." Molly turned her attention on the three first years and began busily ushering them through the barrier. Fred and George were quick to shove the three of them into a compartment before taking off. George stalled at their door for a moment, looking between his youngest sibling intensely.

"Keep an eye on her, yeah?" George nodded to his youngest brother who gave him a curt nod.

"Honestly, I'm right here." Hermione huffed indignantly and pulled a book from her bag.

"Yeah, I turn around for 2 seconds and some blokes got his hands all over you." Ron grumbled, glaring pointedly at Harry.

"I hugged Harry, you numpty!" Hermione snapped.

"Well, he hugged you back!" Ron shouted advancing on her. Harry looked between the two, thoroughly confused.

"Ugh, you are unbelievable." Hermione hissed and pulled her book up to hide behind, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"And you! Keep your hands off my sister!" Ron turned to Harry when he saw he couldn't take his anger out on Hermione anymore.

"Okay, no problem...I'm Harry Potter by the way." Harry offered his hand awkwardly. Ron paled and immediately looked to his forehead. Hermione snorted.

"No, your not." Hermione giggled.

"Yes, I am. Pretty sure I know my own name." Harry looked slightly insulted.

"You look nothing like my books...are you THAT Harry Potter, you know the one that killed Vol- you-know-who?" Hermione finished off lamely after a sharp nudge to the ribs from Ron.

"Not sure, I don't remember to be honest. Hagrid says I did." Harry shrugged, avoiding Ron's awestruck stare.

"Did you save a burning village from trolls?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.

"Err..no, I told you I just learned about magic on my birthday when I met you." Harry snorted, bemused at the odd question. Hermione opened her mouth to ask more about his adventures when Ron interrupted.

"Do you really have the scar?" Ron blurted excitedly.

"Oh, yeah." Harry laughed sheepishly and swept the bangs from his forehead, showing off his favorite feature. Hermione's eyes were the size of galleons as she took in the famous scar on his forehead.

She felt her face fall as she realized that none of her favorite bed time stories were true. Hermione always assumed since they were about a real boy then obviously the stories must be real not like Babbity Rabbity or The Three Brothers. Her lower lip trembled as all her dreams of fighting the evil in the stories came crashing down. Sneaking a peak up at Harry, she saw he was staring at her intensely, so she squealed and ran from the compartment to find Fred or George or Percy or any brother not sitting with Harry Potter.

"Mental that on." Ron sighed and sat down across from Harry.

"Errr, is she alright?" Harry asked hesitantly, his first a friend or hoped friend ran out of the verge of tears after finding out his name and her brother looked ready to pound him one just a few minutes ago. Now Ron was sitting relaxed with a friendly smile on his face.

"Yeah, bit upset her bedtime stories are a lie, innit?" Ron shrugged with a chuckle.

"Bed time stories?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh sure, you've got a whole lot of 'em. Her favorite was the one about you saving a village of orphans from trolls...while it was on fire." Ron snickered, unconcerned.

"Who told her that?" Harry demanded, embarrassed that anyone would tell such stories of bravery about him.

"She's got the whole series at home. Dad reads 'em to her before bed. So, who do like for the cup this year?" Ron asked, bored of the conversation of his sisters bed time stories.

"Brazil, I guess. I'm not a huge football fan, myself. Never got picked up." Harry grumbled, his mind still on these bedtime stories that apparently portrayed him as a hero.

"Football?" Ron's questioned, looking confused. "I'm talking about quidditch."

"What's quidditch?" Harry asked absently, which was apparently the right thing to ask because Ron went into an in depth lecture on quidditch, rules, positions, players, and history. Harry let his mind drift to this new world he landed in.

"Percy, he's Harry Potter but he looks nothing like in my books. He's just a bit taller than me and has no muscles and says he never saved any villages from any trolls! Why would they lie?" Hermione cried shrilly as she paced her brothers compartment, thankful that Percy made everyone leave when he saw his sisters face.

"Hermione, they were bed time stories. Of course they're made up, why did you think they were true?" Percy asked patiently as he coaxed his sister to sit beside him.

"Well, Harry Potter is real and he defeated Voldemort- you know who- so I figured that the other stories were real too and..." Hermione trailed off with a sigh.

"What?" Percy asked, the color slowly returning to his face.

"Well, I thought if he was out there fighting evil wizards and saving orphans...maybe..I could too." Hermione mumbled quietly. Percy actually laughed at that, fearing for a moment that his darling little sister was thinking like the rest of the girls in school that she would be the damsel he rescued and married.

"Hey, you can do all that. When your 40 ." Percy smirked as his sister giggled. "You probably shouldn't tell mum about you wanting to fight crime like in Charlie's old cosmic books, she would never let you out again."

"Poor Harry, he didn't even know. He must think I'm a total nutter." Hermione sighed petulantly.

"You can be a bit...over excitable but that what makes you so...Hermione." Percy offered up a small smile, Percy always knew how to make her feel better. "Hey, how would you like to read my charms book...again."

An hour later after practicing a few charms under Percy's watchful eye, Hermione was in a much better mood. She was going to go back to compartment and not act totally barmy. After all, even if Harry never saved a bunch of orphans from werewolves, it didn't mean he wasn't a nice boy she could be friends with. All of the sudden she was torn from her musings of a certain green eyed wizard as she collided with a chubby boy with sandy blonde hair and rather large front teeth. He looked to be on the verge of tears as he looked down at her, grimacing.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I wasn't p-paying much attention and I was looking for T-Trevor." The boy stuttered, looking close to tears. Hermione hopped up with an apologetic smile and held out her hand.

"Hermione Weasley, I can help you look for Trevor, if you like." Hermione said politely with a shy grin.

"Neville L-Longb-bottom. That would be brilliant." Neville gave her a crooked grin, blushing deeply.

"Alright, Nev, what does this Trevor look like. Is he a first year too?" Hermione chirped as she walked with him down the corridor.

"N-no, it's my toad." Neville blushed, looking down.

"Oh, why didn't you say so. Accio Trevor the toad." Hermione whipped out her wand and incanted the summoning spell. A brief moment later, a large horned toad came flying towards them. Hermione deftly snatched him from the air and handed him over.

"Are you a first year?" Neville held the toad close to his chest and looked down at the tiny girl skeptically.

"Well, I do have 6 older brothers...2 have already graduated. Percy and I like to sit and read their books..." Hermione blushed, smiling bash fully as she looked up at the boy.

"Isn't Percy that pompous prefect with the horned glasses?" Neville asked with a grimace.

"He's just proud of becoming prefect, I'm sure he'll calm down." Hermione reassured him. "I'm going to go join my brothers and Harry, would you like to join me?" Neville nodded and they headed back to the compartment.

"-and so really there are 701 quidditch fouls and-" they could hear Ron droning on about quidditch but he abruptly stopped when the door opened. Harry had a slightly glassy far away look in his eye and Ron was about to open his mouth to yell at the intruder when he saw who it was.

"Hey lads. Meet Neville, Neville, this is my twin Ron and Harry." Hermione said politely as she sat beside Ron. Neville moved to sit by Harry, still clutching his toad tightly in his hands.

"Yeah, I was just explaining the basics of quidditch to Harry, here. Can you believe he's never heard of it?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Well, he was raised by muggles. I bet there are other sports muggles play, right?" Hermione interjected quickly after seeing the flushed look on Harry's face.

"Well, yeah, loads. There's football, rugby, tennis, and cricket to name a few." Harry shrugged, embarrassed to be the center of attention.

"Wow, really? All those sports? W-We only have quidditch but I'm pretty s-sure I'd be garbage at flying, dead clumsy." Neville exclaimed, seeming to relax.

"We play quidditch all summer at the burrow. Well, me and my brothers, anyway. Mum won't let 'Mione fly unless she's with someone." Ron smirked at the blush on his sisters cheeks. Hermione averted her eyes, not wishing to admit the night she snuck out with Fred and George to fly.

"Tell us about these muggle sports, they sound fun. Maybe we could play some of those since not all of us are brilliant keepers like Ronnie, here." Hermione grinned cheekily at her twin.

"Ah...well.." Harry started to explain the the rules to the more popular muggle sports he would watch his classmates play in school. It wasn't like he was ever picked up but he knew the rules well enough. Hermione and Neville were listening to him rapt with attention as they try to envision these games Harry described. Ron was looking bored, uninterested in muggle things. He listened to his dad prattle on about muggle things all the time. Plugs were boring.

"Ugh, corned beef." Ron's groaned as he pulled the rolled up sandwiches from his bag. "She always forgets I hate corned beef."

"I think I have ham..." Hermione trailed off absently as she dug through her bag for a much nicer looking package of sandwiches. Probably because she didn't ball them up and throw them in her cloak pocket like Ron. Still listening to Harry describe the game that was cricket, she chucked the package to a smiling Ron, who immediately started digging into her sandwiches.

"Anything from the trollies, dears?" A sweet old witch with a kind smile knocked on their compartment door. The trolly in in front of her loaded down with drinks, sweets, and crisps. Ron's stomach growled audibly and she turned to see he finished off not only her sandwiches but his own as well, the pout on his face was rather pathetic as he seemed to realize he had no pocket money left. Hermione rolled her eyes and began digging through her bag to find her money when Harry stood up.

"We'll take the lot." Harry exclaimed excitedly, pulling at least 15 galleons from his pocket. Hermione's eyes bulged, wondering why he carried so much money around with him. Harry ended choosing at least 8 of everything, depositing on the table. He gestured with a small smile for everyone to dig in. Ron did not hesitate, immediately grabbing 3 chocolate frogs in his excitement. Hermione and Neville exchanged uneasy looks and pulled out their money bags to try and repay him. "No, it's fine. I've never had money or friends so..." Harry shrugged bash fully and grabbed a box of Bertie Bottes Every Flavor Bean.

"Well, thanks Harry. We'll get you back at Yule." Hermione smile brightly, snatching up a cauldron cake and a gilly water.

"Fanks 'Arry!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth full of sweets. Hermione smacked him in the arm for speaking with his mouth full

"Thanks Harry this was really nice of you." Neville smiled brightly, reaching over for a sugar quill. Harry shrugged him off and tried his first bean. His face immediately contorted in disgust.

"Oooo what did you get?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Grass? Dirt?" Harry asked incredulously.

"When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor." Neville chuckled. The next few hours passed happily trying new sweets and talking about the importance of chocolate frog cards. Hermione excused herself to get changed into her school robes as soon as it started to get dark.

"We heard Harry Potter was in here." The compartment door was thrown open to show the boy Harry met at Madam Malkins with 2 hulking menacing figures behind him.

"What of it?" Ron scowled, immediately recognizing the Lucius Malfoy miniature.

"I just came offer my hand in friendship. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. After all, wouldn't want to get stuck with a squib and a blood traitor." He sneered at Neville sitting beside him before offering his hand to Harry. "Some families really are better than others."

"I know your not talking about the Malfoys when you say better." Hermione said from the doorway just behind Crabbe with a tinkling laugh. Malfoy turned and was about to retort when he felt Harry grab his hand, drawing his attention.

"Actually, I think I can tell the right kind myself, thanks." Harry said in a cold tone as he stiffly shook his hand once.

"Suite yourself, Potter." Draco sneered before turning and exiting the compartment, looking Hermione up and down he ushered his silent friends to follow.

"That was brilliant, Harry! I've met Draco a few times and he's always been a bit of a berk." Neville exclaimed happily.

"He reminded me of my cousin Dudley. Actually you split my cousin in 3 and that would be like Draco and his friends." Harry chuckled quietly.

"I think we will be getting there soon, you should probably get changed." Hermione slipped into the compartment and sat primly beside her brother in her new robes. She smacked Ron out of his sugar induced stupor and he hopped up to change, Harry right behind him. Neville remained behind, having already changed into his robes.

"I think I've heard about you. 7th daughter of the Weasleys...they haven't had a girl in seven generations. My gran said no one even knew your mum was pregnant with twins again until after you were brought home." Neville enquired.

"Err I guess, I was a bit of a surprise, never thought about it much." Hermione shrugged uncomfortably.

"It's just, my Gran sat me down to explain all about the pureblood families last week. Who would be a good political alliance, what families were light sided and neutral, and she specifically told me about you. I don't know why." Neville shrugged.

"Maybe she just wanted you to be friends with the girl who had 6 older brothers? They've all got their niche, you know?" Hermione smiled at thinking of her brothers, completely missing Neville's face pale. "Bill's a curse breaker for Gringotts, Charlie's working on a dragon reserve, Percy wants to be minister of magic, Fred and George will either end up in a Azakaban or be world renowned for their jokes, and Ron..Ron is a brill strategist."

"What about you?" Neville asked after he found his voice. He never heard someone speak of their family with such clear devotion.

"What about me? I'm just little Hermione Weasley.. I like to read and fly. Mum says the only proper work for me would be a wife." Hermione scrunched her nose in distaste. "I want to save the world." Hermione sighed dreamily as she looked about the window.

"Oi! What do we have here!" Ron opened the compartment door with more force than necessary, looking in to see Neville looking at his sister, slightly awestruck.

"I was just telling Neville about our brothers." Hermione chirped happily.

"Yeah, they're pretty wicked when their not trying to do you in." Ron chuckled and sat next to Hermione, glaring suspiciously at Neville.

His father, Bill, and Charlie pulled him aside the night before and told him to keep boys away from his sister. So far one boy hugged her, although Harry seemed pretty alright after that, as long as he wasn't touching his sister, then this other boy comes in looking like Hermione hung the bloody moon just for him. He would need to speak with Fred and George, maybe Percy, he didn't understand why he didn't like these guys hanging all over his sister but it made him very uncomfortable. She was his sister after all, blokes shouldn't even want to chum around with girls, he only did it because she was his. Harry broke his thoughts by rushing in with a red face, looking like he couldn't breathe.

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked as Harry sat down.

"Some girls opened the door while I was changing and asked if they could see my unicorn." Harry said in a strangled voice, refusing to meet anyone's eye. Neville and Ron immediately turned red and sputtered while Hermione broke into pealing, tinkling laughter. All three boys looked at her like she's grown a second head. "What is so funny about that?"

"In one of your books, you rescue a foal and raise her as your own...you named her sapphire and ride her around the grounds of your castle." Hermione smirked, hiding the hurt she felt at knowing her favorite stories were not true.

"They think I have a castle and ride a unicorn?" Harry gasped.

"Oh, that's not all...you save the world in every book, usually find a nice girl to save too, and well...the description of you is slightly different." Hermione blushed.

"Anyway, mate, looks like your going to have a bunch of barmy birds following you around." Ron snickered at the stricken look on Harry's face.

"What do I do?" Harry cried.

"Well, you can either play it up...joke will be on them and when they realize it, they will all hate you. You can ignore it, eventually they will leave you alone. Or you can be a moody git and snap at them all, completely ruining the idea of the Boy-Who-Lived for them." Ron said after a moment of thought.

"Told you he was brilliant!" Hermione gushed proudly and kissed him on the cheek. Ron's face turned bright red as he looked at his sister in horror.

"I told you, you can't do that anymore!" Ron hissed. "Anyway, Fred and George taught me a new spell now that I finally have my own wand." Ron cleared his throat and pulled out his pet rat Scabbers.

"What does it do, Ron?" Hermione asked wearily.

"Watch." Ron cleared his throat dramatically and started a short rhyming incantation that that made Scabbers whiskers spark.

"Ron, I think they were having you on." Hermione giggled at the affronted look on her brothers face.

"I thought I was going to see my first bit of magic since Hagrid gave Dudley a tail." Harry moaned in disappointment.

"Oculus Reparo." Hermione flicked her wand out to point it at Harry's face, the bridge of his glasses mended as well as the small crack in the right lens.

"Wicked." Harry said in awe as pulled his glasses off his face, inspecting them. Ron sat back moodily, frowning at his sister for showing off, Neville smiled nervously, hoping that he wouldn't have to show off magic next, and Hermione quickly stowed her wand away in Charlie's old wrist holster.

"Who's Dudley?" Neville asked quickly.

"My cousin." Harry said absently, still in awe looking at his glasses.

"Hagrid was muggle baiting?!" Hermione screeched.

"What's muggle baiting?" Harry asked.

"Its when wizards use magic on muggles, usually tormenting them. Their father is head of a department that protects muggles from enchanted wares. He's been trying to pass a bill making muggle baiting illegal." Neville explained quickly.

"Right pain it is, dad gets called out all the time. Last summer he was gone all the time because of some regurgitating toilets." Ron scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Dudley was eating my birthday cake." Harry said weakly. Ron burst into laughter and and Hermione huffed in disgust. She quickly pulled out her book to ignore her cabin mates for the rest of the trip.

"First years! Over here! First years!" A booming voice carried over the see of students on the platform. The four first years looked up to see a huge looming figure calling them over. Harry's face split into a wide grin as he lead his new friends towards the keep of keys of Hogwarts. "Four to a boat!" Hagrid smiled briefly at Harry as he was ushered down a slippery bank where boats were lined up.

"Eep" Hermione slipped and instinctively grabbed onto Harry's arm to keep herself up. Harry held a hand out to steady her, she smiled up at him thankfully and gripped his hand tightly.

Ron was taking in his surrounding with trepidation, surrounded by dark woods. Harry held onto Hermione's hand as they stepped into the boat to sit beside each other. Neville and Ron following along after. Hermione wasn't even paying attention to the scowl on her brothers face, Neville's blush, or even the warm hand in her own, she was looking at the castle on the other side of the lake. Screams filled the air as the boats jerked to life suddenly. Looking around they say Hagrid in a boat to himself and a giant tentacle popping out of the water. Neville nearly fell in out of shock but he grabbed onto Ron's robe quickly.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione sighed as they came up to the shore, looking up at the castle.


	8. Broken

**Brian1972: no crazy inheritance stories. I'll go more in depth when Hermione is older but like her inheritance really is just a library, her birth parents estate, and the money she gets from her grandfathers potion patents. I've read plenty of FFN where Harry is Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Merlin-God. Meh, not feeling it in this story.**

31 October 1991

Hermione sighed dejectedly as she thought about the first two months of Hogwarts. Not even her letters to Luna's could pick up her spirits. She had been sorted with her friends in Gryffindor but after the first couple of weeks her brother apparently got sick of her hanging around them all the time. Harry and Neville still talked to her on a occasion but Ron always seemed to be there to divert their attention to chess or quidditch. Telling her they didn't need anymore barmy birds sniffing around. Her roommates were gossiping cows. As soon as they got her alone, they wanted all the details about her brothers and Harry Potter. When she refused tell them about Fred and George's choice of underwear they tried to spread foul rumors about her. All except Eloise Midgen who was painfully shy and sometimes shared a table with her in the library, in silence.

Her teachers regarded her wearily, afraid of another set of Weasley twins, Ron would scowl and grumble about not being his brothers and teachers hesitated to call on her in classes because they worried it was a prank. She gave up raising her hand all together, she scored high on her assignments but was never rewarded the house points she felt she earned by being prepared for class. She had been reading her brothers course books for years, most of the material was a review, just as it had been for Percy before her. To be honest, classes were a bit boring after having private lessons with her brothers over the summers.

The house divide came as a total shock to her, granted she knew Slytherins were all evil. She never expected the 'Puffs and 'Claws to be such tight knit groups. The Ravenclaws didn't like that she was the first in their year while the Hufflepuffs just scoffed and talked to the people in their house. Hermione, used to being around her loving brothers constantly, had never felt so alone. Percy was currently obsessed with his prefect duties and working up the courage to ask a pretty Ravenclaw prefect to Hogsmeade while Fred and George were constantly disappearing with Lee to plan new pranks.

Their first flying lesson was cut short as Neville fell off his broom. Hermione followed behind Madam Hooch as she levitated Neville to the infirmary. She had to make sure her friend was okay. Ron and Harry met them in them in the common room the next morning to tell all about how Harry made the quidditch team because of Malfoy being a berk. Apparently, Harry was naturally gifted and smiled happily as he told them that Malfoy challenged him to a midnight duel and Ron was his second. Hermione was not happy to hear that her brother, who never read ahead with her or listened to their brothers about magic was actually in a wizards duel. So, she of course went with them, whether they liked it or not, she was not going to let Harry or her brother die if Lucius Malfoy made sure his precious heir knew dark curses. That was how they found a three headed dog in the school, in the same corridor her Uncle Albus told them would lead to an extremely painful death. She was brought out of her musings by being clipped in the ear by Ron's wand as he tried to make a feather float.

"Ron, your going to poke someone's eye out and that person just so happens to be me. It's swish and flick, not wave your arms like a bloody windmill." Hermione huffed, rubbing her ear. The students around them began to snicker as Ron's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Then you bloody do it." Ron sneered, angry that once again he was being outdone by his sister. It wasn't fair, you were supposed to come to Hogwarts with no knowledge of magic. Even the other purebloods who had private tutors struggled with these spells.

"Wingaurdium Leviosa" Hermione incanted perfectly, her feather rising from the table as she directed it with her wand. Ron huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at his sister.

"There we are! Miss. Weasley has done it! 5 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick clapped excitedly from his perch of stacked books.

"I wish you'd stayed at the Burrow. Can't even go to class without showing off, can you? No wonder you have no bloody friends." Ron hissed at his sister as he quickly gathered up his books at the end of class. He missed the tears in her eyes as she dashed past him. Hermione stayed in the loo for the rest of the day, ignoring her classmates that came to see why she was crying. They all gave up eventually, they always did as Hermione kept her silence.

"Yeah, crying the in the bathroom all day. Poor little Weasley. Wonder what happened." Lavender smirked as she walked by Ron, Harry, and Neville at Gryffindor table. Ron felt his stomach drop, he had not even noticed his sister wasn't in class all afternoon. Neville and Ron were looking at him speculatively.

"Guys, I gotta..." Ron rose from the table, food forgotten as the doors to the great hall burst open.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quirrell shrieked, his face pale and sweaty. "Just thought you aught to know." He whimpered before promptly feinting. Hysteria broke out in the hall immediately, students scrambling to stuff sweets their pockets before rushing the door, the head of Gryffindor looked about to feint, only the headmaster and Professor Snape looked in control. Well, Professor Snape looked bored and reproving as he looked over his scrambling charges.

"SILENCE." The headmasters voice carried through the hall, making all the students and staff freeze. "Prefects, lead your house back to their dorms. I need the head boy and girl to rouse Professor Quirrell." The ancient headmaster said calmly.

"Where are you going?" Neville stopped Harry as he noticed Ron sneaking away.

"I've got to go find 'Mione, she doesn't know about the troll." Ron whispered before sprinting off towards the charms corridor. Harry and Neville sprinted after Ron, not stopping till they heard a high pitched scream and a loud crash coming from the girls washroom. The three boys froze in the doorway at what they saw.

"Colloshoo!" Hermione screamed, her wild red hair wet with bits of porcelain and stone, she had cuts along her cheek and her robes were sodden. The washroom was destroyed, water spraying everywhere as the toilets and sinks were crushed. Standing the middle of it all was the troll pulling at his legs in a panic as his feet were stuck to the floor. Hermione waved her wand again, using her favorite bat-bogey hex. Knowing that trolls were highly resistant to magic, she hoped his bogeys weren't as well. A bubble of laughter broke out of her as the 12ft mountain troll tried to bat away the flying bogeys that came from his nose. The troll raised its club to end the flying bogeys once and for all when he knocked himself out. Hermione fell to the side to avoid being squashed, looking up she saw the three boys standing in the door way in shock.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Ron broke the tense silence by running forward and pulling his sister into a bone crushing hug, rivaling only their mother. He buried his face into her sodding hair, apologizing over and over again. Harry and Neville shuffled awkwardly in the doorway as Hermione looked to the troll, the damn broke and she started to cry.

"What is going on here?" The irate voice of their head of house demanded. Looking up, the students saw all the heads of house as well as the headmaster. "Well?"

"What does it look like?" Hermione saw red as the boys bowed their head in shame, Ron kept his face hidden in his sisters hair. She stood before her professors defiantly, filthy with tears tracks on her face. "I went to the loo and my friends came to warn me about the troll you let into the school."

"Ms. Weasley! Do you really expect me to believe four first years took out a 12ft mountain troll." Professor Snape broke the shocked silence of the professors. Hermione eyed the potions master critically, he confused her greatly. He was incredibly hard on all of them their first lesson but then went on to completely ignoring her while singling out her brother and his friends.

"It knocked itself out." Neville's voice broke her musings. Usually, he was as timid as a mouse around the pallid professor but now he moved with Harry to stand along side Hermione and Ron, looking at them defiantly.

"Well, 10 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a professor." Professor McGonagall eyed her cubs suspiciously. "And five points each for sheer luck. Off to bed with you." She waved a hand, effectively dismissing them.

The silence was tense as they made their way back to Gryffindor tower. Ron refused to let Hermione go, Harry and Neville kept shooting them confused glances. They didn't understand why Hermione had been hiding out in the library for the past month. It seemed one day she just didn't want to hang around them anymore.

"Ron, enough!" Hermione snapped, pulling herself out of her brothers vice grip. "It's fine, your a bloody git, I understand. I've known you 11 years."

"I didn't mean it though. I was just angry you got all the attention. You know all the spells and everyone likes you better." Ron pleaded with his sister, forgetting his best mates were behind them.

"Shut up. No one likes me better. You have 2 best mates and you get along with Dean and Seamus, the girls in our year are constantly talking about you. 'He's so tall!' Or 'did you see his hair?' Or 'Oh, I wonder if Ron will turn out as good looking as Charlie oh but I heard his brother Bill is quite the looker as well'" Hermione said in a high simpering falsetto that was a shockingly good impersonation of Hope Fawcett. "I have no friends except Luna! So stuff it!" Hermione snapped at her brother, glaring furiously. "I've been hiding away in the library because the only time my own twin talks to me is to see if I'll do his bloody assignments!" With that she stamped her foot, making a sickening squish sound from her sodden Mary Janes, turning on her heel she sprinted for the Gryffindor tower, leaving the three boys behind.

The boys walked silently to the tower. Ron feeling sorry for himself, Harry and Neville shooting him disgruntled looks. They both liked Hermione, they thought she was funny and smart. Harry thought she was his first friend and was hurt when she started avoiding them and stopped sitting with them at meals. Neville had always wanted siblings so he couldn't understand what was happening with his friend Ron.

Unfortunately, Fred, George, and Percy were waiting on them. None of them looked pleased as their baby sister ran right past them, bleeding and soaking wet with plaster in her hair. Harry and Neville walked right past Ron and up the stairs to their dorm room, leaving Ron to face his brothers alone.

"Start talking." Percy broke the silence when they were alone, the scowl on his face brokering no alternative.


	9. Remember Me

25 December 1991

To say Fred, George, and Percy were upset with Ron would be an understatement. Hermione actually got over her anger before her older brothers. How could she not forgive her twin after he was forced to sport green and silver hair for a week. Percy seemed to abandon his dream of spending all his free time with a pretty Ravenclaw, instead he hunted Ron. After speaking with some of their professors, he found Ron was ranked at 37 in his class. Knowing that Ron was not in fact an idiot, he chose to make Ron rewrite all of his previous essays as well as keep up with his current school work. It was much worse than any punishment Fred and George could come up with.

Harry and Neville got the whole story out of Ron the next day and went out of their way to sit and talk to Hermione. Having Ron otherwise occupied with Percy made it easier as she usually disappeared in the library with her dorm mate. While unhappy that Ron would try and keep away their friend, they knew they would never understand what it was like having siblings. After many visits to the library they were finally able to coax Hermione out, with promises of flying. Harry attempted to teach Neville how to fly a broom, unfortunately, he seemed lost on how to articulate what came natural to him. Neville did attempt but the broom got away from him and he was left in a pile of robes while the broom continued on towards the Black Lake with Hermione and Harry chasing after it.

Harry's first experience with quidditch was not a pleasant one, not only were the conditions awful but someone jinxed his broom halfway through the game. Hermione noticed Professor Snape first and rushed to her friends aid by lighting his robes on fire. Neville sprinted after her, knocking Professor Quirrell over in his haste to keep up with his friend. All of that would be quickly forgotten when Harry crashed hard into the earth and nearly choked on the snitch, winning the match for Gryffindor.

Harry was apparently incredibly nosey and was like a dog with a bone when faced with a mystery. It all started the night of the duel when the 3 first years found a 3 headed dog on the forbidden 3rd floor corridor. Hermione regretted deeply that she pointed out to them that it was standing on a trap door now as Harry was obsessed with figuring out what it was guarding. They visited Hagrid weekly in hopes he would let anymore details slip, as well as his love of lethal creatures. It turned out that Hagrid couldn't keep a secret to save his life, Hermione actually felt guilty about trying to get answers out of him.

"Wake up!" Hermione cried as she hopped onto Fred's bed. As Fred popped up groggily she leapt to George's bed with a manic grin.

"Spitfire, whuzz hrre!" George mumbled, tucking his head under the pillow.

"I brought you Percy's Prefect badge as an additional gift...but since you don't want it." Hermione sighed dramatically and made to get off her brothers bed to leave. Suddenly, Fred tackled her to the bed and George grabbed her feet so she couldn't escape.

"Have we told-"

"-you lately?"

"Your our favorite sister!" They finished together and gave her identical sloppy kisses on the cheek.

"Ugh!" Hermione squealed and slipped away from them, dashing to the door. "Dragon breath, boys. Not a good way to say thank you!" Hermione slammed the door shut and heard the thump of pillows hitting it only a moment later. Dashing down the stairs she ran to the first year boys dorms in hopes of waking Ron as well, only to find Ron and Harry already awake, tearing into their presents. Ron was currently eating the fudge their mother sent and Harry was staring, bemused at a book he just unwrapped.

"Thanks for the candy, Harry!" Hermione chirped as she skipped into the room and sat on Neville's bed.

"No problem, thanks for the...book." Harry trailed off lamely, not taking his eyes off the book in his hand.

Harry Potter Saves the Sanguine Princess. There he was depicted as a tall very muscular man with a baby face. His most prominent features would be his ridiculously large muscles and the scar on his forehead. His his black hair was grown out to his elbows and flowing in the breeze as he looked up towards a tower where a beautiful maiden was frantically waving at him. The Harry on the cover also had a a wand in one hand and a ridiculously large jewel encrusted sword in the other. Ron looked up briefly from his sweets and snorted before continuing on to his feast of mince meat pies.

"I always hated this story." Hermione giggled and moved to sit beside him. She opened the book to show the pages were hollowed out, the space looked much bigger than possible. A handful of mini treacle tarts were nestled in the cushioned space. She whispered close to his ear. "I had Percy help me with the charm and Fred showed me the kitchen so I could make them. I'm rubbish at cooking but I can bake."

"You made these?" Harry asked incredulously, staring at her with wide eyes, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

"Yeah, they're my favorite. I also thought you would need a good hiding spot for sweets. Nose like a niffler, that one." Hermione smiled brightly, jerking her head towards her brother who was still occupied with his gifts.

"Thank you." Harry whispered as he picked up on of the round treats and ate it whole. He smiled contentedly before closing the book and placing it on the shelf above his bed. "That's what you thought I looked like?"

"Sod off! I've been reading those adventures since I was 4!" Hermione blushed and hid her face.

"I'm younger than you!" Harry laughed at her discomfort, thinking her red cheeks were quite cute.

"You were a baby when you beat Voldemort, I really thought you did all those things...I always wanted to go on great adventures." Hermione smiled shyly, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Ron's head snapped up at the sound of You-Know-Who's name to find his sister sitting very close to Harry on his bed.

"I was having some fudge, mum didn't send me any. She sent me some apple tart and this sweater." Hermione rolled her eyes, flashing her gold sweater with a large burgundy H.

"Your mum sent me one too." Harry smiled, holding up a green sweater with the letter H.

"I told mum you weren't expecting any gifts..." Ron said sheepishly.

"Mum loves to cook and knit. Every year she tries to knit all of us a whole new wardrobe." Hermione chuckled.

"It's brilliant." Harry smiled genuinely and moved to his last present. "Use it well..." He mumbled under his breath, pulling out a shimmering cloak that was light and felt like cool water on the skin.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, dropping a meat pie from his mouth.

"What?" Harry looked up quizzically.

"I think it's an invisibility cloak!" Hermione cried excitedly clapping her hands. Harry silently threw the cloak over his shoulders, his body instantly disappearing.

"Those are super rare, innit? I would give anything to have one of those." Ron whispered reverently, his eyes shimmering with envy. Hermione and Harry were too wrapped up in his gift to notice.

"Here." Harry threw the cloak over himself and Hermione, who stood up. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Ronnie! Where's our darling little sister, mate?" Fred popped into the room, they could see George walk past, heading up the stairs. "Run off with Harry then?"

"What?" Ron looked around for a moment. "No, they're-"

"Ah, say no more. I'll have a talk with ickle Harrikens. I just wanted to show Spitefire our gift." Fred smiled brightly and held up Percy's Prefect badge. When he pinned it to his blue sweater with a G, the large P slowly extended to spell out PILLOCK.

"Percy's gunna be spitting mad!" Ron gaped at his brother.

"Ah well, some people just can't appreciate a good gift." Fred sighed dramatically, taking the badge from his chest, it reverted back to its usual state. "Happy Yule littlest brother."

"So worth it!" Hermione broke into giggles as soon as Fred left the room, she threw the cloak over her head and headed to the door. "I'm going down to the Great Hall. Happy Yule!"

The day was filled with so much fun and laughter, Hermione barely had the chance to feel homesick. The tables in the great hall were removed, leaving only a large round table with enough seats for the staff and remaining students. There was only a handful of students from each house that stayed. The Weasleys, Harry, and a 7th year who locked himself in his dorm to study for NEWTS were the only Gryffindors. At every meal there were crackers that filled the Great hall with an echoing boom when opened. Hermione smiled happily as she put on an oversized top hat and watched the live mice scatter.

The afternoon was spent in an epic war of flying snow. Fred, Hermione, and Percy squared off against George, Ron, and Harry. Percy managed to make a giant wall of snow with a ledge for them to take cover, Hermione was busy stacking snowballs, preparing for battle. Halfway through the game Fred and George defected, easily taking their teammates down from behind. As they were heading in, soaking wet, Ron was almost knocked to the ground by Professor Quirrell. He was being chased by 3 reforming snowballs aimed to pelt the back of his turban. Fred and George sported matching grins and Percy left them in a huff to get changed.

Late that night was the first time Hermione felt truly homesick. Every Christmas, her brothers would come home to the burrow. Their mother would make a feast, Bill and Charlie would tell stories of their work, and their father would bring home some new muggle device. Hermione smiled as she thought of last year when Fred and George slipped a potion into the hot cocoa that changed everyone's hair color to reflect their moods. She sat by the fire, hugging a quilt her mother made close, crying softly.

"What's wrong?" A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Who's there?" Hermione cried, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh!" Harry cried softly, tearing the invisibility cloak off him he looked at Hermione sheepishly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little homesick...it's my first Yule without all my brothers. Sorry." Hermione looked down, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Hey! Come with me!" Harry's face suddenly broke into a bright smile. He reached his hand out for her and placed the cloak over them both. Harry silently lead them down the corridors to and empty classroom.

"What's this?" Hermione asked as she ducked from under the cloak.

The only item in the room was a 6ft ornate mirror. Words were written on the top in fancy, barely legible writing. As she stepped forward her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her entire family was standing around her. Her mum and dad on one side with all her brothers surrounding her, on the other side was a a couple she had never seen before. The man was tall, lanky with golden brown colored hair, his eyes were a warm chocolate, just like hers. Beside him stood a very petite curvy woman with crazy curly blonde hair that was much bushier than hers. Her blue eyes looked back at Hermione with so much love and pride. Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she instantly recognized her birth parents. She had the same full lips as her mother, the high cheekbones of her father.

"It's my.." Hermione trailed off, her voice cracking. Harry stood beside her, panicking that he had gotten it wrong, somehow.

"What do you see?" Harry asked urgently. He watched as Hermione silently slid down to sit in front of the mirror before he joined her.

"It's my parents...my birth parents...with my mum and dad and all my brothers and..." Hermione whispered, not taking her eyes off the couple she dreamed of for so long.

"What?" Harry asked whispered, shocked that she was adopted. Granted she didn't really look like her brothers.

"They look so happy, Harry." Hermione shot him a watery smile. "Thank you."

"I see my family too. My mum and dad...I guess aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. I never knew what they looked like." Harry said quietly, looking back to the mirror now. He slid closer to Hermione and the reflection changed, he and Hermione were joined once more with his whole family, smiling and waving.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed sadly. "I never knew what my parents looked like, either. My mum said she didn't have any pictures and I didn't want her to think I loved her any less so I.."

"So, you're adopted." Harry said awkwardly.

"Yeah, my parents were murdered by death eaters when I was a baby. Uncle Albus brought me to my mum and dad. They told me a few years ago that my grandad was Hector Dagworth-Granger and apparently they thought I had some massive fortune but I stood in the way of them getting it." Hermione said softly, still drinking in the image of her mother and father with their arms around each other.

"That's awful, I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm a Weasley now and even though I do love my birth parents..." Hermione chewed her lip and reached out to take Harry's hand while she searched for the words. "My mum and dad told me they wanted to end my family line, my parents died to protect me."

"I won't, promise. Do your brothers know?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah. They all know but they said it doesn't change that I'm their sister." Hermione smiled slightly.

"You want to come back with me tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, it hurts. I think about what could have been...and it hurts knowing I'll never meet them." Hermione whispered.

"I guess but I've wanted to know them for so long. It's just...getting to see them..." Harry mumbled.

"You know everyone says they knew your parents so well, why don't you ask some of them about what they were like?" Hermione suggested gently.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hagrid will tell me about them." Harry perked up at the notion of learning more about his parents.


	10. Over

6 June 1992

Hermione's first year seemed to fly by after Yule break, professors poured on the homework to prepare for their first end of term exams. 5th and 7th years were snappish and angry as they prepared for the exams that would decide their entire futures. Percy glared angrily at the twins whenever they were in the same room, automatically deducting points for so much as breathing too loud. Fred and George charmed his hair and robes to look like Snape for a day with his robes flashing 'DUNGEON BAT IN-TRAINGING' on the back. Hermione joined Eloise in the library for revision as much as possible. She felt kind of bad for ignoring the girl, even if they were barely friends. Eloise tended to ignore everyone, keeping her head stuck in a book. She came back from Yule break with heavy case of acne on her chin that many of the students couldn't help but mock her for.

In April, Hagrid won a dragon egg off some hooded stranger down at the pub. He had the grand idea of raising it in a wooden hut, even named him Norbert. Hermione and Ron, who visited Romania 2 years prior to see their brother at a dragon reserve tried to warn him of the dangers but Hagrid refused to listen. It wasn't until Ron got bitten that Hagrid allowed them to contact their brother about taking the dragon to the reserve. Hermione arranged with the twins to have a distraction on the other end of the castle while they delivered the sleeping dragon to the astronomy tower. Unfortunately, Malfoy somehow knew and brought along their head of house so they were caught just outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

The resulting detention was terrifying, they were lead into the Forbidden Forest with only Hagrid and Fang for protection. Harry was cornered by Voldemort, himself and was rescued by a centaur. Ron figured that Professor Snape must be working for Voldemort to get the Philosophers Stone. Once they realized that Hagrid let slip how Fluffy could be passed they raced to tell Professor Dumbledore, only to find he was gone on ministry business. Then their head of house claimed that it was none of their concern and they should go to bed.

That was how the four first years found themselves battling Devils snare, a murderous chess set, and the potion masters puzzle. Neville was the first to realize that they landed in a nest of Devils snare when they dropped into the trap door, Hermione immediately set it ablaze. Neville sprained his ankle on the fall down and was supported by Ron through the next rooms. Harry easily captured a winged key that would allow them into the next room, which Ron looked at with unconcealed devotion. The life size chess pieces towered over the four children but Ron confidently barked orders to his friends and pulled himself onto the Knights piece. After 12 moves, Ron sacrificed himself so that Harry could win the game, he was knocked unconscious by a hard blow to the head from the white queen. Neville checked him after the game and pulled his head into his lap to make his friend was more comfortable.

"You guys go, my ankle can't take much more. I'll stay with him." Neville said solemnly. "Good luck."

"Thanks Neville." Hermione whispered as she continued on with Harry, finding a dead troll in the next room.

"What next?" Harry sighed as they came into the next room. On a ornate pedestal showed 7 different bottles, all shapes, sizes, and colors. Beside them was a sheet of parchment with a riddle to deduce how to go forward.

"Well, none of the phials are missing." Hermione frowned as she looked from the phials to the parchment in hand.

"You really think some are poison!" Harry asked hesitantly and fingered a large blue bottle.

"Well, if all the professors set these up...this is probably Professor Snape's, right?" Hermione said absently, trying to work out the clue

"We don't have time for this, Snape's probably already at the stone! He might even be on the way to give it to Voldemort!" Harry said in a panic as he reached for the middle phial.

"Wait, I got it!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing his wrist. "Here this will send you through." She picked up the smallest black phial and uncorked it. "There's only enough for one."

"Is there one to send you back?" Harry asked as he took the glass from her hand. Hermione picked up a large purple bottle.

"This." Hermione whispered, not wanting to leave him to go on alone.

"Take it, get back to Professor McGonagall. Make her come down here. Send a letter with Hedwig for Professor Dumbledore." Harry said sternly.

"What if we are wrong...what if it's Voldemort in there?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes.

"I got lucky once." Harry smirked, trying to sound more confidant then he was as he tapped the scar on his forehead. Suddenly his vision was impaired by red curls as Hermione launched herself into his arms.

"You're a brilliant wizard Harry!" Hermione sighed as she squeezed him tight.

"Got nothing on you, Hermione." Harry wrapped his arms around her, returning the second hug he ever received.

"Me? I was just prepared." Hermione smiled cheekily. Leaning up, she pressed a hesitant kiss to his cheek. "Good luck." Before Harry could react, Hermione downed the potion in the purple phial and was out the door. By the time she got back to Neville and Ron, Ron was sitting up against a wall and Neville was hobbling around, trying to put pressure on his ankle.

"Hermione!" Neville cried and almost fell over in effort to reach her. "Where's Harry?"

"There was only enough potion for one of us to continue. We need to get a letter to Uncle Albus!" Hermione cried.

"Potion?" Ron asked, his eyes unfocused as he looked at his sister from the floor.

"It was Professor Snape's, he had a puzzle and the phials on a-" Hermione stopped, her face flush with embarrassment. Slapping her forehead, she groaned. "I'm an idiot!"

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked.

"I'll explain later, you guys need to get up that trap door! Contact Uncle Albus! Drag Professor McGonalgall down here." Hermione ordered. She whipped out her wand and cast a numbing charm on Neville's ankle. Smiling tightly, she turned on her heel and dashed back to the potions room. Ron stood shakily to follow but Neville caught him as he started to fall back.

"We need to listen to her." Neville said sternly as he wrapped an arm around the red heads shoulders.

"Where did he put it?" Hermione gasped as she came in the room to find the black phial was not on the pedestal. Quickly, she righted the purple bottle and scoured the floor for the small phial Harry had thrown. With a sigh of relief she found that she was right. "Ever filling phials." She smirked and downed the potion quickly, feeling like ice was running through her veins. Stepping through the fire, she was not prepared for what she saw.

"He liesss!" A face hissed from the back of Professor Quirrell's head. He had a hand gripping Harry's collar as they stood in front of the mirror of erised. Hermione ducked behind a pillar and moved closer so she could hear what was happening.

"I've won the house cup I'm head boy!" Harry shouted frantically, trying to loosen his grip. Quirrell's hand slipped, grazing his bare neck. He snatched his hand back quickly, as if burned.

"What is this magic? Kill him!" The face shrieked as Quirrell's hand started to turn to ash. The possessed man lumbered towards the first year, intent to wring his neck. Harry lunged, spreading his hands over the mans face, making him shriek in pain. After Harry pulled himself back, he watched as his DADA Professor slowly turned to dust right in front of him. A black shade was released from the falling body and circled the room, screaming. "This isn't over, Potter!"

"No!" Hermione cried, lunging at Harry. She saw the shade dive and was about to run him through so she tackled Harry to the floor, out of harms way. The shade screeched once more before flying up through the ceiling.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, he couldn't see anything through the haze of red curls in his face. Hermione had him pinned to the floor, watching the ceiling in case the shade came back.

"Yeah, Harry?" Hermione said absently.

"You came back?" Harry said slowly. Hermione turned her head sharply to look at him, she seemed to realize how close they were because her face turned as red as her hair as she jumped off of him quickly.

"Well I- I just -" Hermione was cut off from her stuttering as the purple flames went out and Albus Dumbledore stepped through, looking every bit the fierce warrior of light that was written.

"Was it him?" The headmaster asked with a grim look on his face.

"It was Voldemort." Harry said tiredly as he tried to sit up.

"Let's get you children to the hospital wing." Professor Dumbledore said quietly and waved his wand, levitating Harry behind him.


	11. Leaving Tonight

15 July 1992

Hermione as currently laying on the grassy bank beside her best friend Luna reading a book her brother Bill brought home with him. Luna had gotten worse since Hermione was in school. Her best friend spoke mostly in riddles now and believed all of her father's conspiracy theories whole heartedly. So, there beside the pond, she held her hand and told her best friend all about Hogwarts and the adventures she had with her friends.

She was getting increasingly worried about Harry, her friend who promised to write as soon as he got home. Hermione had a bad feeling about the muggles he went home with. The large one pushed him along and the horse faced woman dug her nails painfully into his shoulder when they were saying good bye. His aunt and uncle refused to even look at the Weasleys at the station, except his cousin who stared dumbly at her, his face scrunched up in confusion. Neville told her he had not responded to his letters either. Ron had not bothered to write anyone yet, too busy flying and playing chess with Bill.

"You could always fly." Luna's soft voice interrupted her inner turmoil.

"What?" Hermione turned to face her friend who was looking off in the distance with a serene smile on her face.

"In prisons, they have bars on the window. It's much easier to escape before the bars are installed." Luna told her with the same dreamy expression on her face.

"They're going to put bars on Harry's window?" Hermione asked after a pensive silence, her voice rising a few octaves.

"Mmm" Luna hummed. "And a cat flap."

"Well, we need to go then." Hermione said decisively, she pulled Luna up with her and dragged her to the house.

"Hermione! Wipe your feet!" Molly yelled when she saw her daughter march through the house.

"Mum, can we go get Harry?" Hermione asked quickly.

"We can invite Harry to stay the summer of course. He can stay in Ron's room." Molly smiled and turned back to the sink.

"No, mum can we go get him from the muggles. I think something's wrong. He hasn't replied to any of my owls." Hermione said in a panic.

"Now, Hermione, Luna ...here sit down." Molly ushered the girls into seat and summoned the tea pot. "Boys are flighty at this age dear. I know you like the boy and he's your friend but look at Ron, I don't think he's touched a quill since he's been home."

"No, mum-" Hermione sputtered as her mother patted her hand in such a condescending manner.

"It's wrackspurts, I wouldn't worry about it too much, Mrs. Weasley." Luna cut her off with a bright smile.

"Good good, now dinner will be ready soon. You girls go get cleaned up and let your brothers know." Molly smiled and cupped Hermione's cheek, her eyes growing misty with tears. "You're growing up so fast."

"Come along Mina, let's go make sure the nargles haven't stolen your potions essay." Luna chirped and held onto her hand. As they headed up the stairs they were forcefully pulled into a purple room that smelled strongly of burnt sugar and baneberry. Hermione glared at her brother, checking over her shoulder subtly for the other.

"He's gone to nick the keys." Fred said with a sly smirk.

"The keys?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"To the Angelina, of course!" Fred exclaimed with a smile so bright it could blind.

"For what?" Hermione demanded.

"To rescue your Harrikens, of course." Fred retorted as though it were obvious.

"Why?" Hermione hissed, ignoring her brothers insinuation.

"Believe it or not, we like our star seeker and...well, we may have noticed some scars in the locker rooms." Fred whispered, his eyes looking pained. Hermione eyes widened and filled with tears.

"So, we go tonight?" Hermione whispered, looking over to Luna.

"I think I should stay here tonight, I'll make sure your mother doesn't see you're gone." Luna smiled absently, looking over Fred's shoulder.

"Alright...let Ronnie know, yeah?" Fred eyed the little blonde wearily.

That night the four Weasleys managed to sneak out of the house and make the 3 and half hour flight to Surrey, getting lost several times. Fred circled a strange thing called Thorpe Park several times, wanting to see all of the brightly colored metal things. When they finally got to 4 Privet Drive, it was already half past 2 in the morning. Ron eagerly stuck his head out the car window and started to rap his knuckles on Harry's window. Hermione snatched him back by the collar with a growl.

"You'll wake the muggles, you twit!" Hermione hissed and paused a moment before crawling over him to lean out the window to look in.

Harry was still sleeping on a small bed in the corner, she saw the shelves littered with broken muggle things and a dilapidated dresser. Being as quiet as possible, she reached out and started to open Harry's bedroom window, when it easy opened, Hermione gave a sigh of relief. Fred and George were both urging her to hurry up and Ron sat back with his arms folded across his chest. Summing up all her years of stealth, she gingerly climbed out of the car and into Harry's bedroom, pausing briefly when a floor board creaked. Edging over to Harry's bed, she saw that he was tossing in the throws of a nightmare. She placed a hand over his mouth, waking him instantly. Harry blinked several times, trying to focus through the darkness, he shrank away from the hand in obvious fear. It didn't feel like his uncles or cousins beefy hands or his aunts boney fingers. When he started to struggle, the person applied pressure to his mouth.

"Shh. We've come to rescue you!" The voice hissed. Harry sat up immediately, scrambling for his glasses.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered incredulously.

"You never wrote back, we were worried." Hermione backed away, thankful that the darkness covered her blushing cheeks.

"Where's your trunk?" Fred popped his head into the window looking around. "Cor, you should fire your decorator, mate."

"They've locked it in my- under the stairs because my aunt Marge is here." Harry mumbled cheeks red from shame.

"Not a problem." George pushed Fred out of the way and climbed into his room. "Be back in a jiff"

"Pack up anything you want till next year, you're coming home with us." Ron poked his head into the room next. "Unless you want to stay with the muggles." Harry hopped out bed quickly, pulling up a pair of jeans that were on the floor. He started frantically stuffing random articles of clothes in a rucksack. George appeared in the door only moments later with his trunk in tow.

"Come one pass it over." Fred whispered urgently as he looked at the clock. After loading all of Harry's belongings and Hedwig into the car, the three quickly scrambled to get into the old Angelina.

"One way Weasley express to the burrow!" Fred cried happily as they sped away from Privet Drive, asking all kinds of questions about the giant metal park they saw on the way.

The sun was peaking over the horizon when they finally reached the burrow, Harry looked at the strange house and rolling hillsides in awe. Granted it was probably the strangest house he'd ever seen, Arthur tended to look at muggle magazines for inspiration when adding additions, but it was certainly better than that muggle house.

"It's not much,but it's home." Ron came up behind Harry who seemed frozen to the spot as he took in the burrow for the first time.

"It brilliant." Harry breathed, his face stretching into a genuine smile.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Molly's shriek had birds flying from the tress in a panic, it echoed off the rolling hills that surrounded the burrow. The Weasley children all paled dramatically as they saw their mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her hands on her hips. Luna Lovegood stepped from behind her, a grimace on her face.


	12. Control

31 July 1992

While Harry was ushered into the house and treated like a welcomed guest, the rest of the Weasley children were sent out to the garden to deal with pesky gnomes. Molly kept her children on a short leash for the next fortnight, making sure the troupe had plenty of chores. Arthur made a quick trip to the Dursleys to apologize for his children essentially kidnaping Harry. He was utterly baffled when Vernon Dursley made him a strange offer, the Weasley family would keep Harry every summer holiday and in return, Vernon would not call someone called 'Bobby'. Luna was banned from the burrow for two weeks as punishment for her part in the daring rescue. Harry repeatedly tried to help the Weasley children but was redirected to the table where Percy was helping Ron with his summer essays.

Hermione sighed happily as she sat with Luna by the pond, reading Break with a Banshee. Buying 5 complete sets of Lockhart books was very expensive and after having her father review her vault statements, her parents agreed to use some of the gold to pay for her brothers books as well. Her parents received a very modest stipend from her vault each month to care for her, while her schooling was paid for and she could access her trust vault at any time. It was not to say she was by any means rich but her grandfathers patent royalties padded her birth parents estate quarterly and allowed her parents a little more freedom in their budget.

In Diagon Alley, Lucius Malfoy decided he would antagonize her father publicly, right outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Drawing a crowd, he mocked Arthur about the extra raids he was busy with and the Muggle Protection Bill he had been pressing the Wizengamot for 5 years. All the while, Draco Malfoy stood beside her, smirking as he looked down his nose at her. Hermione hated Draco Malfoy, not for who his father was like his brothers, but because he was a bigoted wanker who had a constant stream of insults for anyone who crossed his path. With only his thuggish bookends and that simpering pug faced girl, he acted as though he ruled the school. How she wished she could smack the smirk right off his face.

"Do you think anything in this book is true?" Hermione asked Luna who was currently engrossed in Travels with Trolls.

"Not sure, it says here that he managed to trip up the troll with a knock back jinx then shrink his head." Luna said speculatively, as she lowered the book to look at her best friend with large blue eyes.

"Rubbish, trolls skin is nearly impervious to magic. Mum says he's brilliant but..." Hermione chewed her lower lip, deep in thought. Ever since meeting Harry on the train, Hermione was skeptical about everything she read. Needing to cross reference her own history text.

"Well, he doesn't go into much detail on the spells used but talks about about his hair maintenance while traveling quite extensively..." Luna giggled, looking very much like the friend Hermione remembered just a few years ago. "Maybe the wrackspurts are buzzing around him while he writes."

"Definitely a female DADA professor this year." George's voice interrupted their laughter as he came to sit by them.

"I dunno, might not be. He is an Order of Merlin recipient?" Hermione asked with a hopeful tone.

"Spitfire, please don't tell me you really believe this..." George's face scrunched up in disgust as he picked the book, only to have portrait Lockhart wink at him. "Gormless, manky, knob head?!"

"Well, no, not really. Although, he must be good at charms...look at his smile." Hermione smiled cheekily as she reached out to snatch the book back. "Why aren't you flying with them?"

"It was fun for a bit but I wanted to see how my favorite sister was on Harry Potter Day!" George smirked.

"Poor Harry, how are you celebrating?" Hermione giggled while Luna smiled serenely beside her.

"Ah, nothing too much, love. We did blow up a picture of him to hang on the goal posts...we may have fireworks for tonight. Mum made him a cake, Ron told us he's never had a birthday party before. Never even had his birthday acknowledged in that house." George's face darkened as he talked about the muggles Harry lived with.

"I hope he can stay with us every summer. Mum's already trying to knit for him and he can play chess with Ron all day without destroying the sitting room." Hermione smirked as she fingered the bristles on George's old Clean Sweep.

"Yeah, mum's invited Healer Strout to dinner tonight, none too subtle, is she?" George smiled devilishly, making Luna blush crimson.

"Let's go help mum with dinner! Last one there has to gag the ghoul!" Hermione smiled mischievously as they all hopped up quickly. Just as George reached down to collect his broom, Hermione snatched it up, mounting it quickly. Flying through the air she laughed at her brother already running to the house while Luna smiled serenely up at her. Diving to the ground, she hooked her arm around Luna's to help her best friend agilely climb on the back of the broom with no hesitation. They leaned low together as they raced through the air, passing George on their way to the kitchen door.

"HERMIONE CEDRELLA WEASLEY!" Molly's screech drew the attention of the boys playing on the pitch nearby. Fred came up and hit Harry in the back of the head as he hovered, gaping at the tiny red head zooming through the air.

Healer Strout left right after dinner, she was alone with Harry for only 20 minutes. When she left, her face was red and angry as she muttered under her breath. She came back just just as the Weasley children were finishing up. Molly took the healer outside as they had a whispered angry discussion. The healer left Molly with a large black bag filled with potions and a strict regimen for the next 3 weeks.

After the healer left, Molly brought out a large emerald green cake that was slightly lopsided. She placed it in front of Harry with a bright smile, watching the young boys eyes light up at such a simple gesture made her heart break. Bill was right behind his mother, with a simple flick of his wand, 12 candles were lit and Harry was frozen, staring at the cake in aww.

"C'mon, mate! Blow out the bloody candles!" Ron yelled with a grin. Molly smacked him in the side of his head with a warning look.

"Make a wish, Harry!" Hermione nudged him with a small smile.

Harry looked at the family of red heads with that tight feeling in his chest, he paused closing his eyes to try and make the wish perfect. The applause thundered in the small kitchen as he blew out all the candles in one breath, Fred and George clapped him on the back, pushing his gifts towards him. From Ron, he received a tattered book on the Chudley Cannons. Fred and George gave him a fanged frisbee and some candy. Molly knitted him a red and gold scarf, Arthur a rubber duck that flashed colors when tapped. Bill bought him a simple wrist wand holster. Hagrid sent a parcel of rock cakes. Neville gave him a book on rare plants only found in the moors of Scotland. Luna made him a bottle cap necklace. Hermione baked him more miniature treacle tarts and a book with the best seeker moves of the the century.

Harry sat alone in the sitting room that night at half 11, thinking he just had the best birthday ever. He woke up to a large breakfast, which he didn't have to cook. The Weasley boys all dragged him out to the pitch for a 3 on 3 game. After lunch Bill told him all kinds of crazy stories of breaking into the tombs of Egypt then dragged him off to fly some more. Harry flew through the air, occasionally looking over at the girls reading by the pond. This was the first time Luna was allowed back to the Burrow since he had been there so Hermione was spending the day with her. After dinner, he saw a healer for the first time. She examined him, asked him a few questions and then stormed out when he showed her his back. While he was completely humiliated, Fred and George were quick to distract him by dragging him back to the kitchen where he had his first birthday party.

"Harry Potter, sir!" A small pop drew his attention to a small creature with bat like ears and big eyes the size of tennis balls.

"Err..hello" Harry said awkwardly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dobby, Harry Potter, sir!" The small create squeaked. "I's comes to warn you, Harry Potter, sir!"

"Okay...sorry..umm, not to be rude, umm, what are you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Harry Potter, sir worries he is being rude to Dobby! Worries he being rude to a house elf!" Dobby wailed, smacking his head on the coffee table. Upon closer inspection, his fingers were badly bandaged and he was wearing nothing but a filthy tea cozy.

"Hey! Stop that!" Harry whispered harshly, afraid to wake someone.

"Dobby must be punished, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby has come to warn the great Harry Potter! Great evil is happening at Hogwarts!" The house elf wailed even louder, his body shaking. "Harry Potter, sir must not be going back to-"

"What's going on down here!" Hermione cried as she reached the last step. She was standing in a blue night dress that went down to her knees with a black battered journal in her hand. Dobby quaked at the sight of her before disappearing with a loud pop.

"What was that?" Harry asked, still staring at the place Dobby once stood.

"A house elf. What was a house elf doing here?" Hermione demanded as she moved into the room.

"Dunno, said he was here to warn me about some great evil." Harry said, blinking owlishly. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, I was just going through some of my books when I found this journal.." Hermione blushed as she brandished the black journal in her hand. "Think Voldemort is coming back to Hogwarts?"

"Hope not, the headmaster says Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain...how come you're not scared to say his name?" Harry looked up at her for the first time, blushing slightly.

"Ah, well...mum and dad told me about him a few years ago when they told me about my birth parents. They've tried to tell me how dangerous it is to say his name but...I think it's kind of silly. Who names their kid Voldemort?" Hermione giggled as she settled on the couch beside Harry.

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is. Then again, I don't understand a lot of the magical world..." Harry frowned as he grabbed the photo album Hagrid gave him at the end of term. "Your mum gave me a potion to help me grow up a bit. Tastes awful, couldn't sleep so I was down here looking at the photos of my parents."

"Did Hagrid tell you stories about them?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, apparently my dad was a prankster and mum was a prefect who thought my dad was a berk." Harry chuckled. "My dad loudly embarrassed my mum everyday, trying to get her to date him for years."

"Really? That worked?" Hermione asked with a small smile. "Maybe you should tell Percy, he's been trying for 2 years to get the courage to ask out Penny."

"I guess my mum finally saw the light in their seventh year when they were heads together. Hagrid wasn't very close to them but he was there, in the background. What about your birth parents?" Harry asked.

"I know they were tooth healers, dad was a squib, mum was a muggle...they died when I was 6 months old." Hermione sighed sadly.

"Your parents can't find out anything else?" Harry sat back, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

"Nah, didn't even know what they looked like till Christmas. They had no family or anything." Hermione shrugged. "How was your birthday?"

"Brilliant!" Harry said enthusiastically, Hermione smiled brightly at that. She picked a quill to start writing in her journal, suddenly overcome with urge to write down something important. "That's an awfully old journal to be blank."

"Hermione Cedrella Weasley" Hermione spoke as she wrote down her name. "I thought it was odd, especially since it's-" Hermione's voice died in her throat as the letters disappeared, neat, loopy writing was taking its place.

"What's that?" Harry scooted closer to look. "Hello, Hermione. My name is Tom Riddle." Harry read quietly. Hermione moved her hand to reply when Harry voice made her pause. "Is that normal?"

"No." Hermione voice shook. Her hand was itching to reply, let Tom know she was there but she knew she shouldn't.

"Hey, kids!" Bills booming voice made them both jump. He walked over to the couch, half angry half amused as he thought he caught his sister on a couch with a boy in the middle of the night. That was until he saw her shaking hand and pale face. "Mi, what's wrong?"

"It..wants.." Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked up at her brother. Harry sat by her side, thoroughly confused.

"The book?" Bill asked sharply as he snatched the book from her. Hermione seemed to relax as her brother cast revealing spells on it. "Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"It was in my transfiguration text book." Hermione dropped the quill, the impulse to write was gone and she felt like she could breathe again.

"What did you write in this?" Bill demanded harshly as he stuffed the diary in a mole skin pouch on his waist.

"She just wrote her name." Harry answered for, not liking the biting tone her brother was using. "What's wrong with the diary?"

"That was a piece of very dark magic that no 12 year old should ever be around. No, no one should be around it. I need to wake mum and dad." Bill let out a harsh breath and swept his shaken sister into a tight hug.


	13. Movie

1 September 1992

Bill sent Harry to bed and he went up to his parents room to speak to them privately before Molly came rushing into the room with tears running down her cheeks. She held Hermione tight while Arthur made a call on the floo. Almost instantly a goblin and Healer Strout came rushing into the room. Bill and the goblin had a hushed, furious conversation in gobbledygook as the healer dragged Hermione up to her room to examine her. Hermione eyes drooped as the healer cast spell after spell on the 12 year old girl. Seemingly unsatisfied, she waved her wand and Hermione felt an intrusion in her mind. The healer forced her to walk her through all her interactions with the diary multiple times before nodding her head with determination. Healer Strout brought the goblin in next and he examined her, clicking his tongue and growling furiously.

Apparently, there would be no lasting effects because 2 hours later Hermione was sent to bed with a dreamless sleep potion. Her parents would stay up until sunrise with Bill and the goblin speaking of worst case scenarios and thanking Merlin something distracted Hermione before she could write more. The rest of the summer past quickly at the Burrow, Bill and her parents refused to speak of the diary. Stating that she was too young to understand. It infuriated her that they were being so evasive but eventually relented after both her and Harry were told not to speak of the diary to anyone, not even her brothers.

Luna was a permanent fixture at the burrow, as her father was always away, working on the Quibbler. Ron would tease the little blonde relentlessly so Harry and Hermione kept them separated as much as possible. Fred and George kept themselves locked in their rooms unless they were eating or flying. Some days, only the loud explosions coming from their room was the only indication they were alive. Harry was eating more than Ron after he started his potions. In only a month he grew 4in and was now at a healthy weight. Molly smiled at him happily, knowing she did the right thing, trying to fix all the damage those muggles caused.

"Hurry up, you lot!" Molly Weasley shouted up the stairs. As usual, the entire house was in disarray as the Weasley children tried to hurriedly pack last minute items. Molly finally relented to Arthur's constant pleading to let them use the car to drive to Kings Cross. Bill helped his father charm the car so the family and Harry could fit comfortably in the back seat as well as fit all the school trunks in the boot. Harry, Hermione, and Percy were the only ones packed and ready, waiting outside for the rest if the family.

"Scabbers! Mum I can't find Scabbers!" Ron yelled down hysterically.

"Are you a wizard or not? Summon him!" Hermione yelled, laughing at her brother who was standing on the small balcony outside his room. He had on 1 shoe and his shirt was inside out, it looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"DONT YOU DARE USE MAGIC, RONALD BILLIUS!" Molly shrieked, as she charged up the stairs.

"My prefect badge!" Percy gasped and rushed back into the house.

"Not missing anything, Harry?" Hermione giggled as she watched her family scrambling.

"No, as much as I love staying here, I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. I thought we weren't allowed to use magic outside of school?" Harry turned to look Hermione over. She was grinning impishly, her red hair creating a halo around her heart shaped face in the sun.

"Rubbish, you can use magic...well, it's up to the parents to tell us not to, innit?" Hermione flashed him a mischievous smile.

"What about muggleborns?" Harry countered.

"I never thought about it, doesn't seem fair does it? I'll ask Eloise when we get back to school. She the only muggleborn I know." Hermione looked thoughtful as she twisted a red curl around her finger. Fred and George came running from the house, smiling manically with a very angry Percy stalking out behind them.

"What did you do?" Harry asked them, his eyes shining with barely contained mirth.

"Us?" George pulled a perfectly innocent face.

"What could we possibly do?" Fred mirrored his twins face exactly.

"Just a bit winded, Prefect Percy is." George smirked.

"Nothing to do-"

"-with us stealing"

"His prefect badge!" They finished together in a whisper with a smirk.

"Get in! Get in!" Molly shouted as she came barreling out of the house with Ron running after her. Arthur followed at a much more sedate pace, a small smile on his lips. The trip to King Cross passed much faster than expected. Fred and George took bets on how many chocolate frogs they could fit in Ron's mouth when he fell asleep, 6 muffled his snores. They reached Kings Cross with less than 5 minutes to spare. Arthur stayed with the car while Molly lead the charge, separating the crowds as Fred and George pushed the trollies. Hermione stepped through the barrier, Fred and George were tossing the trunks into the train and Percy went immediately into prefect mode, ushering stragglers onto the train. Molly rushed back, pushing Hermione onto the train just as the whistle blew.

"Harry and Ron never came through!" Hermione cried as the train started moving. Percy helped a crying first year step up and hopped on behind him.

"Don't worry dear, we'll get them there before you! Have a good year and don't forget to write!" Molly called as the train left the platform.

"Mina!" Luna threw her arms around Hermione, making her jump.

"Luna!" Hermione turned and hugged her friend tightly. "Harry and Ron missed the train!"

"Wrackspurts have invaded Ronald's brain again?" Luna asked with a cheeky smile. Hermione chuckled at her friend, happy that her friend was slowly coming back to her.

"Did you find a compartment?" Hermione asked as they walked down the corridor.

"I did but I lost it so I went searching for you." Luna smiled happily.

"Let's find Neville. I'm sure he's found a compartment for us." Hermione nodded decisively.

"Eloise!" Hermione smiled warmly as she opened a compartment with only her dorm mate inside. Eloise lowered her book a fraction to look up at Hermione with a shy smile, her acne had gotten worse over the summer, spreading over her cheeks now. Her inky black hair was longer, with thick bangs that reached past her eyebrows, her blue eyes looked at the girls nervously, as she did anytime someone tried to talk to her.

"Hello, Eloise, my name is Luna Lovegood. Mina's twin calls my Looney." Luna said as she stepped into the compartment and sat across from the second year.

"How was your summer, Eloise?" Hermione asked politely as she sat beside her, keeping a respectable distance.

"My brother uh came to visit. He lives in the states." Eloise said hesitantly.

"Oh, what does he do?" Hermione asked curiously, hoping for more of a conversation out of the elusive girl.

"He's..." Eloise cleared her throat. "A freelance writer. He was recently picked up by some music magazine so he brought lots of these mix tapes...he let me listen to them." Eloise blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Miss tapes?" Hermione tilted her head to the side, curiously.

"Oh, that's right...you're a pureblood. Uhh...well, there are these little rectangle boxes with a kind of film that lets you hear music. Much more portable than vinyl, anyway." Eloise shrugged.

"That sounds brilliant! I wish I could listen to some muggle music! Harry says muggles have loads of different kinds of music." Hermione babbled excitedly.

"Yeah, my brother is writing for an industrial magazine, it's a bit different than Weird Sisters." Eloise giggled, making Hermione gape. Luna reached forward and looped a long piece of red strong around her neck.

"The wrackspurts almost got you, Mina." Luna said, her eyes wide and glassy, her lips were pursed in the most serious expression she had ever seen. "It will protect you, never take it off."

"Uhh, right, brilliant, Luna!" Hermione stuttered. "Luna and I spent most of our time by the pond at the burrow this summer. Harry came to visit as well."

"That sounds nice." Eloise mumbled, picking her book back up.

"You know, you could come next summer!" Hermione blurted out, feeling slightly awkward.

"Really?" Eloise did not hide the surprise as she lowered the book.

"Sure, we are friends, right? I did write over the summer." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Oh, yes! We could all go hunting for the crumple-horned snorkack! " Luna added brightly, her usual serene smile in place.

"What is...that?" Eloise asked hesitantly.

"It's a very shy creature who can become invisible at will. If you catch one and rub its horn, it will give you good luck for 2 1/2 years! Daddy has been searching for them in Sweden but I think it's a bit closer to home than that!" Luna chirped.

"What do they look like when their not invisible?" Eloise asked curiously, forcing herself to relax. Hermione never made fun of her or mocked her and they did exchange a few short letters over the summer. Taking a deep breath she stowed her book away so that she could not try and hide.

"Purple." Luna smiled and grabbed her rucksack.

"We've been hunting it since we were really young."Hermione said with a slight blush. "Have you already read through your course books?"

"Oh yes, I've read them all...a couple times." Eloise mumbled, averting her eyes.

"We have too. Well, the Lockhart books, anyway. The rest of the them we've seen before." Hermione said absently as she watched the little blonde's arm disappear into her bag. Luna stuck her head in next, grunting in effort. Eloise watching in morbid fascination as Luna fought with her bag and appeared to be losing.

"Luna...what are you doing?" Hermione reached out and placed a hand on her knee.

"Pudding." Luna's reply seemed muffled as the first year struggled with the bag.

"How is she doing that?" Eloise cried.

"Undetectable extension charm. It was her mothers, Luna never empties it, just keeps putting more in." Hermione shrugged sheepishly. "Luna, summon it!"

"But I want butterscotch!" Luna's muffled voice cried back. Hermione and Eloise sat in silence for a few minutes before Luna resurfaced, a triumphant smile on her face. "Mmmm, Mina, did you tell Eli here how you saved Harry Potter this summer?"

The next few hours were spent telling Eloise all about her father's flying car and soaring through the sky over Britain. Eloise eventually relaxed to the point where she could laugh and even told them about her muggle home. Hermione listened with rapt attention as Eloise told them all about muggle cinemas, tellies, and her favorite topic, her brother Elliot. The trolly witch came and they bought a little of everything so Eloise could try some new sweets. It was getting dark and they all changed into their uniforms before Neville Longbottom came rushing into the compartment, red faced and out of breath.

"Is it true?! Harry and Ron stole a attamobile and charmed it to fly and flew to Hogwarts?!" Neville rambled hysterically.

"What?" The three girls turned to the red faced boy incredulously.

"It's all over the train! Malfoys walking around talking about how they are getting expelled and he's acting like he's responsible!" Neville moaned, wringing his hands in worry.

"Well, Harry and Ron didn't make it through the barrier so mum and dad will probably take care of them getting to school this year." Hermione said slowly. Luna reached over and pulled Neville into the seat beside her, he stumbled a bit and half fell on top of the little blond.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna smiled brightly as she watched Neville's face turn bright red and scramble to get off her.

"N-Neville." Neville cleared her throat. "Neville Longbottom."

"Oh I know, Mina has told me all about you and Trevor." Luna said absently as she opened another pudding cup.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"Pudding." Luna smiled and offered him a bite with her spoon. Neville's face turned red once again and shook his head.

"Her dad brings home pudding every time he going on an expedition." Hermione explained as Neville still curiously watched the little blonde.

"You've never seen pudding cups?" Eloise exclaimed, then promptly blushed and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"No, my mum makes pudding but uh- well, we don't have packaged pudding." Hermione shrugged.

"So delicious." Luna groaned happily. Eloise sat back and looked nervously between Neville and the girls. The rest of the trip conversation was stilted and slightly uncomfortable as Eloise refused to speak in front of Neville. Luna went to the boats with Hagrid and Hermione looped her arm through Eloise's so she could run off without her. She paused at the carriages, seeing the black horses again. Ron and Harry assured her that she was most definitely seeing things at the end of her first year and there was nothing pulling the carriages.

"I can see them too." Neville whispered.

"What are they?" Hermione turned to Neville, Eloise looked confused but slipped away to hop into the next empty carriage.

"No, idea. Didn't want Gran to think I was off my trolley." Neville shrugged helplessly.

"There's nothing about them in Hogwarts a History and Bill looked at me like I was barmy when I mentioned them." Hermione said sadly as she climbed up into the carriage with Eloise. When they arrived at the school, the first thing they saw was Harry and Ron standing at the doors being mobbed by students, blushing furiously.

"Oi! You lot! Clear off! Bloody vultures!" Hermione hopped out the carriage and raised her wand to the sky, a loud band was produced that sent students scattering.

"What took you so long? We've been here for ages!" Ron whined, although both boys looked relieved to see her. Neville rushed to catch up while Eloise disappeared amongst the crowd.

"You're not expelled, right?" Neville blurted when he was in front of his friends.

"Expelled? For what?" Harry choked.

"Stealing a car and flying it to school." Hermione said in a low voice.


	14. Walking With Strangers

**Starboy454: I'm actually working on that chapter now. I wanted second year to be a relatively normal year, for once. Where Harry learns more about the wizarding world, Hermione learns about the muggle world.**

 **Apieceofpie4everybody011: no love for Snape in this story lol**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! They make me happy and I'm currently 6 chapters ahead, almost done with 2nd year!**

31 October 1992

Who would have thought that Hogwarts gossip could ever be so wrong? After the Ron and Harry were trapped outside the barrier, they returned to find Arthur playing with the knobs on the car stereo. Molly joined them just a few moments later. Arthur wanted desperately to try his new invisibility feature but Molly would have none of it. So, the boys were apparated to Hogsmeade where they were forced to wander the school grounds for hours, waiting for the train to arrive. Many still believed the rumors, declaring that it was all a cover up for The-Boy-Who-Lived. Malfoy ranted for days about the injustice of it all.

Malfoy was also awarded the position of starting seeker of the Slytherin team, coincidentally, his father also donated 10 brand new Nimbus 2001's. The Gryffindor team was actually intimidated by the much faster brooms, until Ron pointed out that they were all seekers brooms. Which were useless to the beaters and keepers, even the chasers would have difficulty maneuvering around each other. The Nimbus 2001's were built strictly for speed, turning corners and even hovering would be difficult and take weeks if not months to get used to.

Luna became slightly withdrawn after being sorted into Ravenclaw. Hermione was definitely saddened that she was separated from her best friend and could only see her outside of class and before curfew. Luna would disappear for hours and Hermione had no luck locating her hiding place. Many times Hermione would catch her without her famous radish earrings, that were her mothers, and crying. She would try and pass it off as nothing and advise Hermione on the dangers of nargles, which apparently ran rampant through the school. Another odd warning was to never be alone with the new DADA professor but Luna refused to say more.

The tiniest bit of optimism Hermione held that Professor Lockhart was not a fraud was shattered during their first lesson. First, he gave them the Essential Knowledge Test to see how well they understood his books and practices. 54 questions that were focused on Gilderoy Lockhart himself, ranging from his favorite color to his life long ambition. Hermione was quite disappointed that she actually knew all the answers, bloody eidetic memory. So, she answered them all and was praised for being the only one to score an O++. Girls glared at her for being the center of the professors focus, while Harry and Ron held back laughter when they saw Hermione's glowing cheeks.

Then, he tested their bravery by releasing pixies! Cornish pixies, the same kind that Fred and George always managed to have on hand for their pranks. Upon releasing the pixies, he shouted out some nonsense words and flourished his wand worse than Ronald! Hermione huffed as she watched the blonde professor take cover under his desk after his wand was stolen. Her classmates were swinging their books wildly, trying to fend off the tricky pests. Neville was raised to the chandelier, leaving him dangling by his belt. Harry was trying to help her get the pixies out of her hair while Ron's swatted the pixies away from his sister and friend. Having had enough, Hermione raised her wand, shouting out one incantation, all the pixies in the room froze, floating in the air above them a moment before falling to the floor, petrified. Lockhart locked himself in his office once he saw it was safe, not even bothering to award them house points!

Hermione also dedicated hours in the library with Eloise. While she was still very shy around Harry, Ron, and Neville, Hermione succeeded in having Eloise sit with them for meals. When they were alone, Eloise had opened up about growing up in the muggle world, nothing too personal but things of her family and vacations were happily spoken of. Hermione always listened with rapt attention asking all kinds of questions about how her life worked in the muggle world. The shy girl was quite patient with some of the stranger questions, spending almost an hour explaining electricity so she could understand how a light switch functioned. Another reason Hermione spent so much time in the library was Tom Riddle, Slytherin Headboy, orphan muggleborn, left Hogwarts in 1944 with record setting NEWT scores, only to get a job at a dingy shop in Knockturn Alley the disappear. She couldn't ask any of her current professors about him, Professor McGonagall didn't even start school until he was gone. While the resident ghost, Professor Binns, could name the dates of any and all goblin uprisings, he thought he was still teaching the class of 1969! If she found nothing else by Yule, she would be visiting her Uncle Albus after holidays.

"That was a total cock up!" Ron whined as he walked back towards the great hall with Harry, Hermione, and Neville. They attended Nearly Headless Nick death day party, which as it turns out isn't much fun for the living.

"I'll never get the smell out of my robes." Hermione pouted.

"I'm starved! Hopefully we didn't miss the feast altogether." Neville whined, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm sorry! What was I supposed to say?" Harry cried defensively.

"How about...'no, you dead bloody wanker.' How long do you think they left all that perfectly good food out just for it spoil?" Ron said sarcastically.

"How can you even think of food? I just want a shower, the smell is stuck in my nose." Hermione cried petulantly. She looked over to see Harry with a sullen expression. "It did sound interesting...who else can say they've been to death day party?"

"He sounded right pathetic when he was talking about the head-" Harry was cut off by a low whimper.

"What was that?" Neville came to a stop right outside a tapestry. He hesitantly reached forward the pull it back to find their Eloise Midgen curled into a ball, boils covering her face and arms. Hermione ran forward and cast a lumos.

"Oh, Eloise, who did this to you?" Hermione cried as she cast numbing charms to relieve the pain. Eloise pointed weakly at her throat, which made Hermione pause, not wanting to do anything that may cause her more pain. "Finite incantatem." Eloise screamed as the boils burst with loud angry pops. "I'm sorry!"

"Budge up, 'Mione." Ron said gently as moved to put an arm around the crying girl to pull her to feet.

"It was the Slytherins!" Eloise cried between sobs. Blood and puss ran down her face and arms as she was hauled up. Hermione quickly cast a scourgify and wracked her brain to remember any other healing charms she read about.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Neville said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Malfoys silky voice called out from behind them.

"Clear off, Malfoy!" Harry snapped reaching for his wand.

"Well, mudblood, I gotta say that's a nice look for you. Something to finally take the attention off your pugly mug" Malfoy sneered viciously. Eloise whimpered and shrank back into Ron, who was still trying to support the girl.

"Bugger off, you gormless twit!" Hermione spat angrily, her wand was already out and her hand was twitching to curse Malfoy.

"Hey don't mind me, blood traitor. Just thought you should know it's not a good idea to be around mudbloods like her, get her stink on you. Big things are happening this year." Malfoy stepped back, his smile cruel as his grey eyes shimmered with glee. Harry and Hermione stepped forward and were stopped by Neville.

"Come on guys, we need to get her to the hospital wing." Neville said impatiently.

Malfoy threw them a mock solute before turning on his heel and heading for the dungeons. Hermione instantly felt guilty as she looked at Eloise who was still bleeding and crying as Ron held her up. They sat outside the curtain of Eloise's bed as Madam Pomfrey did all she could to heal the open sores. Some would scar but with the right paste the scars would fade eventually. It would take Professor Snape at least 6 months to make, whether it took 6 months to brew or he had better things to do was left unsaid.

Hermione wrung her hands desperately, feeling guilty that she caused her friend so much pain. Apparently Eloise tried a magical solution for a couple of pimples during her first Christmas holidays that only cursed her. A trip to St. Mangos did nothing to help, they couldn't even find out who did it because the pureblood shopkeeper claimed they never sold such a cream. Now, Eloise would have to go through her teens with not only a horrible case of acne but she may be pockmarked as well and Hermione could only blame herself. The 3 boys were completely oblivious of her inner turmoil but refused to leave the 2 girls alone.

"Eloise, I'm so sorry!" Hermione flew from her chair as soon as the medi-witch opened the curtain. Eloise's eyes were red and swollen from crying, large round scars marred her acne ridden skin.

"It's fine." Eloise whispered, not looking up at them.

"No, it's all my fault! I should have used a different counter. Now you're all scarred and in pain." Hermione cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. The boys shuffled their feet awkwardly behind them.

"If you hadn't found me, they would have burst eventually. Every time I moved they would burst and cause excruciating pain. You stood up for me, no one had ever done that before." Eloise whispered and surprised the red head by reaching out and taking her hand. "Thank you."


	15. Violet

14 November 1992

Hermione refused to leave Eloise's side from the time she was released from the hospital wing. Malfoy's words echoed in her mind, she was constantly in fear for her friend. While Eloise thanked the boys for helping her, she had yet to utter a word in front of them since, choosing to hide behind books and blush furiously when forced to be in their company. Since Luna was still disappearing all the time, it meant Hermione was in the library with Eloise most free periods. Hermione loved to read, she spent so many hours at home under her favorite tree while her brothers were on the pitch. She also loved quidditch and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to get Eloise to share her passion for the dangerous sport.

"Come on, it's perfect playing conditions. Probably one of the last nice days!" Hermione whined as she stood in front of Eloise in the library.

"No, I don't like quidditch. I don't see what's the big deal." Eloise said firmly, not taking her eyes off her book.

"I brought you my lucky scarf. Harry's playing so it probably won't even be a long game and we are already late." Hermione coaxed with a bright smile, holding out a faded red and gold scarf.

"Hermione, you know I don't like quidditch and I would much rather be here studying." Eloise whined.

"You've never been to a match! You never once came last year. Come on it'll be a blast! Don't you want the full experience of school? Even Percy goes to all the matches!" Hermione giggled.

"Why is it so important I go?" Eloise paused her reading to look at her friend.

"It shows house unity."Hermione said bluntly.

"You're afraid to leave me alone. I'm fine, nothing will happen to me with Ms. Prince around. I don't need your pity or whatever this is." Eloise said heatedly.

"So, you think my friendship is a pity, do you?" Hermione snapped back.

"Friendship? You follow me around like a lost puppy and distract me from my reading. Ask me about muggle things, act like muggles are so quaint. Like muggles are some interesting little animal in the zoo you can feed and pet when it grabs your fancy! As if I would even be bothered with someone like you. Even Looney couldn't wait to get away. You're dull and the only reason you even do well in class is because you have the advantage of having 6 talented older brothers. If that's your idea of friendship, I don't want it." Eloise hissed, her blue eyes hard. Hermione took a step back, trying to figure out what made this normally soft spoken girl snap. When she looked at the girl she thought was her friend glaring at her with so much venom, she bristled. It wasn't her fault she was exposed to magic all her life, she never held Eloise's birth against her. Hermione went out of her way to try and learn about muggles, did her questions offend her? If only she knew how close Hermione once was to living the same kind of life with her birth parents.

"Well, I just thought- you know what? Fine, you know what I thought? I thought you were the only girl in our dorm who wasn't a total fucking blinkered twit but I guess I was wrong. I enjoyed hearing about muggles from someone who actually knows a fucking muggle. Luna is still my best friend, she's the best friend you could ever ask for so don't you dare call her Looney. I never pitied you, I thought you were an sweet girl who had a great sense of humor when she wasn't hiding from everyone. Too scared to show her bloody face, I'll just bugger off now. Won't bother again." Hermione ranted, she wrapped the scarf around her neck and stalked out of the empty library. Eloise sat stunned at her table, feeling disappointed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron yelled out when Hermione rushed towards the large procession of Gryffindors leaving the field. In the center was Harry on a floating stretcher with Madam Pomfrey shaking her head angrily.

"What happened? The game can't be over already?!" Hermione cried as she pushed her way through to walk beside Harry.

"I caught ta sitch, Mine." Harry slurred and thrust the fluttering gold ball into her hand before passing out.

"You missed the most brilliant bloody game! Malfoy fell on his arse and Lockhart banished all the bones in Harry's arm! Oh there was a rogue bludger but it had nothing on Harry! And-" Ron recalled the game to Hermione in great detail as she walked along to the infirmary, her argument with Eloise totally forgotten.

"Hermione..." Eloise came up behind Hermione as she was changing into her pajamas that night. She planned to wait until her dorm mates were sleeping then use Harry's cloak to go visit him in the hospital wing.

"Is there anything else you really needed to add after this afternoon?" Hermione said bitterly.

"No I...I wanted to apologize." Eloise said quietly. Lavender, Pavarti, and Hope entered the dorm room giggling and stopped when they saw the expression on Hermione's face.

"Yeah, sorry can't be bothered." Hermione said sarcastically as she pulled on a jumper. "If you'll kindly piss off, I'm going to go see if I can't learn something from one of my brilliant brothers." With that she walked past her gaping dorm mates and rushed to the 2nd year boys dorm to pinch Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Harry." Hermione whispered as she entered the hospital wing hours later. Harry was sitting up in bed, looking a little dazed.

"Hermione!" Harry smiled happily, his eyes a little unfocused.

"You alright, there?" Hermione sat on the chair beside his bed

"Ace! I have a killer house elf after me." Harry grinned.

"A killer house elf?" Hermione snickered.

"Yeah, Dobby came. Begged me to leave Hogwarts. Said 'it's not safe for the Great Harry Potter, Sir!' Then banged his head on a lamp." Harry's impersonation of a squeaky house elf was pretty accurate in his drugged state.

"Did he tell you why?" Hermione asked, bemused.

"Nah, couldn't betray his masters. Why can't I be normal?" Harry sat back heavily, pouting.

"Uhhh...'cause you're not normal." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Yes I am, I'm just Harry Potter." Harry grumbled.

"But you're not, not really. You're Harry Potter, baby who vanquished Voldemort. You're Harry Potter, boy who smacked down Voldemort last year, literally. Harry Potter, youngest seeker in a century." Hermione laughed happily at the disgruntled look on Harry's face. "Sorry, I know you hate it. Dobby tell you anything else?"

"Other than he only wanted to maim or seriously injure but never kill me? Nah, same thing he said at the burrow, it's not safe at Hogwarts." Harry sighed sadly.

"I wonder if we can find out what family he works for..." Hermione trailed off thoughtfully.

"Dunno, just wish he would leave me alone. I felt bad for him when he popped up, he's rather pathetic but then he tried to kill me. Oh, and he locked the barrier." Harry grunted, shifting his arm.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione sat up, worry filling her eyes.

"A bit, growing back all those bones. Random spike of pain." Harry hissed and looked longingly at the potion on the table that he couldn't reach.

"Is this a pain potion?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded when Hermione picked it up and uncorked it. "Why didn't she just give you dreamless sleep potion?"

"Dunno, something about it being addictive." Harry shrugged as he downed the potion eagerly.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll visit you in the morning." Hermione yawned and stood up. She fussed over his blankets a moment and shot him a warm smile before throwing the invisibility cloak over herself to disappear.


	16. Pale

So, I missed this chapter. Sorry.

2 December 1992

Hermione was feeling angry and frustrated, Lockhart was, in her opinion, the worst professor ever. Not only did they not learn a single spell in his classes, he taught contradicting information on dark creatures. He never did another practical lesson after the pixies, instead he would call up a student for a reenactment of his favorite scenes in his books. Ron was the only one who seemed to enjoy being selected seeing as the more ridiculous and over the top his performance, the higher his grade. His approval rating was in a steady decline and Fred swears he heard him crying in his office about some woman named Betty Crocker. That may be why he decided to start a dueling club.

Luna was like a shadow, constantly giving Hermione the slip. It hurt that her best friend was obviously hiding something. When she did see Luna in the great hall, she sat alone, the other Ravenclaws throwing her suspicious glares. Eloise's words echoed in her head briefly before she squashed them. Finally having had enough she turned to Fred and George for help in learning a tracking charm.

"Do we really need to go?" Ron whined as they made their way to great hall for dueling club.

"It could be entertaining. Not like we have anything better to do." Harry shrugged.

"It's not like Lockhart will be running the club alone." Hermione smirked. "After all, it's open to all houses and all years. I think either Uncle Albus or Professor Flitwick will help."

"Flitwick?" Harry and Ron both paused to look at the little redhead speculatively.

"He was a dueling champion. Gran told me all about how he took the circuit by storm. A lot of the members were upset about him being..." Neville paused and looked over his shoulder before whispering "part goblin."

"Does that really matter?" Harry questioned.

"It's one thing to be a magical sentient creature, it's another to be a half breed." Neville shrugged nonchalantly. They entered the hall that was full of students happily chatting, some older students were watching the younger years with a gleam in their eyes as they twirled their wands in hands. Hermione immediately dashed to where some first years were standing, Luna on the outskirts looking out the window. Hermione quickly cast the tracking charm to her shoes before walking up behind her.

"Luna!" Hermione smiled brightly as she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mina! Oh the withering plinkies are just buzzing with all the excitement in here!" Luna smiled absently.

"Do you have anything to keep them away?" Hermione grinned cheekily.

"Why would you? They thrive on excitement." Luna smiled and her eyes actually focused on Hermione.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for things lost. I've found the thestrals, they are so sweet." Luna nodded happily.

"Could I-" Hermione was cut off as the doors to the antechamber opened with a resounding clang.

"Welcome welcome!" Lockhart stepped out in lilac robes. He looked like something from 1 of those medieval themed bodice ripper Hermione's mother like to read. With skin tight violet jodhpurs, matching violet vest, black knees high laced up boots, with a 3in heel, and lilac robes that flared out dramatically around him, he was certainly an interesting sight to see. A few snickers broke out amongst the students as he twirled and flashed a bright smile. "Today is a day I hope to start a tradition here at Hogwarts. Our first official meeting of The Lockhart Dueling Association!"

"Hmm, that wasn't the name on the sign up sheet." Luna whispered thoughtfully as the blonde professor paused for the applause that never came. Hermione broke into loud laughter which made quite a few people turn their attention to her. As Hermione blushed in embarrassment, Luna only hummed merrily and twirled her wand in her fingers.

"Now, as I was saying...the proper dueling techniques can save your life! As I said again and again in Travels with Trolls..." Lockhart continued onto quote some of his more notable passages and students started to get restless.

"Perhaps, we should split the them into years before we have a demonstration." A silky voice cut across the long winded professor.

"Yes, yes of course!" Lockhart paused to look at Professor Snape who remained in the doorway of the antechamber throughout his speech. Plastering on a winning smile to hide his annoyance, he turned to the students. "Let me introduce my assistant! Mr. Severus Snape!" Lockhart waved a hand in a grand display comparable only to how a muggle magician would introduce his beautiful assistant. "Mr. Snape has eagerly accepted this position to learn a few tips from a master." Lockhart flirtatiously winked at the crowd, inadvertently, he ended up winking at a group of second year girls, making the older boys scowl at the oblivious blonde. "Now, let's split up into year groups!"

"Bugger! Cheers, Luna!" Hermione waved at her friend before rushing over to stand beside Harry and her brother.

"Yes, yes. Shall we, Gilderoy?" Professor Snape said impatiently as he strode up the podium, customary sneer in place as he looked over his opponent.

"Absolutely, Severus. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. After all, we have wee little eyes and ears about." Lockhart smiled jovially as he turned to throw another flirtatious wink at the crows, this one seemed aimed right at Neville, who paled.

"Disarming and shields?" Professor Snape stopped, his back rigid as he looked at the blond man with absolute loathing.

"Yes yes, but let's not forget decorum!" Lockhart clapped and shook out his robes a bit. He bowed low, one foot out and even an arm outstretched to Professor Snape as if he were bowing before royalty. When he looked up to see the potions master give him nothing but a curt nod, he bristled. "Now, the correct incantation and wand movement are very important." Lockhart waved his wand with a flourish and it slipped through his fingers. "Whoopsie!"

"Argus, if you could count us down, please?" Professor Snape rolled his eyes at his dueling partner. Argus Filch limped forward, a scowl on his face, unhappy with so many children out of their dormitories.

"1-2-3!" Filch quickly counted off, probably faster than what was standard.

"Expelliarmus!" Professor Snape snapped right away, his wand a blur as he made a single sharp and precise movement. Lockhart was grinning madly as his arm reached wide to make an elaborate flourish when Snape's spell hit in the chest. Lockhart's wand flew through the air, right into Snape's outstretched hand and Lockhart's body flew from the podium, hitting the wall with a sharp crunch.

"Eeep!" Lockhart's high pitched feminine squeak filled the air as his face showed his shock.

"I'm sure you meant to do that, Professor." Professor Snape drawled sarcastically, a cruel smile on his face. Around him, students snickered at the blonde as he tried to hop up gracefully. He failed to due so as he fell back, clutching his ribs in pain.

"Ah, but of course!" Lockhart said while gritting his teeth. "It appears I've cracked a rib. Probably an old injury from one of my many adventures. I'll need to see Poppie."

"No need." Professor Snape strode forward with confidence and with a simple flourish of his wand the crack of Lockhart's ribs being mended was heard. "Shall we go again?"

"No, I think we should allow the children to try." Lockhart quickly rebuffed him with slight panic in his voice. Students immediately scrambled to grab hold of their friends. Ron looked between his friends for a long moment before stepping up beside Neville, not wanting to lose to his sister or face the fabled Boy-Who-Lived. Professor Snape was busy showing them the proper wand movement for a simple shield and the disarming spell. Lockhart stepped close to Harry and put and arm on his shoulder with an approving smile. Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable and ducked down to retie his trainers, letting the blonde over balance, nearly falling forward.

"No, I don't think that will do at all." Professor Snape grinned viciously as he looked at the group of Gryffindors. He immediately broke them apart, pairing Hermione with Pansy, Malfoy with Harry, Ron with Crabbe, and Neville with Goyle.

"Scared, blood traitor?" Pansy hissed, Hermione usually kept away from the snotty Slytherin girl. She didn't really stand out much, the girl was mostly known for hanging on Malfoys arm and parroting him.

"Of a pugly twit like you?" Hermione chuckled, looking over she saw Harry and Malfoy glaring angrily at each other. Crabbe and Goyle had the same scare tactics, cracking their meaty fists and trying to make themselves seem as large as possible.

"Now on the count of 3" Lockhart stood on the podium with a smile and flourished his wand. "1-2-3!"

"Expelliarmus!" Rang through the hall, appearing as though no one went for a shield. Pansy's hit the tall girl behind Hermione, catching her off guard, Hermione's hit pansy in the face, throwing her into Goyle.

"Again!" Professor Snape snapped, glaring at Harrys triumphant smile. He stepped close to Malfoy whispering in his ear, the blondes face was red from embarrassment but whatever the potions master whispered made him smile.

"1-2-3!" Professor Lockhart called again from the podium.

"Hematomus!" Pansy's shriek was barely heard over the dull roar of other students. A sickly yellow beam of light came right at Hermione, she quickly ducked her head. Crabbe's scream of pain drew many gasps as his body broke out into large painful boils. As the large boy turned, many of the boils burst, making him hiss and cry out.

"Engorgio!" Hermione screamed, recognizing that spell made her blood boil in anger. Pansy's nose immediately began swelling, blowing up like a balloon. The girl panicked, dropping her wand to wave her hands around her face, Hermione snarled and flicked her wrist, casting a bat-bogey hex. The biggest bats she had ever seen came flying from the girls enlarged nostrils and began to pelt the girls face.

"Enough!" Professor Snape snapped as he descended up the girls, he looked between the two girls, completely ignoring Crabbe who was hiding behind Goyle. "50 points from Gryffindor and 3 days detention with Filch!"

"And Parkinson?" Hermione stepped in front of him.

"Draco, bring Pansy to the hospital wing. You'll both be excused from classes tomorrow." Professor Snape nodded to the blonde. Malfoy gingerly lead the hysterical brunette away, careful not to touch her, as gooey bats were stuck to her robes and skin, wings fluttering. The blonde paused for a moment at the door looking at the tiny red head speculatively. There was an uproar of students who had been close enough to hear Pansy cast the blood boils hex. "Gregory, get Vincent to the hospital wing, I'll deal with you interfering in another's duel later."

"Come on, 'Mione." Ron grabbed Hermione's arms before she could get into anymore trouble.

"So, Harry, why didn't you tell us you could talk to snakes?" Neville asked as soon as they were in the hall.

"I dunno, didn't think about it." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Bet loads of people can do it."

"No, actually it's very rare. It's said only Slytherin's family could do it." Ron said hesitantly, looking a little fearful.

"Bugger off, Ron. Harry is not going to be the next dark lord." Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, well, I bet it'll be all over bloody school tomorrow. Although, I think a lot of people were more focused on what you did to Parkinson to notice Harry hissing at the snake." Ron blustered, his ears turning red as he glared at his sister.

"Yeah well, Harry's probably related to Slytherin somewhere." Hermione said dismissively as she pulled a quill from her pocket. When she looked up Harry and Ron both had identical looks of horror, only Neville seemed to understand.

"How can I be related to Slytherin? I'm a Gryffindor!" Harry choked out.

"The Potter line is very old, goes back hundreds of years." Hermione said bluntly. "Oh, come on Ronnie! You know the Weasleys are related to just about everyone through Grandmother Cedrella!" Hermione snapped at her gaping brother.

"It's true, you're my 2nd cousin, I believe...maybe 3rd. Gran tried to make me memorize the pureblood directory." Neville said sheepishly.

"Are we related?" Harry threw a panicked look at Hermione, which she didn't understand.

"Both our grandmothers were Blacks but through different branches of the Black family. So, very distantly related." Hermione shrugged.

"That's normal?" Harry asked.

"The British magical community is very small and some of the purebloods still rely heavily on arranged marriages. You know stay pure. The black family literally connects everyone." Neville said as they started to walk again.

"Arranged marriages?" Harry squeaked.

"Yeah, it's fallen out of practice for most families." Ron Defended quickly.

"Do your families?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"There was talk of one when I was little." Hermione flushed, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. "Bill assured me Weasleys don't use betrothal contracts."

"My dad had one, but his intended died as a small child. He loved my mother." Neville said in a clipped tone, ending the conversation.

"I'm going to go find Luna, see you later, yeah?" Hermione smiled brightly as the quill started warming in her hand. It spun quickly as pointed out the front doors so she sprinted out onto the lawns. The quill lead her to the forbidden forest, she advanced wearily.

"Mina!" Luna called her over from a moonlit clearing. It was lightly snowing and Luna was only wearing her uniform.

"Where's your cloak, madwoman?" Hermione cried as she pulled off her jumper to hand over.

"The nargles took it." Luna said simply and slipped the jumper on. "Did you come to feed the threstals?"

"No, I came to find you. You've been hiding from me." Hermione said hotly.

"I just wanted to be away from the school." Luna said weakly.

"Why?" Hermione demanded but something cold touched her hand and she shrieked.

"Oh, Geoff!" Luna cried happily and pulled a brown wrapped package from her bag.

"What are they?" Hermione asked fearfully as she saw 4 black skeletal horses come into the clearing.

"Thestrals." Luna said bluntly as she unwrapped the package in her hand. With a small smile on her face she threw a raw piece of meat towards the smallest thestrals.

"You see them?" Hermione looked to her friend realizing what a dumb question that was. "Why can't anyone else?"

"People think they're bad luck." Luna said softly as a foal came up to her, nuzzling her hand. "Only people who have seen death can see them, you know?"

"Oh." Hermione was silent as she grabbed a piece of meat from Luna to throw to the thestrals.

"I don't think so though. I think they help you grieve. Make it real..." Luna trailed off, obvious sorrow in her voice.

"Oh Luna." Hermione sighed morosely and put an arm around her friend,

"Daddy doesn't talk about mummy. He pretends sometimes that she's just down in the lab, I'm not allowed down there anymore." Luna whispered and threw the last piece of meat.

"You know I don't mind talking about Celeste. I always loved your mum, she was amazing." Hermione smiled wistfully, thinking back to the days of playing in her lab with Luna.

"I know you had nightmares for a long time and how guilty you felt...so, I tried to be like daddy." Luna turned away from Hermione, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Well, I'm here now. I don't have nightmares too often. Mum told me not bring up Celeste unless you did...I just didn't want to hurt you. I'll come out here and feed the thestrals, if you like." Hermione reached out to grab Luna's hand.

"I'd like that, Mina." Luna turned to her with her usual serene smile.

"Oh, by the way, I might have put a tracking charm on you." Hermione said with a sheepish grin. "No more hiding from your best friend.


	17. Sideways

19 December 1992

Hermione hummed happily as she sat in a compartment with all her friends as they headed home to the burrow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eloise walk by at least 3 times, the shy girl paused to knock twice but turned and fled. Hermione scowled thinking of her dorm mate, she didn't understand why Eloise said the things she did. It always seemed like Eloise was just a very shy girl but maybe she preferred to be alone.

"Can you explain wizarding families to me?" Harry paused his game of chess with Ron to address the cabin at large. Neville lowered his book on magical fungi, Luna paused her battle with her rucksack, Hermione lowered her charms book, and Ron looked at him with an odd expression on his face.

"What's there to know? I had to listen to mum talk for hours about wizarding history." Ron blurted, truly baffled.

"It seems like everyone know more about my family than me." Harry flushed and toyed with some of the pawns he captured.

"Sure, Harry. What do you want to know?" Neville cut off Ron who was about to retort.

"I heard a few people talking about houses..like House Malfoy or House Weasley." Harry look at his friends hopefully.

"A long time ago, House meant something. They would call their families Houses, the most prominent would refer to themselves as ancient, Noble, pure...etc. The sacred 28 are supposedly the most pure and ancient of the Houses. Everyone has a house, when muggleborns are born they create their own house, unless they were born of a squib. While Longbottoms and Weasleys are still considered part of the sacred 28 we moved on from a lot of the more archaic practices in the last couple generations." Neville said, in full lecture mode.

"Trust me, dads not happy with being lumped together with them." Ron sneered.

"I thought the Potters were an old family?" Harry questioned.

"They are but never were too hung up on the ideals of blood purity. There were rumors that the Potters would marry muggleborns and squibs if they chose to. They've always married for love." Hermione said with a smile.

"Gran says your grandfather was in a spat with House Nott when Cantankerus Nott when he complied everything." Neville shrugged sheepishly.

"So, are these 28 families in power at the ministry or something?" Harry questioned.

"No, nothing like that." Hermione giggled. "While some of the families have continuously married into each other and kept the political power amongst them, the sacred 28 only have inherited seats on the Wizengamot. They only make up less than half the seats now. Since a few of the families have died out, like the Prewetts, Gaunts, and Shafiqs."

"Well, I'm sure you will name your second child Prewett." Neville said in a matter of fact tone, his ears turning pink. Hermione's cheeks burned and she looked down at her lap.

"So, people can just give their children new last names? What's to stop a muggleborn from changing their name?" Harry questioned.

"Mums a Prewett by birth, ours uncles died in the last war. Meaning, that mum blessed Hermione with the family magic and Hermione's children can carry on the name. Also, muggleborns make their own houses at birth, they get their own tapestry and family magic." Ron mumbled, who so far had been trying to tune the conversation out.

"Family magic?" Harry looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, something families do after the baby is born. All families have their own rituals." Luna said serenely.

"What does it do?" Harry rubbed his temples.

"Family magic is supposed to strengthen your core from a young age. Some say it makes magic stronger but there's no way to tell. Some say the family magic is sentient and tests you to see if your good enough. If not, the baby becomes a squib." Hermione said in a grave tone.

"So, does that work with adoption?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione stiffened while Neville and Luna looked at Harry critically.

"Adoption is taboo, families can't just adopt a child. They become a ward of the house." Neville said, his face stricken and pale.

"Why?" Harry persisted, Ron was glaring murderously and Hermione focused on her lap with great interest.

"You don't just take a child and hand them your family magic. Especially a child from another house, most family magics don't mix well and it's highly frown upon. There have been some desperate houses, needing an heir that used a potion and a ritual but it's been classed as dark magic and banned." Luna supplied, her eyes blue eyes bore into Harry's.

"I guess, I just don't understand why these families wouldn't. Hermione said some families died out. Wouldn't that help?" Harry rushed to defend his questioning, not understanding why his friends became so defensive.

"The ritual and potion, strips the child of everything from their birth parents, even their magic. Then the child is essentially reborn as a child of the house, becoming the parents child, blood and magic. Many children died or became squibs but the families didn't care, they could just find another muggleborn or half blood. There have been even less successful cases with only the blessing ritual." Hermione whispered, her voice pained.

"It's not selfish, we would rather die out than have to use a ritual that could kill so many children on a chance it could work." Neville said heatedly. "These lessons have been given to us since we were in the cot."

"I'm just trying to understand. The muggle world has orphanages and adoption is a common occurrence." Harry sat back.

"Well, like we said. The magical world is very small and many of us are related so if a child is orphaned then a simple ancestry potion and a trip to the tapestries to find the closest magical relative. Then they would become a ward, most families would treat them as their own." Neville shrugged.

"Really? So shouldn't I have gone to someone in the magical world?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Normally, unless your parents will specified otherwise." Luna smiled absently.

"I can't imagine my parents wanting me sent to muggles who hated magic." Harry grumbled.

"The potters were wiped out so the closest magical relatives would have been... Bellatrix Lestrange or Narcissa Malfoy. There was a third daughter but she was disowned and disappeared into the muggle world." Hermione said after a moment of thought. Neville paled.

"How do you remember all that?" Neville choked.

"Bloody walking encyclopedia, this one." Ron snorted.

"Mum decided I needed to know all this, even though my darling brothers didn't pay attention." Hermione hissed while she glared at Ron.

"Still, to remember all those family lines, especially Black family lines." Neville whistled appreciatively, the color slowly returning to his face.

"So, my choice was the Dursleys, the Malfoys, or the Lestranges? Who are the Lestranges?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rebastien are all in Azkaban for life." Neville muttered quietly.

"Azakaban?" Harry asked.

"Wizards prison. Guarded by dementors, some say it's a fate worse than death. The dementors suck out all your happiness, leave you with nothing but your worst nightmares...and for the worst criminals they get the kiss." Hermione shuddered, Luna rested her head on her friends shoulder, frowning.

"The dementor can suck out your soul." Luna said bluntly when she saw the question in Harry's eyes.

"How is that possible?" Harry exclaimed.

"Right through the mouth, leaves you this drooling husk. Never be cured of a kiss. Dads gone a few times and always needs a few days to return to normal after." Ron frowned.

"So, what did the Lestranges do?" Harry whispered.

"They were caught torturing a pair of aurors for the whereabouts of You-Know-who after you killed him." Neville whispered, his voice laced with pain.

"What happened to the aurors?" Harry asked with trepidation.

"They're still in ...long term ward for spell damage. They were my mum and dad. The papers said they were the best." Neville whispered, not meeting anyone's eye.

"I'm sorry Neville, that must be awful." Hermione said softly.

"Didn't give up any answers though. Not sure if they had any to begin with but when Gran told me...she said dad went down trying to protect mum and mum spit in Bellatrix's face." Neville said slowly, his voice growing stronger as he went on. "I see them every Christmas, and right before school every year. They aren't really there anymore. Mum always gives me a Droobles wrapper so I think she atleast recognizes me."

"Of course, I bet they are very proud of you, too." Luna said with a wide smile.

"Not much of a wizard though, am I? Can't even use my dads wand." Neville muttered miserably.

"What about your wand?" Harry asked.

"Gran gave me dads, said it only accept me when I earned it." Neville sighed miserably.

"I don't think that's the way wands work." Harry said slowly, looking around at his friends for help.

"Mum tried to send me with Charlie's old wand but it didn't work well enough for me so we went to Ollivanders." Ron shrugged, yawning.

"I had to try about 50 wands." Harry nodded emphatically.

"Really?" Neville squeaked, his eyes lighting up.

"Sure, I can use my brothers wands but none of them work like mine." Hermione agreed quickly.

"Tell your grandmother, she'll take you over the hols." Luna said sternly.


	18. Science

**10/24 one of the chapters wasn't uploaded. I fixed it now but ch 16 is new.**

25 December 1992

Hermione smiled happily as she sat in front of the fire at the burrow, enjoying some hot chocolate. Everyone was home for the holiday except Percy, even Bill and Charlie came home. Harry came to stay and Luna would be coming by after lunch when her dad left for another expedition. Presents were already opened, the packaging cleaned up, all the boys were currently outside playing quidditch. An owl with a rather large box sat the window, waiting impatiently. When she let it in, the owl immediately held the heavy package out to her.

"Wonder who this is from?" Hermione said absently. The owl, now relieved of its burden flew to the table to drink from a forgotten goblet before flying off.

 _Hermione,_

 _I can not tell you how sorry I really am. I've tried many times and I don't blame you for being angry with me. My brother helped me put together this gift and will bring me to Diagon Alley to send it off shortly. So, I'm sorry that it will arrive late. You're the only person in the magical world who has gone out of their way to be nice to me. There's more and I hope you'll let me explain. If you'll let me, I would really like to try and be friends again. I miss it._

 _Eloise_

Hermione ripped the scarlet paper from the box and found a chunky yellow box with lots of knobs and buttons. Lifting it were 10 little rectangular boxes underneath. Puzzled, she looked more closely and the yellow box sprang open. She gave a little shriek of surprise and almost dropped it. The little boxes had strange pictures, featuring a lot of oddly dressed people. Names like The Beatles, Journey, Ministry, Nine Inch Nails, and Rolling Stones puzzled her.

"Whatcha got there, Mina?" Luna plopped down beside her.

"I have no clue. Eloise wanted to apologize for being a snotty cow so she sent this." Hermione waved the box around, under the square boxes was a pair of plastic earmuffs with a long string. Luna snatched it and placed it on her head.

"This wouldn't keep your ears very warm..." Luna shook her head with a chuckle.

"Must be some muggle thing..." Hermione chewed her lip trying to figure it out. "Maybe my dad can help?"

"Just don't let the razor gondors get in it, daddy says they ruin muggle electo-tronics." Luna grinned making Hermione giggle as she put everything back in the box to show her father.

"What do you have here, love?" Arthur paused when he saw his daughter approaching him.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. Eloise sent it but...I'm not sure what it even does. She told me about so many muggle things... Do you think it's a microwave?" Hermione turned to Luna as she placed the box down. "She said they open and have buttons, yeah?"

"Hmm, oh!" Arthur looked through the box with a look of joy. He put the earmuffs on with a grin and looked at the string. "This is a plug!"

"Hey! You got a Walkman Sport?!" Harry exclaimed from the kitchen door, Nimbus 2000 under his arm.

"That's what it says..." Hermione shrugged helplessly. "We were trying to figure out what it does."

"Oh, that's easy. Dudleys gotten quite a few Walkmans, broken them all. This is supposed to be the most durable, I suppose." Harry walked up to the table with a smile. He gently took the ear muffs off Arthur's head and patiently explained what head phones were, how they worked, and how to use a Walkman.

"Oi! What's going on in here then?" Ron stood at the doorway with a frown, Harry was helping Hermione put on headphones, adjusting them so they were comfortable. Arthur was bringing his battery and plug collections to the table while Luna stacked the cassette tapes.

"Harry's teaching us about muggle things." Luna exclaimed happily as her house of cassettes fell over.

"Muggle things?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Eloise sent me the most amazing thing, a Walkman Sport!" Hermione yelled over the pounding coming from the speakers.

"Hermione!" Harry laughed and pushed one of the ear pieces off her ear. "Better?"

"This is amazing! Is all muggle music this good?" Hermione exclaimed happily as bopped her head to the music.

"There's good music and bad music, what are you listening to?" Harry asked, smiling at his friends happiness.

"Huh.. Queen." Hermione grinned. Luna placed her head next to Hermione's so she could listen along too.

"This will drive out the wrackspurts!" Luna bopped her head along with Hermione. Arthur was looking at the cassettes with awe, pulling on the film trying to figure out how it worked.

"Mr. Weasley, you can't touch the film, it'll mess up the way it plays." Harry said patiently as he took the cassette away to wind it back up.

"Arthur! I told you to keep your muggle collections in the shed!" Molly cried as she saw the kitchen table.

"It's my Christmas present from a schoolmate, mum." Hermione grinned as she switched out the cassette for something called Kerplunk

"If only you could bring this to school." Luna whined as she danced along to the music.

"Is it safe?" Molly asked with trepidation.

"Yeah, everyone has one of these in the muggle world, Mrs. Weasley." Harry nodded emphatically. Hermione was still looking through all the cassettes, pulling out the booklets inside.

"That's worse than..."Ron paused, looking over at his mother, his nose scrunched up in disgust as he pushed his head besides his sister to hears the muggle music.

"Family meeting?" Bill asked as he walked, Charlie, Fred, and George right behind him.

"Harry's showing us how to use this WalkerMan!" Arthur said happily.

"Oh, what kind of music you listen to Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Errr, it's Hermione's." Harry said sheepishly. Hermione was currently dancing around with Luna, who somehow kept her head glue to her friend. "I was just showing her how to use it."

"Brilliant, I've been thinking of getting one for work. I broke my last one." Bill said appreciatively as he examined the yellow Walkman.

"I thought magic broke muggle things?" Ron blurted, he was currently looking at a half naked bird in one of booklets.

"We know a couple spells that you can use." Charlie and Bill exchanged knowing smirks as Fred and George ogled the woman over Ron's shoulder.

"Oh could you really? I would love to use this at school!" Hermione hopped into her brothers arms.

"What is this?" Molly cried as she looked at some of the pictures on the cassettes. "Arthur, they are children!" She quickly snatched the booklet from Ron's hands and started taking out her wand to vanish all the cassettes.

"No!" Hermione cried and jumped in front of her mother.

"Hermione, you're too young for this." Molly's fierce expression softened slightly when looking at her daughter.

"You can have the booklets, just not the cassettes!" Hermione said quickly. Ron, George, and Fred scowled at her.

"I don't know.." Molly chewed her lip thoughtfully, feeling torn.

"It's fine, mum. Really, I listen to these bands all the time." Bill said reassuringly. Molly glared at the fang in her oldest sons ear.

"You listen to this music too?" Molly rounded on Charlie, her eyes darting to the many tattoos that covered his arms.

"Mum, really. Let her enjoy her gift. You know she loves muggles and she's dying to know more about them." Charlie said losing his patience.

"You better not turn out like your brothers." Molly said sternly to her only daughter.

"Thank you mum! I promise I won't be prefect, head girl, quidditch captain, or one of the best in the field of my line of work!" Hermione grinned cheekily at her mother who was shocked still, giving her time sweep her gift into the box and rush off to her room. Luna rushed up the stairs after her, the room exploding into laughter behind her.

"Did you still want my help?" Bill popped his head into her room a few minutes later.

"Yes please!" Hermione grinned "is there anyway to make this louder so I don't have walk around with my head attached to Luna?"

"But Mina!" Luna pouted.

"Yeah actually. Just let me put the charms on so this doesn't catch fire in Hogwarts." Bill smiled at the girls as he waved his wand in complicated motions. Then he took the head phones and snapped them making both girls cry out in horror. "It's fine." Bill waved them off and broke them again, leaving only the ear pieces. He cast a cushioning charm. "Alright, now all you need is a sticking charm and you can both listen. If you want it to be like the wireless, just tap it with your wand and say sonorus. To cancel it, just tap twice and say quietus."

"Sonorus!" Hermione exclaimed, the room was instantly filled with the sound of Joan Jett as she happily bounced up and down. "Thank you! Thank you!"


	19. Destroyer

10 January 1993

Hermione wrote Eloise right away, thanking her for her amazing gift. They met in the library and conversation was awkward until Eloise told her about her past in school. Eloise was bullied horribly in muggle school. Being the tallest in her class and the brightest, she was mocked for her appearance and love of books, not to mention the occasional bouts of accidental magic. Then she came to Hogwarts and hoped she would be accepted. Unfortunately, the first person she introduced herself to was Marcus Flint, the Slytherin quidditch captain who had to repeat his 7th year. He laughed in her face and called her a mudblood, was even nice enough to explain why mudbloods weren't worthy to be educated. Eloise was terrified after reading some books on the Great Blood War, wanting to avoid all purebloods. Hermione hugged her and told her that her family was always on the side of the light and her father's obsession with all things muggle.

Bill had refused to tell her anything about the diary when she got him alone. He told her it was now Gringotts business and she wasn't allowed to talk about. She still had dreams sometimes about being forced to write in that journal, and dreams of finding out about this Tom Riddle. Hermione never heard of something that could force her hand that way, Bill's old defense book described the imperious curse as a light floaty feeling that most people didn't even think to fight until it was too late. The books magic was oppressive and heavy as soon as she opened it. She knew the only one who might have answers for her would be her Uncle Albus.

"Enter." The headmasters calm voice carried through the large oak door.

"Uncle Albus!" Hermione chirped happily and moved to hug the ancient wizard. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine, my girl. Splendid to get to see you, it feels like we haven't had tea since you started Hogwarts." The headmaster smiled indulgently at the little red head as she sat down and started to fix their tea.

"That's because we haven't." Hermione snorted and handed him his cup and saucer.

"Ah, yes. Regrettably, the ICW has been keeping me busy this last summer. So, what brings you by?" Professor Dumbledore sat back and watched his goddaughter pensively.

"Why would I need a reason to see my favorite godfather?" Hermione smiled cheekily, earning a chuckle from the old wizard.

"In my experience, 12 year old girls...almost 13, do not go out of their way to spend time with someone old enough to be their great grandfather unless they want something." Albus's blue eyes twinkled over his half moon glasses.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm sorry I haven't come see you!" Hermione sighed as she smoothed down her skirt. "I wanted to ask you about Tom Riddle." She said bluntly and looked up.

"How do you know that name?" Albus froze in his chair, the tea cup less than 3 inches from his mouth.

"Well, I found him out about him in the library. Very promising pupil, record breaking NEWT scores and the first muggleborn to be sorted into Slytherin in atleast 200 years." Hermione supplied with a smile.

"Yes, I taught Tom. What is your interest in him?" Albus asked, evasively.

"That's my interest. No one will answer my questions about him. Why is that?" Hermione asked, a little irritated. She figured uncle Albus would have the answers.

"It's a very long story, Hermione. I'm not sure you want to hear it." Albus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand what has caught your interest to begin with."

"I found a diary over the summer hols. It belonged to Tom Riddle and it had some kind of weird charms on it. I wanted to figure out what it was." Hermione chewed her lip in thought, "I figured, if I could find out more about him...it would help."

"What kind of charms?" Albus asked with a raised brow.

"Well, it was a blank diary but when I opened it...I felt this need to write in it. It was oppressive and hurt when I stopped. I wrote my name but the ink seemed to...absorb into the book then Tom replied. Bill took it away and I felt whatever it was urging me to write leave." Hermione whispered sadly.

"It sounds like a strong compulsion charm, Hermione. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm not sure what magic he used to make the book. I've honestly never seen any magic that could." Albus said pensively, he watched the little red head for a moment, deep in thought.

"What's a compulsion charm?" Hermione asked eagerly, never coming across the name in any book.

"It's a way for people to send one command, not unlike the imperious curse. However, a compulsion charm will make the command it's victims one goal and focus. Only a very strong witch or wizard can fight it." Albus said gravely. "Could you show me your time with the diary?"

"Like the healer? She made me walk her through it a few times, it gave me a headache." Hermione said hesitantly.

"I promise I will only need to see it once and it will be painless." Albus said solemnly.

"Alright." Hermione nodded and looked up at the headmaster. Albus made eye contact and swiftly walked through her memory of finding the book, talking to Harry, her family's reaction, and her relentless search for answers. He pulled back, only to lift his wand to his temple pulling away a long silver wisp and depositing it into a phial.

"How's your head?" Albus asked kindly.

"Didn't even feel it." Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Good, good. Hermione...would it help you to know who Tom Riddle is?" Albus asked calmly.

"I think so, I'm happy I know what the magic was that forced me to write but you now it will drive me barmy if I can't find out more about Tom Riddle...something about him just..." Hermione shrugged helplessly, not being able to find the words.

"One day, I hope to tell you more about him. I know this knowledge may seem vital to you now but I want you to have a normal childhood. You don't need to be worrying about these burdens...but for now, I will tell you. The boy who once walked these halls as Tom Riddle became the monster we now know as Voldemort." Albus said gravely as he watched for the youngest Weasley's response.

"I knew his parents wouldn't name a baby Voldemort." Hermione's keen mind couldn't stop her mouth from blurting. "That diary belonged to Voldemort?!" Hermione cried out a moment later, her face showing the horror she felt.

"Yes, I'm not sure what kind of magic he cast on that diary but it has no lasting effects. Only your burning curiosity." Albus pulled the young girl into his arms for a hug. "You are a very brave girl, you fought a compulsion placed by one of the strongest and darkest wizards of the century."

"So, Voldemort was a muggleborn leading the purebloods around...killing off muggleborns?" Hermione asked

"No, he was actually a half blood. Like you, his mother was a squib, his father a muggle." Albus told her with a hint of a smile.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, we know that after last year, Voldemort is not entirely dead. I have been looking for ways he could have achieved this but there are many and each seems less likely than the last. I would love to discuss this with you further because you are quite bright but, Hermione, please understand. You are 12 years old. You shouldn't have to worry about this. So I ask the same as I asked of Harry at the end of last term. Enjoy being young, do not worry about things we can not change." Albus ran a hand over Hermione's curly head as he spoke in a soothing voice.

"But Voldemort's not dead...what if he comes after my family and he seemed very angry with Harry." Hermione looked up at her godfather trembling.

"I ask that you trust me on this, Hermione." The headmasters voice was firm as he hugged the girl one more time.

"Okay but, you'll tell me more when I'm older?" Hermione asked.

"If the threat still lingers, yes." The headmaster said calmly. "Now, it is past curfew. Best get to bed."

"Good night, Uncle Albus." Hermione smiled weakly before leaving the ancient wizard to think on everything he learned. Albus went to his pensive to reviews Hermione's memories once more. Hermione was anxious as she entered the empty common room, she wanted so badly to run to Percy's room and tell him everything but knew she couldn't. Her parents and Uncle Albus would be furious if she told him, so she went to the only other person who knew.

"Harry." Hermione whispered as she shoved his shoulder to wake him.

"Mmm Mine..." Harry rolled over and sighed happily in his sleep. Hermione gave him another shake and Harry popped up looking around blearily. "Hermione?" Harry asked as he scrambled for his glasses.

"Harry...I'm really sorry to wake you but...I need to talk to you about something." Hermione whispered urgently. Harry groaned and threw himself out of bed.

"What couldn't wait till morning?" Harry asked as he stretched and yawned. Ron rolled over in his sleep, snoring loudly, making Hermione jump.

"Shh, I'll tell you in the common room." Hermione whispered as she turned and walked out the door, Harry grabbed his jumper and followed.

"Alright, Hermione. What's going on?" Harry yawned as he plopped himself on the couch beside Hermione.

"I spoke to Uncle Albus about Tom Riddle tonight." Hermione started off hesitantly.

"Okay, what did he say?" Harry turned his head to look at her with a tired smile.

"He said Tom Riddle is Voldemort. Voldemort is a half blood." Hermione said urgently.

"Really?" Harry exclaimed, suddenly wide awake.

"Yes, I researched him! So, the diary belonged to him and it had a compulsion charm on it! I had Voldemort in my brain!" Hermione cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry didn't know what to do with his crying friend so he awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder to give her a loose half hug. The crying girl rolled her body into his, wrapping her arms around him to bury her face in his chest. Harry hesitantly wrapped his other arms around the girl and held her until her sobs became sniffles.

"What else did the headmaster say?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione shifted so her head was resting on his shoulder while her arms wrapped securely around his middle.

"That I was too young to worry about Voldemort and give him time before he tells me anything else." Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. "I had Voldemort in my head but he wants me to enjoy my childhood."

"The healer said you were fine though, right?" Harry asked with trepidation.

"Yes, I've now had a healer, a goblin, and Uncle Albus mucking about in my head. They all said I was fine. I wonder how they do that?" Hermione hummed pensively.

"No, idea. Why don't we head to bed? We can talk more about this when you've had a good nights sleep." Harry smiled kindly. Hermione tightened her arms around him for a moment before standing.

"Why is it you're always around when I cry?" Hermione said with a watery smile.

"Just lucky, I guess." Harry chuckled.


	20. Happy Birthday

28 February 1993

Hermione was happy to find that Eloise seemed much less hesitant about spending time with her outside the library. However, she was still deathly shy around Harry, Neville, and Ron. Especially Ron, ever since he helped her to the hospital wing, every time he so much as looked at her, her face would flush a deep red. Ron, the subtle boy he was, would loudly tell everyone she was barmy when she would run away from him with a feminine squeak. Now that Luna didn't spend all her time with thestrals, it was not uncommon to see the three girls walking together, chatting happily. Many of their classmates would stop to stare at the girl who stuttered horribly when called on in class.

Malfoy had been acting odd since returning from Yule break. He would stare at Hermione during meal times, not with his typical sneer but a evaluating look like he was trying to find something. Still, he would try to humiliate Ron, Harry, and Neville, especially Harry. At any opportunity he would mock their short comings with his house mates close by snickering and jeering. It was unnerving, when he passed Hermione in halls, he would simply stare and walk by, even turn to continue staring at her until she was out of view. Unfortunately for him, Hermione wasn't the only one who noticed his odd behavior. Fred and George caught him at meal times and were hatching a brilliant plan to show they're annoyance.

"I wish I were in 2nd year with you." Luna sighed wistfully as they walked down to Black Lake.

"It would be brilliant. That way you could come to Hogsmeade with us next year." Eloise grinned as she laid scarlet blanket on the ground beside the frozen lake. Luna nodded absently.

"Have I told you that I love my Christmas present lately?" Hermione chirped as she set up the Walkman and cast a sonorus charm, the Beatles filling the air.

"Not today but just about everyday since we got back!" Eloise giggled. Luna sat down and started to rummage through her rucksack. "Have you considered using shelves or something?"

"That would require emptying it." Luna hummed as she stuck her head in the bag.

"Doesn't the charm wear off?" Eloise asked quizzically.

"No, her mother created spells in her spare time." Hermione grinned as she started to sing along with the music. Luna crawled out of her bag with a huff, she had 6 butter beers, a couple pudding cups, some pumpkin pasties, and a handful of chocolate frogs.

"Tada! My organization works and the nargles can never steal from this bag." Luna said smugly as laid out the feast.

"I will never understand you, Luna." Eloise shook her head laughing as she grabbed a pudding cup.

"Why would you want to?" A voice interrupted their laughter and Hermione groaned audibly.

"Ugh, can't you just bugger off." Hermione sighed as she picked up a book.

"Now now, Weaslette. What kind of manners did your portly mother instill in you?" Malfoy smirked as the red head bristled.

"Obviously, better manners than yours did. Since at least I can tell when I'm not bloody wanted." Hermione whined petulantly.

"I think you need a refresher course. You are after all, a strong pureblood witch, a part of the sacred 28, even." Malfoy said smugly as he started walking towards the girls. Eloise hid behind her transfiguration book, trying to become invisible while Luna continued to hum along to the music.

"No thank you. I suffered through enough etiquette lessons."Hermione shuddered. This caused the unthinkable to happen, Malfoy laughed. Not smirked or snickered but laughed, with a smile with no malice. It was such an odd sight all 3 girls stopped to stare at him.

"At Least your mother taught you? I had to learn from French nannies." Malfoy smirked when his laughter subsided. "What is that caterwauling?!"

"This is The Beatles and they are amazing." Eloise snapped from behind her book.

"Something to say to me, you pockmarked mudblood?" The change in Malfoy was instantaneous. He immediately went stiff like he forgot they were even there and his eyes hardened as he looked at the tall second year.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Draco." Luna said bluntly as she frowned at the Slytherin.

"Listen here, Looney-" Malfoy was cut off as Hermione stood, glaring fiercely at him.

"No, you listen here, arsehole. You're not wanted here so unless you wanted to end up like your little girlfriend I would suggest you leave and never speak to my friends like that again." Hermione hissed, her wand slipped from her holster. While she may be at least 3in shorter than the blonde he still backed up from her in shock. She advanced with a feral grin on her face, "Never quite got her nose right, did they?"

"Oi! What's going on over here, Malfoy?" Ron yelled as he and Harry ran towards them, wands out.

"Nothing." Malfoy spat with his arms up to show he was unarmed, he threw another calculating look at Hermione before stalking away muttering under his breath. "She's not my girlfriend."

"What was he doing?" Ron demanded.

"Certainly not wishing her a happy birthday." Luna smiled serenely.

"It's Malfoy, he's been acting bloody bipolar this year." Eloise growled, her face red with tears in her eyes. Hermione plopped down beside her and laid her hand over hers.

"He's a twit. I've told you this before, you shouldn't listen to him. After all, I believe you beat him last year on exams." Hermione grinned, nudging her shoulder.

"Well, I'll be 1st this year." Eloise smiled shyly back.

"You lot! Turn down the bloody racket! I don't want to hear anymore about Malfoy on my bloody birthday!" Ron plopped himself on the edge of the blanket and grabbed a chocolate frog. "Now, shower me in riches!"

"Wow Ron, subtle." Hermione said wryly as everyone burst into laughter.

"It's my bloody birthday. No mocking the birthday boy!" Ron grinned and poked her in the ribs.

"Well, no poking the birthday girl!" Hermione shrieked and tickled the spot on the back of his neck, instantly making him fall over, a giggling mess.

"Wow, Ron." Harry said in disbelief as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Where's Neville?" Luna asked from inside her rucksack.

"Detention with Snape. Said he'll give you your gift after dinner." Ron grumbled as he hastily wiped his face. "Anyway, presents!" He grinned once more as he threw a box of Honeyduke's Finest chocolate at Hermione.

"Thanks, Ron. I put my gift in Luna's a bag so it might be a minute." Hermione grinned and put the chocolate off to the side. Harry nudged her side shyly and handed her a wrapped parcel before chucking another at Ron. Ron eagerly tore into the paper.

"Cor, mate! Thanks!" Ron's yelled excitedly as he opened a book on modern quidditch statistics. They only time Hermione had ever seen her brother so excited about a book, she sat and stared at him for a few moments before Harry nudged her.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, blushing slightly. She unwrapped it to find a very large Hollyhead Harpies jersey. The redhead threw her arms around Harry in a tight hug. "Thanks Harry!"

"Err, Ron told me you liked the Harpies." Harry blurted, blushing brightly. Hermione just smiled and threw the jersey on, it swallowed her, coming down to her knees. "Err, well...I asked Ron." Harry ran his hand through his hair, looking sheepish.

"It's great, Harry. I'll just use it as a night shirt." Hermione clapped happily as Luna pulled herself from the bag with the rest of Hermione and Ron's presents. She threw 3 to Ron and 2 to Hermione with a smug grin. Eloise looked at the tiny blonde over her book with a small smile.

"Thanks!" Ron grinned as he opened his gifts, from Hermione a Chudley Cannons hat, which he immediately jammed on his head, the orange clashing terribly with his hair. Luna gave him an assortment of sweets her father brought home from his trips and Eloise gave him a strange sponge cake with brown sugar crumble on top.

"Amazing!" Hermione gushed as she opened the white converses Luna gave her, apparently her best friend was tired of her borrowing hers. Eloise gave her a copy of the magazine her brother wrote for, SPIN, and a Beatles t-shirt. "This is brilliant! Thank you!" Hermione quickly hugged the girls.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"The magazine Eloise's brother writes for!" Hermione chirped happily and opened it to start looking at the pictures, Harry leaned closer to look over her shoulder.

"Err, well. I actually got you a years subscription. They come monthly, my brother sends them to my parents and they send them to us." Eloise babbled excitedly from behind her book.

"This isn't the only one?" Hermione turned to her friend with a grin. "I get a new one every month?" Hermione lunged at Eloise, knocking the book from her hands. Eloise squeaked but Hermione ignored her to continue hugging and thanking her.


	21. Play Dead

7 May 1993

Ron attached himself to his sister after their birthday. When he mentioned Malfoys behavior to his brothers, they demanded she never be alone again. Hermione was steadily losing her patience because he would escort her everywhere, even the loo. Then he wouldn't let her go in until he poked his head in and loudly asked if anyone was in there. As if there was someone lying in wait for her would be frightened by a 2nd year yelling. With Ron came Neville and Harry, so they were pretty well equipped to distract her from hexing her brother into a puddle. Eloise and Luna, of course stayed close by and Eloise even started to get more comfortable around the boys, going so far as to chastise Ron's eating habits. The very worst part of the arrangement was when the girls wanted to go the library. Harry and Neville would usually sit quietly working on essays but Ron would sigh loudly and start fiddling with papers, whining that he was bored. Fred and George took bets on who would snap first, Hermione or Eloise.

Fred and George launched war on the Slytherins instead of only Malfoy. It started with a wake up call at half 4 in the morning on a Saturday. 85 howlers, charmed to go off at the same moment were strategically placed under every bed and in the common room to ensure everyone got the message. "STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE WEASLEY" echoed throughout the dungeons in a voice that promised pain if ignored. If by chance they didn't get it the first time, they definitely did every morning at various times for the next week.

When the very sleepy Slytherins made it down for breakfast, they were all slipped a time delayed potion that changed them all into gingers. With flaming red hair and faces full of freckles, the entire house looked like a Weasley family reunion. Daphne Greengrass's haunted screams echoed through the corridors after the first time she looked in the mirror. Many vowed revenge on the littlest Weasley but every time they got too close to her, they would find themselves slipping and falling back on their bums. Somehow, they charmed every Slytherins' shoes to secrete dish soap when coming too close to Hermione. Eventually, they got the point and none of the Slytherins would even look at Hermione, except 1.

"I'm going to look for Luna. I haven't seen her since lunch." Hermione told Harry as she dashed from the library while her brother was in the loo. She pulled the quill, that still had Luna's tracking charm on it, from her bag. It started to spin, the tip pointing towards the court yard. Looking out a window, she didn't see her friends blonde head anywhere. The closer she came to Luna, the warmer the quill got. When she walked the entire length of the court yard and the quill started to cool, she knew something was wrong.

"Excuse me, have you seen Luna?" Hermione asked a blonde curly headed Ravenclaw. The girl immediately smirked, looking down her nose at the red head.

"Nope, haven't seen Looney all day." The witch said with arrogance as she turned to face Hermione. The girls friends flanked her, all wearing identical malicious smiles. Hermione paused, looking them over critically, then she noticed the pink converse trainers.

"Where did you get those?" Hermione hissed, her wand sliding into her hand as she advanced on the blonde 3rd year.

"I brought them from home. What's wrong, Weasley? Can't afford your own trainers?" The girl snickered as all her friends guffawed.

"Well, I certainly don't need to steal from 1st years, you swotty bint." Hermione growled and raised her wand.

"We didn't take anything!" A pretty Asian girl stepped up next to her friend.

"So, I guess you commonly wear random girls hair on your wrist?" Hermione snarled as she spied Luna's bracelet on the girls wrist. Luna's mother made them, simple silver bracelets with a glass bead with some of each of the girls hair. Hermione's had Luna's hair in the shape of a friendship ruin. Luna's with Hermione's hair in the shape of an eternity rune. She felt a twinge of guilt that hers was currently on her bureau at home.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Asian blushed, looking down.

"She's probably out in the forbidden forest right now, with no shoes because you slags stole her things. Return them. If Luna tells me nargles are stealing from her again, I'll make what happened to Pansy look like child's play." Hermione snarled angrily as she turned on her heel and sprinted for the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. When she reached the clearing Luna wasn't alone.

"Don't cry, sweetie. You won't remember any of this anyway." Lockhart had Luna pressed up against a tree. The little blonde was sobbing and trying to push him away, his wand digging into the girls neck.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione shouted, pushing as much power as she could into the spell. Lockhart went flying away from Luna, smashing his head into a nearby tree. The DADA professor slid down, unconscious. Hermione didn't even pause to pick up his fallen wand just ran straight to Luna and pulled her into her arms.

"He came out of of nowhere, Mina!" Luna sobbed hysterically, clutching Hermione's robes frantically.

"Shh, it's okay. Let's get up to the school and-" Hermione tried to soothe her friend but was yanked back by the hair.

"Who do you think you are?" Lockhart hissed, his normally charming benign smile turning downright feral.

"Please let us go. We won't tell anyone." Hermione struggled in his grasp. Lockhart snatched Hermione's wand off the ground and tapped her temple.

"No, you won't. You won't remember anything. Maybe, I'll leave you both with no memory at all. It will be my next book, I was fighting off the rogue desert elves and unfortunately, you lost your memories...but I'll bring your bodies back. Too bad I couldn't save you before they had their way with you." Lockhart chuckled. Hermione felt dread fill her as Lockhart pulled her close to his body.

"Flipendo! EXPELLIARMUS!" Eloise screamed as she came out from behind a tree. Hermione fell to her knees by Luna as the knock back jinx made Lockhart lose his grip. Eloise snatched Hermione's wand as it sailed through the air towards her. Eloise kept her wand trained on Lockhart as she moved to her friends, tossing Hermione her wand. Luna stayed behind them, crying as she hugged knees to her chest.

"You." Hermione pointed her wand at the fallen professor, her voice dripping with venom. "Up to the school!"

"Alright, wherever you want me." Lockhart chuckled as he slowly rose to his feet. "It seems you've caught me, I'll just have to - OBLIVIATE!" Lockhart moved with speed they would never have expected as he snapped his wand towards them.

"Protego!" Hermione and Eloise tried to raise shields but they would never cover them in time. Suddenly, Hermione's view was obscured by a black skeletal horse. The thestral raised its wing and reflected spell back at the DADA professor. When Lockhart fell to the ground the thestral turned and nudged Luna's face with its muzzle. Luna wrapped her arms around the thestral, her sobs subsiding.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Lockhart popped up, a bright smile on his face and vacant look in his eyes. His wand lay broken beside him. When he saw the girls faces, he shrunk back in fear. "Who who am I-I?" He asked timidly.

"Accio Luna's wand!" Hermione shrieked. Luna's wand came flying from inside Lockhart's robes. She placed the wand in her best friends hand before advancing on Lockhart. She brought her foot down hard on his groin, Lockhart screams echoed off the trees in the clearing. Hermione charged, punching him in the face as hard as she could, sobbing. Eloise came up behind her and pulled Hermione off the oblivious man, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Why?" Lockhart sobbed on the ground, on hand holding his groin, the other on his bleeding nose.

"Why?! You're a filthy fucking-!" Luna shrieked like a wild animal, her words failing her. Instead she rushed past her friends, intent on choking him.

"No! I-I wouldn't!" Lockhart cried, holding Luna's arms away from him as she tried to wrap her hands around his throat.

"Stupefy!" Hermione stunned the professor as Eloise wrapped an arm around Luna to pull her away.

"No! No!" Luna cried hysterically, fighting to get the man.

"Mobilicorpus." Hermione flicked her wand and the stunned Lockhart floated off the ground. "Keep a wand on him, stun him if he so much as twitches."

"Gladly." Luna choked as she trained her wand on him. Eloise picked up Luna's bag before they headed towards the school in silence. When they came to the edge of the forest they saw Percy walking hand in hand with Penelope Clearwater, both of them smiling shyly at each other.

"Percy!" Hermione cried as she dashed towards him, sticks and leaves in her hair, her uniform torn and dirty. Lockhart floating behind her, his head banging on a tree.

"Stupefy!" Luna and Eloise cried at the same time to make sure he didn't wake.

"Hermione?" Percy paused as the curly headed missile launched herself into his arms. "What are you doing in the forest? You know it's against the school rules! There are-" his words died in his throat as Hermione started to sob against his chest. Looking up both of the girls were crying as well. Penny moved forward to put an arm around both of them, leading them towards the school.

"What happened?" Penny asked softly.

"When I got there Professor Lockhart held Hermione back by the hair and started talking about...how he was going to obliviate them...and then he started talking about his next book." Eloise whispered in a broken voice.

"Let's get them up the headmasters office." Percy said firmly, the spell failed and Lockhart lay stunned on the ground. Percy kicked him hard in the side of the head. "Oops. Mobilicorpus." As they walked through the school, they started to draw a crowd. Percy felt Hermione shaking as she bent her head low to hide her face.

"We should hurry." Penny whispered, as she cast a pointed glance to Luna.

"Everyone should be in the great hall! I'm going to start deducting points if don't you disperse immediately." Percy said in his most authoritative tone, he punctuated his statement with a loud flare from his wand. As the crowd started to break up, he saw his brothers running towards him, Harry and Neville not far behind.

"Where were you? What happened? The bloody hell were you thinking?!" Ron shouted as he snatched Hermione from Percy's arms. He hugged her tightly then pulled her back to look at her closely. Her face was filthy with tears tracks running down her cheeks, half the forest was in her wild curls.

"We need to get to the headmasters office." Percy said, grinding his teeth in annoyance. "15 points from Slytherin!" The prefect snapped when he saw Malfoy watching from a classroom doorway.

"Fred, you grab Luna. Let's go." George gently lifted Hermione into his arms and crisply walked to the headmasters office. Fred followed his lead with Luna, not waiting for the rest of the group.

"Enter." The headmasters calm voice drifted through the heavy oak door.


	22. Alibis

**Mystery angle: since you demanded so nicely :)**

 **Bennettfan84: I hated Lockhart in cannon. Of all the terrible DADA professors, he was the worst.**

12 May 1993

The headmaster was furious as he worked through the memories of the girls in the woods. Amelia Bones was called by Percy as the headmaster worked with Lockhart to see what could be recovered. The defense professor was an uncontrollable, sobbing mess as he begged them to believe he would never hurt a little girl. It seemed that all of the professor's memories were wiped clean, he had basic motor functions, the ability to speak, and loved to sign his name on the statements for Madam Bones but everything else was gone. There would be no trial or trip to Azkaban for Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart though, with his fragile mental state, he would be remanded to a closed ward in St. Mungos for life. The headmaster was in quite a quandary, needing a new DADA professor until the end of term. Madam Bones could not spare any aurors at the moment, since her departments budget had been cut, again. The professor that had been arranged for next year would not even arrive in the country until the end of the summer.

Molly Weasley would not be appeased with only Madam Pomfrey looking over her little girl. She called in her friend Healer Strout to look over all three girls, who gave them a flushing draft before providing her own potions to help them heal and relax. Using subtle legilimency tricks, she could take away the pain of the encounter, make it seem like a distant memory. The girls seemed much happier after they woke up, not so burdened with what happened the day before.

After the shock of what happened to her wore off, Luna was filled with anger. Anger at Lockhart, anger at the school, but mostly, anger at herself for not being able to protect herself. She sat with Hermione and Eloise, her saviors, and told them how she inherited a gift from her mother. Celeste always had been known for being a great judge of character. She could read auras, auras were in constant flux but allowed her to see a persons intention and well as their magic. It was a very rare gift, not many believed it was possible.

"If you really want to protect yourself, we have self-defense classes in the muggle world." Eloise offered over lunch. Luna had taken to sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione all her friends.

"I don't think we have anything like that...we have dueling instructors but they are very expensive." Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"We could just go the muggle route." Luna said bluntly, her eyes shining with determination.

"I'll apparate you if you want. Mum might have a heart attack though." Percy said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, mum really tore into the headmaster for his choice in professor. I think she would be happy we can defend ourselves. She was pleased when Chalie taught-" Hermione was interrupted when the doors of the great hall opened and Lucius Malfoy stormed in, a long parchment in hand, a house elf following behind him. The house elf, made eye contact with Harry and refused to look away.

"Headmaster, I have here a signed notice from the school board. Since you, in your infinite wisdom, have elected to not hire a defense professor we have chosen 1 for you." Lucius Malfoy swaggered up to the head table and laid the long piece of parchment in front of the headmaster.

"Ah, I see." The headmaster adjusted his half moon spectacles and read through it carefully. "While, I thank you and the board for trying to help me hire a suitable professor who would only be here for a month. I have already hired someone, he will be ready for classes this afternoon."

"Really?" Lucius plastered a smile onto his face to hide his rage, he spent almost a week hounding the board members for signatures. Severus Snape looked like he swallowed a lemon, knowing that he would finally get the defense job he wanted only for it to be taken away.

"Yes, I'm afraid we have no need for an additional potion master on staff. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for dedication to the students education." Albus Dumbledore smiled serenely and tucked the scroll away into his robes.

"Who, may I ask, did you procure for the temporary position?" Lucius hedged.

"Ahh, that would be Mr. Dumbledore or Professor Dumbledore, now." The head master smiled jovially, his clue eyes twinkling.

"Are you referring to yourself?" Lucius bristled, feeling as though the ancient headmaster was mocking him.

"Why no-" Albus was interrupted by the antechamber door opening.

"Sorry, I'm late. Bess, bless her heart, couldn't bear to see me go." A man walked in, a startling resemblance to the headmaster. His beard not quite as long, more salt and pepper than pure white, his robes much more muted, dull greys and browns.

"Ah, Aberforth! Just in time, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Malfoy." The headmaster cleared his throat and stood, raising a hand to silence the already quiet hall. "I have an announcement, I have found a temporary defense against the dark arts professor. A man with 3 masteries in defense, transfiguration, as well as ancient runes. Let me introduce, Aberforth Dumbledore." The applauds were scattered but picked up after only a minute. "Classes will resume after lunch." With that he sat back down waving his brother over to sit by him.

"Didn't need all that." Aberforth grumbled as he sat beside his brother.

"Was there anything else, Mr. Malfoy?" The headmaster enquired politely.

"No, congratulations on filling the vacancy. See to it you do not allow a post to remain empty for so long again." Lucius sneered and stalked from the hall. He cast one puzzled look over the Gryffindor table before the doors closed behind him. A loud yelp was heard through the doors, sounding like a dog being kicked.

"That was Dobby!" Harry said eagerly as soon the chatter in the hall began again.

"Poor thing. I wish there was something we could do for him." Hermione said sadly.

"What was that?" Eloise questioned.

"A house elf." Luna said sadly. "The bond is so deteriorated."

"What's a house elf?" Eloise persisted.

"A slave." Harry said frowning.

"What?!" Eloise's screech silenced half the table, she didn't even pause or blush at the stares. "Slavery is legal?"

"It's not slavery. House elves are meant to be family." Hermione said heatedly.

"Are they paid? Given vacation?" Eloise demanded.

"Does your mother get paid? Your father get sick days?" Hermione fired back.

"I can't believe your okay with this!" Eloise looked angry and betrayed.

"What would have me do, release the house elves?" Hermione asked incredulously. Luna kept opening her mouth to interject but could not get a word in.

"Yes!" Eloise said harshly, her face turning red.

"That would kill them." Luna interjected bluntly as Hermione looked close to tears.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"House elves live off the magic of their master or mistress. You don't really think Dobby could have just been left to hang about snatching your mail and plotting ways to send you home, do you?" Hermione sighed deeply. "The bond goes both ways but since Malfoy wants to beat his elf and withhold magic, the bond starts to deteriorate."

"What does that mean?" Eloise demanded. Hermione looked at her muggle raised friends, both looked very confused.

"It means, Dobby is sick and he will die if it continues." Luna said callously.

"Is there anyway to help him?" Harry asked.

"Well, there's a couple ways...the Malfoys could free Dobby then Dobby may have time to find someone else to bond with. You can buy Dobby or you can make a wager for him." Hermione tapped a finger to her lips in thought.

"Guys, we gotta go to defense." Neville interrupted them.

"Do you think we might have a competent teacher for once?" Eloise whispered as they sat in their normal seats. Hermione between Ron and Eloise, Harry with Neville and Dean behind them.

"Welcome to defense against the dark arts. No matter what my brother might think, I am only here for a month and only here to watch you review. Consider this a free period where you look at your defense book." The ancient wizard said grumpily as he sat in his seat. Hands rose all over the room and he sighed sadly, calling on Padma.

"Sir, which book should we review?" Padma asked timidly. Dumbledore looked around the room and seemed to realize that every students had a mountain of books on their desks. Standing up he walked to Hermione's table and flipped through her books with a frown.

"What have you learn this year?" He asked after several minutes of flipping through the girls books. Everyone was silent, afraid to answer. Then Ron raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Well, I learned I sound just like the Wagga Wagga Werewolf." Ron said smugly and cleared his throat to demonstrate.

"Not that that isn't fascinating. What spells have you learned? Dark creature identification markers?" Alberforth pinched the bridge of his nose at the blank looks on the students faces. He turned on his heel and went to his office, whispers broke out as they speculated what he was doing. When he returned with a photo album, students craned over their desks for a closer look. "Now, to spot the differences in frauds and real heroes." With that he ripped a moving portrait from Hermione's book, making both girls bristle. It was one thing not to agree with the topic in the book, quite another to deface it.

"What are you doing?" Padma shrieked as she instantly shoved her books in her bag, fearing hers would be next.

"Teaching." Aberforth snapped. He raised his wand and enlarged the terrified portrait of Lockhart, then taking three pictures from his book he enlarged them as well until there were four 6ft photos side by side. Many student gaped at the familiar faces.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Aberforth pointed to the preening blonde with obvious disgust. "He wrote the books, no witnesses, never seen the man with a hair out of place. Remember him back in school, he was teased heavily for his weak magic, very good at glamours.

"Alastor Moody" he jabbed the scowling portrait. The man had a wooden leg and a magical eye that whizzed around the room, seeming to look at everyone at once. A chunk of his nose was missing and his face was covered in scars, even in his portrait, he looked on edge as if ready for attack. "Decorated retired auror. Came from a long line of aurors, stayed at the ministry until after Voldemort's-" the class shuddered and old man scowled "-fall in October 1981. He is someone who has faced dark wizards, dark creatures, and a drunk Minnie in her prime.

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett." He pointed to the 3rd portrait of 2 identical red haired men. They looked like the perfect blende of Bill and Charlie with Hermione's rose colored hair. They had their arms around each other, smiling easily. The twins were also heavily scarred. Gideon with what looked like claw marks on the left side of his face and Fabian with a dark pink jagged scar down the side of his face. Both had matching Phoenix tattoos on their forearms. "Dark creature hunters. These were the boys you called if there was a vicious hag stalking your children. They were taken down, March 1977, I believe. Ambushed by at least a dozen death eaters but took 7 down with them.

"Augusta longbottom" he pointed at the last portrait of a regal woman scowling at him. She wore green robes and had a stuffed vulture on her hat. She looked at the students critically, making them all feel shame in their apparent short comings. "Do not let anyone tell you that a pureblood house wife's only function is to throw tea parties and look pretty. While fulfilling her duties as a good pureblood wife, she was also a ringer for the dueling circuit. She fought with us in Hogsmeade when death eaters came to slaughter innocent students. Saved my life that day.

"Tonight, I will be having a bit of a bonfire. All years are invited, please bring your...defense books with you for admittance. I will provide you with something more stimulating to read." Aberforth sat heavily behind the desk. "Questions?"


	23. Rain

25 June 1993

To say students were upset that Aberforth Dumbledore was leaving his post was an understatement. After his bonfire, where students of all houses and years gathered around to burn Lockhart's complete works, classes picked up with detailed instruction on curses, dark creatures, history, and dueling. While the temporary professor scowled and grumbled at the students, many spent their free periods hanging around his class to learn from him. Even seeking him out during meals and on the grounds to ask questions they could never have answered before. A muggleborn Ravenclaw started a petition to keep him on, that was a flying success being passed around all houses. However, Aberforth Dumbledore declined again and went back to his pub in Hogsmeade, warning all students not to bother to come by and see him.

Hermione was quite happy with the old book the DADA professor provided them. It was obviously old and a simple introduction to defense, highlighting simple jinxes and dark creature identification markers. Their exam was rather short, since Aberforth refused to test them off information they learned from the blonde ponce, as he had called him.

The 5 Gryffindors and 1 Ravenclaw sat happily making summer plans by Black Lake, the day before the express would leave. Bill and Charlie promised they would come for at least a week, excited to tease Percy about his first girlfriend, Penny Clearwater. Eloise told them she would be visiting her brother in the states for 2 weeks at the beginning of August. Harry was invited earlier by Molly to come spend the entire summer, which excited him to no end.

"What about you, Nev? Wanna come to the burrow this summer? We can get you prepped for quidditch." Ron smirked.

"I don't think I'll be allowed. Gran's pretty strict with around the hols." Neville grimaced.

"Oh, what do you normally do?" Eloise asked curiously.

"Ahh, Gran is pretty old fashioned and wants me to take etiquette lessons...again." Neville flushed with embarrassment.

"Again?" Ron blurted, spraying cake from his mouth all over Hermione.

"Ronald! You're foul!" Hermione shrieked as she jumped up, trying to get the wet cake off her white Oxford shirt. "Ugh, tergeo!" Giving up and using her wand.

"Sorry." Ron said sheepishly, his ears turning red in embarrassment. Hermione just turned her nose up at him and moved to sit by Harry.

"What did you mean again, Neville?" Harry asked, shifting his robe so Hermione could sit on it as well.

"Uhh, well...I'm not like Hermione here and Gran wants me to be a proper pureblood wizard." Neville said sarcastically.

"Like that will ever happen, Fatbottom." Malfoy smirked as he walked up to the group, Crabbe and Goyle on either side.

"Shut your gob, Malfoy!" Ron shouted as Neville turned red with shame.

"What's wrong little Fatbottom can't fight his own battles." Malfoy snickered as his friends chuckled darkly.

"Ugh, would you leave us alone!" Hermione bemoaned. "Neville is 10 times the wizard you'll ever be!"

"Yeah, right. He's a squib! Don't see how he even got into Hogwarts!" Malfoy's face flushed momentarily but he shifted his gaze back to Hermione. "How are you, Weaslette? Another year embarrassing your kind by slagging around these twits."

"Oi!" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time, reaching for their wands. Neville beat them to it by jumping up and walking right up to Malfoy.

"That is not the way to speak to a lady." Neville growled, fingering his wand in his pocket.

"What are you going to do about,eh? Think you can take me out?" Malfoy scowled at the pudgy boy.

"How about a wizards wager?" Neville smiled grimly, staring the blonde boy down, thankful that he listened to his friends and got his gran to get him his own wand.

"Ha! What do you want?" Malfoy smirked.

"Dobby." Neville smirked.

"Dobby?" Malfoy questioned, looking clueless.

"The house elf your father was kicking about last month." Neville spoke evenly.

"You want a house elf?" Malfoy laughed incredulously. "Fine! I want your wand! No need for it since your a squib, right?"

"Fine, first to disarm. Hermione, count us down." Neville snapped and held out his hand for Malfoy to shake. Malfoys smile was bright as he grasped the pudgy boy's hand, they both felt the magic tying them to the deal. They stood 10 paces apart, scowling at each other.

"I'm so looking forward to getting your daddy's wand. It's only fitting, keeping it in my family." Malfoy smiled maliciously, Neville only seemed to look more determined.

"1-2-3!" Hermione shouted, glaring at Malfoy.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The boys shouted at once. Neville stepped to the left, the spell missing him completely, Draco stayed where he was the spell slamming into his chest, sending him flying back into Goyle. As he sat up, his head pounding, Neville walked up to him with his wand in hand.

"You'll be calling your house elf now, yeah." Neville tossed him his wand and smirked.

"Dobby!" Malfoy snarled as he ripped off his tie. Dobby popped beside him, shaking. When Malfoy threw him the tie without even looking the elf started to hyperventilate with excitement.

"Little Master has given Dobby clothes?! Dobby is free?" Dobby cried, bouncing up and down.

"Go elf." Malfoy snarled and stormed away, Crabbe and Goyle following.

"Great job Neville!" Eloise broke the silence as she jumped up and hugged the blushing blonde. The cheers and congratulations were cut short as they noticed Dobby slowing advancing on them with wide eyes.

"You's saved Dobby?" Dobby squeaked.

"Errr, well. It was Eloise's idea to get you free. Hermione told me how but uh...the thing is I don't have any need for another house elf so..." Neville broke off sheepishly.

"Great Harry Potter, sir is in need of an elf." Dobby said excitedly, Harry froze as all of his friends turned to look at him expectantly.

"I uh- I don't have a house Dobby. I live with muggles but I stay with the Weasleys." Harry mumbled awkwardly.

"That is fine. Dobby stay with Harry Potter, sir. Here in the castle. At the Weasys. With the muggles. Dobby want very much to bond with Harry Potter,Sir." The house elf squeaked and looked up with pleading eyes.

"I guess, you would get pretty bored though. If you want to work at Hogwarts, you'll probably have more to do." Harry mumbled.

"Yes! Dobby accept" the house elf squealed and grabbed onto Harry's hand. A flash of light bonded them and Harry snatched his hand back, hissing in pain. "Dobby needed Masters blood."

"Could you just call me Harry?" Harry stumbled, blushing.

"Yes, Master Harry. Dobby work in kitchens until you call." Dobby nodded eagerly and popped away.

"He certainly is precocious." Luna smiled serenely as Harry continued to stare at the spot Dobby once was.

"There you go, mate. Your own house elf." Ron grumbled, a flare of jealousy rushing up in him, thinking about never having chores again.


	24. Blue

15 July 1993

Dobby was busy from the moment he bonded with Harry, by the time Harry went to bed that night, Dobby mended and altered all of his clothes. He also cleaned out his trunk and rucksack, putting all of his completed essays and notes into organized folders. Harry was amazed as he went to pack his trunk, it was already done and everything had a lemony clean scent to it.

Molly was not exactly welcoming to the overexcited elf who tried to take over the kitchen. At first, Dobby stayed hidden, cleaning the burrow, reorganizing the kitchen, and instantly laundering all of the family's clothes. Molly thought her children were finally taking care of themselves, she felt conflicted. Her children not needing her was not a reality she was prepared to deal with so when she found her children weren't responsible, she she frantically scanned her home with magic to find a startled house elf darning Ronald's socks.

Hermione spent the 2nd week of the summer fully immersing herself into the muggle world. Eloise took her to the cinema, the London Eye, museums, and at night they would watch the telly. She honestly never wanted to leave, Eloise's parents thought some of her questions were odd and at times insulting. Eloise would try and explain that Hermione didn't mean anything by her odd mannerisms, it was just how she was raised. Even shopping was a whole new experience in the muggle world. After visiting her vault and converting some gold to pounds, Eloise lead Hermione through the streets of London to buy some clothes to help her fit in. Eloise convinced her that she had 'layer' her clothes. Whatever that meant. She just let Eloise dress her before they went anywhere.

Hermione met Eloise's brother Elliot the day Charlie was scheduled to come and get her. Arthur wanted to come and meet the muggles but Charlie wisely convinced him it wouldn't be a good idea. Elliot was tall and skinny, with shoulder length inky black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore black eyeliner, had a number of piercings, including his eyebrow and tongue. Hermione stood in the doorway gaping at him for a moment in his ratty jeans and flannel button up shirt.

"You must be Hermione!" Elliot held out his hand with a friendly smile.

"Pleasure." Hermione gaped with a slight blush.

"So how are you enjoying the muggle world?" Elliot asked as Eloise snickered at her friend.

"I love it! There's so much more then you would find in the magical world, so many people." Hermione gushed with excitement.

"Yeah, bit of a shock to find out she was a witch but it explained so much...you know she's the one who pierced my ears!" Elliot chuckled at Hermione's incredulous expression." Oh, she begged mum for weeks then they got infected. I teased her, next thing you know I've got these huge studs in my ears! Mum walloped me, wouldn't believe me that I didn't get them done m'self" Eloise paused her packing when she heard someone apparating in their back yard. Hermione rushed to the back deck with wide smile.

"Hermione!" Charlie chuckled as he pick her up spun his youngest sister around. "Mums going to kill you."

"Why? What did I do?" Hermione cried, her face paling. Charlie just waved a hand at her outfit. Hermione looked down with a frown, Eloise dressed in a pair of shorts, a purple baby doll dress made of light flowy material and her white converses. "When in the muggle world, one must dress the part of a muggle." She said in her most regal, snooty voice and curtsied before breaking into giggles.

"Hi! I'm Charlie Weasley! You must be Eloise, Hermione has told us so much about you." Charlie chuckled as he walked past his sister to see Eloise standing at the door, gaping at Charlie.

"Pleased to meet you." Eloise squeaked, blushing furiously.

"She didn't mention anything about a brother though." Charlie smirked and held his hand out Elliot, letting his eyes travel over his form.

"Elliot Midgen. Just visiting..." Elliot said shyly, obviously enjoying the frank look of appreciation from Charlie.

"Oh? I'm here visiting too. Work in Romania, dragon reserve." Charlie smiled wickedly, still holding Elliot's hand.

"Really? Dragons? That's amazing. I travel a lot for work, mostly the states though." Elliot bit his lip in thought.

"What do you do?" Charlie leaned on the doorframe, crossing his arms.

"I write for SPIN." Elliot chuckled nervously, blushing.

"Yeah, must be pretty brilliant. How about I write you sometime? Dragons are amazing but it can get lonely." Charlie pouted. Elliot nodded eagerly as he wrote down the address. "It's been great meeting you. I'll be in touch." Charlie grabbed Hermione's rucksack and winked before apparating them to burrow.

"My first crush, stolen by my brother." Hermione sighed dramatically.

"Really? First, huh?" Charlie grinned as they walked towards the kitchen door.

"Yes!" Hermione squeaked, blushing.

"I won't tell a certain green eyed seeker anything." Charlie said slyly as Hermione ducked her head to hide her glowing cheeks, "if you say nothing about a certain muggle."

"Slytherin." Hermione shouted in mock disapproval.

"Well? Fine I would not tell Harry but I could definitely tell Fred and Geor-" Charlie was getting nervous. His mother wasn't aware of his tastes and constantly tried to fix him up with nice girls whenever he came home.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked from behind them, making the siblings jump.

"Bugger! What are you, part cat?" Hermione mumbled as she held her hand over her heart.

"No, tell me what?" Harry persisted.

"Nothing. Just uh...nothing. Nothing, right, Charlie?" Hermione blushed furiously and glared at her brother.

"Just something about your birthday, Harry. No worries." Charlie said smoothly and winked at his sister. Harry regarded them suspiciously, it was never a good thing for Harry to have that look. It meant a mystery, that he felt only he could solve. "Why don't you go down to the pitch with everyone, I'll give your bag to mum."

"Alright." Hermione chirped and kissed his cheek. She turned to Harry who was still watching her. "Coming?" Harry and Hermione raced down to the quidditch pitch, finding Ron, George, and Fred waiting on them.

"What are you wearing?" Ron shouted as soon as he saw his sister.

"Eloise picked it out for me." Hermione said sheepishly as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"So these-" George frowned down at his sister.

"-are muggle clothes?" Fred circled her, seeing her showing far too much leg.

"Yes! There's nothing wrong with it, either. I've seen girls at school wear far less." Hermione huffed impatiently as she stalked past them to get to the broom shed.

"Those girls aren't our sisters!" Fred and George countered at once.

"Then I suppose you won't be happy with the rest of my new wardrobe." Hermione smiled wickedly.

"'Mione! You can't go out wearing things like this." Ron blurted, his ear turning red.

"Honestly, you're all being ridiculous! Can we fly now?" Hermione whined as grabbed Bills old Cleensweep.

"You don't fly." Ron blustered as he tried to block her path.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Ronald!" Hermione hissed, her brown eyes flashing dangerously. Ron glared back, not backing down. Hermione mounted the broom and took off, circling the pitch. "She doesn't fly!"

"Oh ickle Ronniekins-"

"- when will you learn?"

"Spitefires good at everything." Fred and George finished with smug smiles, knowing it was them that taught her to fly a broom. While Ron gaped open mouth at his sister flying gracefully, Fred and George took off after her.

"Why hasn't she tried out for the team?" Harry wondered as she watched Hermione dodge her brothers.

"Didn't even know she knew how to fly." Ron croaked.

"You saw her last summer, remember?" Harry turned to his best friend with an amused expression.

"Beginners luck, right?" Ron said sheepishly as he mounted his broom to join them.

"HERMIONE CEDRELLA WEASLEY!" Molly was sprinting down the lawns towards the pitch. They only enjoyed an hour of dodge bludger while in the air before Molly came to break up the fun.

"Mum!" Hermione whined as she landed besides her brothers and Harry.

"Don't you mum me, Hermione Weasley! You shouldn't be flying! You could have died! Your much to young to be mucking about with your brothers on brooms. No-" Molly paused as she put her arms on Hermione's shoulders, and whispered in a dangerous voice. "What are you wearing?"

"Mum!" Hermione cried as Molly wasted no time in dragging her back to the house. The boys followed at a much slower pace.

"I did not raise you to fly around with boys in nothing but a dressing gown! Are you even wearing anything underneath?" Molly shrieked as she lifted the dress to find denim shorts that were rolled up."I know I should never have allowed you to go to that girls house."

"Mum!" Hermione cried, her face beet red from embarrassment, her brothers and Harry were a good distance away but she was sure the Diggorys could hear her mother yelling. "It's fine! Eloise and her family were very nice to me and there's nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed."

"You're not wearing any pants! Hermione you are not a little girl-" Molly's face was red and setting herself up for a nice long lecture when her husband crashed from the floo.

"We've won! We're going to Egypt!" Arthur cried excitedly as he waved some papers around excitedly.

"The Ministry Drawing?" Molly asked incredulously as she looked over the papers.

"One international port key for immediate family and 1000 galleons! I've already talked to Bill. He was able to get a flat through Gringotts in the center of the magical district." Arthur rambled excitedly as he picked up Hermione and spun her around happily. Molly was silent as she read through the papers, it wasn't until Arthur gathered her into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth that her brain started to function.

"Ew!" 4 voices said from the from behind their parents. Fred, George, Charlie, and Ron all looked slightly green at the display, Percy was eagerly reading through papers his mother dropped, Harry was looking at them with a slightly wistful sad expression and Hermione clapping with joy.

"Oh, Harry...dear." Molly looked around at Harry who shuffled awkwardly. "We will arrange it the transportation department. It may cost a few galleons but-"

"Molly, Arthur. Are you in?" Albus Dumbledore stepped through the floo, dusting himself off. "Sorry for not sending an owl ahead, there was something I desperately needed to speak to you- Harry, what are you doing here?"


	25. Holiday

17 August 1993

To say Albus Dumbledore was shocked that Harry had essentially been living with the Weasleys was an understatement. He was, after all, the one who placed the protective wards around Privet Drive and delivered him there as a baby. Those wards needed to be powered every year for at least 2 weeks, otherwise they might fall and could not be erected again. The headmaster immediately set to work demanding he return, he did not count on Molly Weasley showing him documents from a healer stating he was abused. He placed Arabella Figg on the same street to avoid any abuse. Albus remembered Lily Potter as a student, she was such a kind soul, he couldn't believe her sister would do such a thing. After a very long argument with the Weasleys he was forced to tell them about the blood wards, how as long as they were powered no one connected to Voldemort could find it's residents. It would make Privet Drive the safest house in Britain.

Dumbledore brought Harry home himself, with Charlie coming along to check the wards. Dumbledore sat Harry's aunt and uncle down to explain just what kind of protection Harry living with them offered. Vernon though he was rid of the 'freak' and blustered angrily that he made a deal but Charlie's threats of the Weasleys coming to check on Harry often made him sit down. While the adults were talking, Dobby went up to the attic and made a cozy loft, so that Harry could spend a whole fortnight hidden away. He wouldn't even need to come down to eat or use the loo. Dobby, in his excitement to please his Master Harry's family, terrified his society conscious aunt by replanting the garden overnight. While, she now had the nicest roses on Privet Drive, nearly all her neighbors wanted to know her secret.

Dumbledore returned to the burrow to try and pry more information about the diary from Molly and Arthur. Unfortunately, for him, they were under oath from the goblins not to speak of the magic that somehow found its way into their home. The only thing they could tell him was that it was destroyed. Albus groaned, he had been to Gringotts many times to try and get a hold of the diary. The goblins refused to relinquish any information without something in return. The headmaster could not part with the information he had, how could he? He knew that Tom's supporters were still around and would definitely have a goblin or 2 working for them.

Egypt was amazing, every day the family would set out to see new sights. Arthur tried to cajole Molly into allowing them to go see the muggle attractions but Bill stepped in, informing them of some unrest with the muggles. There were museums, libraries, and ancient pyramids to explore on the wizarding side. Bill got special access to one of the latest tombs they opened, Fred and George tried very hard to lock Percy in but Molly caught them beat them with her over sized handbag. Nanet, a beautiful young curse breaker that worked with Bill, seemed to take a shine to Hermione, loving her bubbly personality and thirst for knowledge. Nanet gladly brought Hermione on trips to the market place and even to the depths of Gringotts-Cairo.

"This is all so fascinating! I can't believe we have less than a fortnight before we have to return home." Hermione pouted as she walked back into the flat with Nanet.

"Egypt will always be here, Sughirati!" Nanet laughed at the precocious girl. "I am sure once you finish school, Gringotts will most definitely come calling."

"While I would love to travel and learn all these different languages...I don't know if I would work at Gringotts." Hermione said pensively. When they reached the kitchen, the entire family was sitting at the table looking somber. "What's going on?"

"Sirius Black escaped Azkaban!" Molly cried, looking terrified.

"No one had ever escaped before! It's supposed to be impossible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's not the worst of it. Harry blew up his aunt! He's been staying at the Leaky since his birthday! Alone!" Molly cried hysterically.

"We need to go home! We can't leave Harry all alone with that maniac on the loose!" Hermione went to Bill and hugged him tightly.

"Our port key doesn't leave until the 27th." Arthur said grimly.

"Then reschedule it or we can apparate!" Hermione stared at her father incredulously.

"We can't ju-" Arthur sighed deeply but Molly cut him off.

"No, Hermione's right. We shouldn't have let him stay with those muggles to begin with! We will need to make different arrangements next year." Molly hissed. Arthur flinched back at the intensity of his wife's glare. Ron, George, and Fred all looked very upset by the news that their vacation would be cut short. Even if they did think of Harry as another brother, this was the first family vacation that felt like a vacation, Arthur looked particularly put out as well.

"Why not have mum and Hermione go home early? The minister apparently wants Harry to be seen in the Alley. Some good publicity, I bet. Make it seem like the ministry has everything under control. I'll go with them, we can get a couple rooms at the Leaky." Charlie offered, his younger brothers immediately pounced on him in gratitude.

"I don't know, Arthur...you won't be bringing them to the muggle world, right?" Molly said hesitantly.

"No, I promise Molly. This way you can get all the children their school supplies while you're there. I know you'll be out of your mind with worry." Arthur said pensively. Molly smiled and started to bustled about in the kitchen to prepare some meals. Hermione rushed to her room to start packing her trunk.

"I want to go home too." Percy interjected, blushing.

"Oooo someone missing -

"-the lovely"

"- the delectable"

"- the ravishing"

"Ms. Penelope?" The twins laughed, taunting their brother.


	26. Black

20 August 1993

It took a few days to arrange a port key back to London, giving Molly plenty of time to make meals that Arthur would only need to heat up to serve. Nanet brought Hermione some of her old books on rituals, spells, and curse breaking she knew were not available to her in England. The curse breaker also took her out to the market so that she could get her friends some souvenirs, for Luna a gold necklace with a scarab encased in Amber, for Eloise some gold bangles with protective runes engraved into them, for Neville a strange flower that only bloomed on a full moon, and Harry a wooden box that had an undetectable extension charm and was charmed so only the owner could open it. With a teary goodbye Molly reluctantly left half her children with her husband.

"Good afternoon, Tom!" Molly greeted the bar keep with a friendly smile. "Is Harry Potter in?"

"Why would you be needing Harry?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"We've come to stay so Harry won't be alone." Molly bristled and dropped her trunk with a loud THUNK.

"Yeah, I bet. Everyone wants to see Harry Potter, got quite a bit of business since he arrived." Tom smiled grimly.

"We left Egypt early so that we could be here. Where is he? He is here, isn't he? He hasn't wandered off?" Molly cried, growing anxious.

"No! He's in the Alley. He spends afternoons at Florean's doing his homework." Tom grew alarmed as the witch became more and more distraught.

"Very well, I need 2 rooms. We'll be staying till the 1st and need a few more when my husband and the boys arrive." Molly said, taking out her handbag.

"Well, I can't just reserve rooms. You want them, you gotta pay for them. I'm usually all full the week of the 1st." Tom said slyly as he spotted the full coin purse. Molly eyed him shrewdly.

"Fine! 3 rooms!" Molly snapped and handed him the correct amount. "The boys will just have to squeeze together for a couple days."

"Mum, I'll take the trunks up. Why don't you go find Harry?" Charlie interjected quickly before his mother got upset. Percy was already heading off to send a letter to Penny to let her know he was back.

"Thank you, dear." Molly smiled warmly at her son before grabbing Hermione's hand and stalking away.

"Mum!" Hermione snatched her hand back, looking scandalized. Molly smiled indulgently at her youngest, feeling a pain in her chest that she was already a teenager.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running ahead of her mother. They found him exactly where Tom said he would be, eating an ice cream and working on an essay. Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw the red head running towards him. Hermione was very tan, wearing an emerald green flowing skirt and white beaded top. Harry stood quickly as she threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking them both over.

"Hermione! When did you get back?" Harry smiled at his petite friend as she stepped back.

"Oh, I came back early when I heard what happened! Did you really blow up your aunt?" Hermione laughed at his sheepish smile.

"It was an accident but the Minister says they fixed it. Uncle Vernon made me come down to eat with the family because they couldn't explain the plumbing in the attic. She just made me so mad, Hermione!" Harry grimaced.

"Poor Harry, I know you were looking forward to sitting peacefully in the attic until we came back." Hermione smirked. "Oh, I wish you could have come! It was so fascinating, Fred and George al-" Hermione babbled excitedly when her mother finally caught up.

"Hermione Weasley! Don't run off like that! I don't know where poor Percy has gone. What if he's lost? Oh, Harry dear I'm so glad you're alright! I wish we never agreed to send you back to those muggles!" Molly cried as she swept the boy into a rib cracking hug, making the teenager blush. Hermione smiled smugly as her mother was not letting go anytime soon.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. You didn't need to cut your vacation short for me." Harry mumbled sheepishly over the woman's shoulder.

"Nonsense!" Molly pulled back and looked at him critically. "We couldn't leave you alone, not with that maniac Black on the loose. Have you been eating alright? Don't know what I'll do with only the pub food."

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. Aren't you going back to the burrow?" Harry asked as he waved at them to join him at his table.

"No, we've arranged rooms until the 1st. The minister demands you stay here so we came to be with you." Molly said sternly. Harry was touched and a little insulted as if he couldn't handle being on his own.

"Oh, well, I've been fine for the past couple weeks. It's been nice, the owner here is a huge history buff and has been helping me with my history essay, even giving me free sundaes." Harry grinned.

"Well, we just didn't feel right leaving you alone. I'm sure Hermione is anxious to get her books. Another one taking 12 subjects." Molly shook her head fondly at her blushing daughter.

"12? Really Hermione?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, Percy did it and while I'm skeptical after reading some of his books...there are some perks." Hermione smiled wickedly.

"Perks?" Harry questioned.

"Sorry, it's a secret. Percy only told me after he found out I was taking all 12 courses." Hermione smirked at his obvious frustration. "You're so nosey! You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"I'm merely interested in my friends activities." Harry said imperiously as she laughed.

"Well, I'm going to send an owl to your father, let him know we've arrived. I can't believe I left him with the boys. Who knows how much trouble they'll get into." Molly groused as she got up. "No wandering outside the alley, you two!" She said sternly before leaving them.

"The woman thinks I'm still a baby." Hermione pouted and looked longingly at his sundae.

"Want one? I get a free one everyday. I'll buy!" Harry offered eagerly and blushed.

"S'alright, Harry. I actually just had lunch. So. What else have you been doing?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well, I've mostly been wandering the alley. It's been great, honestly. I've already bought my school books and I've just been finishing my summer assignments." Harry shrugged. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he stayed. I think he's got a bit of a crush." Hermione smiled broadly.

"Really?" Harry said eagerly and leaned forward.

"Yes, one of the curse breakers Bill works with. Her name is Nanet and she's this gorgeous, brilliant woman who brought me to see some of the sights. Ron would start drooling whenever she came by the flat." Hermione smirked.

"Does he have a chance?" Harry asked.

"Nah, pretty sure even if she wasn't like 10 years older she's still...uh what was the phrase Bill used..." Hermione licked her lips as she thought. "Licker of the furry cup." She saw the look on Harry's face and promptly broke into a fit of giggles.

"Poor Ron." Harry sighed dramatically.

"So, what happened to make you blow up your aunt?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well, I was there a few days before she showed up. I made a deal with Vernon, he signs my Hogsmeade permission form and I wouldn't turn her into a pumpkin. Unfortunately, after I blew her up, I left and totally forgot about it." Harry grumbled

"You could ask mum or if not, I'm sure Professor McGonagall would understand." Hermione said reassuringly.

"I hope so, I was really looking forward to it." Harry grumbled.

"How's Dobby? Does he loooove working for the Great Harry Potter, sir now that you are living at the Leaky?" Hermione grinned mischievously, changing the subject.

"I swear, I don't know where he is half the time. He has so much energy. Some nights I wake up to find him knitting socks, since I gave him permission to wear any clothes he likes. We call it a uniform, socks, mittens, and hats. The little bloke is totally nutters." Harry grinned.

"Ron was a bit put out that he didn't get chosen. I don't think mum would really a appreciate having an elf, you know? Probably have it degnoming the gardens day and night." Hermione giggled as temptation was too much for her and she stole a bite of Harry's ice cream.

"Oi! I said I would buy you 1!" Harry laughed at Hermione's guilty expression. With a sigh he stood up, pulling her along with him to go inside to order new sundaes. "What would Ron do with a house elf? I'm still at a loss as to what Dobby does 98% of the time."

"Strawberry and peanut butter, please." Hermione smiled politely at the teenage girl behind the counter, the girl was already mixing some crazy concoction for Harry and he grinned sheepishly. "I think he was hoping Dobby would do his chores or his homework or something." Hermione laughed.

"I wouldn't think Dobby is well versed in magical theory." Harry smirked as he paid for their sundaes and went back to his favorite table.

"What is that?" Hermione exclaimed looking at his towering sundae that was a swirl of different colors.

"Errr, well, it's got chocolate, strawberry sauce, jellies, some kind of spicy marmalade, and marshmallow." Harry grinned as he stirred it all up.

"It looks disgusting!" Hermione snickered. "Thank you!" Hermione began to eat her own sundae.

"Are you really taking 12 classes?" Harry asked skeptically after a moment.

"Yes, absolutely. Shouldn't be too hard, I've read most of the course work thanks to my brothers." Hermione blushed.

"Does it ever get boring? Knowing everything before you even get to class?" Harry nudged her.

"Well, it's not like I know everything. I do have a good memory but...it was kind of mine and Percy's activity. I had something with all of my brothers...Percy is such a swot, so we would sit and read our brothers school books, look through their notes. I mean, I've been doing it since I could read...but no, it never gets boring. I like being able to help others and it gives me time to be with my friends instead of living in the library." Hermione shrugged.

"You don't live in the library? Did you warn Eloise you were moving out?" Harry looked scandalized.

"She's gotten better! I stayed with her a whole week and she barely opened a book!" Hermione laughed.

"So, tell me more about Egypt!" Harry said excitedly.

"Well, apparently there's all kinds of problems with the muggle world there so we didn't get to visit but we went to see the pyramids..." Hermione went on in great deal about the sights and sounds of wizarding Cairo.


	27. The Dream

1 September 1993

Molly nearly lost her mind staying at the Leaky Caldron until the 1st. After only a day of pub food she started to head to the burrow for a few hours each day to cook for her children and Harry. Unfortunately, Molly seemed to have some issues with portion control and would cook to the point that only half the food could be consumed. While she allowed Hermione and Harry to wander Diagon Alley alone, she, along with Charlie and Percy would show up periodically to make sure they were okay. Harry grew a little annoyed, after spending almost 3 weeks unsupervised, he had grown to enjoy the freedom of no one checking in on him.

Hermione purchased all of her books before Molly made a trip to get all the other boys their supplies. Harry was dumbstruck at the amount of books Hermione had to purchase, still trying to work out what these hidden perks were. No matter how he tried to cajole the answer out of Hermione and Percy, they kept their lips firmly shut. Hermione had to try 3 different copies of Monster Book of Monsters before she got one that wasn't missing most of the pages. The shop keeper looked like he was about to hit the little red head when she came back the 3rd time.

Charlie left the day Arthur arrived with Fred, George, and Ron. Ron was badly sunburnt while Fred and George looked far too pleased with themselves. Ron refused to share a room with Fred and George, apparently still very angry about them switching his sun paste. Harry graciously offered to let him bunk with him, having Dobby set up a cot for the angry red head. Everything seemed to make Ron angry the last days of break. Scabbers was ill, when they went to get rat tonic, a ginger cat with a squished face attacked him. Hermione fell in love with the old feline, the shop keeper offered to sell him for only 5 knuts. Apparently, Crookshanks the half-kneazle, hated everyone and the shop keeper was only too happy to let him go. Ron woke Harry up at half 3 screaming at Dobby for knitting too loud, making the little house elf cry. Harry snapped at him, telling him he could bunk with his parents if he couldn't control his temper and apologize to Dobby. Hermione was woken up a few minutes later.

Arthur Weasley pulled Harry aside the morning they were waiting for the ministry cars to pick them up. Arthur had become quite attached to Harry and liked to think of him as a 7th son. Molly warned him not to tell him anything, claiming he was too young but he knew it was better to be prepared then send the boy to school blind. So he told Harry that Sirius Black was the Potters secret keeper and the ministry believed Black escaped to come after the 3rd year. Harry didn't have a chance to tell his friends until they were settling into a compartment on the train.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron whispered loudly, pointing at the shabby man who was sleeping soundly on the train.

"Professor Lupin. Probably our newest DADA professor." Hermione grunted as she stowed her trunk in the overhead, Harry reached up give it the last push before stowing his beside it.

"How do you know? How do you know bloody everything?" Ron gaped as he rubbed his back on the compartment door.

"Eww Ron. Stop it! It says it on the his luggage." Hermione scrunched up her nose at her brother as he tried to scratch his peeling back, again.

"Oi! I can't help it! It's bloody maddening, the paste finally healed the burn but now I'm constantly itchy." Ron whined as used a quill to scratch his back, his eyes rolling back in his head with a dopey smile on his face.

"Ron, you're shedding everywhere." Harry chuckled as he took his seat by Hermione.

"So, what did my dad want?" Ron asked as he paused his scratching.

"Well, apparently, Black is the reason my parents are dead and he broke out to kill me." Harry said grimly.

"Shite!" Ron exclaimed and resumed his scratching.

"Yeah, your dad begged me not to go hunting him, like I'm going to go looking for a deranged murderer." Harry scoffed and sat back with his arms crossed.

"I'm glad he told you, I think I heard mum and dad arguing about whether they should."

Hermione smiled slightly, lightly squeezed his arm in support.

"I don't see why they wouldn't. I'm not a child." Harry groused as he watched Hermione pull 1 of the manny tattered books she came back from Egypt with, she fell asleep before the end of the first chapter.

"Chess?" Ron asked then made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he scratched his lower back. Dobby quickly set up a chess table for them, since they couldn't access the table by the window. Neville, Luna, and Eloise stopped by but didn't stay, deciding to go back to their own compartment. Dobby set about a feast before the trolley lady came around, leaving Ron in heaven.

"We can't be there already." Hermione mumbled sleepily as the train started to slow and darkness fell outside. The compartment grew cold and the occupants could see their breath before suddenly the lights went out, causing Hermione to squeak in fear. Harry moved closer to Hermione, as a black hooded figure glided towards the closed door. When a skeletal hand reached forward to open the door and float in, Harry instinctively moved to block Hermione from its view. Hermione closed her eyes as she heard screaming, Luna and Celeste screaming. She heard the ceiling collapse and could almost smell the smoke from the cauldron.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our robes." Hermione distantly heard, followed by some incantation she didn't recognize. The screams in her head lessened and the cold receded before Hermione opened her eyes to find she was pinned under something heavy. Squirming, she recognized Harry's unruly black hair and familiar scent.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped and managed to reposition him so his head was on her lap, he apparently fainted.

"Eat this, you'll feel better. He'll be up in a mo'. Give him some as well." Said a gruff voice. She looked up to find the professor awake. He had sandy blonde hair and looked very ill, his face covered with light scars. Hermione took the chocolate from the shabbily dressed man with a weak smile. "I'm going to talk to the conductor."

"Was that really a dementor?" Ron asked shakily, staring blankly out the window.

"Think so." Hermione whispered as she suckled on the chocolate and ran her ringers through Harry's messy hair.

"Felt like I would never be happy again." Ron mumbled, closing his eyes and shoving the large chunk of chocolate in his mouth.

"I heard Celeste." Hermione whispered in a pained voice.

"Who screamed?" Harry whispered but didn't move, enjoying the soothing touch.

"No one screamed, mate." Ron mumbled, looking at them for the first time. He frowned, wanting to rip his injured best friend away from his sister.

"Oh...uhh." Harry opened his eyes to find Hermione's hair tickling his nose and his face rather close to her chest.

"Eat this, Harry. It will help." Hermione smiled kindly at him, making him flush a deep crimson and sit up quickly.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, shoving the chocolate in his mouth quickly.

"Mina!" Luna rushed into the compartment and jumped on her friend in tears. Hermione held her tightly as Luna buried her face in Hermione's hair, breathing deep shuddering breaths. "I heard mummy and you and...him."

"That was awful!" A pale Neville blurted as he ushered a shaky Eloise into the compartment.

"What were those things?" Eloise shuddered.

"Dementors." Ron said miserably. Hermione was breaking off pieces of her chocolate bar to give to her friends.

"What?" Eloise asked.

"They guard the prisoners at Azkaban." Neville said, feeling better as he ate the chocolate.

"Why are they here?" Luna wailed, Hermione rubbed circles on the distraught girls back.

"They think Black is coming to Hogwarts." Ron grumbled.

"Why?" Eloise gasped, her eyes wide with fear.

"For me." Harry sighed.


	28. Cover My Eyes

**Thank you for all the reviews, it's a great way to start my day!**

4 September 1993

The first few days of term were miserable for Harry as Malfoy and his friends cruelly mocked him for feinting. He would glare suspiciously at the petite blonde Ravenclaw whenever she joined them for meals, thinking his Gryffindor friends would never betray him. Hermione noticed and kicked him hard in the shins, not wanting him to make her best friend uncomfortable.

Hermione received her time turner her first day back and Percy lead her to an abandoned corridor with many rooms, 2 of them set up as bed chambers. He explained the trick to using the time turner was to make sure she had plenty of time to rest and eat. Her brother introduced her to Mopsy, a Hogwarts house elf who was only too eager to help her in any way. Percy helped Hermione set up a rough schedule and where she would use her time turner as to not get caught. So, far she felt she had a good handle on manipulating time so she could take additional courses.

"A boggart is a shapeshifter, it will change its shape to show ones greatest fear." Hermione answered after she silently slipped into the classroom.

"Very good Miss. Weasley. 5 points to Gryffindor." Professor Lupin smiled in approval, moving on to discuss how to banish a boggart.

"Where were you?" Ron asked harshly.

"I was behind you?" Hermione asked, forcing her face to look as innocent as possible.

"No, you were bloody weren't. You've been disappearing since term began." Ron narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Mr. Weasley. Thank you for volunteering." Professor Lupin was suddenly right infront of them, looking down at the red head with a stern expression.

"I'm sorry professor?" Ron's voice cracked as he looked up.

"Come, you will be the first to face the boggart." Professor Lupin nodded and lead the pale boy to a large wardrobe. "Now, what is it you fear most?"

"Spiders..." Ron mumbled uncomfortably under his breath.

"Spiders? Alright, so how would you make spiders funny?" Pofessor Lupin smiled kindly as toyed with an old gramophone.

"Uhh...I dunno Professor." Ron look apprehensively at the shaking cabinet, he looked back at his sister who always saved him from spiders, giving him an encouraging smile. He squared his shoulders. "Take away the legs?"

"Very good! Now the incantation." Professor Lupin lead the class through the incarnation and wand movement. "Now, remember, the boggart's worst fear is laughter. Ready, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yeah...yeah." Ron nodded with determination as the professor unlocked the wardrobe. A long hairy leg stepped out, it seemed to go on forever, it was followed by another and a another. A spiders body, larger than the wardrobe squeezed itself from its confines. Ron paled and raised his wand shakily, against a 10ft acromantula. "Rid-" Ron's voice died in his throat as one of the larger than life limbs came down hard beside him. Hermione started to rush forward but someone beat her there.

"Riddikulus!" Neville shouted, jumping in front of Ron. The boggart quickly changed forms, the potions master was advancing on them, sneering down at the Gryffindors. Professor Lupin stood off to the side, a proud smile on his face. "Riddikulus!" Neville shouted again, professor Snape's clothes changed into something nearly all his classmates recognized. A tight green dress, a flowered hat with a stuffed vulture on top, and a bright red hand bag. A nervous giggle bubbled in Neville's throat, sending the rest of the class into a round of snickers.

"Alright! Line up! Work quickly and you can confuse it!" Professor Lupin instructed. Grandma Snape turned into a mummy, then unraveled and tripped. The students went one by one, each trying to think of something more ridiculous than the last. Hermione was in front of Harry and she flashed him a mischievous smile as her turn came up.

"Little Dove." Arthur Weasley stood in front of the class, balding, rounded belly, and his usual jovial smile. Hermione was confused for a moment, she didn't fear her father. "I always knew you couldn't handle being a Weasley." Arthur's face contorted into a malicious smile that did not belong on his normally loving face.

"Da..dad?" Hermione squeaked, taking a step back, forgetting that this was a boggart she was facing in front of her whole class.

"I've regretted it from the moment we brought you home. I knew you would never really be-" Arthur snarled viciously.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Ron shouted and stepped in front of his sister at the same time Harry pulled Hermione back. Hermione was shaking, she never thought that would be her greatest fear. Sure, it was a constant worry, that her parents would one day regret bringing her home and making her a Weasley. She didn't even notice her brothers boggart spider lose its legs and roll away. Hermione vaguely realized that someone else grabbed her away from Harry. Then the room grew cold and the voice of Celeste echoed in her head.

"Riddikulus!" Hermione looked up to see Professor Lupin step in front of Harry. The boggart shifted from a dementor to a floating, glowing sphere then with a crack it deflated like a balloon and Professor Lupin was quick to banish it back into the wardrobe. "Excellent 5 points for everyone who faced the boggart! Class dismissed!"

"Well, that was informative." Hermione mumbled as she grabbed his bag, passing pureblood students looked at her sympathetically. All of them knowing what it was like to be afraid of disappointing their fathers or paterfamilias. Ron slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and glared at Harry.

"What?" Harry snapped, sick of Ron's mood swings.

"Nothing!" Ron snapped back, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"You okay, Ronnie?" Hermione asked gently, not having noticed Ron's glare.

"Yeah, fine. Just that boggart, yeah?" Ron said sheepishly. Hermione hugged her brother tightly and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, I kind of froze." Hermione sighed.

"At least you were saved by the professor." Harry said grumpily.

"No, I was saved by my big brother. He didn't even give you a chance! What were you going to do to it?" Hermione asked curiously as they walked out of the classroom.

"Honestly? I didn't expect a dementor. I thought it would be Uncle Vernon or Voldemort." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, I definitely didn't think it would be my dad." Hermione nodded sympathetically. "What do you hear when the dementors come near you?"

"My mum..." Harry whispered, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sighed sadly and wrapped both her arms around him a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry. I hear Celeste." She bit her lip as she stepped back, Ron standing beside them, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'll just leave you to it." Ron mumbled before throwing Harry at threatening glare and walking away.

"Umm...who's Celeste?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's glare.

"Luna's mum...we were in her lab with her when a spell back fired. We were trapped behind protective wards and the roof collapsed on top of her." Hermione shuddered.

"That sounds awful." Harry muttered and put his arm around Hermione shoulders. "I just hear my mum begging Voldemort not to kill me...but it's the only time I've ever heard her voice. I'm confused."

"Confused?" Hermione turned her head to face the conflicted boy.

"The dementors...I hear my mum dying, pleading for my life but on the other hand I hear her voice and she loves me so much she's begging him to take her instead. The Dursleys aren't..uhh..the most expressive with the gentler affections..." Harry flushed and turned his face to the floor.

"That must be awful for you, Harry. I can't even imagine...I would love to hear my birth mothers voice but..I think I might be able to find a way for you to see memories of your parents." Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"Really?" Harry's head snapped up to stare at her in awe.

"Yeah, Uncle Albus has this way to extract memories and thoughts, I think. It's really advanced magic but maybe...if we explain to him he might help. Everyone says how much they loved your parents, I'm sure they would love to show you their memories of them." Hermione nodded eagerly.

"That would be amazing...maybe we could do the same for your parents?" Harry had a dreamy smile on his face.

"No, my father's family is all gone and mum said they didn't have any other friends or family but that's fine. You showed me them, in first year. I dream about them, sometimes. Before I would dream of them having magic and they would take the place of mum and dad but now I dream of them living like muggles...it's nice." Hermione blushed.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Hermione." Harry whispered, looking at his friend closely.

"Of course, Harry, I'd do anything." Hermione smiled shyly and met her friends stare.

"There you guys are! Come one, we'll be late for charms!" Eloise's bossy tone snapped them out of their trance and they both blushed deeply, avoiding the others eyes.


	29. Calling

10 September 1993

Harry and Hermione approached the headmaster a few days later about the idea of finding people to donate memories of Harry's parents. The headmaster nodded his head in approval and said he would arrange a close friend of his parents to meet with Harry. Unfortunately, his parents close friend may not be able to provide any memories but the headmaster promised to compile something from the staff. Dumbledores eyes twinkled as he abruptly changed the subject and asked Hermione if she would be trying out for the team.

With the encouragement of her friends she signed up to try out for a chaser position, knowing that Gryffindor already had 3 amazing chasers. Hermione didn't think she would making a starting position but hoped to be on the reserve team. Unfortunately, Hermione did not have her own broom. Sure, there were plenty of extras that former players left behind for the team but they were all out of date and not well maintenanced. There was even a supposedly cursed Oakshaft79 left by the crazed Sirius Black who played beater when he was in school.

"Here, you can use mine and when you get on the team, I'll help you pick a broom." Harry offered up his beloved Nimbus 200 that no one else touched. While Harry was an incredibly generous boy, Ron convinced Harry that it was very bad luck to let anyone but his best mate to touch your broom. Unfortunately, after that Harry refused to let Ron ride his broom. With a reassuring smile he forced the broom into Hermione's hand.

"What about you?" Hermione sputtered as she held the nicest broom she'd ever seen in her hand.

"Oliver has seeker tryouts last and there's only 2 blokes trying out." Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Well, I know it's not a chasers broom but it's pretty fast and I've seen what you can do on a keepers broom." Harry grinned. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck, smiling.

"Thank you! I was so scared I would have to use the Oakshaft!" Hermione giggled.

"Alright, chasers! Line up over here, we're going to have a little race to warm you up." Oliver yelled from above them. Harry scoffed and pushed her forward.

"Another Weasley?" Katie Bell, a brunette 4th year, smirked. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Hermione flashed a grateful smile as they kicked off together. While the Nimbus was definitely the fastest broom on the field, it was not the smoothest when changing directions or even turning a corner. Hermione tried to use what she knew of the broom to her advantage by flying in a downward angle towards the ground, instead of along the sky with the other hopefuls. As most of the girls made smooth turns in sync with each other, Hermione used the momentum of her dive to push off the ground and flip herself backwards. Flying upside down for a moment she was a blur in the sky until she could turn the broom and slowly bring herself right side up. The speed of Harry's Nimbus brought her in second, right behind Alicia Spinnet who had been on the team for 2 years.

"That was interesting..." Oliver eyed the smallest Weasley speculatively. "You would make a fair seeker."

"Err, well...it's just the broom. I knew I couldn't make the turn at such a speed." Hermione shrugged sheepishly. Katie's smile encouraged her while Angelina Johnson eyed her critically.

"Alright, I'll split you up into groups of 3 and see how you work together." Wood shouted as he roughly pushed them together. Oliver Wood was thorough as he weeded out the chasers, what started out as a group of 15 soon became only 6. In the beginning of tryouts, he had no intention of messing with his starting line of chasers but the youngest Weasley made him rethink his course. She made a resounding 18 out of 20 goals on the reserve keeper, as well as knocked one of her fellow chasers out of the way from a bludger.

"Oi! Ollie! C'mere!" Angelina Johnson called Oliver over. After a short whispered conversation, Angelina nodded firmly.

"Alright, I've made my decision. Katie, Alicia, and Hermione will be our new starting chasers! Angelina and Malcom will be on the reserves! Thank you for coming out!" Oliver shouted. Fred and George immediately lifted their sister in celebration, cockily telling the other girls that they taught her everything she knows. Ron clapped his twin on the back and loudly exclaimed he would be joining them next year. Harry pulled her into a hug Hermione.

"Told you so!" Harry grinned happily.

"Thanks for letting me use your broom!" Hermione cried happily. She saw Angelina standing on the outside of the group, watching her. "Excuse me."

"Hi!" Angelina said with a friendly smile. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks! I really didn't think I would making the starting team...I definitely thought you were better." Hermione said nervously.

"Nah, that was just me broom. You better get a different broom before the first game. I told Ollie I wanted more time for me studies, OWL year and all that." Angelina shrugged. "Best not make me regret it, yeah? Ollie will be round the twist if he loses the bleeding cup this year."

"Harry promised he would help me pick out a new broom. I'll do my best." Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"Harry, eh? Noticed he let you use his broom." Angelina grinned wolfishly down at the girl.

"Ah, well...he didn't want me to have to use the cursed Oakshaft." Hermione blushed.

"Sure, whateva you say. I tried out using that broom, wicked fast for being an older model." Angelina nudged the younger girl. "Just don't drop the quaffle, yeah?"


	30. Nevermind

9 October 1993

As soon as they reached the common room, Ron raced to the dormitory to collect his stash of broom catalogues. He had a ridiculous collection, the oldest one was from his father's school trunk. Ron laid them out on the table as they all looked them over. Ron quickly going over the specifics and advantages of each broom in the newest issue. He lamented that they couldn't afford the newest and most versatile broom on the market, a Firebolt. Even though no one sitting around the table could afford it, Ron still went on in great detail all of the specifics of the broom. The only broom manufactured that could easily be used for any position, using breakthrough charms and spell work to give it the smoothest and fastest finish of any broom ever made.

Hermione was summoned to the Headmasters office a week after being picked for the Gryffindor team. Thinking that her uncle wanted to give her memories to pass off to Harry, Hermione eagerly sprinted to his office after transfiguration. The ancient man sat Hermione down for tea and made small talk about her lessons, the time turner, her new cat until Hermione lost her patience. With a chuckle Dumbledore summoned a long wrapped parcel and handed it over to his eager god daughter. When she opened it she found the very broom she lamented that she would never be able to afford. A Comet StarSweeper, a chasers broom released after the Firebolt last summer.

Hermione eagerly showed her friends before rushing outside to ride it for the first time. The smooth transitions and easy flip turns made Hermione smile. It was almost as fast as Harry's Nimbus and Hermione couldn't wait to use it during practice. Her friends joined her on the pitch, Harry joined her in the sky as he was the only one who had his own broom. Ron watched eagerly waiting for his sister to let him have a go on her new broom. When she handed him her broom without a second thought, he shot off to the goal posts, flipping and shooting around them, blocking imaginary quaffles. His friends on the ground clapped happily, cheering him on as he got more into the fantasy. Harry pulled Neville to the side so he could try his broom. When Ron was done Hermione scooped Luna up behind her and took her around the lake. When they came back, Neville had Eloise on Harry's broom making very slow circles on the pitch only 2 feet off the ground.

Hermione was very happy to see that Hagrid was made the Care of Magical Creatures professor. While they may not agree on what creatures were cute or even safe around students, he was the most knowledgable person she knew when it came to magical creatures. Percy ranted loudly that he would never get a NEWT in the class if he couldn't even open the book. Their first class amused her to no end when Hagrid explained that to open the book, it needed it's spine stroked. Hermione looked around to see she was the only one who found this amusing. Then they were introduced to Buckbeak, the hippogriff, a regal and proud creature that looked be part bird, part horse. After Harry took an exciting ride around the lake, the rest of the class felt more at ease and stepped forward. Hermione eagerly asked Harry about his flight when Malfoy suddenly swaggered forward and insulted the hippogriff. Buckbeak didn't take that kindly and rushed Malfoy, resulting in a large cut on the blondes arm. Hermione's shout that he needed to go to the hospital wing forced Hagrid into action. The half giant called an end to class and picked up the whimpering blonde, rushing off to the castle.

The first Hogsmeade trip was going to be a bit of a disappointment, however. Harry tried reasoning with their head of house about his permission form but she would not be swayed. Hermione even approached the headmaster to see if he would allow her parents to sign or have her father speak to Harry's Uncle Vernon, but he told her it was for Harry's safety he stay in the castle. Eloise was excitedly talking about going to the three broomsticks and the tea shop called MadamPuddifoots. Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust at the idea of even stepping in the tea shop she heard so much about. It was guaranteed to "get a snog or a bit more", according to her brothers, she did not want to think about that.

"I think I'll stay back." Hermione hummed as got dressed in the muggle clothes Eloise begged her to wear. Her dorm mate turned on her, looking shocked.

"Why?" Eloise demanded.

"Harry and Luna can't go." Hermione said simply as she pulled on a blue flannel top.

"So? They can stay together." Eloise frowned at her friend.

"They're not exactly friends, are they? You're friends with Neville and you like Ron just fine as long as he's not eating." Hermione grinned.

"I can't go with boys. What will people say?" Eloise demanded.

"They would say more if I went. Ron and Neville are purebloods, it would be like we were being chaperoned on an actual date if I went. With just you, it's just 3 friends." Hermione shrugged as she rooted around her bag.

"Why? Because I'm a muggleborn?" Eloise demanded, her acne riddled face growing red.

"No..." Hermione looked up, shocked. "Because...well...I imagine you won't be holding hands with either boy, right?"

"Of course not!" Eloise squeaked.

"You'll be fine. I didn't mean to insult you, just you know...mum kind of pounded etiquette into my head. Look, I'm really sorry that I'll be taking a miss on this trip but it just wouldn't feel right for me to leave them stuck in the castle alone." Hermione said firmly.

"Fine." Eloise sighed, they walked down to the common room in silence. Neville, Ron and Harry were already waiting for them.

"Harry went and begged McGonagall this morning, hoping if he got her while she was sleepy she would give him permission." Neville said sympathetically. Harry shoved his hands in his pocket, looking miserable.

"You guys can go ahead, I'm going to talk to Harry." Hermione smiled brightly, Eloise glared at her friend but walked with them out of the portrait hole.

"You okay?" Harry glanced up at the girl and couldn't stop himself from looking her over in muggle clothes.

"Yeah, I'm grand. Just wondering if you want to come fly with me?" Hermione asked shyly.

"What?" Harry blurted, his eyes wide.

"Well, I wanted to practice some...you know get used to my broom. I figure there won't be many people around.." Hermione shrugged sheepishly.

"You're not going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked slowly with an arched brow.

"Nah, not this time." Hermione shrugged, grinning impishly. "I want to find Luna too!" Harry smiled for the first time as he dashed up the stairs to grab his broom.

"Harry, you really need to learn the summoning charm." Hermione grinned mischievously and raised her wand. "Accio StarSweeper" the broom almost immediately came flying down the stairs, right into her outstretched hand.

"Not all of us know every spell taught at Hogwarts." Harry smirked as they made their way to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Pfft, I wish. Give me a few years." Hermione smiled cheekily.

"Hey, Padma!" Hermione smiled and waved at the 3rd year Ravenclaw twin. Padma looked perplexed but broke away from her group of friend to walk over to Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, Harry. Is there something you wanted?" Padma smiled politely.

"Do you think you could get Luna Lovegood for us? I've decided not to go to Hogsmeade today." Hermione smiled hopefully.

"Looney?" Padma frowned but turned around to get the strange 2nd year. Harry frowned and turned to Hermione for an explanation.

"Some of the kids bully her in Ravenclaw. It's why she always with us." Hermione glared at the Indian girls back, holding her tongue since she was going back to get her friend.

"Mina!" Luna smiled serenely as she skipped towards her friend, Padma disappeared into the crowds. "Good morning, Harry."

"Morning Luna." Harry grinned at her exuberance.

"Did you come to say goodbye?" Luna tilted her head to side, quizzically.

"No, I decided to spend the day flying. Thought you would like to join us on the grounds." Hermione grinned at the serene smile on Luna's face. They spent most of the morning lazily flying along the lines of the forbidden forest, never venturing too far in fear of the dementor boundary. Luna did not fly alone, she tended to get easily distracted and crash, which they learned early in their childhood. Her best friend had no problem with flying behind Hermione though, they easily moved in sync, she seemed to be able predict Hermione's moves.

"Master Harry! Master Harry!" Dobby squeaked, jumping up and down to get their attention.

"Hey Dobby!" Harry smiled happily as he landed beside the excited elf.

"Dobby has brought lunch for Master Harry and his Myne and her Looney!" Dobby snapped his fingers and a blanket with sandwiches was laid out for the teenagers.

"Thank you, Dobby!" Luna cut off Hermione who was about to reprimand the elf for calling her 'Looney'.

"Yes Dobby, it was very nice of you!" Hermione relaxed and affectionately kissed his cheek, making the elf turn red and squeak.

"You're the best, Dobby!" Harry snickered, already seated and eating.

"Oh, Dobby never! Dobby never!" Dobby wailed and threw himself into Harry's lap crying.

"What's wrong Dobby?" Harry froze, he thought Dobby got over this during the summer. Having an elf burst into tears whenever he thanked him was exhausting so he tried to thank him as much as possible to desensitize him.

"Dobby never knew! Dobby never knew such wonderful witches!" Dobby wailed.

"You're our friend now, Dobby." Luna beamed at the small elf and opened her arms, Dobby immediately leapt into her arms.

"Yeah, Dobby. I'm sorry you had to live through that. Harry would never be friends with such awful wizards." Hermione grinned wryly and wrapped her arms around Luna and Dobby. The house elf looked at the red head with wide eyes for a moment before his body started shaking violently.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry cried out in alarm, Dobby's face was growing red and his little body shook violently before a tiny giggle escaped his mouth.

"Master Harry friends with bad wizards!" The elf laughed hysterically, tears of laughter escaping his eyes. "Master Harry's Myne is funny witch!" Dobby chuckled, calming himself before popping away.

"Why does he call me Myne?" Hermione wondered aloud. Harry flushed and Luna threw a pumpkin pasty at her.

"You're not just another Weazy." Luna beamed at her best friend.


	31. Horror Show

31 October 1993

Ron was a little upset with his sister for abandoning him on their first Hogsmeade trip but still filled her in on the details. Neville brought them back a large sampler of Honeydukes and Eloise brought them warm butter beer. Luna, Harry and Hermione eagerly listened as their friends regaled them with all exciting facets of Hogsmeade. Eloise pulled a few heavy tomes she picked up, Hermione and Luna were instantly at her side.

Harry found out that their DADA professor was a good friend and dorm mate to his father in school. He would go to the defense teacher once a week and Remus, as Harry was told to call him when they were alone, told Harry all about how his father loved transfiguration, his mothers obsession with a band called 'The Sex Pistols', and how when his father learned to actually talk to his mother in their sixth year, they became friends. Harry would walk back to the tower with a dreamy look on his face, listening someone talk about his parents for a solid hour always made his day better. Hermione was happy for her friend and only a little jealous. Seeing Harry get to learn about his parents made her wonder and she hated to wonder, to dwell on thoughts of her birth parents. It always felt like she was betraying her mum, dad, and brothers.

After the feast, the Gryffindors were barred from their common room. Percy was frantic when he found her in the back of all her house mates. Suddenly, the headmaster appeared and ushered them all into the great hall that had been cleared of tables. With a simple flick of his wand, fluffy purple sleeping bags littered the Great Hall floor. Percy lead them to a corner where the third years sat down. Fred and George pushed Hermione into the corner with a frown, then chose their own sleeping bags to be placed around them. Even Percy reserved a sleeping bag next to the twins.

"Is this really necessary?" Hermione huffed as she sat in the corner. Her brothers made her feel like helpless maiden in the tower and they were the dragons Sirius Black had to get through. The other houses started turning up and Luna rushed forward, pushing her bothers out of her way. Luna rearranged the sleeping bags so Hermione was in between Eloise and Luna.

"Better." Luna hummed happily. Harry, Neville, and Ron were directed to their sleeping bags right between the girls and the twins and Headboy.

"Where are your shoes?" Hermione asked.

"Nargles." Luna said simply as she summoned some chocolate from her rucksack.

"Again? I suppose they forgot our little talk at the end of the year. I'll just be reminding them." Hermione sniffed, Luna hid her face and offered up chocolate to everyone.

"What?" Eloise asked curiously.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Hermione sighed and took a piece of chocolate.

"What happened to Sirius Black?" Luna Asked curiously.

"Sirius Black?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yeah, he wrecked the Fat Lady!" Neville nodded emphatically.

"How did he get into the castle?" Eloise wondered, her eyes darting to the door as if he would walk in any moment.

"Why would he sneak in during the feast?" Hermione asked as she sucked on chocolate.

"He was probably sneaking in so he could lay in wait. Catch all the Gryffindors unawares." Ron said seriously.

"That doesn't make sense." Luna hummed as she tucked herself into her sleeping bag, scooting closer to Hermione.

"It makes perfect sense. Black was going to wait for us to come back from the feast. He killed 12 muggles and Peter Pettrigew with 1 spell!" Ron exclaimed.

"So, after 12 years in Azkaban and no wand, his first objective is to kill all the current Gryffindors?" Eloise asked incredulously.

"No, but maybe that was the only want he saw getting to Harry!" Ron blurted, they all turned to Harry who paled.

"Good show, Ronnie." Hermione said sarcastically as she reached out and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Maybe I shouldn't be around you guys for a while..." Harry mumbled, pulling his hand away from Hermione.

"No, mate. That's not the way it works in Gryffindor. How will you hold off a crazed murderer alone? We're not leaving you." Neville said sternly and nudged him with his shoulder.

"He's right." Eloise said firmly as both Ron and Harry opened their mouths, Hermione tightened her grip on his hand.

"Alright, you lot! Classes begin in the morning. Get some sleep." Percy walked up behind them, making the group jump. Percy eyed the boy holding his sisters hand shrewdly for a moment before stalking to the other side of the hall. After the lights were extinguished, Hermione laid down and reached for Harry's hand to let him know she was there for him. When he laced their fingers together, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	32. The Never Ending Story

12 November 1993

Oliver scheduled practice for every available opening to prepare for the first match against Slytherins. However, Malfoy was still playing up his injury from Buckbeak, making Madam Hooch rearrange the whole quidditch schedule. Hagrid told them that there would be a hearing at the ministry to determine if he could keep his job and Buckbeak's fate. Hermione and her friends devoted some of their spare time to helping Hagrid put together a case. She didn't think she could be more grateful to Percy for showing her the abandoned corridor otherwise there was no way she would ever get enough sleep. Harry still watched her suspiciously, especially after seeing her schedule. Hermione was sworn not to tell anyone of the time turner or abuse the privilege for personal gain.

Luna was spending as much time away from the Ravenclaw tower as possible. Apparently, there were some awful older girls who constantly tormented the small blonde. From mocking her personality to stealing her things, the older girls never seemed to have trouble finding some way to make Luna's life in Ravenclaw difficult. Hermione didn't understand, Luna was top of her year, gained a lot of house points. She was also very helpful and sweet to everyone so why these girls constantly picked on Luna was beyond her. Hermione had been waiting to get their ring leader alone for a couple weeks when she saw her opportunity before the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff quidditch match.

"You!" Hermione hissed as she grabbed the pretty Asian 4th year into an abandoned classroom.

"What do you want?" Cho demanded.

"What is your problem?" Hermione demanded, her wand pressing into Cho's chest.

"You're the one who pulled me into a classroom and held me at wand point." Cho sneered.

"I told you to leave Luna alone!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, so you're Looney's big bad body guard?" Cho smirked.

"No, I'm her best friend. I don't like the way she's being treated and unless you want to lose all your pretty hair, I would put a stop to it." Hermione glared at the girl.

"Yeah, right. We all heard about what you did to Parkinson. You couldn't do that to a competent witch." Cho smiled viciously at the smaller girl.

"I'm a Weasley. You really want to see what I could do to you? My brothers may avoid pretty girls with their pranks but I have no aversion." Hermione smiled wickedly as she saw the girls confidant smile falter.

"Fine! We'll leave loo-Luna alone." Cho snapped and rolled her eyes.

"It's been a pleasure." Hermione smirked at the taller girl before bowing out of the room. Before Hermione knew it she was lining up with her team mates for her very first game.

"Alright team, this is my last chance to have a quidditch cup as captain. Let's show them that Gryffindor is the best bloody house!" Oliver shouted at his team before turning to Harry. "They've for a new seeker this year, pretty boy Diggory isn't known for his brains. Get that snitch or die trying."

"and now introducing the best of the four, GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan's shout signaled

the team to take off for their customary flight around the stadium. Hermione's nerves disappeared as the chasers did their choreographed flips and turns around each other. "Wood, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Spinnet, Bell, and POTTER!"

"That's a mouthful, so many Weasleys." Katie snickered as she took her place on Hermione's left.

"The Weasleys are always more than a mouthful, love!" George shouted as he flew by.

"George!" Hermione shrieked indignantly as their team mates laughed. As the balls were released, Hermione could vaguely hear Lee commentating but tried to block him out when Katie grabbed the quaffle. Hermione flew just below her as they soared across the pitch. A hufflepuff pulled up in front of Katie just as she pulled back to shoot, she released the quaffel, allowing Hermione to catch it and shoot. Winning them their first 10 points.

"And Weasley is the first to score! I remember when Fred shot her with a densaugeo, little Hermione stole Charlie's wand and chased Ron down to the pond, tripping over her own teeth." Lee said fondly.

"Jord-" McGonagall's chastisement was cut off as a bludger hit the stands, right above Lee's head.

"Sorry, Professor! Got away from me." Fred smiled cheekily as he flew off. The game progressed slowly, with the awful conditions it was hard to see only a few feet in front of them. They were only 20 minutes into the game when Madam Hooch blew her whistle for a time out.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Oliver snapped as they all touched down and walked to the locker room.

"I can't see my glasses on my face, how am I going to see the snitch!" Harry snapped back.

"Oh, honestly." Hermione snorted and shook her head. She took her goggles off and whispered, "impervious."

"What's that?" Oliver barked.

"Impervious charm. We should all do it, keeps the rain off."Hermione smiled sweetly as she took Harry's glasses and performed the charm.

"How come I didn't think of that?" Oliver whispered as he applied the same charm to his goggles. "Alright, I have no doubt the 'Puffs thought to do the same, so let's hurry up and win!"

The game got much more intense after the time out. Hermione only shot 4 of the 15 goals made thus far but Gryffindor was in the lead 150-40. The Gryffindor team felt confident, until the cold started to creep in, Hermione felt dizzy as the screams started. The quaffel fell from her limp fingers and Katie immediately had to dive to catch it. Alicia flew beside Hermione and wrapped an arm around the red head, looking around in confusion. Suddenly there was a scream, she looked up to see their seeker falling from the sky.

"Diggory's caught the snitch! HUFFLEPUFF WI-What the bleeding hell?" Lee's shout did not earn a reprimand from his head of house because she was too focused on casting her patronus, a griffin, to chase away the descending dementors.

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" Dumbledore's voice reverberated around the stadium as he slowed Harry's steep descent for the ground. The teachers around him all raised their wands to try and cast their patronus.

"What's going on?" Hermione cried when the echoing screams in her head faded away. Alicia looked at the 3rd year worriedly then back to where Harry fell to the ground with a sick thump.

"Dementors." Alicia whispered. Hermione followed her team mates gaze and immediately turned her broom to dive towards her friend.

"Move!" Hermione shrieked as she pushed students out of the way, she was able to clear a path for the faster professors and kneeled beside her friend.

"Move aside! Move it, Mr. Matthews! Don't make me say it again!" Madam Pomfrey pushed her way to the center of the crowd of students with her angry no nonsense tone. Conjuring a stretcher, she laid Harry up and brought him to about chest height so she could examine him for any immediate problems. "I need to get him to infirmary!"

"'Mione! What happened?" Ron pushed his way to his sister, his face pale.

"Harry must have got to close to the dementors." Hermione shivered.

"You guys go...I'm going to go wash up." Oliver said dully as the rest of the team walked behind Madam Pomfrey.

"Where's Harry's broom? Did anyone see it?" Hermione asked as she looked around the pitch.

"Nah, it got caught in the wind. I was too busy watching Harry fall." Neville said sadly as he walked up to his friends.

"I'm never coming to another quidditch match again!" Eloise cried as she wrapped Hermione into a tight hug. "I could barely see what was going on but watching people hit heavy balls at your best friend while she's flying a bloody broom stick through the sky! Then having to watch Harry fall from 500 feet in the air!"

"How will I ever survive if my best friend isn't there to cheer me on?" Hermione pouted and continued looking for Harry's broom.

"I would never miss a game." Luna skipped over, stomping in puddles.

"Fine. I'm sorry, of course I'll come." Eloise grumbled.

"Do you think it went into the forest?" Hermione asked absently as her eyes swept the pitch again.

"Harry's broom drifted off towards the Whomping Willow." Luna said distractedly as she hopped into a large puddle.

"You're going to wake him!" Hermione hissed at her raucous team mates as she collapsed on a chair besides Harry's bed. She was holding the remains of Harry's broom wrapped in her quidditch robes. They managed to get as many pieces of Harry's broom as they could find.

"Too late." Harry moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling, mate?" Ron asked.

"Like I fell off the astronomy tower. Did we win?" Harry sat up and immediately wished he hadn't asked when he looked at the glum faces of the Gryffindor team.

"Don't worry about it, Harry! You can't win them all." Hermione smiled weakly.

"He's in the shower trying to drown himself." Fred said when he saw Harry looking around at his team and friends.

"George!" Eloise snapped, glaring at the redhead.

"Yes?" George grinned devilishly from the other side of the room. Eloise flushed and glared at other twin with a matching mischievous grin.

"You guys should probably get washed up." Harry said sheepishly, noticing Madam Pomfrey's glare at the dripping quidditch players.

"Good luck, Harry!" George grinned as they left.

"Yeah, there will be a party in the tower when you get out!" Fred winked.

"Did anyone grab my broom?" Harry asked when he was left with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Eloise.

"Errr..." Ron shuffled uncomfortably.


	33. Oceania

25 December 1993

Harry had been in a slump since since the destruction of his broom stick. He carried it all the way to Gryffindor tower and cradled it in his lap as he sat with his friends until they were the only ones left. After a long moment of staring at the bundle, he dumped the splinters of his broom into the fire and stalked, holding Hermione's quidditch cape in hand, up to the dormitory without so much as a parting word. The boys were quick to follow, leaving Hermione alone to watch the broom stick slowly burn in the hearth. Something gold caught her eye and she quickly snatched it out of the flames. A large splinter of wood, 2000 embossed in gold with Harry's initials carved into what used to be a broom handle. Hermione easily snuck in to slip it into Harry Potter Saves the Sanguine Princess which sat inconspicuously on Harry's shelf.

Ron once again brought out his broom catalogue collection to tell Harry all about his broom choices. Unfortunately, Harry could not be convinced to empty his trust vault to buy a Firebolt, a grave offense against all quidditch enthusiasts according to Ron. The Nimbus 2002 was to be released just after New Years and Harry resigned himself to order one after the holidays ended, refusing to fly the same broom as Malfoy.

Molly wrote that the children were to stay in the castle because it was safer with Sirius Black on the loose. The Weasley siblings all agreed that it was not safer but more so that Harry would have company for Yule. Percy deduced that Dumbledore didn't want

Harry to leave the castle in fear of Black. Eloise's parents would be visiting Elliot in Canada, so she would be staying as well. Their friends walked Neville and Luna to the carriages, saddened that they couldn't stay as well.

"Thanks, Hermione!" Eloise squealed happily as she ran her fingers over the scarf she just opened. The dark haired girl was surrounded by books, clothes and wrapping paper after tearing through her gifts.

"You're welcome." Hermione grinned and popped a piece of peanut brittle in her mouth. She grinned as she threw all of her rubbish in a bin before heading towards the door. "I'm going to go see my brothers and Harry, wanna come?"

"I'll meet you up there, want to put these away, yeah?" Eloise waved her new books around with a happy, girlish squeal.

"Hurry up, I want to see what Fred and George came up with this year!" Hermione giggled as she rushed down the stairs, tugging her new jumper on.

"Is that-?" Hermione heard Ron's loud exclamation on the stair case leading to the boys dorm. She pushed her way in knowing that they were awake.

"Yeah, it is." Harry said with obvious reverence in his voice. There on his bed was a Firebolt, brand new and shiny in the December sunlight shining through the window.

"Who got you a Firebolt!?" Hermione blurted loudly, making both boys jump. She stared in awe at the broom on his bed.

"I dunno..." Harry frowned as he searched for a note in all the wrappings.

"Someone sent you Firebolt anonymously?" Hermione asked skeptically as she advanced on them, eager to look herself.

"Well, the headmaster sent him the invisibility cloak first year." Ron reasoned as his sister grew frantic.

"There was a note, that's how we knew it was him." Hermione snapped, throwing some of the rubbish over her shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Hermione. He just doesn't want to have anyone say he has favorites." Harry said assuredly, he looked to Ron for assistance.

"Favorites? I'm his Goddaughter, he got me a broom, called me into his office to give it to me himself! Harry, this isn't right." Hermione shook her head, frowning.

"Maybe it was Lupin. He obviously doesn't spend his wages on decent robes. He was friends with your parents, Harry." Ron said firmly, glaring at his sister. Hermione rolled her eyes at his naivety.

"Ron's right, I'm sure you're worrying for nothing." Harry patted her arm, trying to calm her before reaching for the broom.

"Don't touch it!" Hermione shrieked, pulling his arms away from the most amazing broom invented. Even she was tempted to grab it and fly it out the window but it was too suspicious.

"It's my broom, Hermione!" Harry shouted angrily. He never got expensive presents, it made him feel like he was back at the Dursleys and Dudley was taking his things.

"Harry!" Hermione flinched back from his tone and menacing glare on his face. She looked to her brother to find no help at all as he was glaring just as angrily.

"It's none of your business." Ron snapped.

"Just hear me out! Isn't it just a little suspicious that Harry has a deranged killer after him and he gets the best, most expensive broom on the market anonymously?" Hermione pleaded with the boys.

"Ron's right, it's probably just a gift from Remus. He saved up, wants to get me a really nice Yule gift." Harry hissed at the petite girl, losing his patience.

"So, Remus didn't get you another gift?" Hermione squeaked, feeling like she may have over reacted.

"No, he didn't. See it's from Remus." Harry said coldly as he reached for the broom and picked it up. Hermione's shoulders slumped as nothing happened. Ron turned to her with a vicious smile in victory.

"I...I just didn't want you to get hurt. I don't see how Professor Lupin could have a afforded one, he should be saving in case it gets out he's..." Hermione trailed off weakly, looking to the ground.

"He's what?" Harry snapped.

"Nothing...sorry. I just...could you get it looked at, please?" Hermione dared look up at their angry faces. Her brown eyes shimmering in tears.

"Do what then? Have them strip a Firebolt?! You're mad, you are!" Ron shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at his sister. "C'mon Harry! I want to see what that broom can do!"

"Yeah." Harry sniffed and pushed past Hermione. Hermione waited a moment to follow them down to the common room, the boys were stopped by Professor McGonagall, Eloise standing guiltily behind her.

"Is this the broom?" Their head of house asked sternly.

"It was a gift." Harry ground out angrily, wishing everyone would stop questioning his gifts.

"There was no note or anything to indicate who it was from?" Professor McGonagall asked stiffly.

"No, but we think it was from a professor like my first broom. They just didn't want to be called in for favoritism." Harry glared at his head of house.

"I gave that broom to the Gryffindor team, Mr. Potter. To your position in particular, if you read the note I attached you would know that." Professor McGonagall snapped, not liking the attitude one of her favorite lions was giving her,

"You did? There was a note?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yes, there was. I watched you and Mr. Weasley rush from the hall after receiving it and never received any thanks so I assumed the note fell out as well." Professor McGonagall said angrily.

"I'm sorry professor, I had no idea. Thank you, I loved that broom...even if it wasn't mine." Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

"It was yours in every way that mattered, Mr. Potter. I only worded the note in such a way that my reputation would not be held in question. Now, I'll be taking that broom now." The professor reached forward and calmly took the broom from the flabbergasted 3rd year.

"What!? Why?" Harry cried, Ron stood beside him gaping.

"Professor Flitwick will assist me in making sure the broom is safe for you, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall nodded before turning on her heel, leaving the Gryffindor tower with Harry's Firebolt.

"You went to McGonagall?" Ron shouted, the first to regain his senses.

"I heard you arguing with Hermione. You weren't listening so I had to get help." Eloise crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"How is it your business?" Harry snapped, both boys advancing on the girl.

"Hermione obviously thought the broom was cursed and our head of house agrees!" Eloise's snapped, her face turning red.

"It's my broom!" Harry yelled.

"She's going to strip a Firebolt!" Ron cried out as if this was a sin against humanity.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled, slipping between the angry boys and her friend.

"Oh, you were in on it too, yeah? Of course you were!" Ron growled as he poked his sister angrily.

"No, but I would have told a teacher. I was planning on distracting you by making you see Professor Lupin before you flew it. If he didn't give it to you, I would have run straight to Professor McGonagall." Hermione said stiffly, flinching away from her brothers finger.

"Why is it your bloody business?" Harry yelled.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt!" Hermione glared right back at Harry.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't need you! I don't need or want you nosing in on my business!" Harry ground out, glaring down at the defiant girl.

"It wasn't Hermione's fault!" Eloise shouted. "You're just too pigheaded to see what's right in bloody front of you!"

"Why are you even here? Why are you even sneaking up to the boys dormitory?" Ron growled at the taller girl. "We didn't invite you."

"I told Hermione I would meet her there. She wanted to..." Eloise faltered under the boys stare.

"Just leave us alone! Barmy bints!" Ron snarled before grabbing Harry and roughly pushing past them.

"Well,that didn't go well." Hermione whispered miserably as she watched the portrait hole close.


	34. Diaries

23 January 1994

When the Gryffindors returned from Yule break, none of them were happy to find that their seeker got his broom confiscated. Even Hermione's brothers chose sides, while they did listen to her side of the story they still felt she was at fault for the broomstick being taken. Percy was a bit miffed but he didn't ignore his sister over a broom stick, although he was so busy with studying for NEWTs, Headboy duties, his girlfriend, and keeping tabs on Ron's homework, it didn't make much a difference. Fed and George handed the Marauders Map to Harry so he could sneak out to Hogsmeade to show not all Weasleys were against him. Most people believed Hermione worked the whole scheme herself, jealous that she no longer had the best broom on the team. Even the other houses blamed the girls for handing Slytherin the quidditch cup before the season was over. Slytherins spent a week applauding them whenever they entered the great hall, fanning the flames of hatred. What disappointed Hermione most was Neville, fair, shy Neville who always seemed to understand her, refused to even look at her. He didn't even like quidditch. Luna would just smile and shake her head sadly when she saw the divide in her friends.

Hermione and Eloise were left alone to work on Buckbeak's trial, the boys seemed to forget all about it and Luna was easily distracted when it came to magical creatures. The pressure was getting to Eloise, the heated glares from most of the school. Before holidays, she was flourishing with friends. She would voluntarily answer questions in classes and even speak politely to people outside of their group. Now, it was just like first year all over again, Eloise went back into her shy shell and would only talk to Hermione. Even Luna found herself talking to a book when she tried, not that it stopped her. Harry would look at Hermione when he thought she wasn't paying attention, strange longing looks but when she turned to him he would look away quickly.

Without the buffer of their friends, Eloise noticed that Hermione was sneaking off a lot at random times during the day. She would question Hermione about her strange behavior but Hermione was not allowed to tell her, Eloise gave her the silent treatment after 3 days of pestering. Hermione was, like Eloise, collapsing under the pressure of her family's and school mates hatred. She ignored Percy's rules of extra sleep and meal times, instead just worked through them. Working on Buckbeak's case, finding out about Sirius Black, and studying acclumency became her new side projects. On top of all that she could never find her cat when she needed him for a cuddle. He was far too independent, wandering the grounds, hunting for his own food. She was alone in the library when a bowl sticky toffee pudding, her favorite dessert, was shoved under her nose.

"You know, I wouldn't throw you away over a broomstick...even a Firebolt." Malfoy whispered as he sat down beside her.

"Congratulations." Hermione grunted and pushed the savory treat away, it was making her stomach ache with longing. When was the last time she ate?

"Don't be like that. You don't eat enough." Malfoy snorted and shoved the pudding back to her. Hermione looked between her favorite treat and the boy she detested most, suspiciously. He was relaxed next to her, his legs stretched out under the table, his robes were immaculate and he had a sly smile on his face as he watched her.

"What did you do to it?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just wandering around the library with your favorite dessert...wondering why you're here, instead of defense." Malfoy smirked.

"I skived off. More important things to do." Hermione sniffed and turned away from him.

"No, you didn't. You never skive off and I bet if I asked any of our friends in Hufflepuff, they would say you were there." Malfoy grinned as she blushed furiously.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped.

"Just for you to enjoy this lovely treat I brought you." Malfoy raised his hands in surrender with an innocent smile on his face.

"Ha! Sure!" Hermione snorted indelicately and waved her wand over the sticky pudding, muttering as many revealing charms as she could remember.

"I've got to say, paranoia doesn't suite you." Malfoy whispered close to her ear, Hermione batted him away with her hand and continued muttering revealing spells she learned from the books she got from Nanet.

"I can't find anything wrong with it." Hermione frowned and sniffed it, the smell made her mouth water.

"You're ridiculous." Malfoy grinned impishly as he took the spoon and took a large bite. "Delicious and poison free." He handed the spoon back.

"Why?" Hermione eyed him critically, hesitant to take the spoon. Malfoy rolled his eyes and cast a cleaning charm on the spoon for her before shoving it into the bowl. Hermione took a small bite and immediately closed her eyes, groaning.

"This is delicious. Where did you get it?" Hermione asked as she took a much larger spoonful.

"One of the house elves has a crush on you. Begged me to find you and cheer you up." Malfoy grinned in victory.

"A house elf, hmm?" Hermione hummed pensively as she devoured the desert in front of her. She could feel him staring at her the entire time and squirmed, becoming self conscious. "Taking orders from elves now?"

"Only because I wanted to." Malfoy leaned back in his chair, smiling smugly at her. It unnerved her even more, not used to this Malfoy who was not baiting her friends. Hermione turned away and continued making notes on magical creature executions. There was an awkward silence before Malfoy leaned close to read over her shoulder. "What's this?"

"Helping Hagrid, trying to save Buckbeak since your father is so set on killing him." Hermione said gruffly as she pushed him away with her shoulder.

"The bird tried to maul me!" Malfoy said indignantly but only got a distracted hum in response. The silence hung oppressively between them, even Malfoy fidgeted in his seat as if waiting for her to say something. "You know...I'm scared of disappointing my father too."

"Uhh..." Hermione's head snapped up at that but Malfoy wasn't looking at her, he ran his fingers through his blonde locks and traced a knot in the wood of the table.

"I'm heir of House Malfoy, father spent a lot of time making sure I knew what was expected of me. I'm supposed to be the best...but I'm not, not in classes. You are, a Weasley." Malfoy sneered and spat her name but still did not look up. "Father told me all about the Weasleys before first year...weak magic, inferior intelligence, low blood..." Malfoy whispered. "Then father tells me you must be different. Seventh child, first daughter born to the house in seven generations. There's power in numbers...especially seven. He told me to watch you, after Yule last year. Said things were happening and you would be in the middle but...he was so disappointed when I came home this summer with nothing strange going on..."

"Wha-" Hermione almost choked at his confession when a loud gasp made her look away from the sullen blonde.

"Hermione! What are you doing...here...with him?" Eloise demanded in a harsh whisper. "And with food in the library!" Hermione just blinked owlishly up at her friend who had previously been giving her the silent treatment.

"I knew I smelled something foul." Malfoy sniffed the air dramatically, his sneer back in place. The smiles and playful looks gone as the haughty, cruel boy came back.

"Hey!" Hermione gasped, turning to glare at the blonde. Even if Eloise was ignoring Hermione for not being able to tell her of the time turner, it didn't mean Malfoy could mock her in front of Hermione.

"Don't worry about who...Hermione-" Malfoy purred her name as he leaned over the petite redhead to glare at the Eloise. "- talks to when you can't remove your ugly head out of your filthy arse to talk to her. I'm off, have to take a shower, I feel disgusting after speaking to the spotty mudblood for so long." Malfoy stood up at his full height, his fingers gently travelled up Hermione's arm before he turned and left the stunned girls behind.

"What the hell was that?" Eloise demanded harshly.

"I don't know, honestly. I have absolutely no clue what the hell just happened for the last 20 bloody minutes!" Hermione exclaimed, blinking sluggishly.

"Did he do something to you?" Eloise persisted, her blue eyes wide with concern as she lowered herself so she was kneeling in front of her friend.

"No! I don't know...he was just weird...I don't know..." Hermione shook her head in confusion while her friend looked at her doubtfully.

-0-

"Master Harry, sir...if Dobby could says something?" Dobby said tentatively as Harry dumped his and Ron's bags in their dorm room.

"What is it, Dobby?" Harry asked absently as he looked under Ron's bed for his chess set.

"Master Harry's Myne has been been...sad." Dobby whispered, shrinking back from Harry. The boys head popped up, hitting his head on the bed frame.

"Ow! Bollocks!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled himself from under the bed. "What's that?"

"Master Harry Potter, sir has been...mean to his Myne, sir." Dobby said apprehensively.

"Well, she went behind my back and got my broom taken away, Dobby." Harry said patiently, turning his back on the elf to continue looking for her the chess set.

"But...Myne did not, sir. Master Harry's Myne tried to talk to Master but Master Harry yelled at his Myne." Dobby slowly made his way towards Harry.

"Her and her friend got my Firebolt taken away." Harry snapped, Dobby flinched away from him, covering his head.

"Master Harry love his Firebolt more than his Myne and friends?" Dobby asked, his voice thick with tears.

"No! I just don't think my friends should go behind my back to get my gifts taken away!" Harry said defensively.

"Okay, Master Harry, sir. Dobby just be worried about his Myne...had old Little Master cheer Myne up." Dobby sighed sadly.

"What?" Harry shouted, looking at the shaking elf for the first time. He felt his stomach clench with guilt as Dobby shied away from him, covering his head as though Harry would hit him.

"Dobby not trying to be bad, Master Harry, sir!" Dobby exclaimed. "Dobby know not to talk to Master Harry's Myne but his Myne be so sad! Old Little Master wanted to make Master Harry's Myne smile!"

"You are talking about Malfoy, right?" Harry asked stiffly.

"Yes, Master Harry, sir! Dobby only want Master Harry happy and Master Harry happy when his Myne smile!" Dobby exclaimed, his knees knocking together as he trembled. Harry sat heavily on his bed with his head in his hands. He really wanted to make up with Hermione, even Eloise, but every time he brought it up to Ron, the red head would complain about his nosey sister.

"Thanks Dobby. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Harry sighed and patted the trembling elf on the shoulder.

-0-

"Are you sure that beast is even domesticated?" Eloise smirked as Hermione clutched Crookshanks to her chest. They spent the afternoon by the lake where they found Crookshanks coming out of the forbidden forest.

"Yes, he is...he's just more in touch with his baser instinct." Hermione sniffed delicately and scratched the ginger cat behind the ears.

"I've hardly seen him at all since Halloween, unless he was terrorizing your brothers rat." Eloise scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Consider Scabbers a family heirloom. He's was Percy's for...9 years, but he gave him to Ron when our parents got him Hermes for getting his Prefect badge." Hermione grinned, hiding her pain that her brothers were currently ignoring her.

"Is that normal?" Eloise asked with an arched brow.

"Isn't it?" Hermione turned to look at her friend.

"Well most rats only live a few years..." Eloise trailed off, biting her lip in thought.

"I dunno, never really thought about it. Just figured he was magical, somehow. Maybe magical rats have longer life spans?" Hermione pondered curiously as they reached the portrait hole, even the fat lady glared at them before opening.

"I don't know, maybe we should research it?" Eloise enquired.

"Research my br-" Hermione's smile fell from her face as Harry stood in front of her, looking very uncomfortable.

"Can I err...talk to you?" Harry asked hesitantly. Both girls nodded mutely as he lead them to a couch on the other side of the common room. Hermione fidgeted as she sat in the middle, Harry was shooting worried glances at the little redhead. "Uhh..I just wanted to uhh...apologize for being so cold to you."

"Really?" Eloise was the first to find her voice.

"Uhh...yeah, I mean I'm still pretty upset you went behind my back but...Hermione you were only trying to protect me...so.." Harry trailed off uneasily as Hermione seemed frozen, staring at him blankly.

"You want to be friends again?" Eloise said slowly, as if clarifying. She knew that Harry was only extending the apology to her because Hermione would never accept it otherwise. It was hard to miss all the longing stares Harry sent her friend since Christmas. It seemed his anger with the little redhead faded fast but he still glared menacingly at her when he caught her looking.

"Yeah, I miss yo- I miss being friends with you both." Harry blushed and cleared his throat.

"You're so stupid!" Hermione smirked as she lowered her head to his her face with her hair, she clenched her fists to stop herself from hugging the boy next to her.

"I know. It's just I don't get nice gifts and well...my cousin always took anything of mine away. So, when you made a big deal about my Firebolt, I just kind of lost it." Harry mumbled under his breath sadly. Eloise could barely hear him but Hermione could hear just fine and she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, practically crawling into his lap. Crookshanks hissed angrily as he jumped down to avoid the teenagers embracing.

"You're so bloody stupid! I thought the broom was cursed and you would die, you bleeding twit." Hermione sighed sadly as she hugged Harry tight. Harry wrapped his arms around the redhead with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oi! You guys may want to calm down a bit!" Eloise whispered, a smug smirk on his face as they both turned red. Hermione slid off of Harry's lap after seeing most of the common room watching them.

"I'm still mad at you, bloody ponce." Hermione grumbled as she smoothed down her skirt. "I will forgive you this time but-"

"Hermione!" Ron's angry shout seemed to echo down the stairs, followed by heavy footfall.

"What, Ron?" Hermione looked at her brother quizzically as he dragged a sheet behind him looking angrier than she ever seen him.

"Scabbers! Your ruddy cat murdered Scabbers!" Ron shouted angrily and shoved the sheet in her face. There were a couple drops of blood and some long ginger hair stuck in the fibers of the sheet he was waving.

"Ron, I...had Crookshanks with me outside all afternoon..." Hermione jerked back from her brother, trying to disappear into the couch.

"Well, your cat bloody well killed him!" Ron screamed hysterically.

"I'm sorry...I-cats chase mice...I thought he was out on the grounds...I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione whispered.

"Well, sorry isn't going to bring Scabbers back, now is it?" Ron demanded harshly.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried, traitorous tears burning her eyes.

"You just can't let anyone have anything, can you? You have to the newest broom, the only familiar, the new robes, new books...everything!" Ron shrieked, his face as red as his hair. "Better watch out, everyone. The demon cat could be after yours next!" Ron pointed to where the cats were laying by the hearth, Crookshanks lifted his head to lazily look at Ron before stretching out and laying back down amongst the other cats.

"Ron! I'm sorry! I didn't want Harry's broom taken or for Scabbers to die!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah, well, you made it happen!" Ron snapped, poking her hard in the shoulder.

"Hermione didn't do any of that! I went to the professor and Crookshanks is a cat, you wanker! Cats chase rats, it's a fact of life. Don't put your hands on your sister like that again!" Eloise lost her temper when she saw Hermione flinch and stood up. Harry hopped up as well, unsure of how to get his friend to calm down. Looking around, he saw Fred and George get up to join them.

"She's my bloody sister I can talk to her anyway I choose! Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, you spotty slag?" Ron glared up at the girl.

"Not if you're going to put your hands on her!" Eloise shrieked, poking him as hard as she could in the chest. Hermione and Harry both moved to get between them.

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm not done with you!" Ron exclaimed, turning back to his sister.

"Yes, you are. You're going to say something monumentally stupid that you will regret if you don't stop. I'm sorry about Scabbers. I'm sorry someone anonymously sent Harry a broom at the same time a nutter breaks out of Azkaban for him. I'm sorry that I got a new broom and you didn't. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm fucking sorry, Ron!" Hermione grabbed Eloise and pushed past her brother to rush up to the girls dormitory.

"Ron, you need to stop and think about what you say." Fred whispered harshly.

"Yeah, you never cared about Scabbers much anyhow. Hermione is our sister and you can't just yell at her like that." George said sternly as he pointedly glared at his brother. Ron gaped at his brothers incredulously before turning to Harry for support.

"You always did say Scabbers was useless, mate." Harry shrugged.

"You taking her side, now?" Ron demanded, unhappy that no one seemed to be taking his side.

"Nah, just repeating what you said. I'm done fighting with your sister over a broom and I'm not fighting over a rat that mostly just slept for the last 3 years." Harry said bluntly.


	35. Shiver

28 February 1994

After the very public argument with her brother, the student body seemed to forgive Hermione but not Eloise. After Eloise admitted that Hermione had no part in the broom actually being confiscated and watching the happy reunion of Harry and Hermione, no one could seem to find it in themselves to be harsh to the red head. They found, however Hermione was not nearly so forgiving. When Neville approached her with a friendly smile she turned her back on him, continuing her conversation with her friends. Hermione felt that Neville should not have taken sides, he didn't like quidditch, he didn't like flying, and it wasn't even his broom. Her brothers came groveling one by one the closer it got to the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match. Hermione rewarded her brothers for turning their back on her happily. For George a 24 hour babbling hex, which made him say whatever was on his mind for a full day. He told Professor McGonagall she was a naughty kitty, receiving a weeks detention, he also managed to insult both of the other starting chasers on the Gryffindor team, earning him a few more painful hexes. For Fred she slipped him a mild love potion that had him chasing Professor Twelawney for 24 hours. He spent most of the night at the trapdoor beneath her classroom singing loudly. Ron still hadn't said anything but she found sugar quills in her bag randomly the following weeks, he would timidly smile hopefully in her direction. Hermione was used to Ron's temper, growing up he always blamed Hermione for things going wrong and she knew if she made a big deal over it, he would just over react.

Malfoy was also acting weird as the rest of the school's icy demeanor thawed. He stared at her a lot, in classes, in the great hall, wherever he happened to see her. She watched him approach her a few times and then suddenly turn and dart away. That's not to say his attitude towards her friends changed any, he still antagonized the boys while keeping a distance from Eloise and Luna, sneering at them and wiping invisible dirt from his clothes if he happened to brush against them. Hermione elected not to tell anyone of Malfoy's strange confession, she didn't even know what to make of it. She was under the impression he had a formal understanding with Parkinson so his odd behavior baffled her.

Hermione was slowly coming back into herself, she was eating more and using her time turner to get plenty of rest. Her grades were all exemplary, except divination. She worried she might hex the daft bint if she didn't stop predicting Harry's death every lesson. Not that it seemed to bother Harry, he would groan and laugh in a good natured way, asking what else was new. It was when Neville's gran grew ill that Lavender, Partvati, and Hope would shoot Harry sympathetic looks and coo over him as if he was suffering. Harry shied away from the girls uncomfortably, literally using Hermione as a human shield. Hermione and Harry's friendship was on the mend but she wasn't nearly as warm as she once was. Eloise had no sympathy, calling divination and muggle studies a waste of time. Hermione was inclined to agree with her friend, the muggle studies books were at least 50 years behind the muggle world she saw when visiting over the summer. She was really considering giving up her time turner and just doing some self study for OWLs.

The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw quidditch match was much anticipated for the whole school. Professor McGonagall gave Harry back his broom, which allowed Oliver to talk to Hermione again. It was a bit unnerving during practice and he would just stare at her, trying to communicate with his eyes what he wanted. Luna came down that morning dripping red and gold, her hair was charmed to look gold while her outfit looked something like a red lion. Ravenclaws turned to glare at the little blonde but she toyed with her tail and sat beside her friends. During the game, Hermione saw Cho Chang fluttering her eye lashes at the flustered Harry. When she saw Harry blush, Hermione felt hot jealousy course through her. As they were nearing the Ravenclaw goal posts she used Cho's head for a bank shot, shocking the crowds when she scored. To finish off the game, Malfoy and his friends on the quidditch team dressed as dementors to try and unnerve Harry. They were shocked when a silvery light knocked them over and Harry caught the snitch right from under Cho's nose. Unfortunately, Harry seemed to develop a crush on the pretty Asian seeker and Hermione sighed sadly.

"You shouldn't let it bother you." Eloise said comfortingly, she was still annoyed with Harry and his mooning over the obnoxious Ravenclaw.

"I know." Hermione grumbled unhappily.

"Just get over him, I guess. It's what I would do. You're too pretty to be hung up on him." Eloise said sternly as they made their way towards the library.

"Yeah, you're right." Hermione sighed sadly, watching her shoes.

"Oh, Looney! You forgot something!" Cho's voice rang out in the corridor ahead. They heard girls laughter, indicating she definitely wasn't alone. Cho and her fellow fourth years were crowded around Luna. Hermione saw her best friend Luna was crying as the older girls mocked and pointed their wands at her.

"Calvorio!" Hermione shouted, angrily as she rounded the corner, it hit Cho in the back, instantly her long shiny black hair began to fall out. "What did I tell you Chang?"

"Weasley!" Cho snarled as she clutched her slowly balding head.

"I warned you to leave Luna alone!" Hermione snapped. Cho's friends stared in horror as the curse finished and Cho's head was hairless leaving long strands falling from her fingers.

"Fix it!" Cho screamed hysterically. "Don't just stand there!" Her 4 friends raised their wands at the 3rd year Gryffindors, already feeling hesitant after seeing what the girl did to Pansy the year at dueling club.

"Furnunculus!" Eloise spat at Marrietta, using their hesitation to her advantage, the blondes eyes widened as her face broke out into pimples. Her friends raised shields a moment too late.

"Anyone else?" Hermione grinned savagely and raised a brow in challenge. Luna beamed as she snatched her wand from Cho's pocket then walked up to her friends. The other three girls looked from the Gryffindors standing with Luna to their friends, who were sobbing hysterically, and vehemently shook their heads.

"Get them up to the infirmary then." Eloise snapped.

-0-

"Weasley!" Cho, wearing a blue scarf around her head, shouted as she found Fred talking to Ron in the courtyard.

"Yes?" Ron and Fred turned at the same time.

"Put a muzzle on that bitch you call a sister!" Cho snapped angrily.

"What did you say?" Fred growled as he and Ron stepped forward.

"Your sister has been threatening me and she hexed me in the back! I won't tell the professors this time but next time I'll go to Snape and the headmaster!" Cho hissed before she turned around to stalk away. Suddenly, a gust of wind pushed her scarf back, exposing her bald head to the court yard. Cho ran away with tears streaming down her face. Hermione, Luna, and Eloise stood nearby, leaning on a tree looking very pleased with themselves.

"What was that about?" Ron gaped at the bald seekers back.

"I think our baby sister might be a bit jealous." Fred smirked, his eyes shimmering with mirth as he watched his sister with pride.

"Jealous?" Ron questioned, watching Hermione and her friends walking down to the lake.

"Cor, you're not that blind are you?" Fred asked incredulously. At his blank expression, Fred let out a long suffering sigh. "She fancies Harry, you numpty."

"But Harry doesn't fancy her, right?" Ron looking at his older brother hopefully.

"Really?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "He's your best mate."

"Well, she can't just go around hexing the birds Harry fancies!" Ron said urgently.

"I'm sorry but have you met Spitfire? Oh, about yay tall?" Fred smirked as he lifted his hand about chest level. "Crazy red hair, used to share your cot?"

"Well, I just have to tell her she can't be doing that. I'll tell her Harry doesn't fancy her." Ron nodded with determination and set off to follow his sister when Fred grabbed him by the hood of his robes.

"Ron, no. That is not a good idea. I know Spitfire's our little sister but if you get in the way, Hermione would murder you and I don't think Harry would be pleased, either." Fred said seriously.

"Look, she's my twin. Mine. I've had to deal with blokes thinking it's okay to put their grubby hands all over her, not my best mate." Ron glared at his older brother.

"Who would you rather have with Spitfire, some little sacred 28 twat who will try to force her into something or your best mate, who you can obviously watch over to make sure he keeps our darling sister happy?" Fred smirked as he watched his little brother playing through the scenarios.

-0-

"I'm not sure what he sees in Cho. She's not a very nice person." Luna hummed with a bright smile.

"Don't remind me! If he actually likes that vapid cow he obviously doesn't deserve you." Eloise said sternly to Hermione, tired of seeing her normally bubbly, confident friend so self-conscious, comparing herself to a girl who was more developed.

"Maybe Harry doesn't know Mina fancies him."Luna turned to Hermione looking at her critically for a moment. "You should show you're interested."

"I do show I'm interested but...well, just about every girl fancies him because he's The-Boy-Who-Lived...I can't co-" Hermione was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"I uh- sorry to interrupt...I wasn't trying to listen in..uh I wanted to apologize and give you your birthday present." Neville blushed brightly and offered her a a very pretty exotic blue flower. "It's a Tari Flower, it secretes a very sweet nectar that you can add to your tea."

"Thanks Neville." Hermione smiled shyly, her cheeks red. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing I'll repeat, I swear." Neville shook his head quickly and raised the plant, offering it to her.

"What do I have to do to it?" Hermione said curiously as she took it from his hands and sniffed it, it smelled very sweet and a little fruity.

"Water it, keep it in a window...just uh tickle the petals when you want to uh juice it." Neville mumbled as he awkwardly shuffled his feet.

"Hey guys!" Harry panted as he jogged over to them.

"Hi Harry!" Luna beamed as she snatched the Tari flower from Hermione's hands to taste the nectar.

"Hey Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione smiled brightly.

"Just ran all the way to the tower to get your gift. Ron got his this morning, Keeping for Keepsakes. If it has a quaffel on the cover, he'll devour any book." Harry snickered as he pulled a wrapped parcel from his bag and offered it to Hermione.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione beamed as she unwrapped a very nice broom servicing kit with instruction manual. Harry shifted nervously as he watched her reaction closely. He noticed that even though Hermione said she forgave him, she had been acting differently, not nearly as affectionate as she used to be. She would slink off without saying anything and sometimes in the great hall she would look sad. He hoped he made the right choice of gift, make things go back to normal.

"Figured you would want to keep your broom tip top." Harry blushed, running his hand through his hair, making it even messier.

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione pounced on him, hugging him tight. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he hugged her back with a broad smile.

"Oi! What are you lot doing?" Ron thundered, jogging down the lawn to meet them.

"Look what Harry got me!" Hermione chirped showing Ron her servicing kit, Ron ignored it and turned to look at his sister sternly.

"I saw what you did to Cho." Ron said accusingly.

"Oh, so Madam Pomfrey couldn't get her hair to grow back?" Eloise snickered and the girls looked very pleased with themselves.

"'Mione! You can't just do that because you're jealous!" Ron blurted. Making all three of the girls look at him owlishly. Neville gaped beside Luna and Harry just looked between the siblings, curious what Hermione did to Cho.

"Jealous?" Hermione questioned, looking thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, you can't just hex a girl because some bloke fancies them." Ron said sternly, forcing himself not to look at his best mate.

"You think I hexed her because I was jealous?" Hermione wondered aloud before the girls broke into laughter, making Ron's ears turn red.

"Yeah just cause-" Ron's voice grew louder and cracked before Luna was suddenly infront of him, her normally dreamy expression gone as she looked at him shrewdly.

"You know, if I didn't know your head was invaded by wrackspurts, I would think you were just a twat." Luna smiled brightly, making the red head gaped at her.

"It had nothing to do with jealousy, Ronnie." Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, if any bloke is unfortunate enough to fancy that obnoxious slag, he has my sympathies." Eloise smirked and couldn't help but look at Harry who turned red in embarrassment.

"What's so wrong with Cho?" Harry demanded, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Maybe you should speak to her Harry." Luna said softly, her eyes sad as she watched her best friends shoulder slump.

"Come on, it's getting late. I have some crisps and cakes up in the dorm for you, Hermione." Eloise said kindly, throwing Harry a venomous glare. Luna skipped ahead of them, humming something by Rage Against the Machine.

"What was that?" Ron blurted as he watched the girls start laughing further up the lawn.

"You're a twat, Ron." Neville grumbled.

"What's so wrong with Cho?" Harry questioned as his eyes were glued to the little red head walking away from him.

"You ever hear of the Luna talking about nargles?" Neville asked Harry as if it were obvious.

"Err yeah, think she said they were thieves or liars or something." Harry looked to his friend quizzically.

"She's the worst nargle of the lot." Neville said seriously before turning to walk back up to the castle, searching for the bit of parchment he wrote all of the passwords on.


	36. Superstition

1 April 1994

Sirius Black got into the tower, he snuck in while everyone was asleep and stood over Ron's bed with a knife looking every bit the scary mass murderer he was. Then Black didn't kill him, just ran away, which lead to Hermione and Eloise going over their notes they had on Sirius Black. While Ron loudly retold his brush with death to anyone who listened, Hermione and Eloise poured over newspaper clippings and notes they took when they asked teachers about the student they remembered. Most of the adults seemed hesitant to tell them of Sirius Black, it all went against what they read of him, dark wizard from a dark family, death eater, man responsible for the death of two of Hogwarts most beloved alumni. The Sirius Black the professors remember was a sweet boy with a temper when faced with prejudice, Gryffindor prankster who mostly targeted Slytherins and known blood purists, and best friend to James Potter from the moment they met.

Remus Lupin claimed to be one of James and Lily Potter's best friends but he was incredibly vague about their school years. He told Harry stories of pranks set up by four Gryffindor boys, inseparable since first year. Peter Pettrigew was talked about a lot, the runt of the litter who would do anything for his friends, even chase down a much more powerful wizard in the state of his grief. Poor impulsive Peter who died a hero trying to avenge his best friends deaths. Remus felt uncomfortable speaking about the time after the Potters murder and him coming to teach, unable to explain why he delved deep into the dark and illegal smuggling world. Harry didn't dwell on the unanswered questions, happy to hear stories of what his parents were like.

Harry actually spent a lot of his time watching Cho Chang after Neville's cryptic warning, not just sighing wistfully as he admired her beauty but critically to see more of her personality. The first thing he noticed was she was a pretty when she cried, which was a lot. He compared her to Hermione, who's face got red and blotchy, her nose became stuffy and her whole body seemed to grieve as she sobbed. Cho pouted cutely as fat tears rolled down her tan cheeks, her eyes never got puffy or irritated. While Cho wore a scarf around her head to hide her bald head and lots of makeup, Hermione took little notice of her appearance unless Eloise dressed her. He also noticed that when Luna was in the great hall, Cho and her friends would point and laugh loudly at the small blonde. The venomous glares they sent Hermione, Eloise, and Luna were the most eye opening. Making Cho's normally beautiful face turn into something resembling a harpy in his books. Hermione didn't even seem to notice the girls and when she did she would only smile sadly at them, as if they were a great disappointment, before turning back to her friends.

This lead to Harry comparing Hermione and Cho, who were practically opposites of each other. Cho was taller than him, slim, athletic with exotic beauty. Hermione was very short, barely 5ft tall with her wild curls and porcelain skin. Sure, they were both quidditch players but as Harry learned over the summer, Hermione was definitely developing curves. Cho seemed to enjoy being the center of attention, with her large group of girls who flirted and fluttered their lashes at the older boys in the halls. Hermione stuck to her core group of friends and brothers, blocking out everyone else.

Although as he watched, he saw other boys watching her too. It made him uncomfortable as he watched Malfoy politely greet her at least 3 times every day. Hermione would only look at him quizzically before the blonde swaggered back to join his Slytherin friends. Anthony Goldstein would always rush to her side and offer to carry her books to charms, Hermione would smile gratefully and pile Eloise's into his arms as well. Ernie McMillan, a Hufflepuff in their year asked Hermione if she would come to Hogsmeade with him and was devastated when she told him she wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade until next year when Luna could go too. As she walked into the great hall, she was almost knocked to the floor by Blaise Zabini who gracefully held her up by wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her hand. Harry felt an uncomfortably tight feeling in his chest as she blushed and smiled at him. Then someone smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"She's going to catch fire if you keep staring." George smirked.

"You're not mad some Slytherin is all over her?" Harry turned to gape at George.

"No, Spitfire knows what they want. Me and Forge will get him later for actually touching her. He knows better." George shrugged and returned to his breakfast.

"What they want?" Harry questioned slowly.

"A formal understanding." Neville grunted as he sat down, trying to ignore the many glares he received from his housemates.

"What's that?" Harry questioned, his eyes on Hermione who was happily chatting with Eloise and Luna.

"It's an official courtship, I think it's like dating but more formal and permanent." Neville shrugged as he filled his plate.

"Permanent?" Harry's voice cracked as he looked to his friend in alarm.

"Yeah, some families draw up betrothals from the cot. Most now wait until their children are in school. Their parents send them suggestions after first year." Neville mumbled, his eyes darting to George who simply rolled his eyes and moved down the table to where Fred and Ron were sitting with a large group.

"I thought she said Weasleys don't do betrothal contracts?" Harry gaped, his eyes still focused on the laughing redhead sitting with her friends.

"They don't but she's part of the sacred 28, top of our year, magically powerful and Gran says she's a dead ringer for her Granmother Prewitt who was known for her beauty. She's been pushing me to uh, court Hermione since first year and that was based on rumors." Neville blushed.

"So why haven't you?" Harry shifted uncomfortably as he looked at his blushing friend.

"I think it's pretty obvious she has no uh feelings other than brotherly for me." Neville shifted his gaze guiltily. "Not to mention she refuses to go to Hogsmeade without you or Luna. She's turned down anyone who asks."

"Really?" Harry felt guilty at that, he snuck into Hogsmeade using the map and planned to do it again the following trip. "Isn't it all a little serious, we are only 13."

"In four years, over half of our classmates will be married." Neville said bluntly.

"What?!" Harry blurted, gaining the attention of most of the table, Harry flushed as he saw Hermione looking at him with concern before Luna drew her attention away.

"Harry, Eloise told me a little about this dating thing you do in the muggle world. In our world it would be considered inefficient and unnecessary. It's only been the last few decades that parents started to let their children choose their spouse. Well, for most of the families anyway. Potters, Weasleys, and Diggorys have always chosen but the Prewitts, Macmillans, Blacks and the lot have always been paired." Neville said slowly. "I think some half bloods date though" Neville added thoughtfully.

"So, these boys want to marry Hermione?" Harry whispered urgently, his voice laced with panic.

"Well, they are doing their duty to their house and following their parents instructions to find the best spouse in our class. You'll notice that most of them seem to be dividing their attention pretty evenly, talking to other girls as well. I don't understand Malfoy though. Gran said he had a cradle betrothal to Parkinson but he-" Neville looked over to the Slytherin table, Malfoy was staring at Hermione and Parkinson was sitting very close to Daphne Greengrass whispering in her ear. Neville was cut off as all of the goblets on every table exploded with a loud POP, the remains flew into the air and rained down on the great hall as glittering orange and purple sparkles.

"Hey, ready for divination?" Hermione smiled brightly as she walked through the rainfall of glitter towards them, Eloise shaking it off grumpily behind her.

"WEASLEY!" Professor Snape shouted angrily as he got up from the staff table, his hair wet and soapy.

"Yes, professor?" The five Weasleys came forward politely. Fred and George had innocent smiles, Ron glared angrily at his ruined breakfast, Percy looked resigned, and Hermione just smiled, looking amused.

"I want to know who is responsible for this!" Professor Snape shrieked, voice climbing higher in octave, while he pointed at his hair. The potions master shut his mouth quickly and glared at the students in front of him. The student body was silent, holding their breath. No one, not even the twins ever managed to prank the surly potions professor.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I'm not sure what you mean?" Hermione started, her large doe eyes wide as she looked up at the snarling man. "Why would we ever do such a thing?"

"You-" the professor started to yell but his voice came out as a high pitched effeminate squeak.

"Do you have any evidence that it was me or my brothers?" Hermione asked, a small smile on her face as she twirled a red curl in her fingers. Ron looked quickly to the floor, hiding a smile, Fred and George openly smirked from behind their little sister, and Percy let out a long suffering sigh.

"Severus! What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall entered the hall to see a dripping, soapy potions master glaring angrily at her favorite Cubs. The potions master looked up and just frowned at his fellow professor.

"I'm not sure what happened, Professor. He just started accusing us of something to do with his hair. It is not the responsibility of my siblings or myself to rinse the potion masters hair." Percy said in his most pompous Headboy voice. The transfiguration teacher looked over the Weasley siblings critically before looking to the seething and soapy potions professor.

"Get to class!" Professor McGonagall snapped. The Weasley children didn't need to be told twice as they quickly gathered their bags and scampered out of the hall. "Severus?" Professor Snape just glared and stormed from the hall, dripping water on the floor as he left.

"Happy Birthday." Percy bowed to his siblings before dashing off. Fred and George exchanged a look before George changed after him.

"Who did that to Snape?" Fred asked gleefully as he followed his younger siblings to meet their friends.

"Happy birthday!" Hermione beamed. "It was Ron's idea to wash his hair..." She grinned impishly as Ron's ears turned red, they discussed a possible birthday present but he was not involved in the set up, being so busy with his new friends. "We made an elixir with the Tari flower and dirigible plum to alter his voice."

"Daddy sent the dirigible plums." Luna said from behind them with a serene smile. The blonde slipped something into Hermione's bag while the boys gaped at her.

"You could have asked." Harry grumbled as he noticed his invisibility cloak being shoved into Hermione's bag.

"You're a rotten liar." Hermione smiled apologetically as they set off for divination. Fred hugged everyone in the group, even Neville and grave Hermione two large wet kisses on the cheek.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron at the little round table in divination, doodling on a scrap piece of parchment as the willowy professor droned on about the inner eye or the third eye or something. Hermione read the book, as well as some supplementary materials on divination, she felt Professor Trelawney was definitely a fraud. In most of the books she read, there was a lot of meditation involved to develop the ability to read into the future. Even with years of practice most witches and wizards couldn't develop the skill and Hermione wasn't interested in wasting her time. Ron and Harry looked close to falling asleep after drinking their tea and Ron was even snoring softly, though his eyes were open. Hermione wondered if Ron learned a charm he could teach her.

"Oh my dear! It's the grim!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed loudly as she descended on their table, startling the trio. Lavender, Parvarti, and Hope gasped and started to whisper excitedly behind them. "I'm so sorr-"

"Oh, no Harry! You're scheduled to die again!" Hermione cried out sarcastically, she turned Harry and pouted. "I know you have a reputation as The-Boy-Who-Lived and all but.." Hermione's wide eyes turned to the the bug eyed professor.

"Ms. Weasley, I'm sorry-" Professor Trelawney started in her usual ominous voice.

"It's alright, Professor. No need to apologize for your ineptitude, I'm sure you just didn't meditate enough. I'm sure you'll accurately predict a students death someday." Hermione said lightly. Ron and Harry were wide awake now and snickering behind their hands.

"Ms. Weasley, I'm sorry to say I've predicted you wouldn't be able to handle the labour of the art of divination. I've never had such a closed minded and mundane student." Professor Trelawney bristled, seething just below the surface

"Mundane?" Hermione said slowly, looking at the professor critically before using all her anger and wandlessly throwing the crystal ball sitting on their table with a flick of her hand. "Then, I guess I should stop wasting your time." Hermione snapped as she gathered her bag and stormed from the classroom, down the rickety ladder.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice carried down the hall as she raced to the abandoned corridor, ready to lay in her bed.

"Yes?" Hermione turned slowly to face him, his face red and out of breath like he'd been running to catch up.

"You can do wandless magic?" Harry exclaimed as he walked up beside her.

"No, only when I'm really upset. It's not really wandless magic." Hermione shrugged and leaned against the wall facing him.

"Then...how did you do that?" Harry gaped.

"How did you blow up your aunt?" Hermione smirked.

"Touché." Harry blushed and looked away.


	37. In This Moment

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews!**

 **Teachergirl: I was actually trying to make a Hermione story where she grew up around magic. I don't think I gave her too much of Ginny's personality. At least, I hope not. I'm not a Ginny fan. Instead of Hermione growing up isolated, she has a large loving family and her best friend. She may be a bit immature, but she's also the baby and believes everything her family says.**

 **: thank you! Its not the same lonely girl with no friends, she has support outside if two impulsive boys. Those impulsive boys also won't go 3 months ignoring her and making rude comments. She may forgive but she won't forget.**

 **JKArcanus: thank you! I really was trying to avoid turning Hermione into a Mary Sue but I think you may be right. I'll review the chapters I have not posted yet. It's a steep slope, and I would hate for Hermione to end up like so many others...looking like a goddess with laser eyes or something. I really do appreciate your help.**

24 May 1994

Harry came back from the last Hogsmeade trip feeling guilty and angry, he abandoned Neville and Hermione to hang around Ron. Eloise was with him in the beginning but of course, Ron said something rude and she left him in a huff. It was fun for a while, he and Ron walked aimlessly through the streets, only getting interrupted a few times by students in other houses wanting to hear of Ron's death defying escape of Sirius Black. Harry stood awkwardly to the side, under his cloak, as Ron embellished to the point of out right lying about the night Sirius Black broke into the tower. Not that he could blame him, he supposed. His best mate was famous, his sister was the best in their year, and his brothers were all popular and successful in their own right. He knew Ron always felt like he was living in someone's shadow.

Harry was angry when he found out that Sirius Black was his godfather from eavesdropping the minister of magic. He already knew that Black betrayed his parents but Remus never told him that the fourth boy in his dormitory was the same boy who would grow up to be the mass murderer currently out to get him. He felt betrayed by the only person who was a direct link to his parents. Remus spent hours talking to Harry about his parents, teaching him how to conjure a patronus, and just making him feel wanted. Remus told him that his parents named him his unofficial uncle since neither of them had any family left. James's parents died a couple years before he was born to dragon pox, Lily's parents died in an attack on the platform in their 7th year, and Petunia blamed Lily for their deaths.

The common room was crowded and silent, 5th and 7th years were studying for their OWLs and NEWTs. Angelina Johnson stood beside Percy as they informed the entire house that the tower would be silent for 4 hours each day so that students could study. Harry looked up just in time to see Hermione dancing down the stairs, listening to her Walkman. She had a bright smile on her face, wearing an emerald green baby doll dress that flared out as she twirled dancing her way towards the exit. Fred and George were silently shaking with laughter as they worked on something in the corner when they noticed her making her way to the portrait hole. Neville's eyes grew wide as he looked at the little red head he was waiting for but before he could greet her, Fred and George attacked. George grabbing her upper body with a hand over her mouth, Fred grabbing her legs, they worked together to get the squirming girl up the stairs towards the boys dormitory. Most Gryffindors didn't even pause their studies to look up at the commotion.

"I made her wear that." Eloise said smugly from behind him. Harry turned slowly to look at the taller girl.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously, his voice cracking.

"It's looks great on her. Witches and wizards have no sense of style. All those bulky robes are far too hot to wear in May." Eloise shrugged as she sat beside Neville.

"Then why don't you wear those dresses?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"It's not as fun." Eloise said slyly, she sat back comfortably, waiting for Hermione to return.

"I think your just trying to give her brothers heart attacks." Neville grinned as he stuffed his essay back into his bag.

"They deserve it, she's 14." Eloise grunted as she pulled a magazine from her bag.

"Where were you, Harry?" Neville turned to him curiously.

"I was-" Harry was saved by Hermione storming down the stairs, her brothers were bound and gagged as they fell down behind her. She ripped the large jumper off angrily and stormed towards the exit when Ron stood up to stop her.

"'Mione, you-" Ron started but Hermione shoved the jumper into his arms and pushed him back into his seat.

"If I want to dance around the halls, naked. I bloody well will, Ronnie!" Hermione snapped as she continued out of the common room. The male Gryffindors started to wolf whistle and clap in approval when the Headboy stood and fired his wand in the air with a bang.

"My sister will do no such thing!" Percy snarled and glared menacingly at the boys around the room.

"Well, my work is done." Eloise said with a satisfied smile, she stood, stuffing her magazine back in her bag.

"You did that on purpose?" Neville demanded.

"Get her to wear flattering clothes instead of those bulky jumpers and hideous robes? Yes, yes I did." Eloise said smugly as she left the stunned boys behind.

"She's out wandering the halls like that?" Neville said in a strangled voice.

"You, know I'm going to go talk to her..." Harry said absently as he dashed from the room, quickly activating the map. He found Hermione easily as she already made it out of the castle, Eloise was close to catching up but when he looked more closely, there was a name nearly over lapping hers.

Peter Pettrigew.

"Remus! I have to show you something!" Harry huffed as he banged on the defense office.

"I'm not going to ask how you got this." Remus opened the door and immediately noticed the map in his hands. He looked it over and lead him towards his desk. "But I am going to ask why you didn't turn it in with Black on the loose."

"I didn't want anyone getting in trouble but I saw Peter on the map! Wait-how did you know about the map?" Harry paused looking at the man curiously.

"I helped make it, I was Moony. God, I haven't been called Moony in so long..." Remus looked sadly at the map, lost in thought. "Peter?"

-0-

"They are ridiculous!" Hermione snapped as she sat heavily on the blanket besides the lake where Luna was waiting for them.

"I agree." Eloise sniffed as she set up Hermione's Walkman to play music.

"Eli, you've seen the way women dress in our society." Luna smiled as she swayed to the music.

"I've also seen the history books, wizarding fashion is so far behind!" Eloise lamented as she watched Luna dance around them.

"Then why don't you wear anything like that?" Luna hummed.

"No one would notice even if I did." Eloise sighed sadly.

"Please, it's just a dress." Hermione scoffed.

"Hermione!" Harry's frantic scream made the girls turn to see Harry and Professor Lupin running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Hermione immediately jumped up and rushed to Harry, Luna and Eloise following close behind.

"Peter was following you, where did he go?" Professor Lupin looked frantically at Eloise.

"Who's Peter?" Eloise asked, taking a hesitant step back from her defense professor.

"He's about 5'8, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Has a bit of a stutter and large teeth." Lupin advanced on the girls, looking even more frantic.

"What's this about?" Hermione demanded. Hermione told Eloise all about real werewolves who worked in the wizarding world after she figured the professors illness out. While still a little nervous about being around a werewolf, she agreed it would not be a good idea to go advertising his condition.

"We saw Peter Pettrigew on the map." Harry whispered in her ear, standing close to her.

"Really? He was following Eloise?" Hermione gasped, looking between Harry and their professor on disbelief.

"Pettrigew? That guy who was standing in the middle of a bombarda maxima and only left a finger?" Eloise demanded. She read the newspaper articles and was not impressed that they couldn't find anything covering Sirius Blacks trial but plenty that talked about what kind of person Pettrigew were. There were some that held him up on a pedestal, others that talked of a cowardly boy who cowered behind his more powerful friends. After looking at a few pictures, she believed the latter and thought there was definitely something wrong with his death.

"Unless he had a son?" Luna said pleasantly.

"Peter was bent." Professor Lupin snorted before turning back Eloise, his eyes looking feral as he snarled. "Where is he?!"

"I didn't see anyone!" Eloise shrieked and jumped away from the man, pulling close to Hermione.

"I didn't see anyone either. I'm sure someone would have noticed a man who's supposed to be dead wandering the grounds." Hermione glared at the older man defiantly.

"You don't understand! He's probably scared! Something's obviously happened. Why hasn't Peter come to me?" Professor Lupin cried out hysterically as he began to pace. "Wait, he's a rat!"

"A...rat?" Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"An animagus! He could turn into a common brown rat!" Professor Lupin wailed.

"Like a 12 year old family heirloom?" Eloise whispered, horrified, after a long tense silence.

"No!" Hermione gasped.

"It makes sense.-"

"-cut off his finger-"

"-hide with a magical family.-"

"-the picture in the Prophet!" Eloise and Hermione gaped at each other, putting all the pieces together.

"I never like Scabbers." Luna said with a sad smile.

"And one more time for those who aren't geniuses." Harry grumbled, looking between the girls confused, Professor Lupin looked ill.

"Sirius?" Professor Lupin croaked, his face ashen and full of grief.

"Peter Petrrigew obviously framed Sirius his death, for whatever reason, then went into hiding at the Weasleys. Sirius's escape was obviously very stressful, he's been shedding for months, now he's escaped. Probably from-" Eloise adopted her know-it-tone but suddenly gasped and spun to race to her bag. She dumped it onto the blanket that was laid out. "He was probably hitching a ride out of the common room in my bag."

"You guys figured out all this in the span of five minutes?" Harry gaped.

"Oh no, they did all kinds of research." Luna grinned and summoned a folder from her bag. "Hermione was worried after he broke into the tower."

"We need to tell Uncle Albus!" Hermione exclaimed, snatching the file from Luna and running towards the castle.

-0-

Hermione laid out all of their research on the head masters desk, all of the news articles, the interviews, their theories. Albus reviewed everything with an amused look on his face. He just could not see how it was possible for an unregistered animagus to be wandering around the school for seven years. While some of their theories were actually quite compelling, some things just didn't add up.

"So, you believe that Peter Pettrigew survived the blast and went into hiding?" The head master looked around at the assembled students and professor with a sad smile.

"We think he caused the blast, faking his own death." Eloise said boldly, looking defiantly at the ancient headmaster.

"Why? Why would Peter do such a thing?" Albus asked pensively, steeping his fingers.

"Could he have been the one to betray my parents?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No, Harry. He could not, I'm sorry to say I cast the fidelius charm on the cottage in Godrics Hollow." Albus said sadly. "Your parents chose Sirius because he was their best friend, your godfather, to be their secret keeper. If I had not come back to see the damage, I don't think I would have believed it."

"Fidelius?" Hermione questioned.

"An obscure charm we started to use during the last war. To hide residences, you would need a caster, a binder, and secret keeper. I was the caster, James was the binder, the secret bound to his life as a resident of the dwelling, and Sirius was the secret keeper. Only Sirius could betray the secret of where your parents were located. I believe that only 6 people knew of the location, including you, Harry." Albus said gravely.

"There's no way to change it?" Eloise questioned.

"No, it would take a very strong witch or wizard to break the charm then recast it. While your parents were very powerful...it was beyond their capability." Albus shook his head.

"There could have been something else!" Eloise defended, she still believed that their theory was correct.

"I'm sure but for now you all should head to your dormitories, I'm sure Professor Lupin and I need to talk." The head master said sternly as he turned away from the students.


	38. The Long Way Home

6 June 1994

Luna quickly abandoned the Gryffindors after they left the headmasters office, not wanting to argue over Eloise's conspiracy theories. Hermione and Harry argued about telling Ron about Scabbers maybe being Pettrigew. Eloise settled it by pointing out, even though she believed it to be true, they shouldn't tell him unless they had proof or found him. How would they feel if they found out their familiar that slept in their bed for the past three years was a middle aged man? So, Hermione and Eloise filled Harry in on all the strange things they learned about Sirius Black. Harry was sad that Remus neglected to tell him anything about Sirius. He vaguely mentioned him, never by name, but he was always there in his stories, referring to him as Paddy.

Hermione and Eloise put a lot of work into Hagrid's trial and when the day finally came, they could only hope that they did enough to save not only Buckbeak's life but Hagrid's job. Hagrid was never clear on what he did to be expelled but he was very nervous about going into the ministry, afraid his old record would come back and haunt him. Of course he would have the headmaster there to help him win over the committee and he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. When Harry, Ron, and Neville realized they forgot all about Buckbeak's trial, they felt incredibly guilty but the girls just shrugged them off.

"It's too late." Eloise sniffled as she handed the letter back to Hermione.

"I'm going down there to be with him, I saw earlier they already had the executioner here!" Hermione exclaimed, her face contorted in disgust.

"I thought he had the final appeal today?" Harry asked in alarm.

"Yeah, well. Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Beasts, they don't let a lot of creatures live. Dads said Macnair is a right bastard." Ron grumbled as he sat back.

"So, the appeal is just a farce?" Eloise snapped.

"What have you seen of magical creatures that makes you think the system would be fair?" Neville snorted sarcastically.

"Well, why doesn't anyone change it?" Eloise demanded. Neville shifted uncomfortably as Harry dashed up the stairs to grab his cloak.

"Eli...maybe this summer we can sit down and talk about all the injustices of the wizarding world but right now, I need to go." Hermione sighed impatiently.

"What about the curfew?" Neville asked concerned.

"That's why I'm going with her." Harry grinned smugly as he hopped down the last couple steps. Hermione beamed as Harry stepped beside her. Ron looked between them suspiciously before jumping up.

"I'll come too. I should apologize to Hagrid." Ron blurted. Neville shifted uncomfortably as he looked at his friends.

"Why don't you explain the ins and outs of how the ministry is run, Neville? Your Gran is on the Wizengamot, right?" Hermione smiled slyly.

-0-

Harry, Hermione, and Ron squeezed under the invisibility cloak, the boys were almost too tall to cover them both already. Hermione grinned as they had to hunch down while she walked comfortably between them. Ron had an arm casually around Hermione shoulders as Harry blushed, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets. As they were exiting the castle they found Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking at Buckbeak from the hill top. Malfoy had a camera around his neck and they were laughing victoriously.

"Yeah, we'll get the best photos here." Crane chuckled darkly as he stood over Malfoy's shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe I could get a shot of the big oaf crying over the bird's body." Malfoy smiled maliciously as he practically vibrated with excitement. Before either boy could stop her she pulled off the cloak and rushed the arrogant blonde.

"You manky fucking tosser!" Hermione shrieked, "stupefy! Stupefy!" Hermione quickly stunned the idiotic duo and glared angrily at the shocked blonde. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the hell, Weaslette?" Malfoy demanded and reached for his wand.

"Traglodyta!" Hermione shrieked before he could pull it from his pocket, his skin began to bubble and turn green, his teeth elongated and soon became too big for his head. Malfoy coughed, the smell of his own skin disgusting him.

"Wa da ell?" Malfoy demanded, not able to properly annunciate with his large teeth.

"Now, your outside matches the troll beneath." Hermione sneered as she stormed away from him, Harry and Ron were frozen to the spot watching her in awe.

"Enedera! Enidara!" Malfoy was standing over Crabbe, waving his wand furiously trying to revive him.

"Come on!" Hermione shouted back to the boys. Harry and Ron snickered as they jogged to catch up with the fuming red head.

"That was bloody brilliant, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed with a proud smile.

"Thanks, it was the first time I ever got to try it." Hermione blushed, a shy smile on her face.

"It looked complicated, where did you learn it?" Harry asked curiously.

"One of the books Nanet gave me. There are some Egyptian spells I really want to try but...I worry about the pronunciation." Hermione shrugged and grabbed the boys hands as they reached Hagrid's hut. Harry gripped Hermione's hand tightly as he rapped his knuckles on the large oak door.

"What are you doing out here?" Hagrid thundered as he found the three Gryffindors.

"We came to make sure you were okay, Hagrid." Ron said sadly.

"Thank you but I would rather you be safe. Harry should be back in the castle. I buggered the whole thing up, Hermione made all those notes and cards but I got nervous and the committee actually laughed at me." Hagrid groaned. "There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about but...I see you've made up now."

"We're really sorry about not helping with the case Hagrid." Harry said sincerely as he sat at the table.

"It's fine. Like I said, Hermione found lots of good stuff, but Ron I have something to show you." Hagrid grinned as he laid out a plate of rock cakes. Ron immediately grabbed one but Harry kicked him and subtly shook his head.

"What's that, Hagrid?" Hermione asked curiously as Hagrid pulled a clay pot with a lid out of his cupboard. With a smile the half giant placed it front of Ron.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted excitedly as he scooped up his rat and held him close to his chest, Hermione and Harry both paled beside him.

"We need to get him to Uncle Albus!" Hermione shrieked as she jumped up. Harry pulled Ron up and dragged him towards the door hastily.

"We'll explain later, Hagrid!" Harry rushed out before they guided a confused Ron away from the hut.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron exclaimed as soon as he found his voice, they were walking briskly up the path. Hermione and Harry rushing him along, much to his frustration.

"It's hard to explain..." Harry hesitated, tripping over a tree root.

"Stupefy!" Hermione flicked wand, stunning the squirming rat in Ron's hands.

"'Mione!" Ron shouted, his ears turning red as he looked at his sister in betrayal.

"If I'm right, you- Uncle Albus!" Hermione shrieked, waving down the headmaster as he walked down the path with the minister and a man wearing a black cloak, carrying a large axe.

"What are you doing out here?" The headmaster walked up to them, wearing a pleasant smile.

"We found Scabbers!" Harry exclaimed pointing to the rat in Ron's hands.

"Harry, Hermione...we talked about this." Albus sighed sadly.

"Albus what is the meaning of this? Oh, hello Harry." The minister walked up to the group blustering angrily but after seeing Harry he smiled serenely.

"Uncle Albus, there must be some way to test if he is an animagus." Hermione spoke up, pleading him with her large doe eyes.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley if you would place your rat down." The headmaster said patiently.

"What are you going to do to Scabbers?" Ron asked with trepidation.

"I promise no harm will come to your pet if he is in fact a rat." The headmaster said solemnly before turning to the minister. "We will be on our way in just a moment, Cornelius." Ron placed Scabbers on the ground, the man in the cloak stomped over, huffing impatiently.

"What is this?" Macnair snapped.

"Animalis revelare." Albus waved his wand, a blue light enveloped the rat. They watched, astonished as the rat grew into a squat, balding man who appeared unconscious.

"Who is that, Albus?" The minister asked with trepidation.

"I'm afraid that is Peter Pettrigew" Albus said gravely as he waved his wand over him, casting a diagnostic spell.

"Really? We must get him up to the hospital wing at once! Revive him!" the minister blustered.

"Wait, minister...I fear for your safety. Some things do not add up about this man going into hiding. I think he should be questioned under veritaserum." Hermione blurted out quickly.

"And who are you, my dear?" The minister looked down at the red head curiously.

"Hermione Weasley. My friend and I have been looking over everything we could find on Sirius Black. Eloise thinks that that man somehow faked his death and framed Sirius Black, we don't know why though. It appears that former Minister Bagnold left us with a bit of a mystery." Hermione said nervously.

"Delightful." The minister beamed, his political mind at work. A pureblood witch unearthing a major scandal, left by his predecessor for him to clean up. Her father was a head of a department, it would look good for the upcoming election. He failed to notice Macnair shifting nervously behind him. "Well, shall we Albus? I'm sure your potions master has some veritaserum in stock?"

"Yes, I believe so." The headmaster nodded his head slowly, looking at his students in amazement. He had dismissed his students theories as ridiculous and they bring him evidence of a grave miscarriage of justice. Albus flicked his wand, the stunned Peter levitated off the ground and followed behind him as he lead the way to the castle.

"I'm sorry, Walden. The appeal will have to wait for another day." Cornelius Fudge shook his head sadly then turned to the students trying to shake the tall redhead out of his stupor.

"Ron!" Hermione shook him roughly, he finally looked to his sister, his blue eyes wide with despair.

"He slept in my bed." Ron croaked.

-0-

Albus dismissed the students, advising them to bring Ron to the hospital wing for a calming draught. The headmaster called his potions master for the truth serum and lamented that Remus would not be able to join them. Macnair was quick to dismiss himself when they arrived at the office, he was one of the few who knew of Pettrigew's alliance to the dark lord. He did not want to be there when the questioning began. Professor Snape was scarily efficient, once they bound the blonde man and revived him he quickly administered the serum.

"What is your name?" Albus asked. Professor Snape made himself comfortable beside the minister. Curious as to how the man survived, he may not have seen the devastation of the blast all those years ago but he heard all about wreckage.

"Peter Anthony Pettigrew." Peter's muted reply came out strangled from not using his voice in so many years.

"You were born 16 May 1960?"

"Yes"

"Did Sirius Black try to kill you on 2 November 1981?"

"Yes"

"Why did Sirius Black try to kill you?"

"I betrayed Lily and James to my master."

"Is Voldemort your master?"

"Yessss"

"You were the secret keeper?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Lily altered the charm, it took her a couple months. After Dorcas was killed, Sirius wanted to be the decoy. He suggested they switch secret keepers and to protect me Lily made adjustments to the original charm making me the secret keeper."

"How did you survive?"

"I transformed during the blast, scurried into the sewer."

"Why did you hide?"

"I know my master will come back so I waited in the Weasley home so I could keep track of the news."

"Why was there a finger left behind?"

"I cut it off before the blast."

"Who cast the blasting curse into the street?"

"I did"

"I'll contact the prophet right away, I'll have Mr. Pettigrew in Azkaban until trial...I'll need to speak to Miss. Weasley about her research. What a delightful little witch, discovering Bagnold's failures. She will be an asset to the ministry someday." Fudge beamed. Completely oblivious to the other people in the room, quickly spinning a story that would make the ministry look good.

"And Black?" Professor Snape sneered, standing tense before the minister.

"Oh, I'll rescind the kiss on sight order and alert the Prophet that Black has been proven innocent but is needed for questioning. Oh, and the dementors will be leaving tonight." Fudge nodded quickly, the faster he could get Black on his side the better. Lucius had become too demanding lately, with a contributor like Black, he wouldn't even need Lucius anymore.


	39. Play With Fire

24 June 1994

 ** _BAGNOLD BLUNDERS - FUDGE FIXES FLUB-UP_**

 ** _BLACK INNOCENT - NEEDED FOR QUESTIONING_**

 ** _PETTIGREW THE BETRAYER- FRAMES HEAD OF HOUSE BLACK_**

 ** _POTTER AND WEASLEY SAVE THE DAY_**

 ** _FUDGE CLEANS UP INJUSTICE OF PREDECESSOR_**

The headlines were ridiculous the next morning, the articles were even worse. Harry found himself being quoted by people he never met. Most of Pettigrew's confession found its way into the article but the capture was dramatized by the media. Making it seem as though Pettigrew was taken down by two third years who were working alongside Fudge. The fact that Pettigrew stayed hidden at the burrow for the last 12 years was completely left out, as was Eloise's role in discovering the truth. She was left as unnamed friend who helped with research and was not contacted by the minister like Hermione. Harry and Ron both insisted that Hermione told the headmaster and minister the truth about Eloise figuring out there was something wrong with Scabbers and the suspicious circumstances around Sirius Black.

Ron was portrayed as a victim, his beloved familiar turning out to be a cold blooded murderer. Thankfully, there was no mention of Scabbers ever sleeping in his bed with him. At first, Ron was very put out not to be recognized as a hero like Hermione and Harry but after Lavender and Hope both came to comfort him, he found he didn't mind as much. For the last month of school, Lavender and Hope became his sycophant shadows who would constantly coo over him. Parvati tried to attach herself to Harry but he was having none of it and practically threw Hermione at the girl.

It was announced after exams were over that Sirius Black finally turned himself over to the ministry. After being photographed with the minister, shaking his hand. Black would be admitted to St. Mungos to receive first class treatment. It would take at least 2 months to recover physically from the over a decade in Azakaban, but would take much longer for his mental health. The minister let it slip that he would be inviting Black to join him for the quidditch World Cup and would be visiting Harry and the Weasleys to invite them as well. Professor Snape turned a dark puce while reading the paper and let it slip that Professor Lupin was a werewolf in front of the great hall.

Harry only went to visit Remus once outside of class since they captured Pettigrew. The man was morose since finding out one of his childhood best friends was falsely imprisoned and the other not only framed him but was responsible for James and Lily's deaths. Classes were lackluster and mostly review for the rest of the semester. Professor Lupin didn't even seem bothered as left the hall to pack his things to leave. It was the day before the they would leave for the summer when Harry and Hermione went to see the headmaster.

"Enter." Albus's calm voice carried through the door. "Ahh, Harry, hermione, how are you both this evening?"

"You wanted to see us?" Harry asked nervously as he moved to sit down at the at the table with the headmaster.

"Yes, well, I know Hermione wanted to speak to me about something and I had something for you, Harry." Albus beamed as they sat down and Hermione immediately started to fix their tea.

"Uncle Albus if I were to drop muggle studies, would I have to return my necklace? I would continue on with divination and muggle studies in self study so I could take the OWLs." Hermione asked tentatively as she handed Albus his cup of tea.

"That would be a bit unfair, don't you think, dear? The whole point in allowing you to use the time turner was so that you could attend classes, not allow you extra time for studies." Albus said sternly, fighting back a small smile.

"Time turner?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's how I've been able to go to all my lessons." Hermione sighed, pulling a long gold chain from under her robes. An hourglass surrounded by gold rings with runes lay in her hand. She glared at the chuckling headmaster before turning to Harry. "Professor McGonagall made me swear not to tell anyone, she did the same with Percy. It allows you to relive hours at a time."

"So, you have the ability to travel through time and you took extra courses?" Harry exclaimed incredulous, looking at his friend like she was insane.

"The ministry regulates them." Hermione blushed and took the necklace off, putting it on the table in front of the headmaster.

"Well, not this one. This is my personal time turner, my own design." The headmaster hummed as he picked up the necklace and looked at it closely. "I've added a few runes for stability and the I made the sands myself with some assistance from Nicholas."

"You let me use your time turner?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, I've exhausted all the testing I could think of over the summer to make sure it was safe for you." The headmaster nodded and put the time turner into a wooden box on his shelf. "Perhaps, one day you may need it again."

"Thank you!" Hermione beamed but Harry still looked confused.

"Why, if there are time turners...couldn't people go back and fix things?" Harry said slowly, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, Harry but one can not meddle with time to right the wrongs in someone's life. You must always look forward because meddling with the past can have dire consequences." The headmaster said sternly as he lifted another box. He pulled out a lumpy murky white crystal with a hole drilled into the middle.

"What's that?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"This is what I promised you at the beginning of the year, Harry." Albus beamed as he held the crystal up to the light, the hole was only drilled halfway down to the center of the crystal, the runes carved into it reflected off the candle light. "This is a memory crystal."

"I can see people's memories with it?" Harry asked excitedly, his green eyes shining with joy at the possibilities.

"Yes, before pensieves, we had memory crystals. Tricky to make but do not require any spell work to use." The headmaster pulled a large black case from under the table. When he opened it, three shelves popped up, all of them lined with small glass vials filled with white smoke. "Now memory extraction is not something either of you are prepared to meddle with. If you like, in a few years I will gladly teach you but the mind can be a dangerous place so do not attempt what I'm about to show you. I'm sure Hermione would be very interested in a demonstration as well if that's alright with you Harry."

"I don't mind, professor." Harry nodded eagerly, Hermione flashed him a bright smile in return.

Albus lifted his wand to his temple and closed his eyes. When he pulled his wand away a long white wisp was pulled with it. Directing the smoke with his wand, he placed it into the crystal. The crystal flashed blue, then gold as smoke rose from the hole, it curled up becoming denser and larger until it was about 12in around in a lopsided oval. The smoke became lighter as a picture formed inside, the great hall was packed with chattering students, colors were slightly faded but the murmurs of the students were growing louder.

"Lily flower!" A voice shouted above all the others as the doors opened to show a tall, willowy girl with fiery red hair storm in to the hall, her green eyes blazed with indignation. She was closely followed by a group of four boys, all of them seemed to be around 5th year. They could recognize a young Remus Lupin immediately, Peter Pettigrew right behind him. One of them stopped at the Hufflepuff table to talk to a blonde girl, he winked and flipped his long wavy black over shoulder laughing. His barking laugh made him easily recognized as Sirius Black from old news papers.

"Go away, Potter!" The red head turned on the last boy who towered over her. He looked just like Harry with his windswept black hair, the only difference was his hazel eyes that were glittering with suppressed mirth.

"Alright Lilyflower, you go to Hogsmeade with me and I'll give you the counter for your beloved Snivelly." James Potter smiled jovially.

"No, you toerag!" The younger Lily Evans shrieked as she grabbed some rolls from the Gryffindor table before storming towards the door.

"But, Evans! My heart beats for you! My dreams are filled with your fiery hair! The stars in the night are nothing compared to the shine of your eyes! Your-" James followed close behind shouting loudly, making sure he had the attention of the entire hall. Lily's face burned with embarrassment but there was the slightest twitch in her lips.

"Percue populae!" Lily whipped out her wand and did some complicated movement, a pink light hit James right in the face, cutting off his ravings. 'PRAT' was spelled in pimples on his forehead, Lily smirked before storming from the great hall.

"Tough luck there, Prongs." A young Sirius Black threw his arm casually over James's shoulder with a lecherus grin.

"She loves me." James said wistfully with a goofy smile as they walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"What makes you think that?" Remus asked with a grin.

"She didn't go for my bits, that time." James clapped his hands happily as he practically skipped to his place at the table. The smoke screen started to coil in on itself as it shrank and pulled back into the crystal. Albus tipped the crystal, letting the liquid smoke fall into a glass phial and placed it on the shelf in the black case.

"And as we can see the proof here, Lily did eventually succumb to James's advances." Albus grinned at the shocked students before him.

"Wow." Harry whispered as he sat back in his chair looking dazed. Albus was busy putting the crystal into a smaller padded box and slipping it into the black case. The headmaster slid the black case across the table to Harry with a small smile.

"These are for you, Harry. I've been collecting memories since the beginning of the school year." The head master smiled encouragingly as Harry slowly reached out to take the large case from the table, surprised at how light it was.

"I don't...I can't...thank you." Harry whispered, still awed.

"It is no problem, Harry. I fear I have made a grave mistake by not making more time to check in on you. I only hope this can make up for just a portion of the pain I've caused." The headmaster said regrettably.

"You...I understand that if I was placed normally I would have ended up with the Malfoy's or someone like them?" Harry looked up at the ancient headmaster balefully.

"By the time your parents will was read all of the guardians your parents named were unavailable. I won't lie, I did intend for you to stay with your Aunt and Uncle and was hoping I could convince whoever took guardianship to allow you to stay. Sirius was of course listed first, then your godmother Dorcas Meadows, then Frank and Alice Longbottom, then Peter, and last Remus. Unfortunately, the will was made out when you were 6 months old. The Wizengamot ruled that werewolves could not be considered as caretakers. Afterwards, many families came forward to take you but they were dark times. Many of Voldemort's followers were bribing ministry officials for their freedom. I came forward and spoke to the minister, insisting you were kept away from the magical world for your safety. I really just wanted you to have a normal, happy childhood. I'm so sorry, Harry." Albus said sadly.

"I have a godmother?" Harry smiled slightly.

"Unfortunately, Miss. Meadows was murdered by Voldemort himself in August of 1981." The headmaster frowned as he watched Harry's face crumble.

"Are Frank and Alice, Neville's parents?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes, wonderful people. Alice and Lily became fast friends and grew even closer when they found out they were both pregnant. They planned out play dates and even talked about you both one day getting married." Albus chuckled, Harry's face paled. "That was before they knew you were a boy, Harry. Lily swore you were a girl while James was certain you would be a boy."

"Wow, I could have grown up with Neville?" Harry breathed out mournfully.

"Yes, if only...the Longbottoms were betrayed as well. They trusted their boss, Barty Crouch as their secret keeper, rather than an Order member, like your parents. His son got his hands on their address and tried to prove himself to some of Voldemort's most fanatic followers." The headmaster sighed sadly.

"Order?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The Order of the Pheonix. A group I started with my good friend, Alastor. Your uncles were members as well as Harry's parents. With the ministry infiltrated we couldn't depend on the aurors alone so this group worked to destabilize Voldemort's movement." Albus smiled slightly, thinking of the group.

"That's amazing! Were mum and dad members?" Hermione smiled brightly.

"No, with 7 children at home they couldn't help much but they did offer their home whenever needed. Molly would mother the ailing back to health and then box their ears when they were healthy for being careless." Albus chuckled.

"Sounds like mum." Hermione grinned impishly.

"There's one last thing I wanted to give you Harry." Albus pulled a roll of parchment from his desk. "I've already spoken to Sirius, the first thing he wanted to do was come here to see you but I told him he needed to get himself fixed up before he could take care of you. He's petitioning to gain custody of you but he's also agreed that you need to spend time at your aunt and uncles to keep the wards active, just in case." He handed the parchment over and Harry read eagerly, his face lighting up with joy.

"He's signed my Hogmeade slip!" Harry cried happily.


	40. Last Daze

27 June 1994

Harry managed to slip away that night to view more memories of his parents, he witnessed them falling in love. He watched as his father successfully pranked the entire great hall, as his mother hexed his father and his friends blue, and when they got married. He stayed up until sunrise watching the memories, picking his favorite ones. The ache to know his parents was just a little lighter now as he felt he could identify little quirks of his parents. His father ruffled his hair when he was nervous, making it look even messier. His mother bit her lip to stop smiling at a lot of his father's pranks but quickly scowled when she berated him.

Eloise was not happy about Hermione's new found fame, especially since it was based off of her theory that Sirius Black was innocent. Hermione tried to introduce Eloise to Minister Fudge when he came to speak to her and even explained that it was Eloise that figured out most of it but the Minister just smiled and congratulated the red head on being so modest. Eloise couldn't help but feel resentful towards her first friend, feelings as though Hermione enjoyed getting all the attention. Hermione was not impressed with her shy friends cold behavior, Eloise started to give Hermione the silent treatment the last week of term.

Molly was beside herself when she saw the newspapers, knowing that a mass murderer was not only in her house but in her sons' rooms. She decided that when Bill came home, he would be updating the ward scheme to the burrow. No more dark magic, alerts for animagus, and something to keep those away that want to do anyone in their family harm. She was now so grateful her son got his job at Gringotts, the ward scheme would leave them absolutely penniless if they went to professionals. For now, Molly had a much more important task.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley. I wrote you to ask when you wanted to sit down and have some tea. Unfortunately, your response must have been lost, dreadful muggle post. So, I figured I would just stop by." Molly smiled brightly as the horse faced woman opened the door. Behind her stood her four youngest children, dressed as muggles. Fred and George were smiling wickedly at the shell shocked woman. "Well, dear? Where are your manners?"

"I-huh" Petunia cast a nervous glance down the street before Molly pushed the scrawny woman aside and ushered her children in.

"Why thank you, Petunia. Now, Fred, George, you remember Mrs. Dursley. They were ever so interested to see how Dudley's diet was going." Molly actually smiled broadly as Petunia squeaked. Fred and George shared a look before bounding up the stairs to find Dudley. Harry never told them what his family actually did to him but when he did talk of his family it was not in the most loving or affectionate way. As Fred and George considered Harry their unofficial brother, it was only fair they show what happens when you mess with a Weasley.

"Stay away from my Dudders!" Petunia cried, taking a step forward only to find her way blocked by a smiling Molly Weasley. "What are you doing here?" Petunia squeaked as finally came to her senses and slammed the door behind them.

"I think we should have that tea now. Ron, Hermione go find Harry." Molly smiled warmly at her youngest as they ran up the stairs.

"I will...just uh." Petunia stammered as Molly turned her normally warm brown eyes on her, there was a dangerous glint to them. The housewife quickly bustled to the kitchen to fix some tea, trying to calm her nerves.

"Now, I'm not sure what you have done to our Harry..." Molly began in a low, venomous voice as she stood in the kitchen doorway. Petunia jumped, dropping the tea set on the floor. China pieces broke and slid across the linoleum floor.

"I don't know what you mean." Petunia's voice quivered as she saw Molly pull the wand from her pocket.

"Reparo." Molly incanted as she waved her wand making the China pieces fix themselves instantly. She walked across the kitchen, a broad smile on her face as Petunia stared at her. "Are you going to pick that up?" Molly waved her wand again, levitating the tea tray to Petunia's waist level. She mechanically grabbed the tray and stared at it for a moment. Molly sighed as she sat at the table, waiting for Petunia to join her. The muggle woman took shuffling steps towards the table as if walking to her death.

"Sugar?" Petunia whispered and cringed as she poured Molly her tea.

"Honestly, you are the worst hostess." Molly scoffed as she fixed her tea then steepled her fingers in front of her. "Am I going to have to do all the talking?"

"What would you have to talk to me about?" Petunia said stiffly as she stirred her tea. She ground her teeth angrily as Molly just smiled sweetly, mocking her.

"Dudley is your son?" Molly asked innocently.

"You will not touch my Duddikins!" Petunia shrieked fiercely, knocking over her tea cup. Molly had the audacity to chuckle, making the skinny woman scowl.

"I was curious if you were actually a mother." Molly shrugged nonchalantly.

"Of course, I'm a mother! I love my Duddy! I would do anything for my baby boy!" Petunia snapped as she cleaned up the spilled tea, glaring venomously as the redhead.

"I'm just curious how a mother could treat a sweet boy like Harry the way you have." Molly sighed, looking at Harry's aunt with such disappointment.

"We took him in, fed him, clothed him! Where were you people while we had to take care of a freak?" Petunia screamed indignantly.

"So, you have not been receiving a monthly stipend for his care?" Molly tilted her head, looking at the woman curiously. Petunia paled, her eyes drifting to the drawer where their monthly cheque currently lay. "Ah, so you thought no one knew that you got a stipend for the care of Harry?"

"We needed it to care for the freak! He could have hurt our Duddy with his unnaturalness!" Petunia hissed, her face growing red.

"How do you think Lily would have treated Dudley if you and Vernon died?" Molly asked quietly.

"Lily would never have taken my son! He would have gone to-" Petunia stopped, her mind drawing a blank. She would come back from the dead and killed Marge before letting her have her son. The blonde sat back in her chair heavily, thinking hard about the question.

"I didn't know Lily well, only met a few times in passing. She was a bit younger than Arthur and I but I do know everyone tells me what a wonderfully caring and loving woman she was." Molly said slowly, watching Petunia for a reaction. "I know that if someone came to my home in the middle of the night with a baby that lost its whole family, I would take that child and make them my own, no matter the consequences. I would love them, cherish them, make them feel like just another of my children. So, I'm just wondering, mother to mother...what kind of mother locks a baby in a cupboard?"

"I-uh" Petunia's breath caught in her throat, not able to meet Molly's gaze. The implications weighing heavily on her conscious. Lily would have taken Dudley, she would have loved Dudley as her own. She felt tears burning her eyes as she stared down at the table, wishing the freakish woman would leave her.

"Well, I'll just be going now." Molly was smiling smugly as she stood, gathering her hand bag. She just hoped that her words had the desired impact, if Harry came back to her with so much as a hair out of order she would come back for much more than a chat and tea. "I'm sure the children will be begging me to bring them here. My Hermione is so curious about muggles. We can have tea again!"

"Wait!" Petunia whispered and reached out to grab Molly but stopped just before her hand reached the other woman. Molly paused and turned back to the woman, waiting expectantly. Petunia risked risked a glance up at the woman and opened her mouth but her voice died in her throat.

"Was there anything you wanted to say?" Molly rose a challenging brow.

"I...you took my sister and my parents." Petunia said weakly, her eyes falling back to the table. Molly sat back down and watched the woman closely, patiently waiting for her to continue. The blonde woman took a deep shuddering breath before opening her mouth. "Lily was my only friend, even though I was three years older. We did everything together then she met that freak and she didn't want to spend time with me anymore. Wanted to spend all her time at the park doing freakish things. I told her, that it wasn't natural and that boy, Sev, was nothing but trouble but then some little...thing came to our home and invited Lily to that school." Petunia spat, her face scrunched in disgust.

"What does this have to do with Harry?" Molly bristled, starting to lose her patience.

"Did they tell you it's because of you freaks my parents are dead?" Petunia snapped. "Precious Lily, they thought it was so wonderful to have a witch in the family. Then they went to pick her up for school and got blown up! Lily got anything she wanted and then took everything from me! After I have a husband, a little boy, and the life I always deserved, she saddles me with her own whelp!"

"You're a miserable excuse for a mother. If it were up to me, I wouldn't ever let Harry come back here. Let me tell you something, Petunia. Those people that killed Lily and your parents, they're still out there. Still murdering and torturing muggles, like yourself! Do you know what stops them from coming into your home, while you sleep? What stops them from coming here and taking your little boy and skinning him alive in front of you? Harry! That's what! If he ever decides to leave because of you or your brute of a husband, I'll keep him safe with me and we'll let you rot. You won't last a day without the blood wards surrounding this house, you'll be prime targets for a little fun. Harry Potter's muggle family, magic haters too!" Molly laughed sarcastically then turned to see all of the children in the doorway. Her children looked at her with such pride she was able to stand at her full height. Hermione was clinging to Harry's hand as the poor boy was shaking, looking up at Molly in awe.

"Get out!" Petunia whispered, still staring at the table. The boney woman slowly stood and refused to meet anyone's gaze, not even her ashen faced son or wide eyed nephew. She ushered the family to the door, the red heads all hugged Harry goodbye. Molly shot her one more scathing look before exiting her home. As the door closed, Petunia broke down into tears.


	41. I think We're Alone Now

2 July 1994

Hermione was bored, Luna left the day before to spend a week with her father in Sweden. Continuing the search for the fabled crumple-horned snorkack. Ron locked himself away ever since finding out the truth about Scabbers. Her twin refused to talk to anyone about his former familiar. Percy told her they would have a brotherly chat when Bill and Charlie came home at the end of the summer. It wasn't soon enough for Hermione, she missed her brother. Even if he was rude and had a horrible temper, Ron would always be the same brother who patiently held her hand in the pond because she was afraid of the jelly verbeeks that Luna swore were just below the surface.

Percy started his job at the ministry, working under the infamous Barty Crouch. Hermione avoided the former head boy like the plague, not being able to stomach the constant praise and worship her brother spewed about the former head of DMLE. Before, she would have no problem going to Percy to ask about a tricky arithmancy problem or complicated charm or even just to chat about a book. Now, her studious brother droned on endlessly about cauldron bottom regulations and the ever rising price of flobberworms. Even Fred and George avoided their high strung brother after Percy stormed into their room and evansoed their stock of caramel sweets.

Fred and George were being secretive, hiding away in their room. Molly spent hours screeching at them for putting up wards to keep the family out. The twins refused to say what they were actually working on but if the explosions were any indication, it wasn't their summer assignments. Hermione tried to sneak into their room to see exactly what they were up to but she was caught and unceremoniously thrown from their room before she could blink.

"Hermione, dear. What's bothering you?" Molly asked kindly as she watched her only daughter glaring out the window.

"Nothing, mum. Just bored..." Hermione trailed off absently, a small pop drew her attention away from the window. Dobby was standing beside an annoyed Molly Weasley.

"Hey Dobby!" Hermione chirped as she accepted the letter the house elf held out to her.

"Hello Miss. Myne! Master Harry has sent Dobby to deliver letters. Master Harry's Hedwig is busy delivering letters to Master Harry's Dogfather." Dobby squeaked, looking up at Molly fearfully.

"Mum! Can I go see Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly, diverting her mothers attention from the nervous elf.

"Oh, I don't know...it would be rude to just show up and I'm busy with dinner." Molly trailed off uncertainly.

"Master Harry would love his Myne to come visit!" The elf nodded enthusiastically. Molly chewed her lip in thought.

"Go ask Harry if it's alright." Molly relented and was rewarded by her daughter leaping into her arms to give the Weasley matron a tight hug. By the time Hermione pulled away, Dobby was gone.

"Thanks, mum!" Hermione squealed as nearly vibrated with excitement. Molly looked down at her daughter fondly, pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Master Harry Potter, sir is looking forward to his Myne coming to see him!" Dobby squeaked as he popped into the kitchen beside Molly.

"You'll be home for dinner. Behave yourself." Molly said sternly, as she ran her fingers through Hermione's curls. The little redhead nodded eagerly but was cut off by Dobby's squeaky cough.

"Miss. Myne stay for dinner with Master Harry. Master Harry has been very lonely." Dobby looked at Molly imploringly, his large eyes shimmering with tears. Molly let out a long suffering sigh and closed her eyes. Hermione kneeled beside the elf and pouted, pleading her mother with her wide brown eyes.

"Fine!" Molly smiled warmly down at her daughter. "You will be on your best behavior."

"Of course, mum." Hermione hugged her again as Dobby grabbed the girls hand.

"You'll answer my call, Dobby." Molly said sternly. The house elf nodded eagerly before they were gone.

The Dursley attic seemed to split into sections with a thick green curtains separating the areas. Hermione looked around her new surroundings curiously, there was a small window which provided very little light. Harry's bed was in the corner, it was covered in lumpy pillows, all of them looked homemade with colorful crochet slip covers. The walls were covered bright mismatched fabric, an old bookshelf and wardrobe sat in the corner, stuffed with all of Harry's school books. Harry was nowhere to be found and Dobby left her immediately, slipped behind a curtain.

"Dobby, did anyone send a reply?" Harry asked as he pulled back a curtain. Hermione blushed as bright as her hair as she took in her friend. His hair was wet and all he was wearing was an old towel on his waist. Hermione grew up with 6 older brothers but this was the boy she fancied in nothing but a towel. Harry didn't seem to notice her and moved towards the wardrobe.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked as she saw the boy was about drop his towel. Harry spun around, gaping at the girl, he clutched his towel tightly. She was a bit blurry without his glasses but he would recognize her voice anywhere.

"Hermione?" Harry exclaimed and grabbed a pile of clothes, rushing back behind the curtain he came from. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...I wanted to come see you and...Dobby said it was fine." Hermione covered her burning cheeks with her hands as she turned to the bookshelf.

"Uh-huh" Harry mumbled from behind the curtain, jerking his clothes on as fast he could.

"Dobby knew Master would like his Myne to visit." Dobby said firmly as he came into the room with a tray, laden with chips and biscuits. Harry walked back in the room, fully dressed, his face a beet red.

"You could have given me some warning, Dobby." Harry grumbled as he moved to stand in front of Hermione awkwardly. "I'm glad you came, I've been out of my mind with boredom."

"Err..sorry, Dobby did say he asked." Hermione said shyly, not able to meet his gaze. Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair, he expected Hermione to jump into his arms and give him a hug. It was the usual greeting when he saw Hermione, he was left unsure what to do.

"Well, I'm glad that he brought you." Harry smiled hopefully as she raised her eyes to his face. A brilliant smile broke onto her face before she wrapped him in a tight hug. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he hugged her back.

"So, how are the muggles?" Hermione asked eagerly as she stepped back.

"I wouldn't really know, I haven't seen them since your mum came." Harry shrugged sheepishly as he picked up a biscuit from the tray. Dobby watched the paired closely as sat back in his corner knitting, there was a speculative gleam in the little house elf's eye that made Hermione squirm.

"So, did mum's talk do any good?" Hermione asked curiously as she moved to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry paused, staring at her a moment before moving to sit beside her at arms length.

"Well, Uncle Vernon tried to break down the door when he got home from work but Dobby sorted it." Harry chuckled as he thought about his Uncle's face when Dobby knocked him down the stairs. "Dudley spends as much time with his friends as he can...out side the house and Aunt Petunia has been weird, Dobby says she's come to the door a few times but nothing else."

"Well, what have you been doing then? Can't be fun, staring at the walls all day." Hermione smirked as Harry's eyes darted towards his school trunk then blushed.

"Ahh, I've finished most of my summer essays...writing everyone, Sirius writes almost everyday." Harry smiled happily then looked around with an astonished look on his face. "Where's your brother?"

"Ron is currently locked in his room, he didn't take the whole Scabbers things well...Fred and George have been working on something secret so..." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Why don't you show me around? I haven't been to the muggle world since I went to Eli's." She grimaced at the mention of her dorm mate who refused to respond to her owls.

"Still, not talking to you?" Harry asked softly, seeing the the pained expression on her face. Hermione nodded and Harry hopped off the bed. The bespectacled boy bowed and held out his hand with a smirk. "Allow me to show you the way of the muggles, Milady."

"Why thank you, good sir!" Hermione giggled as she curtsied. With her hand in Harry's she followed him down the stairs, he lead her right past his scowling aunt who only glared at them suspiciously. When they made it out to the street of Privet Drive, Harry turned to look at her.

"Where to?" Harry asked nervously, looking up and down the street as if Dudley and his friends would materialize once he left the safety of his attic.

"Are you really asking me?" Hermione giggled as she too in the street curiously, her mother shoved her onto the Knight Bus as fast as she could when they came last week, feeling uncomfortable without magic. The street was lined with identical houses, the only difference being their gardens. She noticed the rose bushes in front of number 4 looking wilted and an ancient woman watching them through the window of her home only a few houses down. "Where do you normally go?"

"Well, I like the park...Dudley and his gang usually run the shops now." Harry shrugged as he started walking towards the park. Hermione's bright eyes took in everything eagerly, watching the muggles bustling down the walkways as if they were in a hurry. Harry smirked as he watched the red head staring down the muggles, she wasn't exactly subtle as she watched them critically. Luckily. She wasn't wearing robes but her faded jersey and scruffy jeans gave her the look of a hooligan.

"Oh! How did the lights come on?" Hermione asked eagerly as the street lights came on one by one. Harry groaned, running a hand through his hair as the redhead watching him expectantly. "Eli didn't really like to just wander or look at things. She had things to show me...her parents weren't very patient when I asked questions so of course I forgot half of them by the time we got back to her house at night. Eli said it would look odd if I wrote them down-"

"It's on a timer." Harry chuckled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You can ask me anything you want. I won't say I know the answers but I'll try." Hermione squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, thank you Harry!" Hermione gushed as she gave him an extra squeeze. When she looked up at him with a brilliant smile, Harry felt his stomach flip and his heart miss a beat.

"Come on, let's go sit on the swings." Harry grinned as he pulled her into the empty park. He sat heavily on the swing as Hermione watched him curiously, her head tilted to the side. "Wizards don't have swings?"

"We used to have one by the pond but mum took it down...you didn't sit...Bill put it up one summer, you had to stand on this plank of wood." Hermione frowned as she sat in the swing beside him. "Fred and George used it at the same time, on their way into the water they knocked themselves out. Mum was beside herself, thought they drowned. While Bill dragged them out of the pond...mum blew up the tree."

"Your mum blew up the tree?" Harry gasped, his green eyes bright as he imagined Molly's rage at anything threatening her children.

"Oh, yes I only got to try it once...with Bill." Hermione blushed as she looked down at her lap. "Mum's a bit protective, innit?"

"A bit." Harry snorted and reached out to hold Hermione's hand tentatively, Hermione laced their fingers together with a shy smile on her face. "It must be brilliant to grow up around magic..."

"Well, Fred and George used to sneak me out of the house at night to-" Hermione grinned mischievously, about to tell him all about her nightly flying lessons when a nasally voice cut her off.

"What's this? Potter's got himself a girlfriend!" Piers, a blonde boy with a pointed face, chuckled gleefully as he lead Dudley and his friends into the park. Dudley looked hesitant but squared his shoulders, not wanting to appear weak in front of his friends. Harry stood up, dropping Hermione's hand but he did step in front of her to block the redhead from view.

"Looks like a right chav, doesn't she?" Malcolm, a gangly boy with dark hair and horrible acne, jeered maliciously.

"Don't call her that." Harry snapped as he glared at the boys in front of him.

"Chav?" Hermione questioned, thinking the word sounded familiar but couldn't place it. She stepped up behind Harry, looking around him at the group of boys with a frown. Harry put up his arm to keep Hermione behind him, the redhead huffed impatiently, pushing his arm down.

"Looks like your girlfriend wants to play, Potter." Gordon, a portly blonde boy, grinned smugly, eliciting snickers from his friend. Dudley shifted nervously, looking from his cousin to his friends, waiting to see what would happen.

"No, thanks." Hermione sniffed delicately, turning her nose up at the rude boys. Piers scowled darkly at the snub and turned to Dudley for reinforcement but found the large boy refusing to meet his gaze.

"That's alright, sweetheart, we'll show you a good time." Piers smiled wickedly as reached for her. Harry stepped in his path, batting the blonde's hand away. As soon as Harry's hand made contact with piers arm, Dudley pushed himself forward to grab his cousin. Dursleys friends openly laughed as they waited the inevitable scuffle. Harry ducked to the side, avoiding his cousins meaty fist. Dudley's body twisted, almost falling forward as his punch missed his cousin. Harry was definitely faster than before he went to Hogwarts, Dudley's friends watched, open mouth as Harry dodged Dudley's attack.

"Stay still,Potter!" Dudley snarled as he reached for the bespectacled boy, his outstretched hand came up empty as he went to grab the boys shirt. Harry smirked at his cousins obvious frustration. His victory was short lived as he heard a feminine yelp, Harry immediately looked to Hermione who was holding her bloody mouth. Dudley took advantage of his distraction and decked him, he smiled victoriously as Harry grabbed his temple and stared up at him with a scowl. The pudgy blonde reached down to pull his cousin to his feet when he was distracted by a loud CRUNCH.

"You manky fucking tosser!" Hermione snarled as she rubbed her knuckles. The petite girl spit the blood that was in her mouth as she glared at the rat faced boy holding his bleeding nose. Harry growled and charged Dudley, throwing all his weight behind him as he tackled him to the ground. Dudley was winded and wheezing as Harry pulled himself to his feet, looking around, Piers was trying to stop the blood flow from his broken nose and Dudley's friends looked on gobsmacked.

"Did you know she has 6 older brothers? I would stay home it were me." Harry growled as he wrapped an arm around the girls shoulders. Hermione bristled indignantly but allowed him to lead her away from the boys. Dudley groaned from the ground, vividly remembering the twin terrors that were in his room only a week ago.

"I don't need my brothers to defend me." Hermione grumbled as she wiped some blood from her chin. The rat faced boy only split her lip, Ron had done worse in the past just playing around. "Or you, for that matter."

"I know that now...your mum is going to kill me." Harry groaned as he lightly took her fin in his hand as he looked at Hermione's cut lip under the street light. He could see the entire Weasley family storming Privet Drive to find the boy who laid a hand on Hermione.

"It's fine, Harry." Hermione pulled her chin out of his grasp as she experimentally licked her the wound on her lip. "I'm sure Dobby can fix it before I go home...I'm more worried about the blood stains."

"I'm sorry." Harry sighed he turned to start walking back to his Aunt and Uncle's house. Hermione reached out took his hand with a small smile.

"Not your fault that your cousin has terrible taste in friends." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, Harry chuckled as they walked in a comfortable silence.

"Oh, no." Harry groaned as they stood in front of 4 Privet Drive, his Uncle was home from work. He was hoping they would get in before Vernon made it back. "Let's just be very quiet, we can sneak up to the attic...I'm sure Dobby already made something to eat. He's been experimenting with muggle dishes." They knew it was useless as soon as they opened the door.

"Duddy! Did you- what have you done?!" Petunia shrieked as she took in her nephew holding hands with the bleeding red head. The bony blonde looked torn as she reached out to the girl, Harry watched his Aunt skeptically as she froze just before she could touch the Hermione.

"Boy! What are y-" Vernon stormed into the room, his face purple. Excited that he would finally have the opportunity to let the freak know how much he appreciated him bringing more of his kind into his home. He paused as he saw the girl beside him, dried blood on her chin and jersey, his eyes narrowed as he could not recognize the team. "Who is this?"

"Hermione Weasley." Hermione said politely, squeezing Harry's hand as if her life depended on it.

"Weasley..." Vernon's face turned puce as he placed the name as the family that came into his home and threatened his wife and son. "What are you doing here?"

"We're just heading back up to the attic." Harry said quickly, stepping in front of Hermione, hoping to draw his Uncle's ire.

"I don't think so, boy! You'll not be doing any of that under my roof!" Vernon snapped angrily. Petunia put a bony hand on her husbands meaty forearm, a warning look on her face.

"Bo-Harry, you have what you need to clean her up in your...room?" Petunia asked in a strangled voice. Hermione did not miss the look on Harry's Aunts face, the bony woman looked like she swallowed a bug.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, we won't come back down." Harry said stiffly and roughly pulled Hermione up the stairs. Vernon looked like wanted to say something but a sharp pinch from Petunia had him glaring at them as they rushed upstairs.

"Miss. Myne!" Dobby squeaked as soon as he took in Hermione disheveled appearance. The little house elf jumped into action, cleaning the blood from her face and clothes. The light blue jersey was still stained and the house elf moaned, wringing his hands.

"Thank you, Dobby. I know how hard it is to get blood out of clothes with magic." Hermione smiled kindly and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh no, Miss. Myne! Dobby can do it!" Dobby nodded eagerly before shoving a burgundy shirt in her hands and roughly dragging her behind a curtain. "You's wear this. Dobby gets the blood out." Hermione quickly changed into the soft Gryffindor jersey before handing off her beloved Puddlemore jersey to Dobby.

"You-" Harry gaped as Hermione stepped out from behind the curtain wearing his seeker jersey, with his name across the back. He ran a hand roughly through his hair as a broad smile stretched across his face. Seeing his name across her back did odd things to his stomach and all he could was stare at her.


	42. Nighttime

31 July 1994

Dobby easily healed the cut on Hermione's lip before they sat down and had pizza. Harry actually had to order Dobby to join them and the house elf still looked hesitant, finishing as quickly as possible. Conversation flowed easily as Hermione rambled on about growing up with magic while Harry found himself staring at his friend, open mouthed. Molly was not pleased when her daughter came home with a swollen lip and a different shirt. The red headed matron sat her only daughter down to have a serious conversation about courting and relations with wizards. Hermione blushed a deep red all the way to her roots as she continuously tried to explain that she spilled something on her own jersey and that she and Harry were only friends. Molly didn't listen, choosing to ignore her daughter, she carried on well into the night. Hermione was not able to visit Harry again before her father went to pick him up only a week later.

Harry stayed with his family exactly 14 days before the Weasleys came to pick him using the the Knight Bus. Arthur came alone, not only because it was cheaper but also because he was looking forward to having a conversation with actual muggles. He refused to believe his wife and children about the Dursleys, there was just no way a family could be so cruel to their own nephew. Arthur became flustered and embarrassed as he quickly learned that he was not, in fact, welcome. Vernon glared menacingly, while petunia walked behind him cleaning anything he touched. Dudley's reaction worried him most, the overweight boy held his buttocks tightly as he shifted his gaze back to the door as if waiting for someone else to come in. Arthur hustled the boy onto the Knight Bus, trying to block him from view. The man was very put out that the muggles were so rude, he hated that he would have to go home and let his wife know she was right.

Molly gathered Harry into a tight hug as soon as Arthur lead him into the burrow. Dobby arrived moments earlier with his school trunk and was busy putting his things away in Ron's room. The Weasley matron hurriedly pushed Harry to the kitchen table, while the boy looked healthy and well fed, Molly still wanted him to get his fill before he disappeared outside with her children. Harry only smiled sheepishly as Molly pushed a plate laden down with more food than he could possible eat in front of him.

With Harry's arrival, Hermione's brothers finally left their rooms. Hermione was slightly disgruntled but happy that they devoted time in the mornings to flying around the pitch. Fred and George finally admitted to their siblings and Harry that they planned to open a joke shop after school. They locked themselves away to experiment on sweets and potions. Ron nervously volunteered to be a test subject, hoping that if he did that Fred and George wouldn't try and slip him something when he didn't expect it. Percy berated Fred and George on frivolous dreams, pointing out that if they just applied themselves in school they could easily get prominent positions in the ministry, like him.

Hermione enjoyed flying with her brothers and Harry. They couldn't play real games of quidditch but they improvised with games of dodge bludger and keep away. She looked down to see Luna dancing as she listened to the Walkman. Turning her broom into a steep dive, she held out a hand for Luna to climb up behind her. The little blonde smiled serenely as Hermione circled the boys while she shot them with stinging hexes. Molly watched from the window anxiously, even though Hermione joined the house team, she didn't believe her petite daughter should be flying around with boys on brooms.

"Harry!" Molly called from the kitchen door with an apprehensive smile on her face. All of the teenagers landed and started to walk towards her. "No, dear...there's someone here to meet you, it might be best to be alone for this."

"You think it's Sirius Black?" George whispered excitedly.

"Meeting THE Padfoot?" Fred smiled maniacally, nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Go on, Harry!" Hermione whispered excitedly as she gave him a shove. Harry looked back nervously and was greeted with her encouraging smile. Squaring his shoulders, he slung his Firebolt over his shoulder and made his way to the house where Molly was wringing her hands in worry.

"Come on, dear." Molly smiled kindly as she took his broom and ushered him into the house. "Now, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Just a shout away."

"I think I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley." Harry mumbled anxiously as pushed the door open to see his first glimpse of his godfather.

"Hello, Progslet." Sirius Black stood as soon as he heard the door open. He didn't look like his wanted posters but he also didn't look like the young man he saw in the memories the headmaster provided. He was tall, with wavy black hair down to his shoulders, it was flecked with grays. He looked healthy, just a bit too pale and his grey eyes a little too haunted but the his wide smile seemed genuine. Sirius stood very still, waiting for Harry's reaction.

"Prongslet?" Harry asked nervously as he moved into the room slowly.

"Well, your dad was called Prongs, even your mum said you looked just like him. We all made up nicknames for our future children back in 3rd year...Moony's would be MiniMoon, mine would be Padsicle, and well..Wormy..." Sirius cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am. It's all my fault you grew up with Petunia. Your mum cried about her older sister a lot back in school and then the wedding when she refused to come...I should have thought about you and-"

"Sirius." Harry cut him off with a shy smile.

"Sorry, I'm babbling. This is just the first time I've gotten to spend any time with you and I've been in a bloody hospital since I've been cleared...bugger! How has your summer been?" Sirius cracked a smile as he sat down.

"It's been great! I've got Dobby so he kept me sane at the Dursleys. Mrs. Weasley came by and had a talk with my Aunt Petunia...she was a bit off next time I saw her but painless. I've been here for about two weeks, flying mostly since I've done all my summer essays." Harry babbled nervously.

"So, you like the Firebolt?" Sirius smiled happily, his muscles relaxing. The marauder looked much younger with a relaxed smile a twinkle in his grey eyes.

"You bought me the Firebolt?" Harry grimaced, thinking about how he ignored Hermione and Eloise for a month because they thought Sirius sent him a jinxed broom.

"Yeah! I figured I had 12 birthdays and Christmases to make up for. Why?" Sirius deflated a bit when he saw the pained expression on his God sons face.

"It's amazing, really. I just uh- well, got into a fight with Hermione and Eloise over it. Could you not tell her you gave it to me?" Harry asked nervously, staring at his lap with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Sure, no problem Harry." Sirius smiled brightly, hearing that his gift was appreciated. "Hermione, she's the little redhead who figured out I was innocent?"

"Yeah, her and Eloise figured it out, I think Luna was in on it too. Those three are brilliant. Did the headmaster tell you they tried to convince him Peter framed you a couple days before they found Scabbers?" Harry asked curiously, finally relaxing back into the chair.

"Yeah, Dumbledore has spent quite a bit of time visiting me at St. Mungos. Along with Fudge." Sirius frowned, cracking his knuckles. "I'm sorry Harry, Dumbledore told me a bit about what happened to you at-"

"Sirius, stop. All of your letters have been nothing but apologies. I've already told you that you were forgiven, so I forgive you." Harry said sternly, making the atmosphere slightly uncomfortable.

"So, you're hanging around brilliant girls already?" Sirius chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Your father tried for years to get close to your mother, people said it was her hair but it was actually her brain."

"The headmaster gave me a lot of memories of them. I look at them each night." Harry said sheepishly.

"Ah, that would explain your birthday gift." Sirius chuckled as he pulled a pouch from his pocket. "Dumbledore helped me, said that this would be the best gift. Some of our official strategy meetings." Sirius held the pouch out to Harry, smiling slightly.

"Strategy meetings?" Harry asked curiously as he took the bag from Sirius, putting it onto the table.

"There were two constants of the meetings, The Next Big One and Operation Evans. Your father would come up with new ways to get her attention all the time." Sirius nodded eagerly. "I wasn't much help, I should warn you. I wanted him to play the field a bit, but your father would always come back to your mum."

"Really?" Harry whispered with a small smile on his face.

"Oh yes, he got distracted by a pretty face some times but as soon as Lily walked in the room, it was over." Sirius shrugged sheepishly. "He stopped listening to my advice in 6th year, listened to Mooney."

"What was Remus's advice?" Harry leaned forward eagerly.

"Why? Got your eye on some bird?" Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Uh, yeah..." Harry blushed furiously, thinking immediately of a certain redhead but tried to pushed it aside, 6 angry brothers replaced her heart shaped face.

"Oh, who is she?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Err...just a girl." Harry shrugged uncomfortably, avoiding Sirius's penetrating gaze.

"Well, my advice was to have confidence, you know...control the conversation, wink at her, get her all flustered." Sirius said with a wry grin. "Moony on the other hand, was friends with Lily and he said to go the opposite route. Be genuine, be a gentleman, blah blah." He rolled his eyes.

"But...Remus's advice worked?" Harry said slowly, looking up at him cautiously, trying not to seem to eager.

"Sure, but my approach had results. I was never without a date, Moony didn't really date all that much. Had a few girlfriends but they never lasted. So, who is this girl?" Sirius leaned forward again, there was a gleam in his grey eyes that had Harry wanting to tell his Godfatherall about the girl he fancied.

"Well, she-" Harry stumbled for a response but was cut off as Molly screamed in the kitchen. Harry and Sirius jumped up, rushing to the kitchen just in time to see Molly sprinting down to the pond.

"HERMIONE CEDRELLA WEASLEY!" Molly shrieked, her face red as she saw her daughter stepping out of the pond, dripping wet with her broom under her right arm and her left arm round her brothers waist. Ron and Hermione were laughing happily then paled as they spotted their mother.

"Mum!" Hermione whined as she shook her head furiously, smacking her brother in the face with her hair.

"What were you thinking?" Molly raged, her hands on her hips as she looked her youngest children over critically.

"Ron's broom snapped and he fell in the lake, I thought I could catch him before he hit the water." Hermione said patiently as twisted her shirt to wring out the water. Ron stood beside her, a little dazed.

"You could have been seriously hurt! You shouldn't make dives like that! You haven't been flying long enough, Hermione! What would have happened if you and Ron both had been hurt?" Molly asked shrilly as she pulled them both into a hug. Her children squirmed, trying to get away from her but it only made her hold on tighter.

"Mum!" Hermione whined petulantly.

"Mum!" Ron said gruffly as he pulled away from his mother quickly, casting a quick look over at Harry and Sirius. His face turning red from embarrassment.

"Inside! Now, you need to get out of those wet clothes!" Molly released them and started shoving them towards the house.

"Mina, aren't you wearing your swim suite under your clothes?" Luna asked quietly as she finally made it to them.

"Yes, but I wasn't planning on swimming today." Hermione said quickly before rushing into the house ahead of her mother. Molly dragged Ron back to the house and Luna skipped along behind them. Harry stood rooted to the spot, watching Hermione dash away, her clothes clinging to her body. Sirius smiled broadly as he watched the smile on Harry's face, a smile very reminiscent of his father's.


	43. Falling Down

27 August 1994

Sirius became a regular fixture around the Burrow after Harry's birthday. Sirius was still not well enough to leave the hospital permanently but he wanted to spend as much time with Harry as possible. Fred and George giggled like school girls when they met one of their idols, laughing manically at everything that came out of the man's mouth. Percy put on his most pompous attitude when they were introduced, Sirius was not impressed. Towards the end of the summer, Sirius presented Ron with a tiny tawny owl that zoomed excitedly around the burrow to replace Scabbers, making Sirius Ron's new hero. Hermione was shy around Harry's godfather, who always tried to see how much she could possibly blush by complimenting her, asking how he could repay her for his freedom. It made Hermione feel bitter that Eloise declined her invitation to come to the burrow that summer.

When Bill and Charlie came to the burrow at the beginning of August, Ron was pulled into Bill's old room to talk to all of his brothers about his behavior. They were concerned about his anger and outbursts. After a few hours of trying to get to the bottom of their youngest brothers problems, Percy was the first to realize that Ron had a major inferiority complex. The brothers worked together to make their brother see his own worth but they knew it would take more than just a few hours locked in a room. Together, they sat in the warded room throughout the month leading up to the cup talking about anything Ron could think of. Ron slowly started to come into his own, he was after all an excellent strategist when he stopped to think about all angles before opening his mouth. Bill taught him a few breathing exercises to control his temper.

Sirius asked Harry to move in with him once he was finally released from the hospital. He would still need to stay with his Aunt and Uncle two weeks in the summer but he would have a home with his godfather. Harry eagerly agreed, while he loved the Weasleys, it would be nice to have his own space in his own home with Sirius. The marauder planned to have the house ready by Christmas, he recently bought some land in Ottery St. Catch pole, wanting to stay close to Harry's friends. Sirius spoke with the goblins and was working with them on the house designs as well as ward schemes. Harry was overwhelmed when Sirius took him shopping in Diagon Alley for the first time. His godfather made sure he had a whole new wardrobe, even going into muggle London to shop some more. Harry had a large smile on his face as he sat down to dinner with only his godfather, conversation flowed easily between the two and Sirius was eager to offer any kind of advice Harry needed.

Luna would be joining the Weasleys in the Top Box, while her father would be watching with the rest of the press. Hermione intended to invite Eloise so they could all spend some of their holiday together. Eloise's letters were short and almost rude, making Hermione feel awful. She told Sirius that it was Eloise that first thought something was wrong with Scabbers, he wrote Eloise a nice letter to thank her. Eloise wrote back that that she was grateful but the real hero was obviously Hermione, didn't he read the papers?

"Stop thinking about it." Luna smiled serenely as they wandered around the camp grounds. They arrived early that morning to find the Weasley tent already set up with Sirius and Harry's right next to them. Xeno had a tent on Publishers Peak with all the other people there for media coverage. Luna hooked her arm with Hermione and dragged her towards a brightly colored stall with muggle clothes.

"I can't help it, I don't understand what more Eloise expects of me. I've told the minister, Sirius, Dumbledore, and the press that Eloise figured it out. I've even went so far as to say it was all her but she won't talk to me!" Hermione pouted as she ran her fingers over a bright blue shiny, rubber cat suite.

"Well, I'm glad they stopped writing about it in the Prophet. It was kind of sudden though." Luna said thoughtfully as she looked at some colorful flowered dresses.

"Yeah, it is odd. One day it's all anyone can talk about then I guess they moved on to the World Cup." Hermione shrugged, moving on to the jewelry case. She cringed at the large, gaudy necklaces that glittered unnaturally under the light. "You know, I didn't see anything like this in the stores in London."

"I think it just fits into their idea of muggle better." Luna grinned happily and pulled her to the next stall which held quidditch souvenirs.

"Oh, we should get something for Nev and Eli...even if she isn't talking to me." Hermione picked up a green scarf and a Lynch figurine.

"Neither of them like quidditch." Luna laughed as she picked up a Krum poster.

"You don't have to like quidditch to appreciate the players." Hermioned smirked as she brought her purchases to the attendant. Luna giggled as they continued walking through the the venders court, they saw quite a few of their fellow students from Hogwarts and would wave happily. They were wandering towards the pitch when they heard a loud BANG.

"Hey look! It's Looney and She-Weasel!" A familiar voice called out from behind them. Luna and Hermione turned to find Marietta standing arm in arm with Cho Chang, both smiling smugly with their wands already in hand.

"Awww, you know, Mary, you really should have left that pimple hex alone. I think you looked better with it." Hermione smiled sweetly as her wand was released from the holster on her wrist.

"It's Marietta!" The curly haired blonde snapped, her face flushing. "Of course, any competent witch could undo any spell work done by a muggleborn." Marietta sneered, flipping her curly hair over her shoulder.

"Is that why you couldn't?" Luna asked with a bright smile, looking totally at ease, her wand remained behind her ear.

"Shut it, Looney! 'Snot like you did anything, did you?" Cho spat angrily, not taking her eyes if Hermione. "So, Weasley, how did your family afford all those tickets? They sell one of your brothers off?"

"Really, Chang? Have you not read the papers?" Hermione scoffed, noticing that Sirius Black was standing off to the side, watching them with a bright smile on his face, Harry stood beside him, a deep frown on his face as he watched Cho. The redhead moved closer to Luna, keeping her wand hidden between them.

"Oh, we've read them! I just didn't believe them. I still don't understand how your dad could even afford a spot for your tent." Cho smiled maliciously as Marietta snickered behind her hand.

"Really, I suppose your family obviously had a spot reserved with the rest of us on Sacred Row?" Hermione laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She saw Harry was frozen as he listened to them argue, Sirius was shaking with laughter as he watched his first cat fight in years.

"Oh, of course, you get a spot because of your blood. Looney's probably here with her barmy father, right?" Cho bristled, advancing on the girls, Marietta by her side. "I thought it was supposed to be like mother like daughter, or is your mum locked away in a looney bin. That how they picked your name?" Luna froze at Hermione's side, her blue eyes wide with tears.

"You're a right bitch, Chang. You know, Eloise showed me this excellent muggle product, it's like butter in a tin. Makes everything nice and slippery and hell to clean off, it kind of settles in your skin. You will leave Luna alone this year." Hermione took a step forward, in front of Luna, smiling wickedly. "Unless you want me to grease your head to the point that not even a permanent sticking charm will work on that wig."

"You don't scare me, Weasley. You only got me cause my back was turned. I could easily take you anytime. Maybe I should get you like hit me, get rid of that mop on your head." Cho hissed, raising her wand. Hermione smiled in amusement, a brow raised in challenge as she stared down the fifth year 'Claw.

"Hermione! Luna!" Sirius called out a bright smile on his face as he jogged towards them, barely sparing the other girls a glance.

"Sirius!" Hermione smiled brightly and turned her back on Cho, hitting the girl in the face with her hair. Luna grinned as she moved towards Sirius and Harry, Harry was too busy staring at Cho as if he'd never seen her before.

"We need to get going! Where have you girls been?" Sirius chuckled as wrapped a protective arm around each of the girls, leading them away. "Harry?"

"What?" Harry shook his head quickly, still looking confused as he fell in step with his godfather talking to Hermione and Luna.

-0-

The quidditch cup was amazing, Ireland won but Bulgaria caught the snitch! Luna was taking pictures for her father's paper so she had to go back to their tent instead of celebrating with her friends. George and Fred were singing loudly, counting their winnings from Ludo Bagman. Even Arthur couldn't fault them for gambling since they won so much gold, he just made them promise not to tell their mother. Ron was happily recounting every move Krum made that night, replaying them on the omnioculars Harry bought him before the match. Sirius and Arthur were enjoying some aged fire whiskey Sirius brought, the marauder even let Harry have a small glass. Bill and Charlie left to celebrate with some girls they went to school with and Percy went home right after the match to finish some report. Hermione twirled around the tent dancing with her brothers until Arthur shooed them off to go to bed.

"Wake up!" Hermione was shaken roughly as Ron screamed, hovering inches above her. His face was ashen and his blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione sat up groggily, there was screaming coming from outside of the tent. Ron rushed around the room, scrambling to find something. Her brother grabbed her jumper and threw it at her. Hermione jumped as a loud Boom made the very tent shake.

"There's people muggle baiting and burning down the camps!" Ron yelled as he pulled Hermione from the bed. "Get up! We have to go!"

Hermione stumbled to put on her trainers and grab her wand before she joined her brothers and father in the main room. Bill and Charlie weren't there, Fred and George had their wands in their hands looking determined and Ron kept a firm grip on Hermione. Sirius stumbled into the tent, dragging Harry along behind him, he pulled a couple phials from his bag and tossed them to Arthur.

"Sober-Up potion. I'm going to join up with the aurors, I figure you need to meet with the other ministry officials?" Sirius said quickly, Arthur nodded, tipping the potion back.

"I'm coming with you!" Harry said fiercely as he looked to his godfather. Sirius looked back at him fondly, just a little wistful, before frowning and shaking his head as if to clear it.

"No, you are going with them to the forest. Stick together!" Sirius said sternly before they were all rushed from the tent. All around them, families were screaming and scrambling to escape the flames and the large group of hooded figures walking around firing off spells, lighting the tents on fire.

"Oh, my God!" Hermione cried looking into the sky above them. They had the muggle they met when they first arrived and what could only be his family. The muggles were suspended in air, his wife and children still in their bed clothes and seemed to be asleep. The robed figures laughed as they flipped the wife up side down, waking her. The muggle woman screamed silently as she scrambled to keep her night dress on as they jerked her around in the air.

"Come on!" Fred roared as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the trees. George grabbed Harry and they all rushed to the safety of the heavily wooded area. They held onto each other tight as they fell in with the frantic crowds.

"My wand!" Harry cried out, searching his pockets frantically. George lost his grip and was pushed along in the crowd of people while Harry turned to rush back to the tent.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, throwing off her brothers to chase down her friend. Fred was left scrambling as he was pushed along with the crowds, away from his sister towards George. Ron kept hold, trying to keep them together. Hermione pulled hard on her brother but he wouldn't come so she stomped on his foot, hard.

"Bollocks!" Ron cried, releasing the girl as he was shoved towards the woods. Hermione scrambled against the crowds, screaming Harry's name until she was alone. Surrounded by nothing but burning tents, making it difficult to figure out where she was. She saw a huddled figure on the ground and immediately sprinted towards it, fearing they may be hurt.

"Hermione!" Fred shouted as they finally broke away from the crowds to pursue their sister and Harry. The three brothers just spotted her running away from them when one of the robed figures came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the waist. Before they could even call out to her again, they vanished. Panicked, they rushed forward, finding Harry unconscious on the ground.

-0-

"I've got her." A low voice grunted as they appeared in the woods, two other figures seemed to be waiting for them. Hermione squirmed, kicking her arms and legs to try and free herself. She felt the rumble in the man's chest as he laughed at her, his grip only growing more painful as he tightened his hold

"Real firecracker." One of them chuckled as he back handed her, she could taste blood in her mouth and froze, staring at the figures with wide terrified eyes. The one holding her threw her to the ground, laughing.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded as she tried to pull herself to her feet. The third figure kicked her back down into the dirt.

"Where's the diary?" One of them grunted as they circled her.

"Diary?" Hermione hissed through teeth softly, holding her side where she'd been kicked.

"Someone gave you a black diary two years ago where is it?" The tallest one snapped as he advanced on her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back sharply. "What did you do with it?"

"I... I don't have a diary." Hermione hissed in pain as he pulled her hair even harder, he put his masked face right in front of her. It was a strange white mask covering half his face, it looked almost like bone, the only thing she could make out was grey eyes filled with anger and loathing.

"Wrong answer." He hissed as he shoved her face in the dirt. The other figures chuckled as they surrounded her, pulling out their wands. Hermione shook in fear, as she looked around wildly for an escape.

"Crucio!" One of them whispered, a deadly whisper that brought so much pain Hermione couldn't even think for a moment as it hit her. She curled into a ball, trying to hold the pain in. Somewhere in her mind it screamed that she needed to hold the pain in, that it would give her a reprieve. Her body shook violently as she bit her cheek so hard she could taste the blood flowing freely through her lips. However, it just kept coming for what felt like forever.

"Did you like that? Where is the diary?" Those cold grey eyes were above her as the pain suddenly stopped. Hermione stared back, her limbs twitching as she tried to process that pain was gone. She could feel his breath ghosting on her cheek and she sobbed, spraying blood and spittle on the masked man. It only made him smile down at her as blood trickled down her chin.

"No...diary." Hermione croaked, feeling like she had no voice left in her raw throat. Is this why her parents wouldn't tell her anything about the diary? So, she couldn't tell? Her mind was hazy but her brain seemed to be stuck on that thought. If only her parents told her about the diary, they would let her go.

"Crucio!" The pain was back, Hermione vaguely realized that she was screaming, begging them to stop, calling for her mother, her brothers, Harry, Luna anyone to make the pain stop. The girl trembled as the pain coursed through her body, her legs twitched, brushing against one of the men surrounding her.

"Sorry sweetheart, no one is coming for you." The pain stopped again, Hermione's breaths were ragged sobs as she forced her eyes open. She saw grey eyes again, staring at her wide with freight, they looked so familiar. In the bushes was a figure crouched, watching them torture her. She wanted to scream out to them to help her but her voice died in her throat as someone grabbed her face and she was forced to look back at the man with angry grey eyes, his mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "The diary. The pain will stop if you give us the diary."

"Vol-Voldemort...half-blood...no diary..." Hermione whimpered, every breath hurt as she tried to swallow down the blood. What did they want from her, that was all Uncle Albus told her. She sobbed as the other two men started to whisper above them. The man on top of her stilled and his grip on her face tightened.

"You dare say his name?" He spat in her face angrily. She felt him run something sharp along her cheek, warm blood flowed down her face. "Where is the Dark Lord's diary? What have you done with it?" The man's hands slid from her face to her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"No..diary.." Hermione whimpered through gritted teeth, forcing herself to stay awake. She just wanted to sleep, it would make the pain stop. Her limbs twitched and spasmed wildly as the man got off her.

"Crucio!" The man shouted, the worst pain yet seared through Hermione's body. She felt her spine curve as her back arched off the ground, every nerve ending on fire. Hermione gagged on the blood in her mouth as her screams became gurgles when the pain stopped again abruptly.

"It's him!" One of the men shouted in fear, the sounds of their disaperation had Hermione almost cry in relief. She could feel her vision growing dark as she whimpered and weakly called out for help. Hermione had no idea how long she managed to stay conscious but it felt like hours as she lay twitching on the forest floor. There was was bright flash of light before her world turned black.


	44. Kill The Lights

29 August 1994

She was gone. The Weasley family sat around the table at the burrow silently with Sirius, Harry, and Luna. Searches had gone through the night into the afternoon as they scoured the woods and campgrounds for Hermione. Aurors were notified but with unidentifiable bodies and the escaped rioters, it left them with little resources to help with any search. Ministry officials tried to get Molly and Arthur to come and see if one of the remains was their daughter but they refused, the family clock let them know their daughter was still alive. Hermione's hand has been pointing to 'LOST' since the night of the World Cup. Harry begged Dobby to find her, hoping that he could just pop by her side but that wasn't how elf magic worked. It took Harry hours to get Dobby to stop hurting himself for not being able to find Master Harry's Myne. The floo lit up as Neville stepped into the burrow, Eloise following close behind.

"Did you find her?" Eloise ran forward, her face pale and her eyes red. She just came back from France with her family to a note from Neville letting her know Hermione was missing, kidnapped from the grounds after the World Cup. The frantic girl sent a message to Neville begging him to bring her to Hermione's home to see if there was anything she could do.

"No." Luna said bluntly, not even bothering to look up. The Weasleys looked up hopefully when they heard the floo but looked back to what they were doing when they saw Neville.

"Is there anything I can do?" Eloise asked frantically, wringing her hands as she advanced on the little blonde.

"Like what? Ignore her because she got credit for your conspiracy theories. Did she really not have any input? Was it really all your idea? Well, maybe if you-" Molly slapped her hand on the table, making them all jump and Ron shut his mouth quickly.

"That's enough." Molly whispered as she took a shaky breath, not having the energy to say more. Her eyes never left the clock on the wall.

"I'm sorry!" Eloise wailed. Neville patted her on the back, at a loss of how to comfort a crying girl.

"You should be!" Luna snapped. Her normally dreamy serene nature was gone, all that filled her was anger. Anger at Harry for running off, only to have Hermione chase him. Anger at her brothers for not being able to keep hold of Hermione. Anger at Eloise for ignoring their friend over something petty, if she had been there maybe Hermione wouldn't have been taken. Anger at herself for staying with her father to work on an article for the Quibbler instead of by her friends side.

"Luna!" Neville exclaimed, shocked that her blue eyes could shimmer with such fury.

"I'm sorry!" Eloise sobbed, falling back on Neville.

"Why did you even bring her here?" Luna snapped angrily as she got up from the table to advance on them. Ron rose to join her, happy to finally have somewhere to direct his anger besides himself. He couldn't hold onto his sister and now she was gone.

"Luna." Neville admonished in a stern voice, not finding any help from anyone else in the room. Harry looked at the clock, acting as though no one else was in the room. Sirius was asleep sitting up, deep heavy bags under his eyes. Fred and George were writing on a map with Bill and Charlie standing over them. Percy leaned on his mothers shoulder, rubbing his temple and Arthur sat silently clenching his fists.

"No, she wants to come here after ignoring Mina all summer! Acting like she's a concerned friend!" Luna snarled angrily, her blue eyes boring into Eloise accusingly.

"She just wanted to help." Neville said softly.

"Yeah, fat lot of help she is too! Blubbering all over the place like she bloody well cares!" Ron sneered as he advanced on his dorm mate. "Why did you bring that bint into my home, Nev?"

"I-" Neville opened his mouth to reply but the gasp from Harry and Molly cut him off. Molly was out the door before they could blink, Harry leading the rest of them after her. The hand with Hermione's picture was spinning wildly, stopping on HOME.

-0-

The first thing Hermione heard was the clink of glass bottles. A small moan escaped her as she tried to open her eyes but found them too heavy. Hermione was vaguely aware that she was on a very plush bed with warm blankets covering her, she could almost think she was home but flashes of men in dark robes infiltrated her hazy thoughts. She grimaced as she remembered the pain and the angry grey eyes, a small sob escaped her lips as she tried to open her dry eyes.

"Mistress must be still. Winky be taking good cares of Mistress while she sleep." A squeaky little voice on Hermione's side made her jump. Forcing her eyes opened she saw a house elf in a white pillow case, a large scorch mark on the front. The house elf, Winky, wasn't even looking at her but digging through a small bag mumbling to herself. "Mistress needs to drink this." Hermione could do nothing but comply as the elf lifted a phial to her lips and she felt instantly better as the potion slid down her throat.

"Winky?" Hermione slowly sat up, looking around. She was sitting on a fluffy purple cushion in the middle of the forest. The house elf was watching her nervously as she dug through her bag for another potion.

"Yes, Mistress?" Winky responded timidly.

"Why are you calling me Mistress?" Hermione asked in a hoarse voice. She rubbed her raw throat with a grimace, she guessed Winky healed her but she could still feel the bruises from being pushed around. Her hand spasmed violently as she gasped, forcing her fingers to clench and release with force.

"Winky be sorry for not asking Mistress permission. Winky be bonding so Winky could help Mistress get better." Winky said nervously.

"You bonded with me?" Hermione asked incredulously, Winky handed her a glass of water and the redhead drank it eagerly.

"Yes, Mistress. Old Master Barty be freeing Winky for having a wand but Winky a good elf and never steal a wand." Winky looked up at the girl, imploring her to believe her with her big blue eyes.

"Can elves use wands?" Hermione wondered aloud before she greedily drank down a second glass of water.

"Oh no, Mistress. Elf magic not be working with wands but Master Barty mad that Winky-" the house elf squeaked in fear and started shaking. Winky looked up at her mistress with large wet eyes, begging her not to make her continue.

"Hey, it's okay, Winky. I believe you." Hermione smiled shyly at the little elf. "You can call me Hermione. How did you find me?"

"Winky could hear Mistress Her-Hermione crying for help. Winky be wanting to bring Mistress to St. Mungos but Winky not be knowing who hurt Mistress. Winky had potions to help Mistress so Winky use elf magic to bond and protect." Winky said with a proud smile.

"Thank you Winky." Hermione said sleepily as she took the pain potion from the elf. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost 2 days, Mistress." Winky said sadly. Hermione's eyes widened in alarm.

"I have to go home, Winky! Mum must be out of her mind!" Hermione gasped, her pale face losing all color at the thought of her mother panicking for two days.

"Winky can, Mistress!" Winky started shoving empty potion phials in her little bag before grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Why did you wait to bring me home, Winky?" Hermione asked curiously as she watched the elf.

"Winky not be knowing who hurt Mistress. Winky be waiting to talk to Mistress before moving from safe place." Winky said firmly before snapping her fingers and they were gone. Hermione fell to her knees as they landed right beside the quidditch pitch at the Burrow. She let out a hiss of pain as the muscles in her arm spasmed and convulsed painfully.

"Ahh! Bollocks!" Hermione hissed as she cradled her arm to her chest, clenching her fist tightly.

"Come, Mistress, you's be needing to rest." Winky said sternly as she helped the petite redhead to her feet.

"Thank you, Winky. You're the best." Hermione hissed through gritted teeth, her leg twitched, almost making her collapse again.

"Hermione!" Molly's welcome voice screeched from across the lawn.

"Mum!" Hermione cried out weakly, looking up she saw Molly sprinting towards her, followed closely by Harry, her brothers and Luna catching up fast.

"Oh, my baby! Where were you?" Molly cried as she wrapped Hermione into a tight hug, making Hermione cry out in pain.

"Mistress Hermione's mum should be being careful with Mistress!" Winky cried as she pried Molly off Hermione.

"What?" Molly gaped at the little elf who was not even paying attention to her but scrounging in her little bag and pulling out potion phials.

"Myne!" Harry whispered softly as he gently pulled her into a hug, he buried his face into her hair. "Where have you been?"

"They hurt me..Winky helped me." Hermione gasped in pain as Harry's arms unconsciously tightened around her, Winky pushed the boy away and stepped between Hermione and her approaching brothers.

"Mistress needs rest! No more hugging Mistress!" Winky said sternly before handing Hermione a phial. Bill stepped forward and gently lifted Hermione off the ground to bring her inside. "You be careful! No pulling Mistress Hermione's hair!" The elf stuck close by, berating Bill as he carried his little sister up to her room. Neville and Eloise stood to the side, watching on anxiously.

"Isn't that the elf that stole your wand?" Ron whispered to Harry as they followed along.

-0-

Molly and Winky seemed to strike up a strange comradery over the care of Hermione. Molly called Healer Stroud to come check Hermione over and almost collapsed at the healers diagnosis. Hermione suffered at least 3 powerful crucios as well as a few other recently healed physical injuries, they could not determine how long she was under the powerful curse but were thankful she didn't lose her mind. The healer patted Winky on the head, congratulating her on a fine job of nursing Hermione back to health. The house elf scoffed at the healer, as if she would do anything less. It was when Aurors Dawlish and Shacklebot came for Hermione statement that Winky lost her nut.

"You's not be bothering Mistress! Mistress be needing rest!" The elf cried as Dawlish tried to push his way into the house without an invite. Most of the Weasleys were taking a long overdue kip after the healer assured them Hermione would be fine. Harry was sleeping on the couch and was the first to hear a scuffle at the door.

"Move, elf! This is official ministry business." Dawlish snapped, pushing the elf out his way. Shacklebot let out a long suffering sigh and followed his partner of 6 months. He was growing used to the auror's blunt and sometimes rude power plays where he bullied civilians into doing things his way.

"No! Mistress just takes a calming draught!" Winky wailed and tried to stop the auror.

"What's going on?" Harry stopped the aurors before they could reach the stairs.

"Mr. Potter, we need to take a statement on where Miss. Weasley has been." Shacklebot cut Dawlish off before he could say anything.

"Well, Hermione's asleep. She was tortured and the healer said she shouldn't be under any stress." Harry said firmly, looking towards the stairs, hoping Arthur or Molly would come down soon. Sirius already went back to the hospital and Bill and Charlie went to the ministry to arrange port keys.

"Well, that's too bad. We've wasted man power at the DMLE looking for a little girl who ran off to have a little fun after the match. Don't worry we'll get the truth out of her." Dawlish sneered and tried to push past Harry.

"I don't think you heard me, she was tortured. The HEALER says she shouldn't be disturbed." Harry refused to budge, glaring at the auror.

"I'm sorry-" Kingsley tried to step in to diffuse the situation but Dawlish spoke over him.

"I'm sure that's what she told you. However, I'm sure, like most teenage girls, she just didn't want to get into trouble with her parents. So, she concocted some kidnapping plot. She probably found some older foreign boy, worried about her parents reactions." Dawlish growled harshly, once again, trying to push his way toward the stairs.

"You is not be disturbing Mistress!" Winky wailed, throwing her hand out in front of her. Dawlish was lifted from the ground and thrown across the room, crashing into an old shelf that was full of family knick knacks. Dawlish stayed there a moment, catching his breath amongst all the broken glass pieces and shattered family photos. Heavy footfall was heard above them as Dawlish picked himself up.

"How dare you! Punish yourself, elf!" Dawlish glared angrily as the little elf shook. Dobby popped right in front of Harry as the auror pushed past his partner towards the teenage boy.

"No!" Hermione cried as she rushed down the stairs towards Winky, who was beating her head against the banister. Her legs protested the movement but she barreled down the stairs to pull the hysterical elf into her arms. "Winky you are not to hurt yourself, no matter who orders it."

"Miss. Weasley, I presume?" Dawlish looked away from Harry and fixed her with a cold stare.

"What is going on down here?" Molly shouted from the top of the stairs, her sons filing down behind her, hastily pulling on their clothes.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Weasley. We were sent to get a statement from your daughter." Shacklebot shoved Dawlish behind him and silenced him with a glare.

"That doesn't explain why you are trying to force your way up the stairs." Molly hissed as she stepped in front of Hermione who was hugging Winky.

"We need her statement. We've more important things to do than waste our time on petulant teenagers afraid of getting in trouble with their parents for running off and shagging a boy." Dawlish snapped angrily, Shacklebot turned to stare at his partner incredulously. Dawlish was rude, abrasive, and a bully but he never saw him act this way.

"So, the fact that my boys saw when she was grabbed by one of those death eaters means nothing?" Molly shrieked, advancing on the auror. "The healer confirms that she was hit with at least 3 powerful crucios!"

"I have more experience with this kin-" Dawlish glared back at the woman and started to yell in her face when Shacklebot elbowed him hard in the side.

"I'm very sorry for the intrusion, I'm afraid my partner and I haven't gotten much sleep. Amelia wants the report as soon as possible, you understand?" Shacklebot smiled sheepishly, Molly's glare only intensified.

"John! Kingsley! What are you doing here?" Arthur snapped angrily as he came down the stairs with Ron trailing after him.

"As I was just telling your wife, we need your daughter's statement." Shacklebot said patiently, glaring at his partner to stay quiet.

"Does it have to be tonight? I can take her in the morning, the healer says she shouldn't be under anymore stress." Arthur looked worriedly down at his daughter who looked to be fighting the potion effects and forcing herself to stay awake in the elf's arms.

"I'm afraid so." Dawlish spoke over Shacklebot once again. "I'm not sure what she told you but we need to get it in record as soon as possible." He stepped forward, reaching out to grab the groggy witch's arm when he found his path blocked by Harry Potter and three teenage gingers. "Kings, why don't you take the family...and friend into the kitchen while I have a chat with Miss. Weasley?"

"No, John. I'll be staying with my daughter." Arthur said firmly, he had known John for years, he was known to bully witnesses into making statements.

"Sorry, Arthur but to make sure she doesn't feel pressured...we should do this alone." Dawlish smiled encouragingly at Arthur, making him feel even more uncomfortable. Arthur looked down at his daughter who was shaken and drowsy, hiding behind her brothers and Harry and made up his mind.

"No, that's not going to happen." Arthur shook his head and crossed his arms.

"But-" Dawlish growled, glaring at the Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office menacingly but was cut off.

"No! You heard my husband! Get out of my house! I'll be filing a complaint with Amelia Bones in the morning!" Molly shrieked, losing her patience.

"Now, Mrs. Weasl-" Dawlish squared his shoulders to tell this housewife she couldn't tell him, a ministry official, what to do.

"Did you not hear me? GET OUT!" Molly screeched in his face, the next thing Dawlish knew, he was outside the Weasley wards with Shacklebot groaning beside him.

"Wanna clue me in on what the fuck that was about?" Shacklebot demanded. Dawlish groaned, thinking about the meeting he would need to attend tonight made him feel slightly sick. He was paid for that interview, to not deliver was not an option.

-0-

Dawlish stepped through the floo into an opulent sitting room. The furnishings were obviously antique and everything matched perfectly, making the visitor feeling welcome yet unworthy at the same time. No one could ever say that Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy née Black couldn't coordinate a room. Taking a deep breath, the decorated auror looked around with trepidation. Sitting in a wing back chair, staring at him pensively was Lucius Malfoy. The regal man, didn't even need to speak and he could command the room as he lifted a delicate eyebrow in question. Dawlish coughed nervously as he moved forward.

"Please, sit. I know how hard it is to work for the ministry at the moment." Lucius smiled politely, his grey eyes like steel as he watched his every movement.

"Thank you, Lucius. I trust you are well?" Dawlish drawled as he sat and immediately poured himself a drink. Lucius chuckled, the wry smile on his face did not reach his eyes and sounded hollow.

"No, I am not. Did you speak to the little blood traitor?" Lucius took a long drink from his snifter.

"Ah, no. Unfortunately, my partner bungled it all up. I'll fix it tomorrow." Dawlish shifted nervously in his seat, not meeting the man's gaze.

"It was meant to be done days ago. The little chit can't possibly be allowed to tell what happened." Lucius said slowly through gritted teeth.

"I understand that, Lucius. I've already spread it around a bit that she's promiscuous. No one will take her seriously even if she does talk." Dawlish said confidently, which only made the blonde scowl.

"If only Cornelius had not suddenly grown a spine, I could have had this business dealt with. Instead I am left to rely on...you." Lucius sighed as he refilled his glass. "I should have just killed the little bitch and been done with it."

"Why didn't you? It would have been easier to cover." Dawlish asked curiously as he drained his snifter.

"My...associates panicked when they saw our masters mark in the sky. The wards fell as soon as Yaxley left." Lucius spat angrily. "Not to mention, I need something she has. If she's dead I can't possibly get it back."

"What does she have? I could easily arrange a raid on the Weasley home." Dawlish shrugged nonchalantly, watching the blonde from the corner of his eye.

"If she had it, I would know. The little bitch did something with it! I knew she would be powerful but that was an item enchanted by our lord with dark magic! I felt drawn to the compulsion charms on it, how a 12 year old girl could possibly..." Lucius shook his head angrily, leaning back into the chair with his eyes closed. "Just make sure she says nothing about what happened that night."

"She did see a healer..." Dawlish swallowed noisily as Lucius's eyes snapped open to stare incredulously at him.

"And you didn't think to mention that sooner?" Lucius hissed, glaring at the auror.

"She's not been to St. Mungos, otherwise I could have gotten her there. Medi-witches love a bloke in uniform." Dawlish chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

"You're right I should have killed her. Just do what I pay you to do" Lucius waved a hand, effectively dismissing him. Dawlish didn't need any further encouragement as he practically leapt into the fireplace. Draco Malfoy moved away from the door silently, absorbing the conversation he just listened to, trying to make sense of it. "Come in, Draco."

"Yes, Father." Draco stepped into the room confidently, his cheeks only slightly pink from being caught.

"How did you manage to get into Slytherin, you have no cunning or guile?" Lucius frowned at his heir in disappointment. "So, you heard our conversation on the Weasley chit, I presume?"

"Yes, Father." Draco said stiffly, stopping himself from fidgeting as he sat gracefully on the sofa closest to the blonde man.

"What do you think, Draco?" Lucius smiled cruelly at the teenager, watching him closely.

"I admit..I'm confused Father. I was under the impression you wanted to turn Miss. Weasley's allegiance. Show her the meaning of being a proper witch." Draco said hesitantly. Lucius smirked and he took a long drink.

"You thought I wanted you to woo her?" Lucius asked with a hollow chuckle. He thought back the conversation he had with his heir almost two years ago. Panicked by not receiving any reports on the Weasley girl turning dark, he looked to his son to keep an eye on his classmate. He should have known he would think it was an opportunity to break away from his betrothal with Pansy Parkinson, he never was inclined to remain in the girls company long.

"I'm so-" Draco started to apologize but immediately shut his mouth when his father slammed his snifter down on the table. The Malfoy heir closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, fortifying himself.

"Malfoys do NOT apologize, Draco." Lucius said sternly. "No, I did not wish you to woo the chit. I wanted you to watch her...I placed a piece of very dark magic with her. It should have tainted her then had her father disgraced at the ministry. Something happened to disrupt my plans. Now, I need that diary back..."

"You want me-" Draco started eagerly but was silenced by the sharp look his father sent him.

"I do not want you to associate with such filth. While her blood may be pure, the girl spits on everything we believe in. Associating with half-bloods, mudbloods, and other vermin." Lucius sneered at his son's stoic face, noticing the tinge of pink that was spreading up from his neck. "You will stay far away from that girl while I deal with the problem."

"Yes, Father." Draco nodded gracefully, letting the silence fall between them.


	45. Pins and Needles

1 September 1994

Hermione filed a report with the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, rather than wait on an available auror. Amelia was hesitant at first, busy with the breakout of Peter Pettigrew. She had been requesting an interview with Black since Pettgrew's escape back in June. Fudge was blocking her at every turn, terrified that the news would spread before her aurors could apprehend him. The minister pushed the Prophet to fill its pages with the World Cup, only letting a small article on Pettigrew's escape be released after the riots. Amelia was frustrated but allowed the Weasley matron to file a long winded report on one of her most decorated aurors. Dawlish certainly got a lot of complaints but he also comes back with results. Hermione submitted her hazy memory of being tortured by three masked assailants, Amelia knew that she could do nothing without more information but the the fourteen year old was lucky to escape with her mind intact. The goblins being in control of the diary took that route of investigation out of her hands. The healer report strongly advised not to put any additional stress on the girl so Amelia was forced to leave it alone.

The headmaster was waiting for Hermione and Mrs. Weasley at the burrow when they returned. The healer stood aside as Albus ran all the diagnostic spells he could on his goddaughter. He sighed sadly as he noticed her leg shaking only a few minutes into the examination, Winky glared at the old man reproachfully but Molly silenced the indignant elf. After Albus finished administering a muscle relaxant potion, he went through her memory of the attack. Disturbed by what he found, he pulled the red head into a hug before allowing Healer Stroud to take over.

Healer Stroud examined Hermione immediately after Albus stepped away, not impressed with the man keeping her patient from treatment. A few potions and a lot of rest, Hermione would be fine. The healer walked through Hermione's memory of her attack, subtly taking some of the pain and fear to help her cope sooner rather than later. Winky refused to leave her Mistress's side, impressing the old healer with her dedication as well as her knowledge of healing. She knew the little redhead would be in worse shape without Winky's bond and care. The healer left Molly with a bag of potions to help Hermione recover before returning to school in just a few days.

Luna kept a silent vigil at Hermione's bedside, refusing to leave. She watched as Winky and Molly took turns administering potions, keeping Hermione asleep as much as possible. The shakes and muscle cramps would last at least a week but the worst of it should be over by the time they boarded the express. Fred and George frequently stopped in to sit with their sister, bringing her sweets and explaining their newest inventions even though she was sleeping. Ron usually posted himself outside of her door, playing chess against himself, the ever vigilant guard and protector. Bill and Charlie left to return to their homes but not before making a stop at Flourish and Blottes to get some new books for Hermione. Bill was concerned the men would try to attack his sister again, he would speak to the goblins when he returned to Egypt. Albus returned the night before they were to leave for Hogwarts with an old tome on occlumency, it was much better than the books available in the Hogwarts library. Harry came to sit with her frequently but had no idea what to say. Luna didn't speak to anyone who came in the room and was no help to him in finding the words.

"Anything from the trolley?" The kind matron asked as she slid the door open to the silent compartment. She was faced with a very angry and offended house elf that already laid out a feast for the occupants. Hermione was asleep between Fred and George. Harry, Neville, and Ron sat on the bench across from them, Luna was perched nonchalantly on Neville's lap while she read the Quibbler. Winky slammed the door silently in the woman's face with a wave of her little hand before turning around to make sure there was enough food for her Mistress's friends. Dobby sat in front of Harry in the floor, knitting something green, yellow, and orange.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" Eloise opened the door hesitantly, looking around the silent compartment. Luna didn't even bother looking up from her magazine but the way her shoulders stiffened her opinion was obvious.

"Just don't wake her up." Ron whispered harshly. Eloise flushed and perched herself on the armrest beside Fred, looking around uncomfortably.

"Here, you can have my seat." Harry let out a long suffering sigh and slid down so he was sitting on the floor beside Dobby.

"No, you don't ha-" Eloise squeaked, earning a sharp look from Fred and George as Hermione stirred groggily. Eloise practically jumped across the compartment to sit in Harry's recently vacated seat, watching Hermione wearily.

"Why's it so quiet?" Hermione mumbled, settling herself against Fred and closing her eyes sleepily.

"Didn't want to wake you." Harry murmured quietly from the floor. Hermione's eyes slowly opened to look down at him, curiously.

"Why are you on the floor?" Hermione smiled drowsily but as she raised her eyes to see a new occupant, the teasing expression fell from her face. Eloise shifted uncomfortably as Hermione watched her.

"I just wanted to come apologize..." Eloise whispered sadly, not meeting Hermione's penetrating gaze.

"You wanted to apologize..." Hermione said slowly, wide awake now as the compartment was completely silent, the others looking away pretending not to be listening. Except Luna, who smirked from behind her copy of the Quibbler.

"I'm sorry I've been such a cow...I was just angry." Eloise mumbled, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"You know, funny thing...I don't think it was my fault that the Minister heaved the credit on to me nor do I think I don't deserve any of the credit. I was in that library reading all about Sirius, I talked to all the professors, I lead the charge to Uncle Albus, and I stunned the bloody rat while Harry, Ron, and I turned him in. Then I tried to give you credit, what did you do?" Hermione hissed, her face turning as red as her hair. Her arm twitched and a cramp in her leg made her grimace. Winky was up with a muscle relaxant potion and calming draught before anyone else could react.

"You is not be making Mistress upset!" Winky pointed a finger at Eloise accusingly as she handed off the phials to Hermione.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to..." Eloise groaned helplessly, wishing she could have apologized alone.

"Well, Hermione has been under healers care and has been ordered not to undergo any stress for at least a week otherwise the muscle cramps come back." Luna snapped from behind her magazine. Neville tried to put a comforting hand on the little blondes back but she stiffened.

"What can I do?" Eloise asked sadly, looking imploringly to the group at large. Harry was still miffed about his Firebolt so he looked away, Ron only glared angrily at the acne-ridden girl beside him, Fred and George frowned at the girl, and Neville cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere.

"Perhaps, you could wait until Hermione is done recovering." Neville whispered, not looking up to see the girl gaping at her friends.

"I don't want you to lose your friends because you let your jealousy get in the way." Hermione whispered, a glazed look in her eyes as she poked Harry with her sock clad foot.

"I don't either..." Eloise shrunk back in her seat, looking around to find no one meeting her gaze.

"Then stop being a dozy bint!" Hermione giggled as Harry tried to bat away her feet half heartedly. "Oh, and apologize to Sirius, you were a right bitch to him."

"Okay, you should go. I will not have her forgive you while she's potioned." Luna said sternly from behind her magazine and kicked Eloise in the leg, a bit harder than necessary. Eloise grimaced and Neville pinched Luna's sides to reprimand her but Luna just stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"Come on, Eli. We'll walk you." Fred and George both stood together, growing nauseous at the sight of their little sister flirting openly with Harry in her drugged state. Eloise swallowed nervously before standing to follow them out of the compartment.

"I'll work on it, Hermione. I promise." Eloise whispered as she patted Hermione's leg on her way out. Harry and Hermione were not paying attention, Harry just grabbed her foot to tickle it and Hermione broke down into a fit of giggles.

"Ugh, Harry!" Ron groaned as he watched them.

"What?" Harry turned to him, a goofy smile on his face, his glasses crooked.

"You don't have to sit on the floor anymore, mate." Ron grumbled as Harry shrugged and took a seat next to Hermione. It wasn't long before their playful banter winded down and Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder yawning. The bespectacled boy watched her as her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep against him, a small smile on her face. He still had not found a way to apologize for running off during the attack at the World Cup, he blamed himself for Hermione getting kidnapped and tortured.

"Hey Pott-" Draco Malfoy's lazy drawl broke into his thoughts as the blonde threw open the compartment door. Hermione jerked up, blinking sleepily and looking around.

"Wassgoinin?" Hermione yawned and stretched, arching her back with a sated smile. Malfoy stared at her, frozen as Ron glowered at the blonde.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped, drawing the blonde's attention away from his sister who was smiling warmly at Winky who procured her some sticky toffee pudding.

"Just wanted to see how you enjoyed the festivities after the cup!" Malfoy grinned cruelly as his eyes darted to Hermione. The redhead flinched, thinking about her time in the woods. Before anyone else could react Malfoy was faced with an irate Luna Lovegood and Winky.

"You's not be coming here upsetting Mistress!" Winky screeched as Luna pulled her wand on the blonde.

"You know, Draco...grey eyes are so uncommon." Luna whispered quietly so only he could hear. Malfoy backed up a step, his eyes darting to Hermione who was curled up against Harry, her small frame shaking. Harry draped a comforting arm around her and he spoke softly to try to soothe her, not even paying attention to the blonde. Ron and Neville both glared venomously at Malfoy from behind Luna.

"Whatever, Looney." Malfoy scoffed, backing out of the compartment after one last look at the shivering girl currently burrowed into Harry's side.

"What a ponce!" Ron grumbled as he sat back down with a huff. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was blissfully uneventful. Hermione calmed down and fell asleep against Harry while he played chess with Ron. Luna perched herself onto Neville's lap, deciding it was now the best seat. As they were heading into the great hall, Harry grabbed Hermione and slowed their pace so they lagged behind their friends.

"Hermione...I'm really sorry about running off during the attack. It was completely stupid of me. If I had-" Harry started to ramble but Hermione silenced him with a look.

"Harry, it's fine. I don't blame you, it was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings. The rest is purely on the shoulders of the men who hurt me. Don't blame yourself, blame the men that took me." Hermione said softly, her hand reaching for his as she gave him a shy smile.

"I just-" Harry grinned as Hermione silenced him with a glare. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good, let's go or Ron will eat all the good stuff." Hermione grinned impishly as she tried to tug him along, Harry didn't budge. She turned to him and found him staring at her pensively.

"There's something else." Harry mumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Hermione stopped, waiting patiently while Harry took a deep breath. "WillyougotoHogsmeadewithme?"

"I'm sorry? One more time in English?" Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry said slowly, gritting his teeth, trying to force himself to stay calm and confident like Sirius said. "Just you and...me "

"Like a date?" Hermione smiled shyly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Well, no..yes...I mean a date. Uh you know...I figure your brother will probably hex me but...uh I wanted to ask you but I wasn't sure and then...uh well..you don't have to if you don't want to. You-" Harry rambled uncomfortably as Hermione just smiled brightly. She leaned up and silenced him with a kiss to the cheek.

"I would love to, Harry." Hermione said softly as she stepped away from him, blushing furiously.

"Really? Well, great then! So..." Harry trailed off, a goofy smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"So, food, Harry!" Hermione laughed and as she laced their fingers together.

"So, yeah food...right..." Harry mumbled as she pulled him along but stopped suddenly.

"Harry, I like you but don't make this weird. We're friends who agreed to go on a date...if that date goes well..." Hermione smiled wickedly leaving her statement hanging. She quickly ducked her head to hide her glowing cheeks as they continued to the great hall.

"If it goes well?" Harry persisted, pausing right outside the great hall. They could hear Professor McGonagall reading off names of the first years so they would have to wait.

"I've never gone on a date before, Harry. Mostly my brothers dated muggleborns...so they talked a lot about how muggles court..." Hermione shrugged, feeling sheepish.

"So, we don't have to have an understanding or a betrothal?" Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"No, I've told you. Weasleys don't use betrothal contracts...umm, I should probably tell you though...remember when I told you that Uncle Albus and my father were discussing one for me?" Hermione asked hesitantly, biting her lip.

"Yeah, you also told me we weren't related that day. Why?" Harry grinned, rubbing the pad of his thumb along her hand, enjoying the softness of her skin.

"Uncle Albus wanted to set one up between us..." Hermione cringed as she watched Harry's face fall, looking betrayed. "They didn't do it! Bill told me that my parents would never do that! I was 8!" Hermione quickly threw her hands up in surrender and explained herself.

"Why would they do that? You all said Potters always choose who they marry and so do the Weasleys!" Harry demanded.

"Well, I guess you were getting offers and so was I...so uncle Albus wanted to set up a betrothal contract so that he could decline all of them. I'm not really sure on the specifics of what he wanted. Dad said it would have an easy out clause or something...I don't know but Bill said they didn't do it." Hermione quickly tried to reassure him. Harry looked conflicted as he clenched his jaw.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry whispered, looking down. Hermione reached for his hand hesitantly, trying to draw his gaze back up to her. He laced their fingers together, feeling a small smile tug at his lips.

"I was twelve...it would have been terribly awkward and I might have fancied you...just a little. So I was scared you might think I was trying to trap you. I've met some of Bill's girlfriends...they thought betrothals were barbaric and your reaction was pretty similar." Hermione grimaced.

"That makes sense...is there anything else?" Harry asked nervously.

"No...I don't think so...I mean you know about my birth parents." Hermione whispered, looking around the empty halls quickly. "Not even Luna knows that."

"Really?" Harry pulled back, surprised.

"Yeah, well...adoptions are not really accepted and even though I know Luna would accept me...its just well, I think my mum blessed me with Prewitt family magic and Luna would definitely look down on her for that." Hermione said anxiously.

"I thought that most children didn't survive or something?" Harry asked incredulously.

"They don't." Hermione said bluntly as she looked down at her feet. "I think the feast has started...so, are we still going to Hogsmeade together?"

"Of course!" Harry blurted quickly and blushed. Hermione smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek before dashing into the great hall, leaving Harry stunned with a silly smile on his face. He took a few deep breaths before walking calmly into the great hall and sitting in an open seat across from Hermione and Ron.

"Where have you been?" Ron grunted as he piled food on his plate. Harry glanced up at the blushing Hermione and grinned mischievously. Feeling more confident and happy then he'd ever been.

"Asking your sister to Hogsmeade." Harry grinned unrepentantly. Ron actually choked on his bite of potatoes, staring at his best mate as if waiting for the punch line of a joke.

"What?!" Ron shouted, gaining the attention of most of the table. He coughed, looking down as his ears turned red.

"May I have your attention please?" The head master stood, raising his hands to silence the hall. "This year, many things are changing here at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, we will not be holding the inter-house quidditch league." He paused as the there were many shouts, the loudest coming from the Weasleys. "That is because we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred and George both shouted at the same time, interrupting the shocked silence.


	46. Forever

17 September 1994

Hogwarts was hosting The Tri-Wizard Tournament, something Hermione never heard of. Having 6 older bothers, she was a little surprised there was a school event her brothers not her parents mentioned so she immediately went to research in the library. It was banned 200 years previously because of the mortality rate amongst contestants. She couldn't believe it, she was very close to running to her Uncle Albus's office to demand an explanation for resurrecting such a dangerous tournament. Not that her brothers cared, oh no, they were scheming together to try and figure out how to enter. She just hoped whatever preventative measures the headmaster thought of were Weasley proof because Fred and George were practically salivating over the prize money. Apparently, when Fred and George made a bet with Ludo Bagman, he tried to pay them off with leprechaun gold. Harry assured her that he would be a happy spectator but Ron got a dreamy look whenever someone mentioned the tournament, especially the eternal glory.

Eloise tried to join her in the library, Hermione still felt hurt and betrayed by the shy girl. However, she felt bad that everyone was ignoring her because Hermione was injured. She knew it had little to do with Eloise's behavior and more to do with her arrival at the burrow. All of her friends were walking on egg shells around her, even though the tremors and twitches went away, the nightmares no longer plagued her every night. Even Madam Pomfrey couldn't find a reason to keep her. Hermione knew what would happen if she didn't forgive Eloise, the shy girl would slink back into the library and would never be seen again. So, tentatively, she offered to study with the dark haired girl. Forgiving her but not forgetting how cold she had been to Hermione for months, for something that wasn't even her fault.

Ron was having a hard time accepting that his best mate asked his sister on a date. While Fred and George talked to him about the possibility over the summer, he felt so sure that his best mate only thought of Hermione as a sister. So he, as was his right as her brother, made sure he supervised them at all times, watching all their interactions suspiciously. Ron wasn't sure if it was because a bloke was attempting to date his sister or that it was just Harry dating his sister. He just knew he felt uncomfortable when they would smile at each other shyly or hold hands when he was around. They had not kissed, yet. Hermione wanted it to be special and she was hoping that after their day in Hogsmeade they could share their first kiss.

"You're not wearing that." Eloise said sternly as Hermione sat on her bed, lacing up her trainers. She cast a nervous glance down at herself, she was wearing a United Jersey over jeans.

"Why?" Hermione looked puzzled as Eloise began digging through her own trunk. Next thing she knew Eloise dumped five dresses on her lap. They were all very pretty, vibrant colors, and very short.

"I bought those for you over the summer hols." Eloise shifted uncomfortably as she picked up the dark green dress and held it out for her. "It's your first date."

"Fine." Hermione grumbled, pulling the dress on quickly and putting tights on underneath. Eloise scrunched her nose up but didn't say anything, just threw her a pair of shoes before attacking her hair with a silver clip.

"Am I done yet?" Hermione whined, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Their friendship wasn't nearly as close as it once was but she could see the girl was trying so she let Eloise continue. The redhead grit her teeth, wondering how Eloise could just carry in like nothing happened.

"Almost." Eloise grunted as she reached into a bag to pull out a shiny tube of lip balm. "It's charmed to taste like your favorite desert, I got it at a magical shopping district in France. This one is yours."

"You really shouldn't have done all this..." Hermione trailed off guiltily, the dresses were all of good quality. It felt like Eloise was trying to buy her friendship.

"Look, I know I was acting like a right bitch. I'm sorry but even when I was being horrid, I still thought of you as my best friend." Eloise said in a small voice, looking up at her hopefully. Hermione let out a long suffering sigh and pulled the much taller girl into a hug.

"Now, I've got to go meet Harry." Hermione flashed a nervous smile before dashing down the stairs to find Harry, only to stop short when she saw her date shuffling his feet nervously by the hearth. He was dressed differently, with a pair of stressed denim jeans and a faded Rolling Stones shirt, she felt incredibly overdressed and wanted to hit Eloise. Just as she was about to dash up the stairs to change, Harry turned. His face lit up when he saw her then his jaw dropped as he looked her over. Hermione blushed furiously as she walked up to him.

"You..uh look great." Harry cleared his throat and smiled nervously. He bent at the waist and clumsily tried to kiss her knuckles, making Hermione giggle. The bespectacled boy flushed as he stumbled awkwardly.

"Harry! It's just me! Relax!" Hermione laughed happily as she took his hand in her own. Harry seemed to relax at her touch and soft words. "You look quite dapper but...not quite you. I didn't know you liked the Rolling Stones?"

"Well, Sirius kind of...helped." Harry smiled sheepishly as they walked through the the portrait hole together. "I uh, arranged with Dobby to set up a breakfast for us...if that's okay."

"That sounds great, Harry!" Hermione smiled reassuringly and they walked in a comfortable silence to the carriages. They would sneak glances at each other but neither wanted to be the first to say anything. She reached out and grabbed his hand while staring resolutely ahead, both let out w breath of relief as they relaxed slightly. "I support United." Hermione blurted as they set out for Hogsmeade.

"Really? So you don't like the Harpys?" Harry smirked, thinking back to the first birthday present he gave her.

"Nope, no idea why Ron thought so but its always been United...what about you?" Hermione watched him from the corner of her eye as they started walking down the cobbled street of Hogsmeade.

"Well, I never really supported a team until last year when Remus told me my dad followed United..." Harry shrugged sheepishly. They continued with their easy banter all the way to a field by the shrieking shack where Dobby waiting. After a delicious breakfast, Harry spilled pumpkin juice all over Hermione's dress. Flustered, he attempted to mop it up with a napkin only to realize he was patting down her chest.

"I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed for the fifth time as they walked away from the shrieking shack, hand in hand.

"Harry! Relax!" Hermione laughed at the flustered look on his face. She thought he was adorable when he looked at her like that. After using her wand to clean up her dress, Winky brought her a jumper to keep warm.

"So, you want to go to HoneyDuke's" Harry asked as they came up to a brightly colored shop packed with students. Hermione looked at the display curiously before pulling him inside. The redhead stopped to look at all the different sweets in awe. The shelves were stuffed to the ceiling with different kinds of sweets, students packed in tightly through the aisles. Hermione didn't even know there were so many kinds of treats.

"What are your favorites?" Hermione asked curiously as she picked up a cockroach cluster, examining it closely.

"Definitely not that!" Harry laughed and reached around her, pulling a hand full of individually wrapped treacle delights. "These are amazing and if I don't hide them, Ron always eats them all!"

"I have no doubt, I like sugar quills and fizzing whizbees, myself. Ron always tried to deny nicking my whizbees, even when he was floating along the pitch!" Hermione giggled. Harry grinned as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, he grabbed random sweets as well as Hermione's favorites on the way to the register.

-0-

"I can't see them." Ron whispered loudly as he peered into the fogged glass of Honey Duke's. Eloise sighed impatiently as she roughly shoved the boy to the side. Even though Ron did grow a few inches over the summer, Eloise was still a few inches taller.

"It looks like...they're discussing sweets..." Eloise frowned as she watched Harry put his arm around her best friend. A small smile bloomed on her face as Hermione beamed radiantly. A cough from behind her made her jump, her face blushing furiously as she looked around guiltily.

"I'm sure Mina will tell us all about it tonight." Luna frowned as she held onto Neville's arm.

"Yeah, why are we sneaking about again?" Neville asked, his voice cracking as he was very aware of how close the blonde was.

"He's with my sister." Ron said bluntly before he turned to press his face against the glass. The tall girl beside him looked between the red head and Neville and Luna guiltily.

"She's my best friend and he's a twat." Elise sniffed before turning back to the window, a scowl on her face. "What is he saying that's so funny?"

"Dunno, b-" Ron started but was cut off as Luna sighed loudly from behind him.

"Nev, let's go to Tomes and Scrolls. I hear they have 117 Creatures Plaguing Your Greenhouse." Luna smiled serenely up at the blonde boy.

"Right." Neville said after a small pause that he observed the two peering into the window.

"Seriously, what's he saying that's so funny?" Eloise groaned as she watched Hermione laugh happily, completely oblivious that Neville and Luna left them.

"Dunno..." Ron frowned, feeling conflicted. While he was happy that his sister so full of joy, enjoying her first official trip into Hogsmeade, Ron still felt a heavy weight on his chest as he watched his best mate and sister getting along so well.

"I told her to just get over him." Eloise grumbled under breath angrily, forgetting Ron was even beside her. Her full focus was on the couple smiling at each other inside the shop.

"They're coming out!" Ron shout jerked Elise out of her musings and they both rushed around the side of the building so they wouldn't be seen. "Wish I brought Harry's cloak."

-0-

"Is it true these will really burn a hole through your tongue?" Harry asked curiously as he picked up an acid pop.

"Oh, definitely. I know mum nearly made Fred and George's ears bleed for giving one to Ron." Hermione snickered. "Blood pop?"

"Are they really made of blood?" Harry smiled down at her, feeling more relaxed then he'd been all morning.

"Not these! Charlie says that they do make some out of dragons blood for vampires!" Hermione smiled broadly at his look of disgust. "Charlie said it's a right of manhood to drink dragons blood."

"Really?" Harry looked at her skeptically as they reached the counter and Harry quickly paid for the sweets as Hermione reached for her purse.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed as Harry handed her a sugar quill. "Yes, really. Want me to get him to bring some home next summer?"

"Muggles have different rites of passage for manhood." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Really? What are they?" Hermione asked curiously as she suckled on the sugar quill. Harry flushed and stumbled, knocking Hermione into the wall. The petite girl gagged on her treat, making her eyes water.

"I'm sorry!" Harry gasped as he pulled Hermione upright, his face red with embarrassment.

"It's fine, really Harry!" Hermione chuckled weakly as she wiped the tears away. "So, rites of passage?"

"Uh? Tea?" Harry asked quickly, pulling her towards Madam Puddifoot's tea room. He missed the look of horror that flashed across her face as they entered the frilly tea shop. Harry lead them to an empty table, not even looking around. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she looked around them, every doily covered table had couples that we're currently occupied.

"You...wanted to come here?" Hermione asked incredulously, Harry had his head buried in a menu, hiding his blush.

"Uh..yeah." Harry flushed and flashed her what he hoped was a confident grin. As he looked at her, he saw a couple behind her, glued to each other's faces. Harry looked around slowly, noticing that every couple in the tea shop was snogging, much to his horror.

"Err...right. Uh...you know. I'm going to go catch up with Luna." Hermione put the menu down calmly and stood slowly, fighting to keep her temper in check. She could not believe sweet, shy Harry would think to bring her there of all places. Harry gaped at her, unsure of what he did wrong. Harry watched her walk out of the tea shop, unable to figure out what happened. He spilled juice on her, he tripped over he and she was fine, laughing having and good time. He grew uncomfortable sitting at the table alone when he noticed one of her older bothers glaring murderously at him.

"You better have a good reason for being here, Potter." Fred growled menacingly as he made his way to his table. Harry swallowed thickly, never having been on the receiving end of an angry Weasley twin.

"I just brought Hermione here...I...Sirius said it was the spot to take a girl on a date." Harry stammered as Fred scowled at him, cracking his knuckles.

"You brought my baby sister here?!" Fred hissed. His date, Angelina walked up behind Fred curiously.

"And?" Angelina snapped, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at the redhead.

"What would have done if I brought you here for a first date?" Fred snapped, not taking his eyes off Harry.

"I would have boxed your ears in and told your mother." Angelina snorted then her eyes widened in realization as she looked at Harry who was blushing furiously. "Oh, you didn't."

"Oh, he did." Fred growled, grabbing Harry up by his shirt. They walked briskly from the tea shop. Looking around outside, Harry immediately saw Hermione sitting with Luna on the fountain. He could see her face was red and she was talking very fast, Luna was nodding along with whatever she was saying.

"Harry, you know that Puddifoot's is for...serious...older couples, right?" Angelina said gently, pulling his focus away from the irate Hermione. She stood between Harry and Fred, who looked like he was go into rip Harry's head off.

"No...I why is Hermione so mad?" Harry asked, looking back to the little redhead who currently glaring at him.

"I would be more worried about her brother." Angelina snorted, rolling her eyes. "She's mad because you don't bring a girl here for your first date unless you think she's a slag."

"What? No! Sirius told me to bring her here! Said it would be an ice breaker and romantic or something!" Harry blurted, looking panicked. He turned to rush over to Hermione to explain but was stopped by Fred.

"You better make it good, Potter. Remember, Spitfire has 6 older brothers." Fred said angrily, his eyes promising pain if he didn't fix it, immediately. Harry nodded emphatically before rushing to where Luna and Hermione were sitting on the fountain.

"I'm sorry!" Harry blurted, his face red from embarrassment.

"For?" Hermione snapped, refusing to meet his gaze. She fancied Harry for quite a while so for him to bring her there of all places on their first date made her feel dirty.

"I didn't know about the tea shop! Sirius told me to bring you there. He gave me a lot of advice because I wanted today to go well. I really want to kiss you but I don't want you to think that I think you're a slag like Angelina said. I've never even kissed a girl and I think I'm buggering this up..." Harry trailed off sheepishly seeing Hermione's look of astonishment.

"Angelina called me a slag?" Hermione exclaimed incredulously, looking over to see her brother and Angelina watching them eagerly. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the older girl.

"No! She said if I brought a girl there on a first date then I thought she was a slag! I didn't know!" Harry cried helplessly as he watched his first date end horribly.

"So, you didn't know Puddifoot's reputation?" Hermione asked slowly, eying him critically.

"No, I swear. I've heard the lads in the dorm talk about bringing dates there but nothing about...that." Harry trailed off awkwardly.

"You want to kiss me?" Hermione blushed, a small smile forming on her face. Luna looked on with a serene smile.

"Yes." Harry squared his shoulders, trying to look more confident than he felt. Sirius's words echoing in his head, Gryffindors charge, Potter!

"Good." Hermione grinned as she stood up and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry watched the redhead with trepidation, waiting for the punchline. "Cheers, Luna!"

"Really?" Harry asked quietly after they walked for a few minutes in silence, his eyes darting down to her nervously.

"I like you, Harry." Hermione said simply as they turned down a street towards Tomes and Scrolls.

"I like you too, Hermione." Harry smiled shyly as he held the door for open to the book shop.

A few hours later, a very happy Harry and Hermione made their way to the castle. Hermione slipped as she got out the carriage, landing on top of Harry who was helping her out. They both ended up on the ground, their faces only inches apart when Hermione burst into laughter.

"Of course, you would be rutting in the mud like the filth you are." A malicious voice made their smiles wilt immediately.

"What did you say?" Harry hissed as they both scrambled up from the ground, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist as he stared down the blonde. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled behind Malfoy, drawing themselves up to their full height to seem more intimidating.

"Obviously, you've picked up some bad habits from the mudblood." Malfoy smirked as he took in their flushed faces. Hermione suddenly smiled brightly, her brown eyes lighting up, making the blonde freeze.

"Malfoy, you are utterly pathetic." Hermione snorted, "Just because your boyfriends don't take you to dinner before they bugger you in the forest doesn't mean the rest of lowered our standards." Harry choked on a laugh as the three Slytherins blushed to the roots of their hair and sputtered indignantly.

"They're not my boyfriends!" Malfoy shrieked, his pale face completely drained of color as he gaped at her with a horrified expression. "My fath-"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Harry quipped, a sly smile on his face, making the whole group pause and stare at him in confusion.

"I'm not a lady!" Malfoy cried after a moment of stunned silence, Crabbe and Goyle inching away from him as the crowd gathered.

"You uncultured swine." Harry scoffed as he turned to lead Hermione away, leaving the Slytherin sputtering behind them.

"I...don't get it?" Hermione blushed as she looked up at Harry through her lashes.

"Really? Never read Shakespeare?" Harry asked curiously, thinking back to his muggle schooling. Shakespeare was actually one of his favorites and read all the plays in the school library.

"Uh...no?" Hermione said sheepishly, grimacing as she saw Harry's incredulous expression.

"Uh, well. I just assumed you were named after one of his plays, The Winter's Tale." Harry shrugged. "Then again, wizards to have the oddest names..."

"Excuse me, Harry James." Hermione scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just look at your family, shall we? Hermione Cedrella, Ronald Billius, Fabian, Gideon, Percy..." Harry scrunched up his nose at the last name, Hermione smacked him in the arm with a laugh before pulling him towards the lake.

"Those aren't the worst..." Hermione groaned. "Mum originally wanted to name me Ginerva, thank Merlin dad convinced her to let me keep my name."

"Ginerva?" Harry choke as he sputtered in laughter, holding his sides.

"Shut up! Winky!" Hermione called out.

"Yes, Mistress?" Winky popped to her side immediately with a basket. Hermione smiled warmly as the elf laid out a blanket and a couple torches.

"Thank you, Winky." Hermione smiled warmly as she sat down. Winky meticulously laid out a feast around the teenagers before popping away.

"Planned this, did you?" Harry smiled happily, excited that their date was not quite over. Hermione just winked cheekily as she took a bit of her supper. The couple ate in a comfortable silence, watching the setting sun.

"I had a lot of fun, today." Hermione smiled warmly after they finished their food, looking at Harry from the corner of her eye.

"Really?" Harry choked on his juice, staring at her incredulously. Just having been ripped from his thoughts of his clumsiness throughout the day. He was working on how he could ask her on a second date, worried that he failed spectacularly.

"Yeah...did you?" Hermione's smile fell from her face as she looked at the boy nervously.

"Uh well, yeah besides me tripping all over you, spilling juice on you, bringing you to that tea shop, and almost getting murdered by your brother." Harry groaned, staring moodily at the water as the sun set.

"Oh." Hermione said in a small voice, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I was really nervous. I just really wanted today to go well and I kept buggering it up. I hope you still want to be my friend." Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Harry, I will always be your friend." Hermione said softly as she reached out and took his hand in hers. Harry felt a smile spread across his face as he laced their fingers together.

"You think maybe you would want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked hopefully. Hermione turned to him with a bright smile, slowly she leaned forward, her heart beating rapidly. Harry leaned down to meet her, finding it hard to breathe as he closed the distance for a soft chaste kiss.


	47. Queen of Hearts

21 October 1994

Hermione adjusted quickly to having a regular schedule although the professors were piling on the coursework, stating that OWLs were just around the corner. She missed her room in the abandoned corridor, she snuck away one night just to see if it was still there. Her bed and desk were gone, it was back to being just an abandoned classroom. She thought maybe Winky could set something up, she still had nightmares of her capture and it would be nice not to worry about waking her dorm mates. Hermione hoped it wasn't on the map, Fred and George never discovered Percy there, after all. It was nice to get away from the constant supervision of her brothers. While Fred and George came to terms easily with her sister having a boyfriend, after a threatening conversation with Harry, Ron didn't seem to be dealing nearly as well.

Ron refused to leave Harry alone, especially if he felt his sister might come along. While Hermione and Harry shyly held hands in the halls and were able to sneak a few chaste kisses, Ron was always there to interrupt with offers of quidditch and chess. Eloise liked to stick close as well, pretending as though nothing ever happened. She would asked pointed and embarrassing questions in front of her brother, offer fashion tips, and shove books under Hermione's nose. Luna and Neville were no help, Luna developed a newfound love of herbology that required Neville's immediate and constant tutelage. Hermione really wanted to be alone or alone with Harry, they haven't had any time to themselves since their date. Although, he was slowly getting used showing affection, no longer waiting until Hermione took his hand. Hermione smiled triumphantly everytime her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her or pulled her to his side.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Harry whispered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her chair closer, hooking his foot on the leg of her chair. Hermione smiled shyly up at him, tapping her quill on her book. They were in the library with their friends, trying to finish up their transfiguration essay before they were to report to the lawns. Ron was eagerly talking about Beauxbaton's girls, ignoring his work

"Thinking how it would be amazing to be alone...with you." Hermione grinned impishly as she hooked her foot on his chair so their legs were touching. Harry blushed, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"How would we manage that?" Harry whispered mischievously. Looking up he saw Ron was watching them closely and rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand Ron's constant mood swings when it came to his sister. It only got worse since the end of last year, with Scabbers then Hermione getting kidnapped.

"I know a place." Hermione said slyly, grabbing his hand, she laced their fingers together under the table. "I've actually been thinking of asking Winky to set something up, she's so bored. She doesn't want to go the burrow, mum would let her do anything."

"I know how you feel. Dobby is the same, I think I need to buy him his own trunk for socks and mittens." Harry grinned, a soft expression on his face as he talked of his over excitable house elf. "He's brilliant but absolutely barmy."

"Winky was organising my wardrobe by color last night, after she steamed my uniforms to get rid of some supposed wrinkles." Hermione snickered.

"That's not so bad." Harry shook his head smiling.

"No, she rearranged everything by color, like my wardrobe is a rainbow...she mixed in my socks and things." Hermione giggled, blushing furiously. Lavender and Hope got a look at her clothes and thought she lost her mind.

"Dobby like doilies." Harry whispered softly, making Hermione burst into laughter. Madam Pince came around the shelf instantly, a scowl on her face.

"Out!" Madam Pince whispered harshly, it was amazing how the willowy woman could seem like she was shouting angrily in such a soft voice. The teenagers quickly packed their books, groaning as they made their way to the tower.

"Winky pranked Hope's makeup." Hermione smirked as they group filed out of the library. Ron grumbled something behind her but she ignored him and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Why?" Harry's asked incredulously. Luna and Neville breezed past him, deep in a conversation about a plant he never heard of. Neville was blushing furiously and Luna only beamed up at him as if he made her day.

"She's an obnoxious bint who deserved it." Eloise said angrily from behind them. Luna opened her mouth to say something but Neville was quick to poke her in the side, silencing her.

"She messed with some of Winky's shelves." Hermione said quickly as she saw her brother glaring at Eloise and opening his mouth. Sure he was about to make a scathing comment she felt the need to stop him, tired of the constant fighting. "Winky likes potions, so when she's not color coding my knickers, she's brewing some random potion. Hope thought it was a good idea to rummage about, seeing what an elf could do. She misplaced a potion, in my hair."

"What did it do?" Ron demanded hotly, still glaring at the spotty girl beside him.

"It burned like hell but thanks to the charm mum put on my hair there was no damage." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. Ron stiffened but kept his mouth shut.

"What charm?" Eloise asked curiously, she loved learning new charms and couldn't believe Hermione would deprive her of a beauty charm.

"It's a charm my grandmother developed, to protect her hair. Cordelia Prewitt was known for her beauty and skill in charms." Hermione smiled, thinking of the bushy mess her hair would have been without her mothers help.

"Can you show me?" Eloise asked eagerly, squeezing herself between Harry and Hermione. Harry grunted in annoyance as he fell in step with Ron behind them, Hermione rolled her eyes at the tall girl.

"Sorry, can't. Mum taught me, I can only teach my daughters or nieces." Hermione smiled apologetically, Eloise narrowed her eyes skeptically and they fell into a tense silence.

"Barmy birds." Ron grumbled, slowing his step. Harry looked at him with a half smile. "Listen, Harry...lets talk."

"Sure, Ron." Harry nodded to Hermione as they fell farther behind the group. Harry fidgeted as he saw the obvious frustration on on Ron's face. "What did you want to talk about."

"You and Hermione." Ron said bluntly, tips of his ears turning red.

"You're mad that I asked her to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked slowly.

"A little. Look, you're my best mate but she's my twin. I don't want...to have to choose." Ron grumbled uncomfortably. "Cause I would have to choose her. Even if she drives me mad, she's my twin and if you hurt her..."

"I don't plan on it...I've already gotten the threatening talk from Fred and George." Harry fidgeted as Ron refused to look at him.

"I'm not threatening you, I'm just telling you. If things end badly with you and 'Mione...we won't be friends anymore." Ron snapped harshly.

"So, what? You want me to marry her or to break up with Hermione because you don't like it?" Harry asked impatiently, annoyed with his friend.

"No, 'Mione would have my bollocks. My brothers had a talk with me over the summer, saying I should let it be and that it wasn't my business unless you hurt her. They don't understand that you're my best mate dating my little sister." Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would hex you if you hurt her but..."

"So, what do you want, Ron?" Harry snapped, glaring at his friend. "Hermione talked to me about betrothals and all that. She doesn't want one and neither do I! We've only been together for a month and you won't let us alone for more than 2 minutes!"

"What? You're already..." Ron stared at his friend open mouth in disbelief for a moment before he shut his mouth so hard his teeth clicked. "Let's just go to the courtyard, meet everyone there."

"No, what is the problem, Ron? I know she's your sister but you're acting totally nutters over this." Harry grabbed Ron's arm as he was about to turn away. The redhead took a few cleansing breaths with his eyes closed before looking at his best mate.

"Fine! She's my twin. Mine! I don't like this but as long as you don't hurt her, I'll learn to live with it. 'Mione will test Egyptian spells on me if I tried to make you choose" Ron grumbled, confident that Harry would choose him, his best mate. He couldn't hurt his sister like that.

"Yeah...okay...so we're okay?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, mate." Ron took a deep breath before adopting an easy smile on his face. "Let's just go, yeah?"

-0-

"So, are you excited to meet all the foreigners?" Eloise asked after they left the Gryffindor common room. Neville quickly left them to find Luna, promising to meet them in the court yard.

"Definitely, I know that witches and wizards in Egypt and Romania are very different. So, I'm excited to find out what kinds of magic they learn in school. Dad says they teach dark magic in Durmstrang, though." Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"How do they class dark magic?" Eloise asked curiously watching Hermione from the corner of her eye. Her friend had been acting off since they came back to school. At first she thought it was because of what happened to her but now she worried Hermione had not really forgiven her.

"Well, dad says it's any kind of magic that could hurt people but mum says dark magic is a kind of magic that damages the soul and the core." Hermione chewed her lip, looking around for her brother and Harry.

"Magic can hurt the soul?" Eloise persisted, trying to reclaim the red heads full attention.

"Oh, yeah. Mum didn't really give examples or anything but she says there are spells and rituals that can..." Hermione smiled apologetically and shrugged. "I'm sure you can ask a professor or Uncle Albus if you're curious...although, some witches and wizards are paranoid about people who ask too many questions about the dark arts."

"Why would they not want people to ask questions?" Eloise asked incredulously.

"Err...well, I mean, there's limited dark texts in the library. Mum says those books aren't even dark. The really bad stuff was removed because it would turn a person dark. So, some might worry that if you're looking into dark magic you'll turn into the next dark lord or lady." Hermione grinned impishly. Someone poked her in the side making her jump and squeak, drawing the attention of other students around them.

"Making plans?" Harry asked mischievously,smirking down at the blushing red head.

"That would be Eli!" Hermione snickered, Harry reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to his side.

"I was just curious." Eloise grumbled, clenching her jaw as she was pushed to the side by milling students.

"Come on, I think we need to go out to Black Lake to see the schools come in." Ron exclaimed loudly, pulling Eloise along with the group as they made it out into the courtyard.

"We have to wait here for Nev and Luna." Hermione grunted as her brother gave her a shove. Harry reached out and put an arm around her waist to keep her on her feet as Ron laughed. Hermione froze and looked between Harry and her brother with a confused look.

"He says he'll stop giving us a hard time." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione just raised a brow, obviously not believing him. "Just tell me, are all of your brothers going to threaten me?"

"Scared, Potter?" Hermione smiled wickedly, from the corner of her eye she saw Eloise was hopping up and down waving to Neville and Luna.

"Of the curse breaker or the dragon tamer? Nah, they're just big ginger teddies. It's Percy I fear." Harry said sarcastically with a smirk. Neville and Luna joined them but Neville was giving her an indepth explanation to Phyllida Spore's theory of cross pollination. Luna was smiling serenely at the boy, her arm wrapped around his.

"Oi! It should be me you fear, Harry! I know where you sleep." Ron grinned as he pushed him towards the lake.


	48. One Promise

31 October 1994

With the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's students, it seemed like every corridor was filled with students happily taking bets on who their champion would be. Of course, most of Gryffindor stood behind Angelina Johnson, even if a few other 7th years put their names forward. Which meant that she was the target of Slytherin ire since their chosen champion, Lucian Bole put his name in. Malfoy loudly told the Durmstrang students about how it took the deliberation of the whole house to decide who would be the only Slytherin to put his name forward. Hermione didn't really understand their choice, he wasn't known for being the brightest, just the largest.

The quidditch fans lost their minds when they saw Viktor Krum step off the giant ship docked on the shore of Black Lake. Malfoy was happy to latch onto the teen sensation. The world famous quidditch player had a perpetual scowl on his face, looking like he didn't enjoy the attention. Ron was beside himself when the Durmstrang students chose to sit with Slytherins but it didn't stop him from trying to work up the courage to talk to him. The red head kept a folded picture of the famous seeker in his bag at all times in the hopes that he could find him alone. Eloise grew tired of her quidditch obsessed friends, Luna still ignored her in a favor of trying to monopolize Neville's time. Even Hermione who was half in love with Lynch let her brother ramble for hours about the surly Bulgarian.

"He's just a student!" Eloise shrieked from behind her book. Her friends stopped their conversation of potential champions to stare at the girl incredulously. They were all sitting on the stands, watching students place their names in the cup. Hermione snickered as she sat beside Eloise, leaning against her boyfriends legs behind her. Ron and Harry stared at her as though she grew a second head while Luna just huffed before turning back to Neville to ask about fumigating mistletoe safely.

"He's Krum!" Ron blurted as though that was enough of an explanation. Hermione just shook her head, turning back to her book.

"Yes, but he's also a student and you're acting like a love sick loon." Eloise groaned impatiently, glaring pointedly at Hermione for some kind of support. Luna stiffened at the term but only turned her back to the girl.

"I am not! I'm just an avid fan and showing my loyalty!" Ron blustered, his face turning red in embarrassment.

"You didn't see him at the cup, you wouldn't understand." Harry shrugged dismissively. They all knew Eloise hated quidditch, first for endangering her best friend, then for making her sit through countless games in miserable weather, and lastly for forcing her to listen to Ron's nonstop statistics ramblings. She tried to get her friends to try football, a real sport as she called it, but it never held their attention, not enough balls according to Luna.

"Eli, you know you'll never win this argument." Hermione chuckled as she pulled out her wand to copy the wand movement of an interesting variation of the banishing charm. She smiled brightly as Harry placed a hand on her side. It took the shy boy a few weeks before he was comfortable enough to initiate contact with her. Harry was still hesitant, afraid of pushing her too far but Hermione relished being close to him.

"You could-" Eloise started but Ron choking on a sweet made her pause. Harry quickly slapped him on the back but the redhead couldn't take his eyes off the blonde beauty that just glided into the room.

"It's her!" Ron gasped when he was able to dislodge the sticky sweet from his wind pipe. His friends all turned to look at the Beauxbaton girls that just came into the hall. Ron's eyes were glued on a tall, willowy blonde that seemed to glow, making her classmates seem dull in comparison. As Hermione looked around, she saw many of the boys seemed to have a glazed expression as they watched the mysterious beauty, even her boyfriend. She grabbed his hand, which brought his attention back to her. The boy shook his head slowly before looking down to give her a lopsided smile.

"You alright?" Harry asked, his green eyes grew concerned as he saw the frown on her face. Hermione only raised a brow before turning her back on him. Feeling slightly jealous and a little insecure she picked her book up to continue reviewing the banishing charm.

"She's a veela." Luna said in a wistful voice. When Hermione looked up, she saw Luna looking back at her with a pointed stare and realized what happened. She squeezed Harry's hand and gave her confused boyfriend a reassuring smile. His face lit up and he relaxed, turning back to his friend.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, Ron was drooling and his eyes were glazed over. Harry panicked, shaking him roughly. The red head almost fell off the bench as he came out of his stupor slowly.

"Wha?" Ron demanded as he wiped the drool from his chin, his ears were red as he ducked his head. Hermione and Luna chuckled as Eloise looked on frustrated.

"What's a veela?" Eloise demanded, Ron gasped and he turned around to look for the blonde in the crowds again. His shoulders slumped when he realized she already left.

"Veela are some of the most beautiful woman in the world, they have an allure that kind of makes anyone attracted to them go a bit stupid around them." Hermione smirked as she watched Harry blush furiously.

"You forgot about the beak, Mina!" Luna chided with a small smile. Hermione chuckled but Eloise huffed impatiently, feeling like she was being mocked. Harry looked to Ron, hoping he could avoid the argument but Ron was busy sulking.

"If provoked, veela came take on an avian form...like a harpy that throws fire balls." Hermione smirked at Eloise's incredulous face, she craned her neck trying to get another look at the veela.

"It's done!" George cried happily as sat down heavily beside Hermione.

"Oh, you figured out a way to enter?" Hermione groaned, looking a the small phial in his grip, wondering what the chances of snatching it from his hands and actually making it out of the hall. Ron sat up eagerly, all thoughts of the veela gone from his mind.

"You did?" Ron exclaimed eagerly, nearly vibrating with excitement. George rolled his eyes at his brothers exuberance.

"Yes, dear Ronnikins... However, the potion is tricky and we've made careful calculations to not over do it." George said in a regretful voice, his shimmering blue eyes filled with mirth gave him away.

"So, you have none for your favorite little brother?" Ron asked indignantly, looking truly insulted. Harry chuckled at their banter, he looked down to see his girlfriend looking at him with concern and worry.

"I promise I won't enter." Harry said solemnly, Hermione's mood lifted instantly as she leaned back against Harry's legs to watch her brothers argue back and forth.

"It's not going to work." Eloise grunted, Hermione smirked, nodding her head in agreement.

"I bet you two galleons we get past the age line." George said smugly as he watched Eloise hide behind her book. Hermione tried to subtly shake her head, never bet against her twin brothers, but Eloise didn't see her.

"Deal!" Eloise exclaimed, smiling smugly. Feeling fully confidant that no one could beat the magic surrounding the cup.

Fred was waving his twin over, Angelina at his side looking incredibly pleased with herself. While the twins would try any scheme to enter their names in the goblet, their support was fully behind Fred's girlfriend. Fred and George linked their arms together as students paused to watch them. With a grand gesture they downed their potions and hopped into the glowing blue circle together. There was a beat of silence before the crowd started to applaud, Fred and George made a quick lap of victory within the age line before adding their names. The hall echoed with a resounding CLANG, the twins paused a moment before the cup exploded in flames. Fred and George were thrown across the hall, when they sat up they sported matching long white beards.

"Oh, those are much more impressive than Miss. Edgecombe's." Dumbledore chuckled as he stood over the now elderly twins. Fred and George stared at the headmaster as if they never seen him before. "Poppy should be able to fix you right up." Albus twirled his beard in his fingers, looking at the frozen twins critically as if comparing their facial hairs before turning on his heel and walking out of the great hall.

"Ha!" Eloise exclaimed in the silent hall, every student turned to look at the the smug expression on her face as she stared down Fred and George.

"Ah ah ah. Eli, my dear. The bet was we could get past the age line." George smirked, Fred hopped up with a bright smile. Eloise flushed, looking down before making a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and storming from the hall. Viktor Krum dove out of her way, a foreign emotion flickered on the famous seekers face as he watched the tall girl storm away.

-0-

Winky had been hard at work for the last week, after her Mistress asked her to make a cozy place for her to be alone. She redecorated the old classroom in less than a day so she moved on to some of the other empty rooms. While Winky was not bonded to the castle, it's magic was most compatible to elf magic. She could easily alter the rooms and hallways to flow into each other. After some deliberation and talking it over with the other house elves, Winky decided to surprise her mistress with a home away from home in the castle. The remodeling took a lot out of single elf but with the help of Dobby and a few castle elves they easily sealed off the corridor and hid it from anyone but Winky's mistress and her guests. A total of eleven unused classrooms were easily converted into bed chambers, washrooms, sitting rooms, a kitchen, and even a miniature library. The castle elves showed up with hundreds of old titles that were abandoned in the come and go room and decided to put them to good use.

"Mistress!" Winky cried, the small elf was vibrating with excitement to show her mistress her new home that Winky could care for.

"What is it, Winky?" Hermione asked curiously, closing her book. Harry was asleep, with his head on her shoulder. Eloise had not been seen since she ran off from the great hall that morning and Ron was begging the twins for tips to enter his name. Luna and Neville sat at the table beside her, deeply immersed in an old journal.

"Winky be finished, Mistress!" Winky cried happily and grabbed onto Hermione's hand. The red head grinned and shook her boyfriend to wake him.

"Come on, Harry. Winky has a surprise." Hermione smiled wickedly, Harry sat up and stretched, unconcerned. When his house elf had a surprise it was socks or a blanket, not that he didn't love them all but he just couldn't get excited over lumpy socks.

"Take Winky's hand, Mistress, Mr. Harry." Winky said sternly as she held out her hands to the teenagers. As soon as their hands were in hers they disappeared from the library. The house elf brought them to hall way right in front of Hermione's abandoned corridor but Hermione frowned as she saw a door instead of an open archway.

"Hermione?" Harry suddenly reached out for her in a panic as Hermione went to open the door. Her fingers closed around the knob and it opened silently.

"What Harry?" Hermione looked at him over her shoulder quizzically. Harry was frozen to the spot, staring at her hand.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry reached out to pull her back but as soon as he made contact with her, he was able to see a large oak door where just a moment ago had been a smooth stone wall. "Bloody hell."

"Are you okay?" Hermione let go of the door to turn on her boyfriend and feel his forehead. Harry impatiently bat her hands away and moved in front of her to open the door.

"No! Mistress see first!" Winky jumped in front of Harry, a stern look on her face. Hermione shrugged apologetically and stepped through the door, her mouth dropped open as she saw the once dim corridor turned into a large bright room with vaulted ceilings.

"How, Winky?" Hermione gasped as she looked around, there was comfortable looking furniture, most it very worn but covered in crochet blankets. Hermione raised a brow as she opened the first door. "Holy shite!"

"Mistress pleased?" Winky smiled hopefully, sticking close to Hermione's side. The red head opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the words. Her elf managed to imitate the burrow, even though the rooms were large and spacious, the walls were lined with shelves full of random magical items. All of the furniture was old and none of it matched, she smiled as she noticed the lumpy pillows that were obviously made by Dobby.

"Oh, Winky! It's amazing but I didn't need all this. It was only to slip away for a few hours or maybe sleep if I had nightmares." Hermione gushed as she pulled the elf into a tight hug.

"Winky be needing someplace to cares for Mistress. Castle elves not be like Winky and Dobby doing work in the tower." Winky said solemnly. Harry was currently smiling as he inspected the shelves lined with random objects, sneakascopes, quills, potion ingredients, and even old framed photos of strangers.

"Where did you get all this, Winky?" Harry asked curiously as he picked up a photo, a tall Gryffindor with unruly black hair was waving at the him, his arm around a beautiful Slytherin with curly black hair, she was smirking haughtily at his side. He couldn't tell how old the photo was but he could definitely see the family resemblance.

"Castle elves be bringing lost things." Winky shrugged nonchalantly. "Mistress be staying home now?"

"Winky, I'm not allowed to just move out of the tower...although, if I could I would never go back." Hermione smiled sadly as she opened another door and her breath caught in her throat. "No bloody way. You built a library?" While it was much smaller than the Hogwarts library some of the books seemed much older than most she would commonly find. Curiously, she ran her hands along the old spines of the books, finding things like alchemy, enchanting, evocation, and illusion. She remembered reading that these subjects were once taught at Hogwarts but without suitable professors they fell from the curriculum.

"I love magic." Harry breathed as he looked around a kitchen curiously. Pots and pans were suspended in air, a clear panel opened to show many dishes under cooling and stasis charms. "Ron's going to love it."

"We'll bring him tomorrow, I suppose. Although, originally...I did plan to use this corridor to get some alone time with my boyfriend..." Hermione smiled mischievously as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. He looked down at her with a broad smile on his face, leaning down he kissed her softly but Hermione had other ideas and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry's eyes opened in alarm when she pressed herself into him, he could see the blush on her cheeks and count her eyelashes. Hermione sighed, attempting clumsily to deepen the kiss, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist to reciprocate in kind. After a few awkward and clumsy moments, Harry relaxed into her, thinking that kissing Hermione may be the best thing in the world.

-0-

Hermione and Harry left the corridor just in time to join their friends for the feast and the drawing of champions. Luna sat with her friends in Gryffindor at dinner, Eloise was quiet through the entire meal, opting to read a book instead of joining the excited conversations. After a thorough interrogation, Hermione sat back with a relaxed smile on her face. None of her brothers found a way to enter, she didn't have to worry about them risking their lives in a dangerous tournament and they would be sitting beside her hopefully cheering on Angelina. The headmaster stood from his seat and raised his arms for silence, the hall fell into a tense silence as the students anxiously awaited for the drawing.

"If you would all please stand." The headmaster said calmly. Students jumped from their seats to comply, with a simple wave of his wand the tables disappeared and another flick, two walls were lined with high bleachers. The students scrambled excitedly to get seated as an ministry official brought out the flaming cup. There was an excited buzz in the hall as people gave their friends last minutes 'good lucks' and waited on baited breath. The headmaster smiled jovially as he stepped next to the cup in the center of the hall, a flare of fire and a piece of paper flew up and floated into his hand.

"The Beauxbaton's champion is Fleur Delacour." Albus called out and the beautiful blonde veela stood gracefully. Madam Maxime, the headmistress ushered her to the antechamber as the hall exploded with applause.

"It's the veela!" Ron blurted out loudly, he was ignorant of the students snickering around him. His eyes followed the blonde until the door to the ante chamber closed behind her.

"Thanks, Ronnie!" George clapped him on the back with a lecherous grin.

"Yeah, never would have guessed, otherwise." Fred clapped sarcastically from beside his twin. Ron's ears turned red from embarrassment but most of the students attention was already back on the goblet which flared to life again.

"The Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum!" Albus called out. The applause thundered as students stomped their feet to celebrate the famous seeker being chosen champion. Krum rose from him seat and glared at anyone who met his gaze. His headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, rushed forward to steer his star pupil to the antechamber. Fred and George frowned as they looked at their book to see the odds on Krum being chosen.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cassius Warrington." Albus said clearly, there was silence in the hall as the Slytherin chaser rose with a smug smile. Even his house mates paused to applaud their champion, their eyes drifting to Bole their chosen champion, in confusion. After a moment the applause picked up, Gryffindor remained pointedly silent. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw applauded, albeit grudgingly, he was now their champion after all. Albus maintained a calm exterior as Professor Snape lead their champion out of the hall.

"He bloody cheated!" Someone whispered venomously as soon as the door closed.

"How did he do it?" George whispered from behind Hermione, he didn't sound nearly as angry as some of the other students. He actually sounded impressed, even if grudgingly so.

"Now, it's almost time for students to-" Albus began but the cup flared to life again, fear showed in his blue eyes for the first time as the flames lashed out violently. The hall fell silent as ministry officials rushed forward to aid their headmaster to tamper the flames when a fourth piece of paper was emitted. Dumbledore snatched it from the air and stared at it for a long moment, as if not understanding what he read.

"No." Luna whispered softly as she grabbed Hermione's hand. The redhead turned to look at her best friend but the Ravenclaw was staring over her shoulder, her blue eyes full of sadness. Hermione turned to look but only saw her boyfriend and brothers watching the headmaster.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore's voice rang through the silent hall as every student turned to look at the shocked boy in question.

-0-

Hermione stared at the antechamber door long after her boyfriend stumbled through it. Whispers and shouts rang through the hall, the loudest being from the visiting schools. Someone pulled her to her feet and she was dragged up to the Gryffindor tower, the buzzing in her ears grew louder as the Gryffindors shouted at each other about something. She was roughly pushed down onto the couch and she found herself pinned as two very angry blue eyes glared at her.

"Did you know?" Ron demanded, her brothers as well as most of Gryffindors stood behind him.

"Know?" Hermione repeated dumbly looking around at her house mates, even Eloise and Neville stood behind her brothers.

"Yeah, that Harry put his name in. Somehow got himself chosen no matter what. Did you help?" Ron asked after he took a deep breath.

"Harry promised." Hermione said softly, she met her brothers gaze defiantly. Over his shoulder Angelina's accusing stare softened for a moment but it only fueled her brothers' anger more.

"He didn't even tell his girlfriend?" Someone shouted in outrage.

"He's made us out to be like those snakes!" A blonde girl grumbled, her friends nodding along. Hermione turned to Neville for support but he was in a heated argument with Eloise.

"Wait!" George shouted, the Gryffindors fell silent and turned to the twins.

"I know we said we would support you, love." Fred said gently as he put an arm around Angelina, the girl huffed impatiently, rolling her eyes.

"But we have a Gryffindor champion!" George quickly said, murmurs of dissent quickly filled the the common room. As it steadily grew louder Hermione finally stood and raised her wand, sending off a loud BANG. The common room was silenced as they looked to her, some with apparent anger, while others looked on curiously. A few seventh years were just disappointed and wanted the matter to be done with.

"Harry promised me that he wouldn't enter his name. We should hear what he has to say." Hermione said firmly, glaring at her housemates. The Gryffindors all bristled indignantly at being spoken to like a first year caught in the kitchens. Fred quickly stepped in front of his sister.

"Wait! Just think we have a Gryffindor champion! If we want to Hogwarts to win, are we really going to stand behind a Slytherin?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yeah! They cheated! If it's wasn't for Harry then that twit would be our only hope!" George yelled over the murmurs. The Gryffindors deflated at once, nodding along with the twins.

"Let's not fanny about!" Lee Jordan jumped onto the couch with with rucksack in hand and a large grin. "Let's get the celebration sorted for the cheeky blighter!" Cheers filled the common room as Lee started to hand out butter beer to his fellow Gryffindors. Fred and George disappeared for a moment up the stairs. When they came down, their arms were filled with sweets and George had two large bottles of fire whiskey. Ron, Eloise, and Neville sat in the corner, deep in conversation. Ron's face was dangerously red, but he closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Hermione sat heavily beside Eloise with a butter beer. Eloise glared at her for a moment before sitting back and remaining silent. She looked to her brother and Neville for help but they were staring each other down. "Oi! What's wrong with you lot?"

"Your boyfriend!" Eloise snapped first, Neville glared at her while Hermione was shocked to see her brother nodding in agreement.

"Yes, my boyfriend?" Hermione said slowly, praying silently that they didn't really believe that Harry would enter himself in the death trap known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"He's made all of Hogwarts out to be cheaters!" Eloise hissed, glaring angrily at the red head. Hermione's eyes widened comically and Eloise snorted derisively. "Slytherins cheated to get their champion chosen then Hogwarts gets a second champion who just so happens to be The-Sodding-Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Harry didn't enter himself!" Hermione growled, slamming her butter beer on the table. Ron and Eloise looked at her with pity while even Neville looked down at his feet uncomfortably.

"He's just out to make a name for himself!" Ron grunted, taking a long drink from his fire whiskey. "I'm sorry that he lied to you but you shouldn't have to put up with that. Then again, he doesn't tell his best mate how he entered when he knew I wanted to be champion."

"Ron, mate, Harry will need your support. The tasks are supposed to be really hard." Neville cut Hermione off, looking imploringly at the gangly red head.

"Eh, he defeated You-Know-Who as a baby!" Ron said sarcastically as he raised his glass before downing it. "I'm not celebrating a cheater who steps on his best mate to get to the top." With that Ron stormed up the stairs to his dorm, Hermione looked to her remaining friends for clarification.

"I don't know if Harry entered." Neville started but it was obvious he believed that Harry did in fact enter his name in the cup, he raised a hand to silence Hermione as continued on. "BUT I think we should support him either way. Your brother is right, he is the Gryffindor champion, unless I want to cheer on another school our only other option is a Slytherin."

"Obviously he entered himself." Eloise snorted as she took a long drink, Hermione glared at the girl impatiently. "Ron and I actually agree that Harry is being a selfish git, totally ruining the image of Hogwarts."

"Really? That doesn't concern you that you're agreeing with my hot headed brother when he's having a wobbler?" Hermione asked acidly. Neville shuddered as he looked between the girls, Eloise adopted a sympathetic and almost pitying look as she watched her friend.

"I know he's your first boyfriend but doesn't it concern you that you happily stand against your family and friends for a boy? I told you to get over him, he's nothing but trouble." Eloise said passionately as laid her hand over Hermione's.

"So it's okay for me to stand against my brothers and the entire school for you? The girl who spent the entire summer ignoring me over a press release?" Hermione snarled angrily as she ripped her hand away. Elise had the decency to flush and look away in the face of her own hypocrisy. The common room suddenly went silent as the portrait hole was slammed shut. Lee leapt across the tables to tie a Gryffindor flag around Harry's shoulders, the common room exploded in applause as Harry flushed in embarrassment.

"Cor, Harry!" Fred exclaimed as he clapped the younger boy on the back and handed him a drink. Gryffindors surrounded him asking excitedly how he entered his name, Harry's face turned beet red as he was unable to to get a word in. Even Angelina congratulated him on making sure a Slytherin wouldn't put Hogwarts to shame. Hermione tried to push herself through the crowds just as Harry exploded.

"I didn't enter my name! Believe what you want but I never wanted to be in this bloody tournament." Harry shouted over the cheering of his housemates, he ripped the flag from his shoulders and stormed up to the boys dorm room. Hermione almost reached the steps when someone pulled her roughly away by the arm.

"We need to talk." Eloise snapped as she dragged the red head up the stairs. Hermione glared at the girl but followed, thinking she could just talk to Harry in the morning. Eloise turned on her as soon as they were alone in the dorm room. "I thought you forgave me."

"I have forgiven you." Hermione grunted impatiently as she went to change for bed, feeling exhausted.

"Then why don't you listen to me? It's obvious Harry is lying." Eloise persisted, following Hermione into the washroom.

"Eloise, I believe that Harry wouldn't lie to me. If that's not enough for you then I'm not sure what you want me to tell you." Hermione shrugged off her uniform impatiently, just wanting to go to sleep.

"You know what I'm talking about, Hermione. It's obvious Luna hasn't forgiven me either but she was in the same position as me. Getting pushed ou-" Eloise shut her mouth quickly as Hermione turned to glare at the girl. She shook her head impatiently as she pushed past Eloise to get to her bed.


	49. Chapter 49

1 November 1994

Hermione woke early the next morning, covered in sweat and feeling exhausted. Her nightmares had not woken her room mates and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Winky was already beside her with pepper-up potion and clothes, the little elf sternly directed the sleepy witch into the washroom. When Hermione came out, she was shocked to find both Dobby and Winky waiting on her. Dobby had a basket filled with baked goods in his hand, a smile bloomed on her face as she took a deep breath of the heavenly aroma.

"Master Harry not be getting much sleep, Miss. Myne." Dobby said regretfully as he offered her the basket. Winky nodded before disappearing with a small pop.

"Did my brother say anything to upset him last night?" Hermione whispered as she took the basket, Dobby seemed to shrink, folding in on himself.

"Yes, Miss. Myne, Master Harry's Weazy not believing Master." Dobby nodded sadly. Hermione patted the little elf's shoulder and tried to give him an encouraging smile. She picked up her book before pausing to look at the elf critically for a moment.

"It's not your fault, Dobby. You can't control what others say." Hermione said firmly as she headed down the steps to the common room. She made sure her chair was facing the stairs so that she would not miss her boyfriend when he came down stairs before losing herself in her book.

"Good morning..."Harry said softly, making Hermione jump. Looking around, she saw that there were a few Gryffindors milling about the common room but the sun barely rose over the forbidden forest yet.

"Morning, Harry." Hermione smiled up at him nervously, he watched her with a guarded expression, as if waiting for her to say something. "Breakfast?"

"What?" Harry took a step back as Hermione raised a basket up to eye level, it was filled with some of his favorite treats. Hermione frowned as she stepped closer, her eyes filled with concern.

"I just figured you wouldn't want to get breakfast in the great hall...maybe we could go for a walk...or we can go to the corridor?" Hermione asked hopefully, Harry still stared at her blankly, his whole body stiff. "Or...not...I mean, I just well."

"What? Going to question me about how I got my name in the cup?" Harry whispered as he glared accusingly at her. Hermione hugged the basket to her chest as her mouth opened and closed in shock.

"You promised me you wouldn't enter your name. Did you lie?" Hermione ground out defensively as soon as she found her voice.

"No! I said last night I didn't enter my name!" Harry snapped angrily, standing back from her his whole body rigid.

"I'm aware, I tried to talk to you but you went to bed and Eloise dragged me off to question me." Hermione said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Dobby brought me this basket this morning, probably thought you wouldn't want to be bothered with all the whispers and the stares." With that she shoved the basket into his hands roughly and picked up her book to sit back down.

"You believe me?" Harry asked hopefully, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Hermione snorted from behind her book.

"Yes, you promised you wouldn't enter the tournament, so I believe you. However, I will not be the one you take your shite out on. I get enough of that with Ron." Hermione grumbled from behind her book. Harry dropped the basket unceremoniously and grabbed Hermione, roughly pulling her to feet.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered as he gave her a bone crushing hug. "I just thought you wouldn't believe me, no one else seems to."

"Don't be a twit." Hermione slapped his arm with a small smile on her face. "Do you have to compete?"

"Yeah, Couch says it's a magically binding contract." Harry grunted as he picked up the over turned basket. "The French bint called me a 'leetle boy', Krum scowled, and Warrington looked so bloody smug." He grumbled miserably.

"That's not fair! Isn't anyone going to look into how an underage student was entered?" Hermione demanded. Harry flushed and looked around, seeing some of their fellow Gryffindors stopped to listen in on their conversation. He took her hand and lead her out of the common room to continue their conversation in private.

"Dumbledore seemed to believe me, Moody thinks someone is trying to kill me and of course bloody Snape thinks I somehow fooled an ancient enchanted relic, all while being a mediocre wizard." Harry sighed as soon as they were in the comfort of the closed corridor. He sat heavily in an old arm chair that was covered in a red and orange crochet blanket, he was growing used to Dobby's obsession with knitting covers for everything.

"So, even though Uncle Albus knows you didn't do it he's still making you compete...does he agree with Professor Moody?" Hermione sat down in the table beside his chair, tugging at her curls nervously. Harry grabbed her hand away from her hair and laced their fingers together.

"I think he does but I don't have a choice, if I don't compete I lose my magic...what would happen if I lost my magic?" Harry asked curiously. Not that he wanted to live as a muggle, he loved magic too much but he could if he had to.

"You would be shunned amongst most of the magical community, if not exiled, your vaults would be taxed to near completion and if you didn't have an heir...the ministry would take everything. The Potter line would be wiped out." Hermione said slowly, watching his face closely for his reaction. "You're not considering that are you?"

"No! I mean, I could live as a muggle...I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was eleven but I don't think I could just give up my magic for a tournament." Harry said thoughtfully, a little taken back by her reaction. "Would it bother you if I was a muggle?"

"Would I mind if my boyfriend was obliviated and thrown into the muggle world so I could never see him again?" Hermione asked incredulously, Harry's blank look let her know Harry had no idea what she was talking about. "You would probably be treated as muggleborn choosing to leave the magical world... Bill had a girl in his class in third year who chose not to continue. They wiped her and her parents memories then bound her magic."

"They can do that?" Harry gasped in horror at her nonchalant attitude.

"Can we get back to you being in an extremely dangerous tournament?" Hermione asked impatiently, seeing Harry's determined expression made her sigh. "It doesn't happen often and I guess the muggleborns choose it."

"They choose to give up magic?" Harry persisted stubbornly.

"I suppose, I honestly don't know...I never met a muggleborn before Hogwarts...didn't even meet a muggle till last summer." Hermione said patiently. "Harry you are going up against 3 other champions that have at least two full years of education on you in a tournament known for not just maiming its champions but killing them."

"What can I do?" Harry whispered as he looked down at his lap dejectedly, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Hermione took the basket from his hands and placed it onto the table before crawling into his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll ask Uncle Albus for advice, maybe my brothers too but you'll get through this Harry. I'll help you." Hermione whispered asked nestled her face against his neck. Harry was a bit stiff at first but soon relaxed, wrapping his arms around the petite girl to pull her closer.

-0-

"Just ignore them Harry." Hermione whispered as they neared the great hall. After spending the morning hidden away in Winky's rooms, they decided to see how the rest of their friends reacted to Harry being named champion. Snide comments were whispered by passing students, some students pointed and jeered Harry as he resolutely stared ahead.

"It's a little difficult when they are all going out of their way to point at me." Harry groaned as he sat heavily on the bench at the Gryffindor table. His housemates smiled at him, congratulating him on ensuring the school had proper representation but they all sounded fake and insincere.

"How you feeling, Harry?" Neville asked as he sat down across from Harry and Hermione. Luna sat gracefully beside him with a serene smile on her face, ignoring the blatant stares.

"I've been better, you?" Harry grunted moodily as he piled food onto his plate. Luna snickered as she watched Cedric storm into the hall with a red face and Cho following close behind attempting to apologize.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked with a small smile as Cedric turned to growl at the pretty 'Claw.

"I just encouraged her to embrace her spiritual creature, a limpet." Lune hummed, her smug smile made Hermione turn to to snickering Neville for clarification.

"She cast some spell on Cho...they were stuck together, intimately." Neville blushed as he lowered his eyes.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed loudly, Luna smiled serenely at her best friend obviously amused.

"It was a simple spell to lower inhibitions, then a twenty four hour sticking charm." Luna said bluntly with a nonchalant shrug.

"Cedric's mad he didn't get to enter the tournament and missed the drawing." Neville chuckled and looked at the blonde next to him fondly. The three erupted into laughter as Cho rushed out of the great hall in tears. Harry stared down at his plate frowning, not even paying attention to the conversation going on around him.

"I'm sure she deserved it." Hermione beamed at her friend in pride.

"Harry you seem to have a head full of wrackspurts!" Luna grinned impishly as Harry's head jerked up and he stared at the blonde as if she lost her mind.

"Oh no, Luna, how do we save him?" Hermione smiled wickedly, picking up on her playful mood. Neville glanced between them looking just as confused as Harry.

"Unfortunately, it would take hours close contact with a red haired witch." Luna's expression turned grim but her large blue eyes shimmered with mischief. The blonde leaned right over the table and whispered in Harry's ear, whatever she said made the boy blush furiously. Harry's eyes darted to Hermione as a large grin spread across his face.

"What?" Neville asked curiously, Luna turned to him with a bright smile but only shook her head.

"I think we definitely need to work on that treatment..." Harry whispered, a glazed look in his eyes. The great hall doors opened wide, crashing into the walls with a solid thump. Sirius Black strode into the great hall, looking every inch the pureblood aristocrat in brand new robes and a cool, emotionless mask on his face.

"What's Sirius doing here?" Hermione wondered curiously, Harry began to stand to go see him but paused when he didn't even look in the boys direction, Sirius's full attention was on the headmaster.

"Dumbledore, what are you playing at?" Sirius demanded angrily as he reached the head table. Albus's gaze shifted to where Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table before returning to Sirius as he stood.

"Shall we take this to my office where we can speak privately?" Albus asked solemnly, Sirius didn't wait to be escorted but stalked from the hall, fuming. Harry went to follow, pulling Hermione along with him because she would not let go of his hand. The stubborn set of her jaw let him know that there was no use to argue. The headmaster walked calmly behind them, followed closely by Professors Snape and Moody.

"Fizzing Whizbees." Albus said to the stone gargoyle when they reached his office. The gargoyle sprang to life, stepping out of the way to allow access to the spiral staircase that lead to the headmasters office. The ancient wizard sat behind his desk and waited patiently for the other occupants to make themselves comfortable.

"What is Snivellus doing here?" Sirius barked after a short, tense silence. The potions master bristled, turning to glare at his old school rival.

"What is Miss. Weasley doing here?" Professor Snape drawled, sounding almost bored, his obsidian eyes gave him away as they burned with anger and hatred.

"Severus has my trust and has many theories on how Harry's name was entered. I'm sure Hermione would not have left Harry, even if he wanted her to." The headmaster attempted to joke to lighten the tense atmosphere, Sirius only turned his glare on to Dumbledore.

"Well, what are the theories for getting Harry out of the tournament?" Sirius snapped. Albus was about to open his mouth but Professor Moody cut him off quickly.

"The boy has to compete or lose his magic, Black." Moody grunted before taking out his flask and taking a long drink. Sirius turned to look at the old auror curiously before turning back to the headmaster.

"Can he call a proxy?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth, his knuckles were white as he gripped the arms of the chair but he kept his hard gaze on the headmaster.

"No, there are no substitutions. If he tries to get out of the tournament he would lose his magic...I believe there wa-" Albus said slowly, his expression grim but Professor Snape cut him off.

"So you really believe the spawn of Potter didn't convince an older student to enter his name?" The potions master drawled sarcastically, smirking at Sirius who looked to be ready to explode.

"Don't you dare talk about James or Harry like that, Snivellus!" Sirius roared jumping up from his seat to advance on the surly man.

"I can talk about him anyway I choose, Black! I've been teaching your pathetic excuse of godson for over three years, there's no way he broke the enchantments on that cup." Professor Snape sneered, looking unconcerned as Sirius loomed over him. "Pathetic, just like his father."

"Severus! Sirius! That's enough!" Albus said firmly, rising from his chair. Sirius and Severus froze but continued glaring hatefully at each other.

"No, Dumbledore. This is rubbish and I won't stand here and have this death eater talk about James or Harry like this." Sirius growled, Severus blinked and the marauder scoffed standing to his full height as he sneered at the potions master. "James Potter not only saved your life while we were in school but he died 13 years ago, with his wife. It's time for you to move on."

"Sirius, could you please sit down so we can talk about this, like adults?" Albus asked calmly, the others in the office waited on baited breath as Sirius took a step back from the flushed potions master. Slowly, he stalked back to his seat and sat gracefully, turning his glare back to the headmaster.

"So, what are we going to do to prepare Harry for the tournament?" Sirius asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Unfortunately, it's in the official charter that I am not allowed to help or in any way interfere with the champions. So, Harry is left to his own devices for training." Albus said gravely, looking frustrated and disappointed. Hermione bristled beside Harry as Sirius looked ready to explode.

"So, who are you assigning to train Harry?" Hermione asked quickly before Sirius react. Albus looked at his goddaughter wearily, while she may not be Arthur and Molly's child by birth, she somehow inherited the Prewitt temper.

"Anyone associated with the schools or the ministry is barred from assisting the champions." Albus said bluntly as he watched Hermione's face grow red.

"Does it matter that I didn't enter and don't want to participate?" Harry asked hesitantly, sick of being silent as they talked about his involvement in the tournament. "It was against the rules to have a fourth champion so...why do I have to follow them?"

"Of course, Potter wants special treatment." Severus snorted derisively as he shook his head.

"Do you have anything helpful or even relevant to add or are you just here for snark?" Sirius snapped angrily, Severus sneered but kept his mouth closed.

"Headmaster, perhaps it would be more efficient if Professor Snape left us? His interruptions are not helping us come to any kind of resolution." Hermione suggested slowly through gritted teeth. Albus looked taken back as she never called him by any of his formal titles, even in front of other students.

"I think I have more important matters to oversee, rather than worry about precious Potter's begging for more attention." Severus drawled as he swiftly stood and stalked from the office, not bothering to wait for any response. He would not be dismissed by a student. Albus sighed sadly and took off his glasses, the four other occupants waited patiently while the headmaster gathered his thoughts.

"So, who will be training Harry?" Hermione asked after a long, tense silence.

"I would but I've only just gotten a handle on my magic after being in Azkaban. Maybe I could contact Remus? We've reconnected since he did a runner at the end of term." Sirius offered right away.

"No, Remus would face ministry inquiry because even though he is no longer employed as a professor, he is still connected to the school." Albus shook his head ruefully.

"I'm sure Miss. Weasley can help the boy. She is top of her class and I've heard great things." Moody said gruffly after a moment. Hermione scoffed, turning her nose up at the man.

"I'm a student, yes I know a lot of spells but this tournament is dangerous. Harry needs someone to teach him." Hermione said firmly, glancing at the frowning boy form the corner of her eye.

"I'm not an idiot." Harry grumbled, looking put out at the conversation going on around him. "I know I'm behind the other champions but what kind of challenges will I be facing?"

"That would be telling...we can't interfere. You are allowed to use any available classrooms at your disposal, I will also write you a pass for the restricted section of the library." Albus said firmly, the twinkle dimming in his blue eyes. Moody grunted irritably and rose to leave without a parting word, thinking that it was a waste of his time. The remaining trio sat in silence for a moment before Sirius cleared his throat and looked to Harry thoughtfully.

"Harry, how about you walk me out?" Sirius hopped up from his chair and waited for Harry to join him. The bespectacled boy paused momentarily to look to the headmaster then his girlfriend before following his godfather out. Hermione and Albus sat alone for a tense silence until Hermione cleared her throat.

"You can't help Harry...but you can help me, right?" Hermione asked hesitantly. While she was furious with the school and the ministry for bringing back the dangerous tournament, the man was still her godfather, the same man who saved her and brought her home to her family.

"Yes, I can...not much but I could offer a nudge in the right direction." Albus chuckled softly, the twinkle retuning to his blue eyes. Hermione relaxed back in her chair and let out a sigh of relief. "I believe runes would be a good area of study...personally."

"If you think of anything else..." Hermione trailed off weakly. The headmaster quickly got up and walked Hermione to his office door, his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, how is Charlie? He was home this summer, yes?" The headmaster stopped her just before she got to the door. He had a sly smile on his face as his eyes twinkled madly behind his half moon glasses.


	50. Chapter 50

15 November 1994

Sirius decided he would come to the school on weekends to help Harry work through some advanced magic. The problem was that they had only three weeks from the night Harry's name was drawn to try and give Harry some kind of advantage over the other champions. The old marauder was so desperate to help his godson, he went to the one place he swore he would never go, his family home. He returned the following Saturday with a bag full of borderline dark tomes from his family library. Hermione and Harry brought him to Winky's corridor, where Luna had already moved in, happy to not have to deal with her housemates.

Winky and the other house elves certainly outdid themselves. Upon learning that Harry would need to use the corridor for his training they immediately set to remodeling, merging two of the empty bed chambers into a dueling room with plenty of space. After the insistence of Hermione, Winky built herself a small potions lab. It wasn't anything too elaborate but it was certainly better than trying to brew in the Gryffindor dorm room while the girls were in class. The red head wondered where her house elf could have possibly gotten the potion ingredients but wisely chose to remain ignorant, something's were better left unsaid with her house elf.

The school was divided in hostile lines, the visiting schools felt Hogwarts population as a whole were nothing but cheaters and refused to interact with them. Ministry officials looked on with trepidation as the their guests only came into the castle for meals and then ignored all attempts at conversation from Hogwarts students. Slytherin quickly joined their champion as he confidently swaggered though the school, presenting a united front. Most Ravenclaws adopted a wait and see attitude when it came to choosing sides, as with the hostile rivalry between the lions and snakes, the 'Claws had experience in sitting on the fence. The Hufflepuffs separated themselves completely, as the house of hard work and loyal, they refused to stand beside cheaters.

The Gryffindors collectively stood behind Harry, even if they didn't believe him when he said he didn't enter. In the corridors, the lions were quick to stand in front of their champion in the face of adversary. However, in the common room, whispers of dissent and accusatory glares were common as Harry made his way to bed each night. Fred and George were some of Harry's biggest supporters, attempting to silence all those who would question their unofficial little brother. Even if they had their doubts on the night of the drawing, a furious Hermione quickly changed their minds, unlike some.

Ron and Eloise seemed to have formed a tight friendship overnight. Both of them sat together in classes and in the great hall, feeding each others ire. While to most Ron's anger was obvious, he was jealous and felt betrayed that his best friend would enter the tournament without telling him. Eloise was a mystery to Hermione, the tall girl would glare venomously at Harry as if he personally wronged her. Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't be around Ron for long before he interrogated her on where she and Harry disappeared to.

"Charlie sent you a letter." Ron stopped Hermione as she was headed to her dorm room. She left Harry in the corridor with Sirius, where he was taught to conjure transmuted shield. It was far beyond Hogwarts level, in fact Moody taught Sirius the shield when he was auror corps but he was positive that Harry would be able to master it.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione smiled warmly as she eagerly ripped the seal on the letter. Her brown eyes grew wide as she read that her brother would arrive two days before the first task for work but couldn't give any details. Hermione sent him a letter asking about what kind of runes he thought would be used on the cup because of her brief talk with her godfather. While Charlie was definitely skilled in ancient runes and enchanting, their brother Bill was the obvious expert. It only made sense if Charlie was bringing dragons...

"-ignoring me too?" Ron's harsh tone made her jerk back as she realized she had not even known he was talking to her. Eloise stood beside him, looking at Hermione sternly, obviously displeased that Hermione's lack of focus.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm not ignoring you...I just Charlie's coming." Hermione blinked owlishly as she looked up at her gangly brother.

"Yeah, why did you write to tattle on me to Charlie?" Ron demanded, looking frustrated. Eloise looked between the two of them with a smug grin, Hermione's eyes narrowed at her friend suspiciously.

"I didn't...I told Charlie about the tournament and what are you looking so smug about?" Hermione tried to say patiently but something about the look on her doormats face made her turn and snap at the girl. Eloise took a step back in shock, looking between the siblings with trepidation.

"Don't try and change the subject, 'Mione. You've been like a ghost chasing after your boyfriend, completely turned your back on us." Ron cut in quickly, he took a few calming breaths, not wanting to lose his temper on his sister.

"I haven't turned my back on you, Ron. You're my brother, I wrote to Charlie about the rune scheme on the cup. I didn't even mention you...why are you ignoring Harry? I thought he was your best mate?" Hermione asked softly, forcing herself not to look at Eloise.

"He knew I wanted to enter but he didn't tell me. Now, he's off snogging my sister all over the castle and doesn't have time for me anymore." Ron said petulantly, Hermione snorted as she crossed her arms, looking at him in disbelief.

"Ronnie, that cup was enchanted hundreds of years ago, you had better scores than Harry last term." Hermione said slowly, biting her tongue to stop herself from thanking Percy out loud. Ron's eyes widened slightly as he thought about what she said. "Neither of you took runes, do you think you could have gotten around the enchantments on the cup?"

"He could have just entered behind Warrington. Obviously that snake did something to the cup to choose him." Eloise interjected quickly, looking between the siblings nervously.

"Even so, then it would have just been an opportune moment but he was never alone!" Hermione snapped, her brothers faced closed off, he glared at something over Hermione's shoulder. "Ron he was with us all morning then spent the afternoon with me. He didn't enter his name."

"He's still been bloody avoiding me, that's guilty behavior that is." Ron glowered, Hermione huffed impatiently.

"You glare at him or leave the room when he comes anywhere near you!" Hermione groaned, exasperated. Ron's face started to turn red in embarrassment, Eloise sputtered behind him but was silenced by Hermione's glare. "I don't know what your bloody problem is Eli, but you better stuff it!"

"But-" Ron started but closed his mouth quickly when Hermione turned her glare onto him.

"You say he's your best mate but you haven't even asked him what happened." Hermione said after taking a deep breath. Looking over his shoulder at the hovering girl, she wondered again what her problem was but decided she needed to focus on her brother.

"I would take your side." Ron grumbled miserably. Hermione actually cracked a smile as her shoulders relaxed.

"No, you wouldn't." Hermione snickered and shoved him playfully, a sheepish smile bloomed on his face as he shoved her back. Eloise stood beside them, a strained smile on her face as she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

-0-

"What did you do to him?" Hermione demanded hours later when she came back to the corridor to find Harry dripping in sweat as he lay on the floor. Her boyfriend looked to be in pain and she was regretting leaving them alone so long just to play a few games of chess with her brother.

"He's fine!" Sirius snorted as came back from Winky's potion lab with a phial of pepper-up potion. Th bespectacled boy instantly hopped to his feet after he downed the potion. "The shield requires a lot of magic, I think we should work on something else for now."

"No, I almost got it." Harry shook his head quickly and raised his wand.

"I think it's dragons!" Hermione blurted just as Harry started to wave his wand. She looked nervously between the two as they stared at her as if she lost her mind.

"That's not funny, Hermione!" Sirius said sternly after a moment, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Trust me, I know playing a prank is all about timing and this is not the time to making jokes."

"It's not a joke, Charlie is coming to Hogwarts on the 22nd." Hermione retorted quickly, Harry lost all the color in his face as his wand arm dropped.

"It's illegal to slay a dragon!" Harry blurted, looking terrified.

"For entertainment purposes I'm sure the ministries of France, Bulgaria, and Britain would gladly buy four dragons." Sirius sneered as he sat heavily on a worn arm chair, Dobby appeared beside him with a butter beer. "I could really use something stronger."

"Dobby is sorry Master Harry's Dogfather but Dobby not be having anything." Dobby shook his head furiously.

"If only my house elf wasn't totally bat shite and wouldn't try to poison me." Sirius grumbled as he drained the bottle in one go.

"You have a house elf?" Harry asked curiously after a long, tense silence. The only house elves he knew were Dobby and Winky who were always around.

"Yeah, he's an old family elf, a blood purist elf." Sirius snorted as he absently accepted another butter beer from Dobby. "Out of his bloody mind, I saw him when I went to Grimmauld, briefly. He was lurking about, snatching old family heirlooms and hiding them in his cupboard."

"Your house elf believes in blood purity?" Hermione asked slowly, as if she couldn't believe him. After all, Dobby lived with the Malfoys for over a decade and didn't believe in it, he was also a house elf and on that grande scale, he was ranked lowest.

"Yep. Bloody insane, always has been, ever since I was a babe. Used to sing lullabies about enslaving the mudbloods and being a regal Prince Black." Sirius snorted derisively, obviously disgusted. "I need to go, I'll look up some books on dragons that the school doesn't have..."

"Bye Sirius!" Harry grumbled unhappily, not wanting to think of dragons at all at the moment. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry in a brief, tight hug before turning and doing the same to Hermione.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione reached out and took her boyfriends hand to get his attention. She lead him out of the room and sat him down on an over stuffed couch. Winky was there immediately with sticky toffee pudding, treacle tart, and hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Harry asked after finishing his dessert. He had not even realized that Hermione was sitting on a stuffed arm chair across from him rather than by his side like she normally did.

"Uh..." Hermione hedged, her face turning red as she avoided his gaze. He looked concerned as he reached out for her hand across the table. Hermione smiled sheepishly as they laced their fingers together. "Harry don't take-"

"Harry you smell like you've been blessed by an archtaze windwillow!" Luna scrunched her nose in disgust as she came into the room, Neville right behind her.

"What's that?" Harry sat back and watched as his friends sat on the opposite couch.

"Oh, they look like a winged bowtruckle...but they lead lost travelers to treasures." Hermione shrugged absently.

"So, is it a bad thing I smell like one...?" Harry asked slowly, he noticed his girlfriend fighting a smile and relaxed a bit.

"They make their homes in dragon dung." Luna smiled happily as she reached out for a bowl of pudding. Hermione and Neville exchanged a glance over Luna's head before bursting into laughter. Harry's eyes widened as he looked down at himself, his shirt still damp with sweat.

"I'll have you know this is what a man smells like." Harry said loftily as he rose from his seat with a haughty smirk. Luna leaned over and curiously sniffed Neville's shoulder.

"Oh! I think your right, Harry!" Luna smiled brightly as Neville flushed, Hermione nearly fell to the side of her chair giggling at her friends antics. She wasn't paying attention to her boyfriend who was slowly edging close to her. By the time she noticed Harry by her side it was too late, he reached down and pulled Hermione roughly to her feet, wrapping her in a tight hug. While normally, Hermione enjoyed being wrapped in Harry's arms, she squealed as he buried his face into her curls.

"No!" Hermione squeaked and tried to squirm away as she felt surrounded by her sweaty boyfriend, Harry chuckled as he held her tightly, curling his body to cover as much of her as possible.

-0-

"Mad Eye!" Sirius shouted as he made his way towards the entrance hall. Professor Moody just exited a classroom with a grin look on his face. The decorated auror stopped and spun on his heel when he neared his name.

"Black! What do you want?" Moody grunted irritably as Sirius swaggered up to him with a tight smile on his face.

"Dragons, Moody." Sirius said smoothly, watching Moody's face closely.

"Yeah, I hear they are bringing them in from Romania." Moody said dismissively. "Potter come up with a strategy?"

"Just found out. How the fuck is a fourteen year old wizard supposed to slay a dragon?" Sirius bit out angrily.

"Slay?" Moody smirked cruelly, his eye brimming with mirth and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Sirius took a step back from his one time mentor in alarm. Moody must have noticed because he schooled his features to an impassive mask before turning around and hobbling away briskly. Sirius watched him for a moment before shaking his head and making his way to the headmasters office.

"Enter." Dumbledore called before Sirius could even raise his hand to knock on the door. Albus sat behind his cluttered desk, reviewing a very long parchment, not even bothering to look up. Sirius bristled as he walked forward and smoothly sat in one of the comfortable chairs across from the headmaster.

"Albus, there's something wrong with Mad Eye." Sirius said bluntly. Albus's head snapped up and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean, Sirius? I'll admit, Alastor does seem a bit out of sorts since coming out of his retirement but he has been living as a bit of recluse these last few years." Albus said slowly, his long parchment pushed to the side and forgotten for the moment.

"He call me Black..." Sirius frowned, trying to find the words to justify his suspicions.

"Well, you're not a young boy anymore, Sirius. I'm sure it's just age catching up to Alastor." Albus said dismissively with a small smile, turning back to his parchment.

"No, Albus. Mad Eye was a mentor to me and James, practically adopted us...well, as far as Mad Eye can...when we joined the auror corps! He always called me a mutt...flea bitten mutt, mangy mutt, shite eating mutt...you get the picture." Sirius said with a fond smile, thinking back to the days of him and his best friend training to hunting dark wizards.

"Oh, what did he call James?" Albus asked with an amused smile. Internally rolling his eyes at their antics, just because Alastor wasn't as quick with his retorts anymore didn't mean anything was wrong.

"Bambi, Prancer, Doe-eyes...admittedly, he was much better than us at making up names." Sirius smiled toothily before his expression turned grim when he saw the amusement in the headmasters eyes.

"Sirius, at my age...I'm surprised I can remember half the names of former students." Albus nodded his head sympathetically, making Sirius scowl.

"Albus, I was told that Harry's friends came to you with their suspicions days before that rat was captured." Sirius said in a low steady voice. Albus recoiled in his chair at the menacing look on his face. "I watched from the tree line as they turned him in. If you had not been there, I would have finished what I started in '81. I wasn't in my right mind, I was consumed with my need for revenge for over a decade. What do you think would have happened if I had it my way?"

"I-" Albus started but then closed his mouth quickly, a look of understanding dawned his features and he slumped back in his chair. He recalled dismissing his students somewhat compelling theories as ludicrous because they went against what he knew only to be proven wrong. "Very well, I will keep an eye on him. Let's focus more on Harry's progress." The headmaster sighed after a long, contemplative silence.

"That's all I ask, Albus." Sirius grinned triumphantly, his shoulders relaxing as he sat back in his chair.

-0-0-0-0-

 **I know, you're probably thinking...why is Eloise such a bitch, right? Well, I don't know if you knew but when girls go through puberty 2 out of every 3 girls lose their fucking minds, then half those crazy girls turn into bitches. Making them crazy bitches, I really wanted to show the dynamic. :) I don't know what it is. Seriously though, teenage girls are a pain.**


	51. Chapter 51

**I've been getting attacked by plot bunnies...I've tried to write them out so I can come back to this but they keep distracting me. Any tips for a cure? I've got another story with about 30k words already by trying my method and only two chapters of this written out. I refuse to slack off and leave this story, I have so many ideas :)**

22 November 1994

The news papers did not portray Harry in a flattering light, in fact they seemed to over look his adamant statements that he did not enter himself. Rita Skeeter, who pulled Harry into a broom closet for their interview, released an article chronicling his fictitious adventures and his tendency to grow teary eyed at the mention of his parents. Her articles revealed Harry to be unstable, in constant need of attention, while his fellow champion, Cassius Warrington, was an outstanding student who was robbed of his time in the spot light. Krum was, of course, heavily covered on all fronts. As a famous professional quidditch player who caught the snitch at the last World Cup, he was quoted daily speaking out about the injustice of Hogwarts having two champions and his regret of even entering the obviously rigged tournament. Fleur Delacour was reduced to nothing more than her bloodline. Laying out the girls family tree to show when the veela gene was introduced, they speculated if her status would give her an advantage over her pure wizard competitors. It seemed her classmates were all too eager to speak of their time in school with the quarter-veela, who was reported as snobbish and cold.

True to his word, Albus did keep a closer eye on his old friend Alastor. It unnerved him that there actually were subtle differences in his behavior. While the old auror was known for his paranoia, Alastor Moody now jumped at shadows. Albus desperately hoped it was only old age getting to his friend and not something more nefarious. He decided to have the DADA professor keep a close eye on Harry, see if he could determine if the boy was planning properly for the first task. Alastor was known for bending the rules to suite his own agenda, which was taking down dark wizards.

"Hey Potty!" A malicious voice called out loudly through the courtyard. Hermione's head whipped around, finding her boyfriend advancing on a group of Slytherins.

"I swear he fancies Harry." Hermione grumbled. Luna snickered at her side as she linked their arms together and started walking towards them. Eloise and Ron grudgingly got up slowly from the stone table to follow. While they did come to a truce about not bad mouthing Harry, they didn't leap to his defense as they once did.

"Well, Harry does have a nice bum." Luna hummed as she twirled her wand through her fingers. Hermione smirked as she playfully shoved the blonde without halting her brisk stride, wanting to join her boyfriend as quickly as possible.

"-I don't think you'll last five minutes." Malfoy rambled with a condescending smirk. Harry gripped his wand tightly in his hand as he scowled at the blonde and his friends standing behind him.

"Bugger off, tosser!" Harry snarled, taking a step forward with his wand raised. Hermione reached his side and placed a hand on his arm to stop him, the raven haired boy relaxed at her touch and glanced down at the redhead who was glaring furiously at the blonde.

"Oh, Potter needs his girlfriend to defend him?" Malfoy pouted dramatically as his friends roared with laughter. Hermione smirked as Luna stood on the other side of her boyfriend snickering.

"Oh, Draco...when will you learn?" Luna asked with a bright smile, her head tilted to the side. Malfoy's face hardened as he watched the girls come to stand beside Harry, his eyes narrowed as Hermione's hand idly slid down Harry's bicep.

"What have I said about talking to me, Looney?" Malfoy snarled furiously as he stepped closer to them.

"What have I said about talking to a lady, Malfoy?" Neville barked as he stormed up to the group. A large crowd circled the Gryffindors and Slytherins, watching eagerly and hoping for a duel. Luna smiled warmly at Neville as he imposingly placed himself between Luna and the Slytherins.

"I don't see any ladies here, Fatbottom." Malfoy smirked as his eyes travelled down Hermione's form. Harry instinctively reached out to pull the red head behind him to hide her from his gaze.

"Oh, brilliant Malfoy, really." Hermione drawled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and pushed his arm away. "Very original, seriously were you the one to come up with those adorable little buttons?"

"Shut up, blood traitor!" Pansy's shrill voice called out from behind Malfoy. The blonde glowered at Hermione as he fingered the badge on his chest.

"Really, there were much better phrases out there than Potter stinks. I bet I could come up with a dozen phrases for you...Manky Malfoy, Draco the Duffer, Support Draco Malfoy, his father will hear if you don't, Draco Malfoy, Mummy says I'm a special ickle boy!...maybe your name just inspires shame though, so much easier to-" Hermione laughed loudly as she rambled, Malfoys face growing red before he whipped out his wand.

"Peragitatum!" Draco shouted, aiming his wand at Hermione. Her eyes widened as the dark blue curse came straight towards her. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, putting himself in front of her.

"Protego propulsa!" Luna waved her wand around Neville and a shimmering purple shield stretched before the group. The curse was deflected, hitting the tree behind the Slytherins, making many small but deep slices along the trunk. The crowd was silent as they saw the damage of the curse the blonde sent at another student.

"Buggering-" Ron growled as he charged towards the blonde from the crowd. Neville caught him by the back of his robe but Ron was fighting furiously to get to the wide eyed Slytherin.

"I uh-" Malfoy opened and closed his mouth, looking between the tree and Hermione who was staring at him incredulously from behind Harry. Harry reached out and tried to help Neville subdue Ron, albeit reluctantly. Hermione was clinging to his jumper and he really wanted to see someone pound the git.

"Moody's coming." Eloise whispered urgently as she grabbed Ron by the hair and pulled him back. The read head yelped as he turned to glare at the girl but she ignored him, pulling him away from the confrontation. Their friends followed suite, sending Malfoy scathing looks as the crowd parted to let them through.

"Pathetic. Like father like son." Luna whispered, her blue eyes shining with disappointment as she turned to follow her friends. A red beam of light whizzed by her head but she didn't bother to turn around.

"Curse a student in the back will you?" Moody snarled as he whipped out his wand. With a quick flick, Malfoy transformed into a pure white ferret. Laughter erupted from the crowds as Moody made him dance through the air, shoving the traumatized student down his friends trousers. Hermione paused to watch, still clinging to Harry but Eloise did not pause in her stride, dragging an irate redhead away by his hair.

"The amazing bouncing ferret." Harry whispered in awe as he watched the white rodent dance through the air.

"Alastor!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. The couple sighed as they realized the entertainment was over and their friends disappeared in the crowds.

-0-

"Apparently, Hagrid wants you to visit him tonight after curfew." Hermione whispered breathlessly as Harry trailed light kisses along her neck. She lazily ran her fingers through his hair as he grunted, not really paying attention to what Hermione was saying. The red head squealed as Harry's hands trailed down her sides and she claimed his mouth again, taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Weren't..." Harry groaned as Hermione's hands slipped beneath his jumper and she dragged her nails along his back. "I uh...can't" Harry cursed under his breath as she lightly nipped at his neck, relishing the feel of her skin.

"Can't what, Harry?" Hermione smiled wickedly as she pushed him with her legs and flipped them over so she straddled his waist. Harry's eyes widened as her skirt bunched up, exposing more of her thighs, he tentatively lowered his hands, lightly touching her exposed skin with his finger tips.

"Can't concentrate." Harry said absently as he stared at his hands on her leg. Hermione blushed as she grabbed his hands, bringing his attention back to her face. Her red curls were wild, her lips puffy from kissing, and he definitely left a mark on her neck Harry smiled broadly as he thought she never looked so beautiful.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed, giving his hands a squeeze. The bespectacled boy beneath her shook his head to clear it and looked up at her sheepishly. She smiled down at him warmly, loving the attention. "Ron said Hagrid wants you to visit him at midnight."

"Why?" Harry whined pitifully as he let his hands rest on her hips.

"Probably something to do with the tournament...Charlie is coming tonight." Hermione bit her lips nervously. While Sirius was trying to teach Harry advanced magic, Hermione was busy trying to find runes that could help him. So far she only found a fire resistant rune that could be used on a wizard and a notice-me-not that was targeted for dragons.

"I think I'm prepared. I've been able to make the shield to absorb dragon fire and I can conjure a sword." Harry said petulantly, Hermione scowled down at her boyfriend.

"I'm just worried, the magic Sirius taught you really wipes you out. Those spells are made for fully grown wizards, I just worry that you'll exhaust yourself and get roasted." Hermione whispered tearfully, Harry pulled her down to his chest so her face was buried in his neck

"I'll be alright. Maybe Luna's right and I should just ask the dragon to kill itself nicely." Harry whispered into her hair. Hermione chuckled weakly as she rolled off of him.

"We were supposed to be working on something." Hermione smirked as she looked at her boyfriends messy hair. He turned to her with a lopsided smile.

"Well, I think we were but when I asked when we were going to tell Eloise and Ron about the corridor you distracted me." Harry chuckled.

"I just..." Hermione groaned as she grabbed her flaming cheeks. "I like having something separate from my brothers." She whispered guiltily.

"You mean you want to take advantage of me without your brothers barging in to protect your virtue." Harry snorted, a blush creeping up his cheeks at the thought of Fred and George catching them in a broom closet.

"Maybe...just a bit." Hermione smiled coyly as she ducked her head to hide her blush. She looked up at him through her lashes to see Harry looking incredibly smug so she smacked him in the chest playfully. "Arrogant prat! I grew up with six older brothers...I had nowhere that I could escape...so, maybe I want to keep this a secret just a little longer?"

"Eloise?" Harry countered with a smug grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"She still blames me for the stealing her work." Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I swear, she's deluded herself into thinking that she did it all alone. Yes, she did point out that it was odd Scabbers was so old...but it wasn't all her, was it? I was the one to start the research on Sirius and Luna was the one that came up with the idea that Sirius never had a trial. It was a group effort and I told the-" Harry leaned forward, sealing her lips with his own, effectively cutting off her rant.

"She went to Minnie behind my back last year, don't have to convince me." Harry whispered as he rolled and pinned her to the floor with his body. The redhead smirked, while Sirius was not always such a good influence the old marauder was instilling healthy doses of rebellion and confidence.

"You know, that's not always going to work. Can't just shut me up with a ki-" Hermione started but Harry leaned forward, leaving a trail of light kisses down her neck.

"I'll figure it out." Harry said softly against her ear.

-0-

"Have fun!" Hermione smiled against Harry's lips in the empty common room. The bespectacled boy pulled her close to him as he covered them both with his cloak, as long as she was close to his side it easily covered them both.

"Don't you want to come with me?" Harry smirked as the realization that she could see her brother set in. She squealed and practically dragged him all the way down to Hagrid's hut by the hand. When they arrived, Hagrid was pacing on his porch, pausing every so often to check his reflection in the window. The half giant was wearing his furry brown suite and it looked like he tried to tame his wild hair. Hagrid's head snapped up and looked around quickly.

"Harry?" Hagrid whispered loudly. Harry pulled the cloak off them when they reached his steps, Hermione's nose scrunched up at the smell that hit her.

"Hagrid is that your cologne?" Hermione gasped, she turned her head into Harry's shoulder, trying to take a large breath of unpolluted air.

"Well, hello Hermione. Shoulda known you wouldn't miss this." Hagrid grinned, smoothing down his oily hair, ignoring her question.

"Hagrid, what's in your hair?" Harry asked incredulously, it reminded him of Malfoy's hair but the games keeper's mane obviously could not be tamed so easily.

"I just wanted to look nice." Hagrid mumbled, his face blushing brightly under his beard. "Its too much." Before Hermione or Harry could react, Hagrid stuck his head into a barrel of water on his porch. "Come on, get under your cloak, got somethin to show ya."

"Okay, Hagrid." Harry smirked as he watched Hagrid shake like a dog to dry his hair. Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek before slipping from beneath the cloak.

"I want to talk to Charlie." Hermione smiled sheepishly when Harry reached out to pull her back. Hagrid was already walking away from them towards the forbidden forest. The students follow close behind, the half giant was mumbling to himself nervously and running his fingers through his hair. His discomfort became obvious when they saw a tall figure standing along the edge of the forest by the Beauxbaton's carriage.

"Monsieur Hagrid!" Madam Maxim simpered and fluttered her eyelashes,making both Hermione and Harry pause in their steps.

"Olympe!" Hagrid smiled broadly as he walked up to her. "You look lovely this evenin." He bent at the waist clumsily as he kissed the woman's knuckles.

"Who is this?" Olympe turned to eye Hermione suspiciously.

"Hermione Weasley." Hermione said shortly, cutting off the tall woman. "Going to see my brother."

"But of course." Olympe sniffed delicately and threw her shaw across her shoulder. She smiled brightly at Hagrid who looked up at the woman in obvious adoration. "Shall we, Hagrid?" She practically purred, Hermione made a face behind them as Harry barely suppressed a chuckle. The group quickly made their way deep into the forest, much further then Hermione and her friends ever ventured before. Loud roars just up the hill made Hermione shiver as she pushed on.

"Hagrid! Is that you?" A tall blonde haired man with a thick Swedish accent waved the group over, he had a bright smile on his face, severe burns covered all exposed skin.

"Gunther! How have you been? How's Norbert?" Hagrid asked excitedly as he grasped the man's hand.

"You mean Norberta?" Gunther chuckled with a wry smile. "She's adapted quite well at the reserve."

"A girl?" Hagrid cried happily, tears brimming in his eyes as he thought of the baby dragon he loved. Olympe made an impatient noise in the back of her throat making Hagrid jump and blush furiously. "Oh, I'm sorry. Olympe Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbaton's, meet Gunther Andersson, he runs things up at the dragon reserve in Romania. One of the largest in the world."

"Pleasure." Olympe simpered and offered her hand to the gentleman she towered over. Gunther just smiled pleasantly and nodded his head politely.

"Oh, and this is Hermione Weasley. Couldn't wait to see Charlie." Hagrid roughly shoved Hermione forward.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled weakly as she rubbed her shoulder. Gunther's eyes widened when he heard the girls name.

"The little Weasley? Oh, Charlie talks about you and your brothers all the time!" Gunther gushed excitedly as he pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione squeaked in protest but she was ignored as he dragged her forward, towards the high fence.

"Woah, there!" Hagrid exclaimed as a flume of fire shot into the air, followed by a monstrous roar.

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed loudly as soon as they were inside the enclosure. Four larger than life dragons were inside iron cages, dragon handlers grouped together as they dropped the bars to move them. Hermione went to visit Charlie only a couple times at the dragon reserve because of how expensive international port keys were. He showed her and their brothers the dragon pens but none of them seemed this enraged. There was only one area Charlie refused to let them see because it was too dangerous, sector 5, the nesting mothers.

"Hermione!" Charlie's shout made her turn to see her older brother dashing towards them. The bulky red head wrapped her in his arms and spun her around as she laughed at his excitement. "What are you doing out here? I thought I would come up to see you in the morning."

"You write to tell me that you are coming to the school for work in the dead of night and not expect me to come see you?" Hermione scoffed as he set her on her feet.

"It's after curfew." Charlie scolded half heartedly, Hermione only smirked with a raised brow.

"Not excited to see your little sister?" Hermione asked innocently, as she took in her surroundings.

"Well, I see you have it all in hand. I've got to go check on the perimeter and make sure John hasn't snuck into the school." Gunther chuckled as he quickly shook Hagrid's hand and took off.

"John?" Hermione asked curiously as her brother watched Gunther sprint away, she raised a questioning brow but Charlie just shrugged sheepishly.

"John's been talking about finding a cute seventh year to spend the week with." Charlie chuckled but Olympe's indignant snort made him realize they weren't alone.

"Charlie!" Hagrid exclaimed with a chuckle as he shook the dragon handlers hand in greeting. "This is Olympe Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbaton's."

"Pleasure. You will of course warn your associate to stay away from my girls." Olympe glared down at the red head menacingly. Charlie raised a brow with an amused smile on his face.

"I think he was looking forward to meeting a nice English girl, John's American." Charlie chuckled unrepentantly as he kissed the tall woman's knuckles. "So, where's Harry? I've yet to have that friendly chat I've been practicing."

"Probably asleep." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly before turning to glared up at her brother. "There will be no chat. At least not until after the first task."

"Understood." Charlie raised his hands in surrender with a small smile. "So, he have a good idea about what he's going to do?"

"Hmmm." Hermione hummed noncommittally as her eyes darted over to the French headmistress currently whispering the Hagrid's ear. Charlie pulled her to the side by her elbow, glaring suspiciously at Hagrid and his guest.

"Why did he bring her?" Charlie whispered.

"Hagrid fancies her, obviously. Not sure if she's just using him to find out about the task though. How can you be okay with the champions slaying a dragon?" Hermione demanded, glaring accusingly at her brother. Charlie took a step back in alarm.

"Slay?" Charlie asked incredulously. "No! They need to just get past them. They are all nesting, we put a golden egg out for-"

"AHHHHH!" A high pitched, terrified scream cut him off. Turning towards the gate, Gunther appeared moments later with a small first year Slytherin, he was dragging the boy by the back of his robe with a murderous look on his face.

"Of all the idiotic!" Gunther growled angrily at the boy, his face ashen as he watched the dragons with wide eyes. "If you had made it past the gate, they would have torn you limb from limb!"

"I...I-uh." The first year squeaked in terror as he momentarily took his eyes off the dragons.

"I'll take him back to the castle. Have a little chat with his head of house." Hagrid grumbled regrettably, looking longingly at the dragons.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Gunther said shortly as he practically threw the first year at the half giant.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie pulled Hermione into a quick hug before she rushed to Hagrid's side. Harry made his presence known by briefly touching her hand as they made it out of the gate. From the corner of her eye she saw someone dashing through the forest towards the castle.


	52. Chapter 52

24 November 1994

Finding out that Harry didn't have to slay the dragon did little to calm the boy's nerves. If anything, it sounded even more daunting, after reading through so many books on dragons, he was terrified. Nesting dragon mothers were some of the most ferocious predators known to man and if anyone came close to their clutch, they would be torn limb from limb in the most brutal fashion. Sirius wasn't able to come to the school during the week, so they wouldn't be able to see him until the day of the task. Harry tried to act more confidant then he felt as Hermione worked herself into a frenzy, tracing runes over and over until they were absolutely perfect.

The next morning, it was obvious all of the champions knew what was coming for the first task. Even Warrrington, who would normally strut through the halls confidently was looking ashen and sick to his stomach. Fleur Delacour, wilted visibly as she glided through the halls, her hair was lank and there were traces of bags under her eyes. As the epitome of all feminine beauty, the stress was obviously taking a toll on her. Krum avoided entering the castle at all costs, opting instead to practice a very destructive spell along the tree line of the forbidden forest next to Black Lake.

"Hermione, I think that's enough." Harry said patiently as Hermione painted another rune onto his exposed upper body. They spent the last two hours in the corridor while Hermione painted his body in protective runes. She was only in the second year of ancient runes but she was able to find some interesting combinations in the corridor library.

"I'm...it has to be perfect." Hermione said sharply as she crouched down to paint a fire resistant rune on his lower back. She spent two weeks brewing the potions for the salve she was currently using. Not only was it water and magic resistant, it was also meant to cover his scent.

"Hermione, we need to head to lunch soon and then it's time to head down." Harry said softly, forcing himself not to fidget and squirm as her warm fingers painted his body. The salve made his skin tingle pleasantly and his hormone driven thoughts made him blush as he watched her.

"Last one." Hermione said softly as she blew on the rune to dry the salve, Harry shivered and closed his eyes tightly, making himself focus on the man eating dragon he would soon be facing.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely as he pulled her to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her familiar scent, cinnamon and vanilla.

"You don't have to thank me, Harry." Hermione smiled shyly up at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She pulled away slowly, looking over his runes to make sure they weren't smudged.

"Come on, lets go. I want to enjoy my last meal and with Charlie in the castle, I can't be alone with you too long with out him asking questions." Harry flushed, thanking Merlin he was able to avoid the ginger dragon tamer so far.

-0-

"Psst" Harry paused for a moment from his anxious pacing of the length of the campions tent when he heard hissing coming from the other side of the tent flap. "Harry?" The feminine voice hissed again, Harry looked around nervously before walking towards the voice.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, feeling his already erratic heart flutter.

"How are you?" Hermione whispered urgently but didn't allow him to answer before she pushed on. "It'll be fine, brilliant, absolutely fantastic. I know you will Harry. You're smart and powerful, you have nothing to worry about-"

"Hermione?" Harry whispered nervously as she rambled, her voice wavering. Suddenly, Hermione pushed the tent canvas aside and launched herself into his arms. The red head was shaking as she clung to him tightly, burying her face into his chest as she took deep breaths.

"Ha-" Hermione looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with worry and fear but she was cut off as a bright flash of light filled the tent.

"Ah, young love!" Rite Skeeter swept into the tent with a wide smile, her acid green quick quote quill floating beside her as it made long flourishing swipes across the note pad. "Harry dear, it is lovely to see you again and with your girlfriend, little Miss Hermione Weasl-"

"You are not allowed in here. This tent is for champions...and friends." Victor Krum stepped forward scowling.

"Oh, Bozo and I have everything we came for, just hoping we could get a quote from your...friends." Rita's smile grew feral as she watched the youngest champion and his girlfriend blush furiously, still holding each other.

"Ha, as if anyone would believe anything you wrote! The whole school already knows that Harry and I are together, what are you going to write about that? Some scandalous love triangle?" Hermione scoffed, glaring daggers at the blonde woman who pursed her mouth.

"Now listen here you si-" Rita tried to move past the Bulgarian to tell the girl exactly what she would write about the little tart but the tent flap opening made her pause.

"Champions! Champions!" Ludo Bagman's voice shouted out as he entered the tent with the ministry officials, the school heads, and Sirius Black. He paused as he saw Rita and her photographer standing toe to toe with the Bulgarian champion.

"Ludo, how lovely to see you!" Rita purred as she pushed forward, smiling flirtatiously at the head of magical games and sports. "I've heard the strangest rumors..."

"Miss. Skeeter, a pleasure to see you again but as I've said before you are not allowed on school grounds unless you are in the media section." Albus stepped in front of the sputtering Bagman, his blue eyes twinkling but there was some steel in his words.

"Oh, of course Albus. Must have slipped my mind." Rita simpered as she sauntered out of the tent, her photographer following close behind.

"Now, for the-" Albus stopped as the champions gathered around and he noticed Hermione still holding Harry's hand. "Hermione?"

"Sorry, good luck Harry!" Hermione blushed scarlet as she dashed from the tent, the ministry officials openly chuckling at her.

"Now in this bag, I have a miniature version of the first task and it will provide the order in which to proceed." Ludo smiled happily as he opened the purple, velvet drawstring pouch. The champions stood stiffly around him, none of them wanting to move. "Ladies first."

"Merci." Fleur attempted to smile gratefully but it appeared as more of a grimace on her pale face. After a deep breath she stuck her hand into the bag and withdrew a miniature dragon with a number plaque around its neck.

"Oh, the Welsh Green!" Ludo exclaimed jovially, a bright smile on his face as Fleur stared at the little fire breathing miniature in her hand.

"I'll go." Warrington said quickly, cutting off Krum. He closed his eyes as he reached into the bag and spent a few moments feeling around for something. "Bugger!" He exclaimed and pulled his hand out to see another tiny dragon biting the Slytherins knuckle. He tried to shake it off but the dragon refused to let go, professor Snape stepped forward and grabbed the reptile by its jaw. Rolling his eyes, the potions master applied pressure and the dragon released his student.

"Swedish short snout!" Ludo clapped happily as Professor Snape dropped the dragon with a # 3 on its plague into Warrington's hand.

"I go." Krum grunted, glaring at Harry as he shoved his hand into the sack. He immediately pulled out a red and orange dragon with a #2 hanging from its neck.

"Chinese-" Ludo clapped but Krum's sneer cut him off.

"Fireball, I am aware." Krum grunted and turned away from them, sitting heavily on one of the cots.

"Well, then...ah, Harry, my boy!" Ludo offered Harry the bag after an awkward pause. The ministry officials held their breath as Harry reached into the pouch, already knowing what was left.

"Hungarian Horntail." Ludo breathed, his eyes watching Harry's reaction hungrily. Harry swallowed nervously as dragon in his hands sneezed, snorting a small puff of fire and smoke.

"Each of your dragons will be protecting a golden egg, you must get the egg from the nesting mother's catch to have any chance of completing the second task." Crouch said after a tense silence.

-0-

"Sirius! How wonderful to see you on your feet!" Fudge smiled widely as they took their seats to watch the first task. Sirius scowled as he clenched his fists, glaring furiously at the stands full of happy, cheering students. "How goes your recovery?"

"Fine." Sirius said shortly, trying to reign in his temper.

"Oh, this is exciting, months of planning have gone into these tasks!" The minister clapped eagerly. The stands erupted in applause as Fluer Delacour glided gracefully into the arena. "I've heard rumors about her, didn't believe them of course. Her father works in the ministry no way she could be..." The minister trailed off as his eyes became glassy.

Fluer's white blonde hair flared out around her as she began to sing and sway, her voice and movements enchanting the spectators in the stands. As the males and some women were totally enraptured but Fluer's thrall, the dragon was not pleased. The mother dragon fully extended her wings before breathing a torrent of flames at the beautiful blonde. The French champion screeched, an inhuman sound that made the enchanted crowd shudder as they were ripped from their magical daydream.

"Merde!" Fleur shrieked as her body began to slowly shift, wide pure white feathered wings tore through her uniform. Her normally beautiful face became more bird like as her teeth lengthened into sharp fangs and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Fingers that were once long and graceful became hard, black talons as she raised her arms to hurl a ball of flame back at the enraged dragon.

"Merlin!" Minister Fudge breathed as he watched the fully transformed veela fly up to the dragon. An involuntary shudder passed through the crowd at the inhuman screeching coming from the veela as she darted forward, intent to claw the dragons eyes.

"Nej! Inte skada draken!" Gunther shouted in rage as he lead the dragon tamers towards the arena with their wands ready. The guards in magenta robes rushed forward to head them off.

"Until the end of the tournament, these dragons are property of the participating ministries of magic." A tall man shouted above the roar of the dragon. Fleur managed to blind the Welsh Green and it was stumbling blindly, accidentally crushing its clutch.

"Holy shite!" Charlie exclaimed as Fleur dove, snatching up the undamaged golden egg from the remains of the nest. The stands erupted into applause as the veela landed on the platform, slowly changing back into her human form.

"Let 'em through!" The head guard shouted once Fluer was safely on the platform. The dragon tamers wasted no time in rushing past them to subdue the raging mother dragon.

"Now, that was entertainment!" Ludo cried exuberantly as his eyes trailed down Fluer's form, her robes torn and singed, her beautiful face cut and bleeding.

"Madam Maxime!" Fluer cried out weakly, waving down her headmistress who was pushing past the ministry officials.

"Tres bon, Fluer!" Olympe threw a large robe over her student, hiding her exposed curves from the ogling spectators. "The scores will be announced after the last champion."

"Crouch!" Gunther's furious voice carried over the screaming spectators. The Swedish man stalked forward, seething as the head of the international cooperation department sneered. "You said the dragons would not be harmed!"

"Mr. Andersson, I can assure you that any damage will be minimal." Crouch said imperiously as he waved his hand dismissively. The dragon tamers were busy pulling the welsh green from the arena and replacing it with Chinese fireball. The spectators roared in approval as the ferocious ruby beast threw back its head and roared, shooting huge balls of fire fifteen feet into the air.

"Adara will be lucky to see again!" Gunther bellowed, advancing on the pompous department head. "Do you have any Ide-"

"Mr. Andersson, is the next dragon ready for our Bulgarian champion?" Crouch cut him off with snide drawl. Gunther seethed silently and gave the man a curt nod before turning on his heel to storm away, cursing fluently under his breath. "Well, Ludo? Get on with it!"

"Right...right." Ludo cleared his throat before applying the sonorus charm to his vocal cords. "FROM DURMSTRANG VICCCTTTTOOOOR KRUM!"

"What do you reckon he's going to do?" Fred asked excitedly as Krum entered the arena.

"Dunno, be a shame if he doesn't fly though." Ron said absently as he leaned on the railing anxiously. Krum stood before the large than life reptile stiffly as if waiting for something. As the dragon lowered its head to breath round balls of flame at the champion, Krum sprang into action.

"SCHMERTUM!" Krum exclaimed, waving his wand in a complicated pattern, the crowd watched eagerly as the fire was stopped only a meter before him and thrust back towards the dragon. "SLEPOTA!" A purple jet of light ignited from Krum's wand, hitting the dragon between the eyes.

"Buggering hell!" Ron exclaimed as the dragon rocked back, it's wings covering its face protectively while Krum dashed towards the clutch. He stumbled slightly on the uneven ground and the dragon's tail swiped the quidditch player hard in the right shoulder.

"SLEPOTA!" Krum snapped as he held his dislocated shoulder and rolled to the side, avoiding another swipe of the dragons tail. The dragons pained roar was the loudest yet as it stumbled back from the spell that hit its eyes. On the ground, the dragon tamers looked feral, trying to get to their abused dragon. Krum waved his wand in a large arch, brandishing a strange fire whip that snapped viciously at the dragon as he raced forward. He snagged the golden egg from the partially destroyed nest before dashing towards to the platform, the dragon tamers passing him in the arena.

"Merlin.." Minister Fudge breathed for the umpteenth time since the task started. He was grinning maniacally as he watched the press practically tear each other apart for the best shots. Sirius remained silent by his side, nodding absently whenever the minister would bring up new charitable endeavors.

"That had to be dark magic." Sirius grumbled crossly as Madam Pomfrey tended to the Bulgarian's many wounds. Fudge was practically salivating as the second injured dragon was removed from the stadium, enraged after finding only one of her eggs survived the task.

"Even if it was, the champions have diplomatic immunity for the duration of the competition." Fudge said absently as his eyes widened, taking in the majestic creature being hauled into the arena. The Swedish short snout was the largest thus far and seemed the most furious, her great wings glistening like emeralds in the sun.

"Diplomatic immunity?" Sirius repeated slowly as if unsure if he heard correctly. He turned to face the minister for the first time that afternoon.

"Oh yes, had to. What with the dangerous tasks." Fudge hummed, nodding his head eagerly though his eyes were glued to the arena.

"So, I could be teaching Harry dark magic for the tournament?" Sirius gaped at the minister incredulously.

"No!" Fudge exclaimed loudly, tearing his gaze from the majestic beast to look at Sirius in horror. "Do you see the media? Oh no, no dark magic for The-Boy-Who-Lived. He can only be seen as Hogwarts golden champion. Like that? Spoke with some advisors, Harry Potter, Our Golden Champion."

"What about Warrington?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep his emotions under control. Although at the moment he was curious if he could get away with smacking the minister without being carted off.

"Well, Warrington's from a good family...I'm sure any magic he uses will fall under the blanket immunity. So long as he doesn't use unforgivables!" Fudge chuckled as he turned back to watch the Slytherin champion stalk into the arena. He didn't quite make it to the center before he cast a disillusionment charm over himself. The crowd groaned as the contender disappeared from sight and he transfigured some rocks into a flock of pigeons.

"Oh, that's disappointing." Fudge groaned as the pigeons attacked the dragon. The Swedish Short-snout was not to be distracted as it seemed to zero in on Warrington's position and flicked its tail out. The only indication that she landed the blow was the sickening crunch and trail of blood that appeared on the rock wall.

"Confundus!" A shaky voice called but it only enraged the dragon more, bowing its head it breathed a torrent of flames in a wide arch. Warrington's scream echoed out as his robes caught fire, a quick augumenti put them out and he set to work, transfiguring rocks into small animals. A dog, a pig, and a rooster flanked the invisible Slytherin as he rushed forward, towards the nest. The dragon took the bait, rushing for the animals that split off and rushed in opposite directions.

"Fuck!" Warrington hissed as he slipped, landing on the nest. The crunch of broken eggs made the dragon freeze in her tracks. As the Slytherin scrambled to his feet, golden egg in hand, dripping in yolk from the dragon eggs, the dragon stalked forward. Drawing in a large breath, the dragon roared a torrent of flame licking the ground surrounding the nest. Cassius Warrington screamed in pain as the fire burned away at his robes, clutching the egg tightly to his chest. He lost consciousness as the dragon handlers rushed the arena.

"Wow." Sirius breathed out in amazement as the Slytherin was carried from the arena. "Who's fucking idea was it to use dragons?"

"Oh, that would be my senior undersecretary, Deloris. Incredibly loyal to the ministry, she is." Fudge smiled cheekily as he pointed out a short pudgy woman sitting with the other ministry officials. She stood apart from the the other officials in their stark black robes, not only did she have a toad like face, she also dressed completely in shades of pink head to toe.

"It was her idea to pit fully grown nesting mother dragons against seventeen year old students?" Sirius exclaimed, not bothering to keep the disgust from his voice.

"Well, originally we wanted chimeras but we could only acquire one so..." Fudge trailed off with a bright smile, his eyes glued on the most ferocious of the nesting mothers, the Hungarian Horntail.

"What...how cou- I can't. You absolutely disgust me." Sirius sputtered before quickly dashing away from the minister, surprised he lasted as long as he did in the man's company.

"Bugger..." Harry whispered as he walked nervously into the arena, the cheers and jeers from the spectators became a dull roar as the he faced a fully grown, enraged dragon. The dragon tamers quickly left him alone and all Harry could do was stare up at the dragon who was curled around her nest protectively.

"Your wand, Harry!" A familiar scream broke him out of his stupor as he stared at the dragon. Slowly he positioned himself close to a large Boulder before pulling his wand.

"Accio egg!" Harry whispered shakily, the golden egg trembled slightly but it was the real dragon eggs that came souring through the air towards him. He was able to snatch one from the air but the others crashed into the Boulder and at his feet. The dragon lurched forward in a vain attempt to rescue her young, her obsidian eyes stared down the boy who held her last egg. "I'm sorry!" Harry hissed, making the dragon still and tilt its head to the side as if understanding him. He slowly lowered the egg to the rocky, uneven ground and stepped away only for the egg to roll to its side.

"He's going to die!" Hermione wailed as she held her face in her hands, her nails piercing her cheeks but she could not draw her eyes away from the egg slowly rolling down the rock face.

"He can do it." Ron said confidently as he held his sister, his face ashy white as he watched his best mate face down a dragon. The crunch of the egg falling and landing on the rock face seemed to echo through the stadium. The Hungarian Horntail stood at its full height and raised it scaly wings as it reared back to rain fire down on the youngest champions head.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry shouted in a panic before he ducked behind the large boulder, flames licked the sides, singeing his robes. He quickly divested himself of the burning uniform, tossing it to the side in hopes the dragon would follow its scent. The Hungarian Horntail didn't take the bait, instead used its spiked tail to sweep the Boulder and Harry out of the way. Harry landed hard on his side and it took him a moment to catch his breath from the pain that erupted his chest. From the corner of his eye, he saw his Firebolt racing towards him. Reaching out he was able to swing himself up onto his broom just as the dragon advanced in him, Harry's side throbbed as he twisted the broom to fly higher, out of the range of dragon fire.

"Fucking go, Potter!" Hermione shrieked, jumping out of her brothers arms to lean eagerly over the railing. She tried to see her boyfriends face but he was too fast, twisting through the air, trying to draw the dragon away from its nest. The Horntail stilled, following Harry with her snout, breathing deeply, a moment before lunging forward to snap at him with her jaws. He suddenly twisted his broom and dove to the ground, heading right for the nest. Just as Harry pulled the golden egg to his chest, the Horntail used her tail to swipe at the seeker. A pained yell was the only indication he was hit because Harry flew all the way to the platform as dragon tamers swarmed the arena.

"Wait!" Ron shouted as he fought to keep up with his sister who didn't even pause, as soon as Harry got the egg she was rushing down the steps towards the medic tent. Luna was dancing along the crowds beside her friend, her wand already out.

"Bloody wanker!" Hermione snarled as she forcefully shoved Crabbe out of her way as she fought to get to down the stairs. A pale red light flew over her shoulder, hitting Goyle in the chest. The large boy shrieked and held himself in panic as Hermione turned to see Luna with a serene smile on her face, her wand in hand.

"What the-" Malfoy stepped in their path to berate them for hexing his friend but Hermione cut him off.

"Ictus!" Hermione snapped, hitting the blonde in the face. Instantly his pointed face started to swell and distort, looking like he stuck his head into a beehive. The redhead barely paused to see her handy work, as she hexed anyone in her way to the med tent.

"Dragons! First dementors now dragons!" Madam Pomfrey muttered angrily as she cut Harry's trouser leg off at the knee to expose a black scale sticking out from his calf. She already wrapped his torso and threw his left arm in a sling.

"That was a damn good show, Harry." Sirius said with a fake smile, his eyes were vacant of its usual mirth as he watched the mediwitch work on his godson.

"Good show?" Hermione shrieked as she sent a stinging hex at Sirius, hitting him on the bum. The marauder yelped, quickly moving to cover his sore bottom. Hermione turned her attention to her boyfriend who was dirty and wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Myne?" Harry whispered anxiously as his girlfriend just stared at him. Suddenly her face crumbled and she launched herself at him, burying her face into his neck, mumbling incoherently. Harry stifled a pained gasp as Hermione held him tightly, he patted the redhead on the back gently with his good arm, as his other was strapped tightly to his side in a sling.

"Miss. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said sternly, trying to get the hysterical witch's attention. Hermione's response was to mutter obscenities into Harry's chest.

"Mina, Harry still has a bit of dragon stuck in his leg." Luna said nonchalantly as she ran her fingers through Hermione's curls.

"What?!" Hermione jerked away from Harry's chest and grimaced at the pitiful state he was in. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm so-"

"'Mione! Let the bloke breathe!" Ron chided her with a small smile. He looked down at Harry uncomfortably before clearing his throat. "Must be a right nutter to put your name in the cup."

"Yeah, downright barmy, innit?" Harry said through gritted teeth as Madam Pomfrey yanked the scale from his leg. Ron lost all the remaining color in face as he watched watched Harry flinch.

"I've been a right prat about it, mate. I'm-" Ron started to apologize awkwardly but Harry waved his hand dismissively, cutting him off.

"Yeah, you have." Harry shrugged a small smile on his face as he reached out to hold Hermione's hand.

"I'm really sorry, mate." Ron sighed regrettably as his sister didn't even spare him a glance as she watching the medi witch like a hawk.

"You came around, it's fine just don't be such a prat next time, right?" Harry chuckled, the pain potions finally taking away the pain. He turned to Hermione and frowned at the claw marks on her cheeks. Tenderly, he reached forward and ran his thumbs over her cheeks. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Hermione said dismissively, seeing Madam Pomfrey already eying the red head speculatively. "Just nerves watching you outfly a bloody dragon!"

"Yeah well, I kind of panicked when I had the biggest bloody dragon ever in front of me." Harry grumbled, Madam Pomfrey finished bandaging his leg before she pounced on Hermione. The mediwitch was quick in applying the dittany to the scratches on her face.

"Potter, they are waiting on you to award points. Warrington will be in the infirmary for at least a week recovering." Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly as she motioned to the cot hidden behind a screen as she offered another pain relief potion with her free hand. Once Harry's shoulder relaxed Hermione smacked him lightly on his uninjured arm.

"Bloody prat! A month you've been working on those ruddy spells and you use a summoning charm?!" Hermione demanded as Harry smiled sheepishly.

-0-0-0-

 **Sorry I haven't updated as frequently lately, have I mentioned how much I hate plot bunnies. I've got quite a few stories started because I can't get them out of my head! I might have also gotten ahead of myself and started on the second task before I wrote out the Yule ball and all that. Thank you all for the feed back and encouraging reviews!**

 **Allwaswell07: I figured with such a small school only a couple students per house would be able to enter. They only went over a couple in the books. Also, I kind of wanted emphasize the house divide. After all, I'm sure that Slytherin would work with in its own house to somehow pick the best of the lot!**

 **JuliSt: if it were any school but Hogwarts, I would totally have written some ridiculous detention for the little confrontation with Draco. Not to mention, the students never seem to tell on each other...even Hermione stops eventually because the professors do nothing. I actually had a friend like Eloise in school, she was an awful person now that I think about it. Her name was Crystal :)**

 **Bah, Eloise is such a bitch...I know but I promise, things will happen...eventually...I guess. I just like having a petty spiteful character...see how far it can go before she can not be redeemed.**


	53. Chapter 53

28 November 1994

 **BOY-WHO-LIVED NOW THE BOY-WHO-LOVES**

 _The Tri-Wizard Tournament's youngest champion now has a shoulder to cry on, or so it seems. Hermione Cedrella Weasley, daughter of the Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley, née Prewitt seems to have captured our Golden Champion's heart. The Gryffindor couple has recently become inseparable since Harry Potter's name was called forth as our fourth and Golden Champion. Gossip around Hogwarts says that Miss. Weasley has always had a taste for famous wizards, setting her sights on our young hero before she even started Hogwarts._

 _"Sure, she has the whole Boy-Who-Lived series, even gave him a copy of her favorite book for Yule._ _Harry Potter Saves the Sanguine Princess_ _, it sits on the mantel above his bed." A fellow fourth year Gryffindor told Rita Skeeter in a private interview, his only wish was that he remain anonymous._

 _Miss. Weasley has reigned as the top student of her year for the past three years, professors have raved about her keen intellect. Even the Minister of Magic was quoted to have worked side by side with Miss. Weasley to apprehend escaped death eater, Peter Pettigrew. Other rumors point out that she inherited certain brewing skills from her mother, formerly known as Potion Princess Prewitt, Molly Weasley. Could young Miss. Weasley be looking to start a life long love the same way her mother ensnared Arthur Weasley, the last remaining heir to House Weasley? This reporter hopes that this young love is all natural with no preservatives added._

"What rubbish!" Hermione snarled as she slammed the paper down onto the table in the great hall. Her friends watched her wearily as she waved her wand and the paper went up in flames. The entire hall looked on eagerly waiting for her reaction as Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry's dorm mates, wondering which of them told the horrid reporter about her Yule gift.

"I don't believe you would potion me." Harry said soothingly, his face red as the entire hall stared at them openly.

"That's exactly what someone would say if they were in fact potioned." Eloise groaned exasperatedly. All of her surrounding friends turned to stare at the girl incredulously. "That's not what I meant and you know it! Hermione doesn't need to potion anyone." She snapped defensively.

"Very well." Harry said curtly as he abruptly stood from the table, pulling Hermione along with him. Stiffly, he held her hand as he lead her away from the Gryffindor table out of the great hall.

"Oi! Where you going?" Ron exclaimed, jumping up to follow. He looked between their retreating figures and his half eaten breakfast longingly before grabbing his bag and chasing after them.

"Eloise, I swear sometimes I think wrackspurts have mutated and are feasting on your brain." Luna said bluntly as she glared at the tall girl. Eloise flushed and slid lower in her seat, feeling uncomfortable.

-0-

"Yes...I want you to test our systems for potions." Harry repeated for the third time as the medi witch stared him down.

"Why, Mr. Potter? Do you really believe your affections are not genuine?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking him over with concern and worry.

"Of course not! But with this rubbish Skeeter is shoveling, someone should do something." Harry said vehemently, glancing at his girlfriend who was glaring out the window.

"Very well." Madam Pomfrey sighed as she motioned for them both to stay still. After a very long incantation, they both glowed a bright gold before it faded and they looked to the medwitch incredulously.

"What was that?" Hermione demanded.

"That would be negative results, Miss. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey sniffed and turned her nose up at the blushing redhead. "You'll take these Madam Magnifique flushing draughts, it's standard procedure, just in case there was something untraceable in your system."

"Is that just recent potions?" Hermione asked, her face losing all its color.

"Well, no...it's actually quite potent. It should clear away any potions you've had in your system for during your life span. Normally, with love potions the cleansing drafts are needed to clear away anything up to two decades. How ever it would clear any potions with lasting effects." Madam Pomfrey said airily but watched the girl with a critical eye. "Why?"

"Uh...well." Hermione hesitated, Harry already downed his potion in one large swallow and had a look of disgust on his face.

"Is there something I should know?" The medi-witch asked briskly. Hermione looked to her brother and Harry, nervously, Ron was pale and shaking his head. While their mother never told them if she used a ritual to bless her with family magic, they knew that she could be very old fashioned and would do anything to ensure her children grew up healthy. Even if it was frowned upon by wizarding society.

"You can't tell anyone, can you?" Ron asked apprehensively, sharing a long look with his sister.

"Miss. Weasley, if there is something I should know that is not in your files then I absolutely must know." Madam Pomfrey said sternly, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Mum adopted me into the family." Hermione whispered, and looked up at the matron through her lashes.

"Did she use any banned rituals?" Pomfrey asked after a tense moment of silence.

"I don't think so...I think she just blessed her but she never told us." Ron grumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Very well, I will speak to your mother before you take that. Come back to see me after dinner tonight." Pomfrey said briskly as she started to usher the students out of the hospital wing so that she could make a visit to their home. She knew how purebloods felt about adoption, some families were desperate enough to use banned dark rituals and she really hoped the Weasleys weren't one of them.

-0-

"If I could have your attention!" Professor McGonagall stood in front of her students near the end of their transfiguration lesson. Most had yet to accomplish the spell proficiently but it didn't stop them from talking and messing about with their desk mates. "This year over winter break, we shall be hosting the Yule Ball."

"Oooooo!" The excited squeals of the girls in class cut the professor off from continuing. They immediately broke off into pairs to whisper amongst themselves, broken by giggles and loud squeals.

"If I could continue!" Professor McGonagall said briskly, the class was silenced as they turned to the stern deputy professor. "The Yule ball is a tradition of the Twiwizard Tournament that has been in place since the inception of the competition. We shall gather in the great hall with our guests on Christmas Eve for a night of well-mannered frivolity. While this particular tradition is first and foremost a dance-"

"Like a real bash?" Seamus exclaimed in a high simpering falsetto over the excited squeals of the girls in class.

"Quite, Mr. Finnigan." Professor Mcgongall said sternly, her mouth in a thin pinched line but there was a sparkle to her eyes. "I expect all my Gryffindors to be on their best behavior. Mr. Potter, if you could stay after?" She asked just after the toll rang for the end of class. Harry and Hermione exchanged happy grins before she left with her brother, Neville, and Eloise.

"Have your gotten your dress robes?" Eloise asked excitedly as they exited the classroom.

"Yeah, mum picked some out...they are ancient, though. I think they were hers." Hermione blushed, looking down at the floor. She moved to lean against the opposite wall of the classroom to wait for Harry.

"Why don't you buy some at Hogsmeade?" Eloise asked curiously, moving to stand beside her. Neville and Ron stood a little farther away from the girls having a furious, whispered conversation.

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt mum's feelings." Hermione shrugged, feeling awkward. While she and her brothers grew up well cared for and never needing anything, really. Dress robes were expensive, especially the ones that Eloise would probably choose.

"She won't be here, we'll go look this weekend. If we can't find anything, we can always alter something...I couldn't decide which dress I wanted so I bought three." Eloise shrugged nonchalantly, missing the girls discomfort. "How do you think Harry will ask you?"

"I don't know..." A small smile bloomed on Hermione's face as her eyes darted to the closed classroom door. She looked up to see Eloise with a tight smile on her face and sighed. "Why are you so unhappy?"

"I'm not! I suppose I'm just a wee bit jealous...to know who You're going to the ball with. I doubt anyone will ask me." Eloise's eyes darted to the floor as her ears turned a dangerous red.

"You'll look amazing, blow everyone away with some amazing muggle dress. Your acne has been getting loads better." Hermione smiled brightly, laying a hand on her arm to give her a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure you'll find some nice Durmstrang boy, I've heard they love leggy birds." She wagged her eye brows suggestively with a silly grin.

"Ugh! You're the worst!" Eloise laughed happily, relishing in a moment of normalcy with her best friend. Her blue eyes misted slightly as she looked down at the smiling red head, without warning she lunged forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. Just as Hermione lifted her arms to return the embrace, a cough from behind her made her jump away as if burned.

"You okay?" Harry asked apprehensively as he saw the tall girl looking to be on the verge of tears, reaching automatically to take Hermione's hand in his own.

"Yeah, fine!" Eloise said in a forced cheery voice. Ron and Neville stood behind Harry, still arguing over something in low tones. "Just guessing how you will ask Hermione here to the ball."

"I have to ask?" Harry gasped, looking up at the girl in shock, missing the flash of hurt in his girlfriends eyes.

"Of course you have to ask, Potter. What did you think?" Eloise sneered, her eyes cold as she regarded her best friend's boyfriend with disdain.

"She's my girlfriend! I just assumed we would go together!" Harry cried defensively, glaring at the girl looming over his girlfriend protectively.

"It's fine!" Hermione shouted, cutting off whatever retort Eloise was about to say. Harry looked to her, his eyes softening as he pulled her to his side.

"I-uh was just...more nervous about dancing." Harry whispered in her ear as they started to walk to their next class.

"It's fine, Harry." Hermione smiled slightly, but kept her gaze straight ahead of her, deep in thought. She knew that he would probably ask Sirius for advice and shuddered. The marauder told many stories of how he and his friends would ask girls for dates in school. While she had little shame, she most definitely didn't want to be asked in a marauder fashion. If she did she wouldn't be dating Harry, she would be with Lee or something. She liked that he was more soft spoken and sweet, keeping their displays of affection to more private settings.

-0-

When Hermione went to Madam Pomfrey's office that night the matron was not alone. Her mother was waiting for her as well, spring her tea calmly. There was a tense moment of silence before Molly swept her daughter into her arms in a tight hug, Hermione immediately relaxed in her hold.

"Mum, I'm sorry." Hermione whispered once Molly released her, keeping her eyes on the floor. Her mother scoffed and hurriedly shoved her into a seat, preparing her a cup of tea.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, dear." Molly shook her head firmly as she relaxed back in her seat. "I'm sorry that woman even alluded to you doing someone like that."

"Why would she think you potioned daddy?" Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Molly blushed, coughing uncomfortably making Hermione's eyes widen comically. "No!"

"Wait! It's not as bad as all that." Molly rolled her eyes fondly. "No, I just...may have given him a potion to...enhance his feelings. Feelings that were already there, I might add. It only lasted a few hours, enough for him to have the courage to ask me to Hogsmeade!"

"Really?" Hermione stared at her mother incredulously,

"Well, he was so sweet and told all his friends that he was going to ask me...but after a few weeks I grew impatient!" Molly said defensively, taking a large drink of her tea. Madam Pomfrey smiled into her own cup as she watched the interactions of mother and daughter before clearing her throat.

"I think we should get on to the matter at hand..." The medi-witch gave the Weasley matriarch a pointed look.

"While, I believe that this article is much more important than dragging up the past..." Molly sighed wearily. "I did not perform any illicit rituals nor give my daughter the renesterius potion!"

"I didn't think you did but...we had to be sure. The flushing draught would have done serious harm if you adopted her in that manner." Madam Pomfrey said matter of factly.

"Please, that potion is more likely to kill the babe than really give the child a blank slate like it's supposed to." Molly scoffed, running a hand through her daughter's curls.

"What's the renesterius potion?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A forbidden potion, it was used to take away the parents traits from a child so that they could use a dark ritual to make the babe completely of the caster's. It was banned over two hundred years ago but with the war, quite a few families used it right around the time you were adopted." Madam Pomfrey sighed sadly, "it's why your class is so small and there are so few muggleborns. Many of the abducted children died."

"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped, looking between the women with wide eyes.

"Hermione, when Albus placed you in my arms you became every bit my child as your brothers before you. I would never risk your life for the off chance you would become my blood. You are my heart." Molly whispered as she pulled Hermione into her arms.

"Why would anyone do that though?" Hermione demanded angrily into her mother's shoulder.

"They were desperate families, caring more for the continuation of their family name then some unidentified muggle child." Madam Pomfrey said with disgust. Hermione's shoulders slumped as a potion was shoved into her hands. She didn't hesitate before downing the noxious elixir and pulling a face.

"Ugh, Harry was kidding." Hermione took a long drink of tea to try and rid the taste from her mouth.

"Oh! How are you and Harry?" Molly asked with a sly smile, happy to put the conversation of her adoption behind them. Unknown to the occupants of the office, a tall figure moved away from the doorway, a confused frown on their face.


	54. Chapter 54

10 December 1994

While the school seemed to somewhat accept they had two champions after the first task, the hostile lines were still clear to everyone. Cassius Warrington continued to strut through the halls as if he was untouchable, only sneering at those who would dare mock him for his performance during the first task. After all, he survived the dragon fire, right? After the announcement of the Yule ball his following only seemed to grow as girls from other houses started to trail after him, batting their eye lashes to try and secure themselves a champion as a date. It was rumored he was taking private interviews in various broom closets all over the castle.

Not to say the other champions fared any better, Fluer was never left alone as boys of all ages fell over themselves to ask her for the privilege of being her date for the ball. The blonde beauty would huff and mutter angrily in French as she stalked away from them. Krum spent a lot of his time in the library, hoping to escape his ever growing fan club, he actually resorted to growling like a caged animal when girls approach him. Harry found himself at the center of attention after the first task. Students from all houses and even the competitor schools rushed to congratulate him on his superb flying skills. The humble boy blushed and stuttered as some of the Beauxbatons girls ambushed him on the way to the loo to try and secure a date.

"'Arry, eet would be a pleazzzure..." Hermione rounded the corner to find a particularly busty blonde leaning close to her boyfriend as she purred in his ear. The fourth year saw red as the French hussy actually had the audacity to put her hands on her boyfriend who was staring at the girl in horror as she kept trying to get closer to him.

"Oi!" Hermione exclaimed as she yanked the girl back by her shiny straw colored hair and pushed her to the side. The French girl fell to the ground much harder than Hermione actually threw her then turned to look up at the irate red head with tears in her eyes. Her wand was in her hand as soon as she saw the girl look to her boyfriend, pleading for assistance.

"'Arry?" The girl asked breathily, her lashes fluttering as she demurely cowered before them.

"Oui, 'Arry?" Hermione sneered sarcastically with an abysmal French accent, the bespectacled boy moved quickly to her side, reaching out to take her hand.

"She came up of bloody nowhere, when her friends left she stayed behind to chat." Harry groaned, looking down at his girlfriend nervously.

"You will stay away from my boyfriend! You can tell your little friends as well...'Arry already has a date." Hermione said sternly as she pointed her wand at the girls face, almost instantly the tears in the girls eyes dried as she picked herself up from the floor.

"'E waz non complaining." The girl said in a heavily accented scoff as she smoothed down her blue silk uniform and pulled out her wand to twirl it in her fingers with a mocking smile.

"It's flattering but Hermione is my girlfriend and my date for the Yule ball." Harry said firmly as he stepped forward to place himself between his girlfriend and the older girl. While he in no way doubted his girlfriend's skill he really just wanted to put the embarrassing situation behind them.

"Manon!" An irate voice cut the French girl off as she opened her mouth. Madam Maxime stormed over to the trio, her hands on her hips as she looked over the two girls with their wands drawn.

"Madam!" Manon put her wand away quickly, her face flushed with embarrassment as her headmistress eyed her critically.

"To the carriage, Manon! I will not be having my girls carrying on like the English!" The giant woman exclaimed with a glare. The blushing blonde girl wasted no time in dashing down the hall, her headmistress following close behind after sending the couple a heated glare.

"I can't leave you alone for a moment!" Hermione scoffed as they turned to join their friends in the great hall.

"She was like a foot taller than me!" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes as his girlfriend chuckled, her shoulders relaxing as she remembered his horrified face.

"Oh, did the-" Hermione started to tease him but he cut her off by Harry kissing her soundly, his cheeks red from the embarrassment of needing to be rescued from the French girl.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" A high pitched voice interrupted their kiss, Hermione rocked back on her heels and turned to see a very red Hannah Abbott staring at Harry expectantly.

"No!" Harry exclaimed loudly, his face stricken as he looked at his girlfriend then back to the blonde in front of them. Hermione watched as the girl's face fall and her eyes welled with tears before she rushed past them.

"Must be nice not to have to worry about finding a date. Even when you're snogging my sister the ladies still fall over themselves to get to you." Ron sighed dramatically as he made his way towards them, followed closely by Luna and Neville. While it still bothered him seeing his best mate kiss his sister, he wisely chose to keep his mouth shut about it, especially since their friendship was just getting back to normal.

"I don't think she could see through the wrackspurts, poor thing." Luna sighed dreamily as she drifted from Neville's side to stand beside Hermione.

"I wish they would get the hint." Harry groaned as he followed behind his girlfriend and Luna, Ron and Neville flanking him.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, some of us are still trying to find a date." Ron groused with a small frown. Neville avoided the red heads gaze as Ron looked to him for reinforcement.

"Well, have you asked anyone, Ronald?" Luna asked airily as she linked her arm with Hermione, a short glance showed how annoyed the girl was at all the attention her boyfriend was getting.

"Well, no...but I've been trying to work up to it." Ron mumbled sheepishly. "Suppose I better hurry before all the good ones have gone." He didn't seem to notice the large group of girls turning to glare at the oblivious redhead.

"The good ones?" Hermione turned to glare at her brother, a small frown on her face.

"Don't look at me like that, 'Mione. You know exactly what I'm talking about, you've got a champion to go with. Fred's got Angelina and if George is telling the truth he's got two dates! If I don't hurry, I'll be stuck with Millie Bulstrode...or Eloise." Ron blanched as he shuddered dramatically at the thought.

"Hey! Elli is still my friend and her acne has been clearing up for ages now!" Hermione said hotly, turning her nose up at her brother.

"Well, I don't want to go to the ball with her even if she is nice to talk to sometimes...I've got my eye on someone else." Ron trailed off dreamily as he sat down and began loading his plate with food.

"Where is Elli?" Hermione asked, still staring at her brother with a frown on her face. She noticed Eloise was absent a lot after the announcement of the ball and decided she would speak to her before bed.

"I think she's been hunting for the snorkack, I saw her running out of a broom closet disheveled. It looked like she found a twilight sharpflufter." Luna said absently as she leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"I thought you said snorkacks were found in Greenland?" Neville looked up from his plate curiously.

"Sweden." Harry corrected absently before he took a large bite of potatoes. His friends turned to stare at him in shock.

"I see Mina took care of those pesky wrackspurts!" Luna exclaimed happily as she beamed at the blushing redhead beside her.

"What's the cure for that then?" Ron actually put his fork down to glare at his best mate.

"Oh, it's a very len-" Luna leaned forward to explain but Hermione covered the blonde's mouth with her hand.

"Lengthy discussions about our relationship." Hermione finished for her friend quickly, an apologetic smile on her face as she released Luna's mouth. The blonde didn't seem fazed at all, only turned back to her own meal with a smirk. "Loads of them, that's why Harry and I've been hiding away...you know, uh discussing our relationship."

"Tough luck, mate. Charlie and Bill were always complaining about those. Dead boring, right?" Ron nodded sympathetically and patted his friends shoulder before turning back to his food.

"Yeah..." Harry trailed off with a bit of dreamy smile, his eyes turning to the blushing redhead. "Dreadful...but so necessary."

"What's necessary?" Eloise asked as she sat down across from Harry, looking slightly disheveled.

"'Mione's been giving Harry the 'ol relationship business." Ron supplied eagerly, his mouth full of bread and potatoes.

"Eww! Ronnie!" Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust as she tossed her napkin at her brother.

"Wha- " Ron demanded after he took a large bite of chicken, specks of food flying from his mouth.

"I swear, I'm going to write to mum if you don't swallow before speaking!" Hermione hissed in annoyance, her brother flushed as he swallowed noisily.

"Better, your majesty?" Ron asked snootily, a playful smile on his face.

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned dramatically, Luna pulled out the latest edition of the Quibbler to show her friends an interesting article on the rotfang conspiracy. The group feigned interest, Hermione and Neville being the only ones who actually paid attention to the flow of conspiracy theories Luna babbled excitedly about.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were adopted?" Eloise asked casually as she leaned forward on her elbows. She knew she said the wrong thing by her friends reactions. Ron spit his pumpkin juice all over the frozen Luna while Hermione and Harry lost all the color in their faces. Neville immediately scoffed but frowned when he saw he saw Hermione choking for air.

"Eloise, that is absolutely ridiculous!" Hermione gasped as she abruptly stood up from the table and rushed from the great hall. Harry, Ron, and Luna were quick to follow, leaving Neville and Eloise alone as their house mates turned to see what the commotion was.

"Let's go take a walk." Neville said briskly as he got up from the table and walked from the great hall at a much more sedate pace than his friends. While he wanted to chase down the others down, he felt he needed to sort out his muggleborn friend before she could tell anyone else that Hermione was adopted. Ridiculous idea, really. No family adopted.

"Umm, I'm not sure what the big idea is." Eloise said after a long silence as they wandered out to the grounds.

"Questioning a pureblood's parentage is very rude, to accuse them of being adopted is well just offensive. Even if they don't believe in blood purity, which obviously the Weasleys don't, it's still wrong to ever allude to someone doing something so...depraved." Neville said slowly in a hushed voice, not wanting to be overheard as they made their way to Black Lake.

"I wasn't accusing her...I-" Eloise quickly tried to defend herself but closed her mouth quickly, chewing her lips nervously. "Why is it so bad?"

"The pureblood houses are dwindling, adoption seemed like a viable option but some families wanted real heirs. Heirs that held the qualities of their parents so they started experiment with rituals and potions to...cleanse the child. Long story short, a lot of muggleborns were killed, then the half bloods...they banned it after someone from the Gaunt house took one of the Shafiq children and tried to adopt them." Neville said with a sneer, his hands clenched tightly in his pockets.

"So, what? No one adopts anymore?" Eloise asked slowly, scrunching up her face to try and analyze all the new information the normally mild mannered boy bestowed on her.

"They are considered wards of the house, they are treated equally but still separate...why would you say that about Hermione?" Neville turned to face the girl for the first time. He pursed his lips as he realized for the first time that she was still taller than him.

"Well...I...uh" Eloise faltered, she wanted to tell Neville the truth. He was never one to take sides and obviously he was left out of the loop along with her. However, she didn't want to lose Hermione's friendship all together by betraying her trust by repeating what she overheard in the infirmary.

"Well?" Neville demanded harshly, waving his hand impatiently.

"I overheard a conversation she had with her mother...they were with Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley was explaining that she didn't use any rictum-something potion in her adoption. I didn't think it was a big deal. I've been waiting to talk to her about it, you know try to get her to open up to me like we used to. She's always with her boyfriend and I wanted just her and I...and...ugh!" Eloise groaned in frustration as she ran a hand through her inky black hair.

"So, Hermione is adopted?" Neville asked slowly, his eyes wide with shock.

"Does it really matter?" Eloise demanded heatedly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well..if other people found out...her family would be shunned. Not that big of a deal since the Weasleys have a proxy on the Wizengamot and they don't really spend a lot of time with the old families. Her mother would get the worst of it if she blessed her with family magic..." Neville trailed off uncomfortably.

"Why? She took in a child and cared for Hermione like she was her own! Wouldn't that warrant recognition for like a being good mother or something?" Eloise asked, competely perplexed by wizarding customs.

"I keep forgetting you weren't there for the lessons we gave Harry..." Neville mumbled sheepishly. "Well, the ritual has a chance of...killing the child. Sometimes family magic doesn't sit well or something."

"So, Mrs. Weasley could have killed Hermione?!" Eloise shrieked in horror, Neville lunged, covering the girls mouth with his hands.

"What did I just say about shunning?" Neville whispered harshly as he looked around to see some students by further down the shore looking at them curiously.

"Sorry! Why would she do that?" Eloise whispered, her shoulders drooping with shame.

"Dunno, didn't know she was adopted. I wouldn't go shouting about it if I were you...or asking her yourself. If I was adopted and you announced it in the great hall, where anyone could hear, the way you did?" Neville cringed thinking of his grandmother's response.

"I won't...do you think she will let me explain?" Eloise asked nervously, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.

"Eh..I don't take bets on her behavior." Neville said uncomfortably, turning to the lake to avoid the girl's gaze.

-0-

"You got it, Freddie?" George whispered as they approached the kitchens. They were lucky that Winky offered her services with the potions, how the little elf procured all the ingredients, they would never know.

"Of course, Georgie!" Fred patted his robe pocket with a grin, he reached up to tickle the pear. The giant painting swung forward to reveal the large kitchen, five house tables cleared and lined up while house elves scurried around to their tasks.

"Misters Georgie and Freddie!" A low voice called out excitedly, a wizened old house elf in a pink apron stepped forward with a bright smile.

"Posy!" The twins exclaimed happily as they threw their arms open to the little elf. Posy immediately leapt at the gingers boys, hugging their legs tightly.

"What can Posy do for Posy's favorite boys?" The house elf asked eagerly.

"Well, you see we need you to slip these potions to a Slytherin, a fourth year name Draco Malfoy. Blonde hair, about yay tall and always looks like dungbombs been detonated beneath his nose." Fred said happily as he pulled the potion phials from his enlarged pocket.

"You's not be hurting baby ferret?" Posy asked cautiously but still accepted the bundle of potions.

"Nothing permanent...yet. He tried to kill our sister." George was quick to assure their favorite house elf that the punishment was justified.

"He hurts sweet Miss Mia?" Posy's wide eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she looked at the twins in horror. "Winky be knowing?"

"Yes, last month he used a very dangerous gouging curse." Fred said solemnly. "This is just round one, we got Winky to help brewing these...which should last through the year. I wouldn't worry too much about Winky, I think she's already been exacting her revenge..." A twisted smile blooming on his face as he thought of the way Malfoy could no longer strut the halls do to the itching potion Winky slipped into his laundry.

"After New Years we have phase two." George smirked, a menacing glint in his eyes as he looked down at the elf.

"Well, long as Posy not be killing..." Posy sighed and stashed the potions away. "Anything else Posy can do?"

"Anyway you could make sure he takes this one first? It makes sure that the potions bind to him...no flushing draughts should work on him." George smirked as he pulled a glass phial filled with a clear liquid from his pocket.

-0-

"How could she?" Hermione snarled as she raced to the corridor, her friends following close behind. She didn't even think that she wanted to keep Winky's corridor a secret from her brother, only that she needed to put as much space between herself and Eloise as possible.

"Err...'Mione?" Ron froze in place as he saw his friends pass through a solid stone wall. Suddenly a hand reached out and jerked him through what he was sure was a wall just moment before. He stood numbly as he took in the large open sitting room, filled with mismatched furniture and overflowing shelves. The smell of fresh bread overwhelmed him, making him feel like he was in a larger version of the burrow's den.

"Winky made it with the help of the castle elves." Luna hummed as she sat in her favorite chair to watch her best friend pace anxiously.

"-oody bint! To announce it to the entire Gryffindor table like that?! I don't think anyone heard. No one heard, right? Barmy little cunt, oh I'm going to hex her. She thought her pimples were bad just wa-" Hermione's furious ramblings were cut off by a high pitched wail that echoed through the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned with their hands over their ears to find Luna closing the golden egg, cutting off the ear splitting screech.

"I always thought you were a changeling...adoption does seem more likely." Luna sad airily as she turned her bright blue eyes on her best friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but in my defense...I never told anyone." Hermione move to stand in front of the blonde, her doe eyes pleading with her best friend to believe her. Harry's awkward cough made her turn to glare at her boyfriend. "Okay, I did tell Harry but he caught me on a really bad night and he promised never to tell."

"Oh, I understand, Mina. You were protecting your mum." Luna whispered as she reached out to hug the curly headed girl. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she sunk down onto the couch to hug the girl closer.

"Thank you...I was so scared you would be mad at me when you did find out...how did she know?" Hermione pulled back with a worried expression on her face.

"Hopefully, Neville will be as understanding." Ron grimaced as he moved to sit on an overstuffed chair. Harry remained silent as he sat down beside his girlfriend.

"You know, the egg sounds a lot like a BillyWicket Gillslasher victim." Luna said dismissively as she gazed at the golden egg sitting on the table, not moving from her spot practically curled up in Hermione's lap.

"Really? I still think it sounds like Percy singing in the shower." Ron snorted with a mouthful of fresh bread. Hermione sneered at her brother as fleck of the crispy crust littered his uniform.

"Ronnie..." Hermione closed her eyes and breathed through her nose as Harry snickered behind his hand.

"Yes, Princess." Ron scoffed sarcastically after making a show of swallowing, he wiped the crumbs from his chest. Winky was by his side instantly, muttering under her breath about messy boys but she had a smile on her face.

"What were you saying about gillslashers. Luna?" Harry asked curiously as he watched his girlfriend snuggle with another girl, feeling a slight pang of jealousy. He was quite used to being the one to cuddle up to the redhead but he didn't think her brother would appreciate it.

"They are very small parasites that live in the water, they target talented singers." Luna hummed absently as she readjusted herself so that she could look at the messy haired boy while still sitting comfortably on top of her best friend.

"Ah! Luna! Elbow!" Hermione hissed as Luna squirmed around on her lap, quite like a cat trying to find the most comfortable position.

"Would you like me to massage it better? Although, I'm sure Harry-" Luna smiled impishly as Hermione turned crimson before she lunged at the blonde, wrapping her arms her waist as they tumbled. Harry dived out of the way as Luna's foot came perilously close to hitting him in the face and Hermione squeaked when they landed on the floor in a heap of limbs.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed pointing towards the doorway, the others turned their heads to find Neville looking down at the girls with an arched brow.

"Should I be jealous?" Neville asked hesitantly, his face a mask of confusion. Luna just smiled brightly as Hermione lifted herself up so she straddled Luna's waist.

"Jealous?" Hermione questioned with an arched brow.

"Are you jealous?" Neville turned to Harry who was staring at the girls on the floor, heat rising on his cheeks.

"Oi! None of that!" Ron shouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared menacingly at the blushing boys.

"Uh-well.." Harry avoided looking at the two smirking girls on the floor and examined the egg beside him with great interest. "Gillslashers."

"Oh! They eat away at the vocal cords and mutilate them so that the singers can only entertain in mermish!" Luna smiled brightly as she wiggled out of Hermione's grip.

"So...it sounds like mermish." Ron said slowly with a bemused smile on his face.

"I never thought of that." Luna's eyes lit up with realization and she smiled brightly, looking to Neville who was still by the entrance.

"I uh talked to Eloise, explained about adoption...she won't tell anyone. She really didn't think that adoption was a big deal, seemed pretty horrified when I explained it." Neville said uncomfortably, avoiding looking at either of the redheads. "She's outside."

"Did anyone hear her?" Hermione asked apprehensively, her back stiff with tension.

"No, after you all left, we went for a walk so we wouldn't be overheard." Neville said in a strangled voice, Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look.

"Neville, mate...you going to sit?" Harry asked with a slight frown, he knew that Neville was particularly disgusted with the notion of adoption when he was explaining it to him. However, he was the most levelheaded out of everyone in their group of friends so he assumed Neville would take the information in stride.

"No, I'm going to head up at the common room." Neville shook his head quickly, sparing a glance to Luna on the floor beside Hermione. "If you want I can bring Eloise back to Gryffindor tower with me if you don't want to talk to her."

"No, I'll talk to her." Hermione said quickly, disentangling herself from Luna and rushing out the door without a backwards glance. Eloise was leaning against the wall, awkwardly looking up and down the hall as if waiting for someone. When she saw Hermione in front of her, her blue eyes widened and she flushed, looking down at her feet.

"Hi." Eloise grimaced as she looked back up at her best friend, she took a deep breath before continuing in a soft voice. "Adoption isn't a bad thing in the muggle world...but I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to embarrass you or get your family shunned. I just overheard you walking to your mum and I was curious about your birth family. I wondered if maybe you were a muggleborn like me or a pureblood or a half blood then Neville told me that it was really rude to-"

"Eli!" Hermione snapped, cutting her off from her rant. She was surprised Eloise could say so much in only one breath.

"I'm really sorry! We just started to be normal again and I bugger it up...trying to get back to being best friends. I mean we used to spend all our time together. Last year we were attached at the hip and now your dating Harry. Always disappearing with him and Luna hates me for what happened over the summer. Ron only wants to talk about chess and quidditch and one day he started talking about girls with me! I mean, I didn't mind so much but it was like he forgot I was even a girl or something. Then, Neville! Neville of all people scol-"

"Eli!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty corridor. Eloise shut her mouth with an audible snap and focused her tear filled blue eyes on the redhead. "I don't really know what to say...I mean, were you really eavesdropping on a private conversation in the healers office?"

"No! Harry just said you went to the hospital wing so I rushed to see if you were okay. I only heard the last bit then your mum asked about and Harry and I left." Eloise said quickly to defend herself, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Then I was curious, I kept thinking about it...you are so much more curious about the muggle world than other purebloods. Like your father loves muggles but his understanding of them is at a toddler level, no offense. Other purebloods kind of scoff when muggleborns talk about the muggle world like it's beneath them but you actually listen and ask all kinds of questions...so I thought-" Eloise trailed off sheepishly as she saw the annoyed look on Hermione's face.

"Even if I don't believe in blood hierarchy nonsense, it's still incredibly insulting to question one's purity. I'm not going to tell you why I was adopted or anything else on the subject with you. I like you, Eli. We were once very good friends but that...I think by what Harry says it's like walking up to someone and questioning their race or something." Hermione as she saw the dawning realization on her eyes and nodded.

"So, you don't trust me?" Eloise fought to keep her voice even, to not show the hurt but she obviously failed seeing the frown on Hermione's face.

"Would you? I'm not going to sit here and berate you on your choices but think about how you've been treating me since last term. I would not willingly trust anyone with this, Elli." Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned heavily on her left leg, jutting out her hip. She grit her teeth as the temptation to just cut all ties with the girl surfaced agin, it would be so much easier than dealing with her mood swings. The thought of the painfully shy girl who couldn't speak to anyone, hiding away in the library and flinching away from classmates in the halls helped push those thoughts aside. She knew that Luna and Harry would follow her lead, actually Luna wood lead the charge and drag Ron and Neville away from the girl.

"I suppose..." Eloise whispered sheepishly, looking down in shame.

"I forgave you but you never forgave me. If you can let this go, we can go back to being friends. I'll meet you in the library on Monday if you can do that." Hermione said sternly and turned to go back to the corridor with her friends, leaving Eloise standing alone.

-0-0-0-

 **I'm sorry that I haven't been updating daily. I'm stuck on the Yule Ball but I have chapters leading up to and including the second task finished! So...patience please?**

 **Of course, Eloise was the one that overheard the conversation! Who else?**


	55. Chapter 55

15 December 1994

Eloise surprised Hermione by doing as she asked, never mentioning her adoption or their earlier spats due to the end of third year. It wasn't an immediate fix to their friendship but it was a start, Eloise was still frustrated that Hermione disappeared with Harry and refused to say where, it seemed all her friends knew where to meet. Luna took the news that Hermione was adopted in stride, treating her no different from before. It was Neville that was awkward and uncomfortable after the adoption revelation. He seemed to have a difficult time reconciling what his grandmother told him about families who adopt and what he knew of the Weasleys. The families that would do something as heinous as adopt a child were dark and used blood magic, he always assumed they would be like Bellatrix Lestrange not the kind, treacle tart baking Molly Weasley. Though, he felt fortunate that Luna was ever patient sitting with him in the corridor for hours talking about nothing of consequence while he avoided the Weasleys.

"Harry! What are you doing up?" Hermione jumped as she saw her boyfriend's unruly head of black hair sitting in a chair by the fire. Harry turned to look at Hermione with wide, shocked eyes.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry mumbled uncomfortably as he looked at the clock, seeing it was half three in the morning. Turning back to the redhead who was shuffling her feet guiltily, he eyed her all black attire suspiciously."What are you doing? Leaving the tower dressed as a cat burglar?"

"I was...uh going to work on my transfiguration essay?" Hermione cringed at the obvious lie and tried to better conceal her rucksack behind her. Harry cocked his head to the side and raised a brow, obviously not believing her.

"Got another boyfriend I should know about?" Harry asked cheekily as he held his arm out for her to join him on the sofa. Hermione shuffled closer, depositing her bag behind an armchair before she sank down beside her boyfriend.

"Nah, just you." Hermione smiled brightly and kissed Harry on the cheek. She saw his eyes dart behind the couch and she mentally scolded herself for not running back to her room. "So, why can't you sleep?"

"Uh, it's nothing." Harry mumbled as he blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Bollocks. You can tell me." Hermione pouted as she snuggled into his side, Harry relaxed a small grin blooming on his face as he eyed her suspiciously.

"You tell me where you're going dressed like that and I'll tell you." Harry said with a sly smile, bringing his hand up to toy with one of her curls. Hermione licked her lips as she canted her head back and forth as if thinking over her options.

"It would completely ruin the surprise." Hermione sighed dramatically as she watched Harry from the corner of her eye.

"Surprise?" Harry asked with a smirk as he turned his body to completely face her while moving his hand down to rest on her leg. His smirk turned into a beaming grin as she flushed and averted her eyes guiltily. "So, it's a surprise for me?"

"Yes..." Hermione said hesitantly, avoiding his gaze by staring into the fire. Harry nudged her shoulder before grabbing her chin lightly to look at him as he pouted dramatically, his lower lip jutted out. "Fine, I planned to very publicly and loudly ask you to the Yule Ball."

"But...we're already going together, right?" Harry's brow scrunched up as he looked at her in confusion. "You said you didn't mind that I didn't ask and just assumed...I mean, you're my girlfriend. Who else would I go with?"

"Well, even though it's obvious to us...I just wanted to..." Hermione licked her lips as she looked down at her lap, her face red with embarrassment. "I wanted the other girls to know that we were going together."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, sudden understanding dawned on his face as he lightly put his hand on her cheek, drawing her gaze up to him. "Sirius told me I should have asked you...said my dad had a brilliant plan once, asked my mum with banners."

"Banners?" Hermione snorted, a smile blooming on her face as she gazed into his emerald green eyes brimming with mirth.

"Yes...multiple banners, lining the halls all day. All of them singing to her, asking her everything from holding his hand to having his children." Harry laughed sheepishly, rubbing the scar on his forehead with the heel of his palm. "What was your plan?"

"Fireworks." Hermione cringed as she saw the gobsmacked look on his face.

"Fireworks?!" Harry choked out, a bubble of laughter erupting from his mouth. She dropped her head heavily to his shoulder and groaned as he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Stop laughing! You would have said yes and then I would have snogged you in front of everyone. No more girls asking you to the ball!" Hermione groused, keeping her flaming cheeks hidden. Harry just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry, it just...fireworks! I mean that is so much more romantic than banners!" Harry chuckled, leaning his chin on top of her curly head. "Were they going to spell out your proposal? I'm sure my mum would have said yes to my dad if he did fireworks! Maybe I should tell Pads he's been giving me bad advice and wooing birds all wrong for years! No, you know-"

"Shut it! You git!" Hermione snapped, slapping him in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him. She couldn't look at him, he was still shaking with silent laughter and she was sure she resembled a tomato. See if she ever tries to be romantic with him again.

"Hey! I am merely appreciating your thoughtful attempt at seduction and publicly claiming me! I'm not some piece of meat, you know! I have feelings and things that you need to respect. You can't just kiss and grope me whenever you-" Harry rambled, sounding dramatically indignant until Hermione snapped and jumped him. She pushed him back on the couch and kneeled above him, her face inches from his as she glared at him.

"How have you gotten this cocky? What happened to my sweet, awkward boyfriend who would have blushed and hid his face at the idea of me very publicly asking you to the ball?" Hermione pursed her lips as Harry continued smiling brightly even though she was trying to intimidate him with her glare.

"I have a very confident godfather who always tries to instill of a sense of marauderism into me. Also, I have a very beautiful, territorial girlfriend who I wouldn't mind publicly staking her claim." Harry just flashed her an infuriating smirk and shrugged his shoulders unrepentantly.

"Really?" Hermione said suspiciously, her eyes narrowed as she watched him critically.

"The only reason I'm not always trying to snog you, acting like Fred and Angelina is because I'm terrified your brothers will give me a dose of what they've been planning for Malfoy." Harry grimaced as he shuddered dramatically, making hermione grin. "That's not even the worst, you have an abundance of brothers."

"Hey! Charlie was nice!" Hermione snickered as she sat back her heels, moving back so Harry could sit up.

"Yeah, he just waited until your back was turned then he would do that whole 'I've got my eyes on you' thing and flex his arm." Harry grimaced and lowered his voice to continue. "He can make the opal eye dance!"

"Harry!" Hermione laughed happily and she playfully pushed his chest. "Here I thought it was Percy you feared most."

"Oh, I do! Have you seen him with his clipboard! He was unflinchingly cordial at the first task but I swear he was waiting until there were no witnesses and then he was going to smother me in his cauldron bottom regulation paperwork!" Harry cried out in horror dramatically, his green eyes wide and pleading behind his glasses.

"You're the worst!" Hermione giggled as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, Harry turned his head and planted a loud smacking kiss on her lips.

"Don't even get me started on Ron. He may act like he's fine with it but no, he's clever and coming up with a strategy! Probably going to smother me in my sleep." Harry said solemnly, making Hermione roll her eyes with a fond smile on her face.

"Don't be daft! Ron is far too scared of me to try and take you out." Hermione waved a hand dismissively and tucked her legs beneath her as she took Harry's hand in her own. "So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well, I've been-Are you sure we shouldn't discuss the nefarious plans of Fred and George? Or Bill, he's a curse breaker, I'm sure he has all kinds of nasty untraceable spells-" Harry was cut off by Hermione giving his hand a squeeze and he took a deep breath. "I've been having nightmares."

"Harry, everyone has nightmares, it's nothing to be ashamed of. What are they about?" Hermione asked gently as she subtly leaned closer, Harry seemed to notice because before she could react he reached out and practically dragged her into his lap so that her head was tucked under his chin.

"They're not like the usual scary monsters or falling from my broom..." Harry said softly before taking a deep breath to continue. "I keep seeing Pettigrew, he's talking to Voldemort and...I watched him kill a muggle. Lately..."

"Harry?" Hermione whispered into his chest after a long moment of silence.

"Lately, I've been getting headaches...and my scar hurts." Harry said hesitantly. Hermione's head snapped up and she pulled away to look at his face. His head was lowered so she reached up, placing her hand on his cheek to force him to meet her gaze.

"How long has your scar been hurting?" Hermione asked nervously, her mind flashing black to their first year. Harry getting head aches all year, his scar exploding in pain when he faced Quirrell in the chamber. Harry bit his lip and he scrunched up his face in thought.

"They started around the same time as the World Cup...honestly, I didn't even really think about it again...until my name was called. I mean my scar's been hurting a lot but..." Harry shrugged sheepishly, not wanting to admit that since he an Ron made up his head aches were becoming more frequent and he was sure it had nothing to do with getting beaten at chess.

"Do you think...maybe it is Voldemort?" Hermione asked hesitantly, chewing her on her lip as she absently toyed with Harry's fingers.

"I'm sure it's just the nightmares. After all, I did see the dark mark for the first time that night. Then with the stress of the tournament..." Harry tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I think you should tell Uncle Albus." Hermione said after a moment of silence, resting her head against his shoulder. She felt far too comfortable wrapped in Harry's arms.

-0-

"Harry!" Neville hissed urgently as he roughly shoved Harry's shoulder. Harry mumbled incoherently and reached to pull his blanket over his head, only to find he was trapped. Trapped by something warm and soft, something that smelled amazing, like vanilla and cinnamon. His eyes snapped open as he felt his large blanket move, Neville had a worried frown on his face as he looked down at Harry and Hermione intertwined on the couch, his eyes darting towards the staircase.

"Myne..." Harry mumbled, feeling a bit panicked as he looked down at the sleeping witch laying across his chest. Her black long sleeved shirt had ridden up during the night and her entire stomach was exposed, her face was buried into his neck and her soft breaths made him shiver.

"Nooo..." Hermione whined as she burrowed further into the warmth beneath her, refusing to open her eyes. Harry struggled and managed to free an arm that was trapped beneath her and quickly pulled her shirt down.

"Hermione! We need to get up to the dorms!" Harry hissed urgently, shooting nervous glances towards the staircase to the boys dorm. Hermione's response was only to wrap herself more firmly around him and press a kiss to his throat, making Harry groan.

"Just a little longer." Hermione mumbled against Harry's neck before she suddenly stiffened. She let out a squeak when she opened her eyes to find she was not dreaming of being in Harry's arms but was actually trapping her boyfriend on the couch, in the common room. Without so much as a single glance or parting word, Hermione grabbed her bag and rushed up the stairs.

-0-

"Albus, good morning!" Sirius said jovially as he stepped through the flames of the headmaster's floo.

"Good morning, Sirius. What do I owe the pleasure?" Albus asked with a bright smile on his face, he turned back to yet another letter from Lucius Malfoy. He was demanding the headmaster end the latest series of targeted attacks on his heir. The ancient wizard internally rolled his eyes as he reviewed the listed offenses, things like missing undergarments and embarrassing bouts flatulence.

"Came to speak of Moody, have you noticed anything off since our last chat?" Sirius asked conversationally, feeling slightly smug. After a brief conversation on the day of the first task he was one hundred percent certain something was off with his former mentor.

"While your devotion to Harry is commendable, don't you think you may be a bit paranoid, Sirius?" Albus frowned slightly as he watched Sirius take the seat in front of his desk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sirius asked defensively, his jaw jutting forward stubbornly.

"Oh, I meant no offense. I'm happy that Harry has someone looking out for him and I know you were once an asset to the auror force. It's just..." Albus trailed off uneasily, pushing the letter from Lucius Malfoy aside.

"Just what?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth, bristling at the headmaster's continued pigheadedness.

"You spent twelve years in azkaban, Sirius. Are you sure that you may not just be a bit paranoid." Albus said gently and raised his hand when Sirius looked ready to argue, making the marauder pause. "It's just, Alastor is getting on in age, you know. I think what we are seeing is just the beginning of an old auror's decline in his facilities. After decades of chasing down dark wizards, then in his retirement he became a recluse...I'm sure what you've witnessed is just Alastor reacclimating himself to being around wizards and witches again."

"So, you think he would just forget his old nicknames or maybe that this new skittish behavior is just due to old age. Maybe I'm just imagining things because I was locked in hell for over a decade, is that it?" Sirius said hotly, his lips curling into a sneer as he averted his grey eyes away from the man he held so much respect for.

"I have no doubt your mind is sharp as ever, Sirius. Don't twist my words." Albus said sternly, same as he did when he was a second year for letting off dung bombs in Filch's office. "I'm sorry to say that Alastor has been a bit...absent in his cognizance. I only met with him briefly when I asked him to take the position but that is no reason for you to throw accusations around."

"I'm only asking you to check him for potions or curses!" Sirius growled, not appreciating the headmaster's condescending gaze. "I'm not even making accusations, I'm only saying that that man is not the same Moody that trained James and I then mentored us through our time as aurors!"

"Sirius, please calm down." Albus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have to leave for an ICW retreat and I will only be able to return once and that's for the Yule Ball. I'll speak to him after I return, if I find your suspicions confirmed...I'll convince him to be tested."

"Convince him? Even if he's not Moody he knows Moody well enough to pull of the paranoid act! Do you really think Moody would ever willing subject himself to any kind of testing he wasn't in control of?" Sirius demanded, looking at the wizened headmaster incredulously.

"So, you believe he is in fact Alastor?" Albus asked, perking up a bit, the usual twinkle returning to his eyes. "I know that I find myself lamenting the possible decline in his facilities and sometimes, I'm not sure how to handle it."

"Albus..." Sirius groaned, dropping his head heavily into his hands as he took a deep breath. Shaking his head he stalked to the floo, sometimes the headmaster could be so obstinate.

-0-

"Good morning." Harry said awkwardly as Hermione joined him in the common room after she showered and changed, she blushed scarlet, unable to meet his gaze.

"'Mornin." Ron yawned as he stood from the chair he was waiting in, he barely spared his sister and friends a glance as they silently made their way out of the common room. Neville kept shooting the couple concerned glances, even if they still held hands neither could meet the others gaze. Ron didn't seem to notice anything wrong, still half asleep and following his nose to the great hall for breakfast.

"Millie!" A familiar voice cried out in a panic as they were heading to the Gryffindor table. They turned to see Draco Malfoy, looking disheveled and distressed as he looked around the great hall erratically. For the first time, Hermione noticed the young Malfoy heir seemed to be balding, his normally sleek and styled blonde hair was much thinner and if she wasn't mistaken he definitely had a receding hair line.

"Stop Malfoy!" Millicent Bulstrode threw up her hands in front of her to block the blonde's advances as she threw a panicked look where Pansy Parkinson was sitting.

"No! I won't hide it anymore! You're going to the ball with Flint? How could you do this to me?" Malfoy demanded, closing the distance on the burly fourth year. It was a little disorienting to see the muscled figure of Millicent Bulstrode cowering before the lithe frame of Malfoy who was almost a head short than her.

"I'm not hiding anything! We have an understanding!" Millicent shrieked hysterically, trying to dodge Malfoy's clumsy embrace.

"We were meant to be, Millie! Can't you see that? Your mythical voice leads me like a siren!" Malfoy continued on, oblivious to the silent hall full of students watching avidly. The poor Slytherin girl looked close to tears as no one came to rescue her, perhaps because most in the hall believed she could easily knock out the blonde boy with one blow of her meaty fist. "Your eyes shine like the sea, haunting my dreams! Millie please I'll-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape bellowed, cutting off the blonde from saying anything further.

"Uncle Severus! We have to write my father right away, I want to refute my betrothal. I must marry-" Malfoy started frantically, grabbing the potions master by the front of his robe but the potions master waved his hands away, cutting him off.

"Enough! Follow me, Draco." Professor Snape sneered, placing a hand on his shoulder to lead the hysterical blonde out of the hall. Millicent Bulstrode stood rooted to the spot as the great hall erupted in laughter, most students openly pointing at the girl.

"Had to slip my betrothed a love potion, did you?" Pansy hissed, loud enough for the entire hall to hear making the Slytherin girls around her guffaw.

"It's not funny!" Hermione snapped, smacking her brother and Harry who were chuckling quietly, they both turned to her eyes wide with disbelief.

"What?" Ron demanded, his mouth full of egg. Hermione made an impatient strangled sound in the back of her throat as she stuffed her napkin in his mouth.

"She may be a Slytherin but she's also one of the only ones who never says anything to us when Malfoy runs his mouth." Hermione snapped defensively, Harry lowered his gaze while Ron choked.

"She's a Slytherin, they're all the same!" Ron exclaimed after he pulled the napkin from his mouth.

"She looked absolutely terrified!" Hermione barked as she jerkily pointed in the girl's direction, Millicent took that moment to dash from the great hall as fast as she could. Whispers and laughter erupted as soon as the doors closed behind her, Hermione watched her best friend leave Neville alone at the Ravenclaw table to follow.

-0-

Ron turned to his sister with his bottom lip jutted out in a petulant pout as they sat at the Gryffindors table for dinner. "But 'Mione, I neeeed a date!" He whined just loud enough for her to hear.

"Then ask someone, Ronnie! You're a good looking bloke, great at quidditch and all that." Hermione said with a small smile as she laid a reassuring hand on his arm, she glanced at Eloise for support but she was uncharacteristically silent. Her blue eyes looking anywhere but the redheads.

"Seamus says all the good looking girls are taken! Even Luna has a date!" Ron grimaced as his eyes drifted to the Ravenclaw table where his dorm mate was in deep conversation with Luna and Millicent Bulstrode. Whatever the blonde said to the bulky girl seemed to have cheered her up because they spent the entire day on the grounds together. "Where's Harry?"

"He's with Sirius." Hermione shrugged indifferently as she watched Eloise fidget across from her. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? What could be wrong?" Eloise squeaked, her eyes darting to the Slytherin table guiltily, making Hermione frown in confusion.

"You look really nice today." Hermione smirked as Eloise blushed to the roots of her hair and smiled shyly, looking at her through her lashes. "Who's your date?"

"It's a surprise." Eloise grimaced, sending her a pleading glance, the same pleading look she'd been giving Hermione for two days. Ron looked up and his eyes widened as if he'd never seen the tall girl before. It was true, her acne had been clearing up all year and she was actually quite pretty when she wasn't scowling.

"Please?" Hermione wheedled, cutting her eyes to her brother to silence him. It was as if she could sense he was about to say something offensive.

"No!" Eloise cracked a small smile before wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin. "You ready?"

"Yes! I will get an answer out of you! Did you get one of the Durmstrang boys?" Hermione asked impishly as she stood up from the table, Ron following close behind with a petulant pout.

"I'm not telling!" Eloise sang, her eyes shifting nervously to the Slytherin table once again, making Hermione gasp.

"Well, it's either a Slytherin or a Durmstrang man!" Hermione smirked victoriously as she linked her arm with Eloise's.

"Slytherin?" Ron gaped incredulously as he moved to walk beside the scarlet girl.

"Honestly, Ronnie!" Hermione scolded half heartedly, casting a nervous glance up at her friend. Eloise's shoulders we slumped as she tried to make herself smaller, her eyes watching the floor as they walked through the halls. "It doesn't matter who you're going to the ball with as long it's not Malfoy!"

Eloise glanced up at that with a small snicker. "Oh I don't know, so much ego in such a small boy!" She guffawed, covering her mouth with her hand and loud laughter erupted from her unexpectedly. "But I wouldn't want to get between him and his true love, I heard about this morning."

"It was awful! She loo- Ronnie?" Hermione paused, tugging Eloise to a stop with her as she looked back at her brother who was standing still in the middle of the hall. His eyes were slightly glazed but they suddenly filled with determination as he turned on his heel and started walking towards a large group of seventh year Hufflepuffs.

"Oh no!" Eloise gasped, her eyes wide as she watched Ron storm right up to the group. Hermione cringed as she saw who was at the center of the group, Fleur Delacour.

"WILL YOU BALL ME?!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs, startling the group. Hermione watched as Ron's ears turned dangerously red and the beautiful veela looked at her brother like he was a slug on her shoe. The red head bristled, releasing her wand from her holster as the group erupted into laughter, the loudest of them all was the blonde beauty in the center. Ron abruptly turned and rushed right past them, pushing a group of second years out of his way.

"Siderius paplum!" Hermione hissed under breath, shooting a light blue hex at the blonde. The veela walked into the great hall with her friends, unaware of the pimple growing between her eyes.

"What did you do?" Eloise demanded as she dragged the fuming redhead down the corridor after Ron.

"Did you see the way she looked at him?" Hermione snarled angrily, glaring straight ahead. "Like he wasn't even worth the glance. Granted, I know my brother isn't exactly smooth or anything but...urgh!"

"You didn't really think she would say yes!" Eloise snorted, rolling her eyes at her friends outraged expression.

"I suppose his approach was best...he could have scared a 'yes' out of her." Her whispered uncomfortably. Of course she didn't think her fourth year brother had a chance with the Beauxbaton's veela champion, but she certainly wouldn't tell her brother that. "Let's just find Ron."

When they reached the common room her brother already gathered quite a crowd. Harry was poking the stunned redhead with his quill, hissing his name in hopes to snap him out of his stupor. Fred and George stood directly in front of him, snapping their fingers and clapping their hands. A few other just stood around with amused expressions, whispers already spreading about his outburst.

"Sh-she...date...veela..." Ron mumbled, his face completely stricken as he looked down at his hands as if unsure what happened.

"Hey!" Harry stood quickly and a bright smile bloomed on his face he saw his girlfriend enter the common room, he immediately moved his books out of the way so she would have a place to sit. Eloise released her and moved to sit on the arm of Ron's chair where she proceeded to feel his forehead, a concerned frown on her face.

"Ronnie!" Hermione snapped loudly, her brother jumped inches off the chair. She turned quickly to glare at the spectators, making them scatter quickly.

"What happened?" Fred whispered, his eyes filled with concern as he looked at his mumbling little brother.

"He asked Fleur to the Yule Ball." Hermione whispered just loud enough for her brothers and Harry to hear, making Ron groan pathetically.

"She...she..." Ron mumbled, dropping his head heavily into hands.

"What did she say?" George asked eagerly.

Fred looked at him incredulously and snorted. "She said no, of course!" Ron mumbled something and the twins rocked back on their heels.

"She said yes?" They shouted out in shock, looking to their sister for confirmation.

"She didn't say anything!" Ron mumbled miserably, not moving his hands away from his face.

"She's a right bitch, Ronnie. You can do better!" Hermione said vehemently, laying a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Better than a veela?" Greorge snorted.

"Good luck with that!" Fred guffawed, eliciting a snicker from Harry. Hermione turned to glare at her brothers and Harry, her boyfriend cringed internally at her frosty stare.

"You are much...much better than any veela." Harry said quickly and nodded emphatically, ignoring the way the twins nudged each other with a smirk.

"I'm hopeless, I'll never find a date!" Ron groaned, the scene of him shouting incoherently at the most beautiful creature in the school playing on a loop in his head. "No one saw, right?"

"If they didn't see, they heard." Eloise grimaced, patting the red head on the back sympathetically.

"Would you go with me, Ellie? You know, as friends...right?" Ron turned his pleading eyes up to the girl at his side, she flushed avoiding his gaze.

"I already have a date, you know that." Eloise mumbled uncomfortably, looking to Hermione for assistance.

"You weren't joking?! You're really going with a Slytherin? Some Durmstrang minger?" Ron demanded heatedly, his ears turning a bright red that matched his hair.

"She told you earlier, Ron." Hermione interjected quickly, glancing between the two as they glared daggers at each other. "You know I think Pavarti still needs a date."

"Really?" Ron turned to her in surprise, his mouth hanging open. Pavarti Patil was one of the prettiest girls in their year, right after Lavender, in his opinion. He heard dean and Seamus arguing over who they would ask and he assumed Dean already secured the Gryffindor twin as a date.

"If you hurry, you won't be stuck with Hope." Hermione nodded reassuringly while Ron licked his lips, deep in thought.

"How do I?" Ron asked anxiously when Lavender, Pavarti, and Hope entered the common room, their heads bent together as they whispered and walked.

"Just don't shout at her." Eloise grumbled as she pushed him roughly to his feet. The redhead stumbled into the trio's path and he sent Eloise a look of betrayal before he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Hope drawled drolly, her pale brow arched as she looked the lanky redhead up and down. Lavender gave Pavarti a pointed look as Ron shuffled awkwardly in front of them. He took a few calming breaths with his eyes closed as Hope openly snickered, Lavender at least put her hand over her mouth to smother her laughter as the Indian girl looked on with a hopeful expression.

"Could I talk to Pavarti...alone." Ron asked slowly when he opened his eyes, Hope opened her mouth to very sternly inform him he could not when the curly haired blonde lashed out and grabbed her arm to pull her up the stairs.

"Well, Weasley?" Pavarti pursed her lips as she glanced at the group standing obtusely to the side, all failing at looking nonchalant. What with Hermione quickly turning to point out the button on Harry's shirt as if he wouldn't know it was there while the twins examined an empty glass in the firelight as if they never saw anything so fascinating. Eloise smirked, looking up at the ceiling since her bag was already in the dorm room.

"Would you...go Yule with me?" Ron grimaced and took another deep breath, this time raising his blue eyes to actually look at the blushing girl he was asking. "Would you go to the ball with me?"

Pavarti pursed her lips, forcing herself not to smile as she looked him over critically. "I suppose I will, Weasley." She said after just a moments pause that felt like forever to Ron and his audience. A relieved smile bloomed on his face as he opened his mouth to thank her but she let out a girlish squeal and dashed up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Smooth." Fred grinned cheekily.

"Like butta." George nodded approvingly with an atrocious accent, only Fred and Harry laughed at his quip.

-0-

The astronomy lesson with Ravenclaw was going smoothly until a deafening BOOM shattered the silence. The entire class froze and explosions sounded off on the grounds, making the castle walls vibrate. Seconds later a ball of fire was released from the forbidden forest, the entire class watched with trepidation as it exploded in the form of a lion in the sky, making the loudest detonation yet. As the magical sparks fell, they formed words.

 ** _HARRY_**

 ** _WILL YOU BALL ME?_**

"Seriously?!" Ron exploded, turning to his gaping sister with a fiery look of betrayal.

"I didn't change them! They were supposed to ask if he would go with me! It's also supposed to say my name!" Hermione threw up her hands in surrender as she watched her brother's face turn as red as his hair.

"So...is this you asking me?" Harry asked with trepidation as the message flashed in the night sky, the letters becoming bolder as more magical sparks gathered.

"Uhh, that was the plan." Hermione said slowly with an open mouth as she nodded nervously.

"Then yes, you barmy woman!" Harry's face broke into a gleeful smile as he reached out and pulled her into a swift, hard kiss. Ron made a disgusted, strangled sound in the back of his throat that was heard over the girls in class sighing wistfully.

"That is enough!" Professor Sinastra clapped her hands to draw the students attention back to their star maps. The writing in the sky gave another deafening explosion as fireworks of all colors erupted in all directions. Bright missiles flew through the grounds, into open windows, into the lake and a few rocketed into the sky above their heads.

 ** _HARRY POTTER IS TAKEN!_**

"Oh..." Hermione gasped weakly as miniature explosions were heard throughout the castle as the fireworks her brothers helped her develop delivered their message.

"I believe a trip to the your head of house is in order, Miss. Weasley." Professor Sinastra crossed her arms over her chest as she stared pointedly at the blushing redhead.

"Fred and George are going to get it." Hermione mumbled as she quickly stuffed her supplies away, trying to ignore the blatant stares of her classmates and her boyfriend's smug smile.

-0-0-0-0-

 **Elli did not say anything to Skeeter about the book, that probably won't be explained until later in fourth year.**

 **Alice1985: you get it :) gotta have creeps in there.**

 **So, I hope your enjoying the story! I finished All For Her and BAM finally finished this chapter and the Yule ball! Also, have like ten stories started so...I'm trying to just pick one to continue while I write this.**

 **Ridiculous! Thanks for the feedback!**


	56. Chapter 56

25 December 1994

Hermione was growing increasingly concerned for her friend as the Yule Ball drew closer. She disappeared at all hours, even after attempting to show her the corridor Eloise just shrugged and told her she had research to do. Luna didn't seem all that put out, however. Seeing as she actually lived in the corridor, her friends were surprised she never got in trouble for not sleeping in her dormitory. When she informed them it wasn't uncommon for her house mates to lock her out of the tower, Hermione wanted to tell Flitwick right away. There was no way an entire house could bar one of their own from their tower but Harry stopped her. Luna did not want to go back to the Ravenclaw tower and who could blame her, really?

After four years of being ignored by the majority of her dorm mates, Parvati decided they needed to be best of friends after she accepted her brother's invitation to the ball. Even going so far as to draw Lavender and Hope into discussions with the redhead. They learned quickly that mocking Luna and Eloise was the most efficient way to get hexed but they eventually settled on talking about dresses. It seemed every time Hermione tried to sneak away to spend time with Luna or Harry, Parvati came out of nowhere to show her an article in Witch Weekly on hairstyles, makeup tips, glamours, and everything else imaginable. Hermione grew up with six brothers and a mother who tried to force her into pretty dresses from a young age, she already accepted she would never be what could be labeled as a girly girl. She liked quidditch, learning new spells, and lazing about in the corridor with a good book.

Hermione finally managed to drag Eloise to the corridor on Christmas morning after Winky grabbed all their gifts and moved them. She grinned happily as Eloise looked around the sitting room with wide eyes, taking in the comfortable atmosphere in awe. Luna hummed as she sat down beside her pile of gifts, waiting patiently for them to join her.

"This is amazing! Winky did this all herself? This is where you've been disappearing to?" Eloise asked excitedly as she plopped down beside Luna and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Yes, I would have showed you sooner but you've been so busy...mystery boy?" Hermione smiled cheekily and wiggled her eyebrows dramatically as she sat down on the other side of Luna. Eloise's face turned a bright red and her eyes grew somber as she looked away.

-0-

"Hermione!" Hope squealed excitedly and latched onto the red head's arm, giving her an affectionate squeeze. Eloise reeled back in shock at seeing their dorm mate acting so friendly, having been so busy for the past week she missed the strange budding friendships in her dorm.

"Mina!" Lunar squealed in equal enthusiasm as she grabbed her other arm, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder with an absent smile.

"Are you coming up to the tower to get ready?" Lavender asked breathlessly from the other side of Hope, her other arm laced with Parvati who wore a dreamy smile.

"Oh, I was going to join my brothers for the snowball fight." Hermione said with a rueful smile as she jerked her head towards the open door where students were filing out onto the grounds. Parvati pouted but Hope sighed dramatically and cut off Lavender's retort.

"We will come get you in two hours." Hope said firmly, tugging on Hermione's arm so that she was forced to look at her.

"But..." Hermione sputtered, wondering why they would need to collect her six hours before the ball started.

"Hair, makeup, nails, dress, wax, and let's not forget the prep work." Lavender practically vibrated with excitement as she listed off the itinerary off on her perfectly manicured fingers. Hermione and Luna exchanged an amused smile while Eloise hovered behind them with a slight grimace on her face. "Really, you should come with us, right away. Pav made an excellent mask and it's been sitting under a cooling charm all night! It will really help clear-"

"They'll be fine!" Hope cut her off abruptly, seeing the wide eyed look of shock on Hermione's face. She was quick to drop her arm to grab Lavender and Pavarti so she could drag them off to the tower, "two hours!"

"When did that happen?" Eloise asked curiously when the trio disappeared around the corner.

"Since Ronnie asked Pav to the ball." Hermione said slowly with a bemused grin. "I've heard her discussing the wedding already. Hope and lavender keep talking about ginger Indian babies."

"You've always wanted a sister." Luna hummed as she practically dragged them out to the grounds where her brothers were preparing for war with Harry and Neville.

"Yes, so that my mother could dress her up while I played quidditch or read." Hermione scoffed as she ducked to avoid an errant snowball, turning she found Malfoy smirking at her with his Slytherin friends. He wore a knit cap to cover his balding head but not even his scarf could hide his all over new greasiness. With a sniff of disdain, she turned her nose up at the arrogant blond and continued towards Hagrid's shack.

"Seems those detentions did nothing." Eloise grumbled as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, pulling the wand from her pocket.

"Spitfire!" George shouted when he caught sight of her familiar red curls, causing the other boys to turn from their work. Harry and Neville stood beside Fred with their wands held aloft to levitate a small pile of snowballs into a basket hung from a tree. Ron was flicking his wand back and forth, forming perfectly packed snowballs as George erected a waist high wall.

"Oi! Why aren't you ladies getting all buffed up?" Fred shouted with a crooked grin as he abandoned Harry and Neville to greet the girls.

"I had hoped we could get ready in the corridor but the other girls are coming in about two hours to drag us away." Hermione shrugged as she stepped forward with her wand out to join in the fun.

"Blimey, whatchu need four hours to get ready for?" Ron blurted out with wide eyes, he blushed to the roots of his hair as his older brothers openly laughed at him.

"Six." Eloise coughed from behind her hand, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs from the redhead at her side.

"The mysteries of birds!" George slapped him on the back with an amused smirk, Fred shook his head as he moved back to where Harry and Neville were lounging behind their wall of snow. The two fourth years stopped talking and looked over at the girls with flushed faces before getting back to work. Luna smiled brightly as she flicked her wand, sending a full basket of ready made snowballs to tip over right above Harry and Neville, starting the annual war.

"WEASLEY!" Lavender Brown shrieked one hour and thirty nine minutes later, making all of the Weasley siblings pause. The curly haired blonde strutted across the lawn with a pinched frown on her face as boys openly gawked at her. It appeared that her hair and makeup were already complete while she was only wrapped in a light blue silk bathrobe. Her fuzzy boots didn't even take away from the look as she let her hips sway seductively, enjoying the appreciative glances of her male classmates.

"Already?" Hermione squeaked as her arm dropped, along with the pile of snow she was levitating, right on top of Ron's head. Luckily it seemed to knock her brother out of his stupor and he was able to close his mouth.

"Yes, already!" Lavender snapped and she reached forward to grab Hermione's wrist in an iron grip, glancing to Eloise and Luna with an impatient glare. They were quick to jog behind the girls as Lavender studied Hermione closely.

"Well, bye!" Harry shouted weakly with a pout, he was so distracted by his girlfriend's abrupt abduction he never saw the snow ball that hit him in the face.

-0-

"I look like my Great Aunt Tessie!" Ron exclaimed in horror as he gaped at his reflection in the mirror Dobby conjured for them in corridor. His brothers snickered as they looked over the dress robes their mother provided him, a fuzzy orangish brown set with yellowed lace. The youngest Weasley son lifted his arm to smell himself and grimaced. "I smell like my Great Aunt Tessie!"

"It can't be th-" Harry stopped when he came into the room and got his first look at the dress robes he only caught a glimpse of months ago. His eyes widened comically as he took in the moth eaten, lacy abomination. Suddenly, Ron turned on him with a angry scowl on his face.

"You!" Ron shouted as he took in Harry's plain bottle green dress robes as if they somehow personally offended him. The bespectacled boy took a step back as Ron's mouth opened and shut, trying to find words. When he could he turned to his brothers who were wearing only slightly faded black dress robes, Fred's lined with orange trim and George's with purple. "Why could I get one of those?!"

"They were Uncle Gid and Fab's, mum almost didn't let us wear them." Fred shrugged uncomfortably, feeling a spike of pity for his brother.

"Then..." Ron's shoulders slumped as he looked back at his reflection and pulled uncomfortably at the lace around his neck.

"I think those were Uncle Billius's" George offered with a grimace as Harry edged out of the room, feeling uncomfortable. Fred stepped forward with his wand out before he got away, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Here, a severing charm should get rid of that." Ron watched with trepidation as his brother made quick work of the frills on his dress robes.

-0-

"Hope! Haven't you ever heard of fashionably late?" Lavender snapped as the witch in question tapped her foot impatiently, scowling at the girls still getting ready. "You know, make an entrance?"

Hope glared at Lavender and Hermione had to hide her smile behind her hands as the girls had an intense silent conversation with only their eyebrows.

"Hufflepuff commons are next to the kitchen." Luna supplied helpfully as she twirled in front of the full length mirror, a bright smile on her face as she watched the skirt flare out around her legs. Hermione smiled at her best friend, the silvery dress reminded her of the material of Harry's invisibility cloak and just suited her so well, her father even sent some of her mother's jewelry for her to wear. Her radish earring were put away in exchange for blue bosom berries that twinkled and let out puffs of sweet smelling air.

"See! Looney get its!" Hope exclaimed but took a step back when she caught the menacing glare on Hermione's face.

"Fine!" Lavender hissed impatiently through her teeth as she twirled one more time in the mirror, looking at her soft pink mermaid dress with a smile.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Eloise asked as soon as Hope and Lavender left, the redhead was the last to put on her dress. It turned out the dress belonged to her grandmother Cedrella, even older than she originally thought. She looked to the dress hanging on the door with a frown before nodding with determination and slipping it over her head.

"It's so white, like a unicorn." Pavarti sighed as she looked at the delicate lace dress that Eloise and Luna were helping Hermione adjust. "Was that your mother's wedding robes?"

"No, my mother looked like a strawberry cream puff in her wedding robes." Hermione snorted fondly, thinking of the fluffy, frilly white dress robes her mother wore. She smoothed down the dress as she looked in the mirror and turned to her friend with raised brow. The floor length dress was very conservative, with its high neck line and sheer lace sleeves.

"Vintage." Eloise said helpfully as she tapped her wand to the sash to pull the waist line in so it fit her perfectly.

"Elli, you say everything is vintage." Hermione snickered as she slipped on her shoes.

-0-

"Where are they?" Ron grumbled as he picked the frayed pieces of fabric from his dress robes. Fred and George already went in with their dates, Fred with his long time girlfriend Angelina while George escorted both Katie and Alicia.

"Dunno, Gran sai-" Nevile started but his mouth dropped open and color filled his cheeks as he looked towards the grand staircase. Ron and Harry turned to find themselves rocking back on their heels in shock. Pavarti rushed down in a silky pink sari and bright smile on her face as she approached the dumbfound Ron. Luna skipped down right behind her wearing a flowy silver dress that trailed out behind her, Neville was quick to step forward and bow while he took her dainty hand in his own.

"Don't worry, Harry! Hermione was just clearing some of the wrackspurts for Elli!" Luna chirped as she walked by him with a wink. Harry nodded numbly as he watched Neville stand proudly beside her. With her absent smiles and childlike demeanor, Harry never thought she could be so beautiful. He quickly shook his head to clear such thoughts and looked towards the staircase, only for his heart to stop beating in his chest.

"Wow..." Harry breathed as he took in the angelic form of his girlfriend standing beside her friend. Eloise practically towered over Hermione in deep royal blue mini dress that showed off her long legs but Hermione appeared glowed in her high necked lace dress. The bodice clung to her like a second skin and flared out the hips, just barely kissing the floor.

"Hi." Hermione whispered as she reached the last step in front of Harry, he blinked owlishly before his face broke out in a bright smile.

"You look beautiful!" Harry sighed as he took her hand in his own, making Hermione chuckle and jerk her head towards her friend with a pointed look. "You..uh too, Elli!"

"Thanks, Harry!" Eloise blushed and looked down at her feet then to Hermione with a shy smile.

"Yes, Harry's absolutely right! You look absolutely stunning and I'm sure your mystery date will lose his mind when he sees you!" Hermione leaned into Harry as she nodded encouragingly to her friend, then pouted dramatically. "If only you would tell me wh-"

"Honestly, all will be revealed soon!" Eloise laughed uneasily as she laid a gentle hand on Hermione's arm, Harry looked up at her suspiciously and was just about to open his mouth when someone cleared their throat, making them turn around.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley, come with me. The champions and their dates will be the last to enter." Professor McGonagall said firmly as she guided them to the corner where Fleur and Cedric were already waiting with their dates. Hermione turned and smiled apologetically at her friend, sad she wouldn't see her date's reaction but she wasn't even looking at her.

"Bonjour." Fleur nodded to the couple and flashed them a dazzling smile before turning away. Her date, Roger Davies, didn't even spare them a glance as he was too busy staring at Fleur with a slightly dazed, awestruck expression on his face.

"Hallo." Krum waved uncomfortably, keeping his eyes focused on Harry's arms around Hermione's waist with a pensive look on his face. Hermione didn't recognize his date so she assumed she went to one of the visiting schools. The blonde looked them over coolly before turning back to Krum with a besotted smile.

"Hello." Harry plastered a cheery smile on his face as he shuffled his feet, trying to keep Sirius's lessons in mind.

"Alright, we're here!" An arrogant drawl made the couple turn and Hermione almost fell over in shock. Cassius Warrington had a smug smile on his face with an arm wrapped loosely around Eloise's waist. "I believe you know my date, Potter?"

"Elli?" Hermione gasped as her friend refused to meet her eye, keeping her gaze focused on her peep toe stilettos.

"Oh, Elli didn't tell you about us?" Cassius asked with a dramatic gasp, placing his hand over his heart with an exaggerated hurt expression on his face. Eloise's ears turned a bright red as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye but still refused to raise her head. "My shy little muggleborn, it's almost romantic, isn't it?"

"Elli?" Hermione asked, moving forward in hopes to get her friend to look at her but when she raised her head the redhead was shocked to find a sheepish smile on her face. She glanced between the Slytherin and her friend suspiciously, feeling unnerved at the malicious smile on Cassius's face.

"Well-" Eloise when her date tightened his hold on waist and she looked back to the floor quickly.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Cassius drawled, looking at the Gryffindor couple with a triumphant smile. "Always so-"

"Champions!" Professor McGonagall rushed forward to start ushering them into the hall. Harry's hold on her waist tightened as the entire school turned to stare at them, his cheeks turning red form all the attention.

Hermione's attention was quickly drawn to the beautiful transformation the great hall. Floating icicles hung suspended from the ceiling and the tables were enchanted to look as though they were covered with a thick layer of frost. She smirked as she turned to see most of the school's attention was focused on her friend, low whispers of Eloise's transformation filled the hall as they were lead to the head table.

"Eloise?" Ron's shaky exclamation was heard over the whispers and Hermione turned to see her brother's eyes glued to Eloise on the Slytherin champion's arm.

"Now we know why she wouldn't say who her date was." Harry whispered as they took their seat, next to her brother to her immense pleasure.

"Think he did something to her?" Hermione whispered as her eyes darted to where Cassius was pulling out her chair for her. The Slytherin's eyes were focused on her and Harry and he smirked at them as he bent low to brush his lips over Eloise's finger tips.

"Shh!" Percy nudged his sister with a stern glare making Hermione roll her eyes at her brother. He adjusted his glasses and sat up straight in his chair as he listened to Dumbledore's speech, giving his sister a pointed look to pay attention.

"I don't know, they seem cozy." Harry shrugged as his eyes drifted to where Cassius slung a possessive arm around Eloise's shoulders.

"But if she really liked him, wouldn't she tell us, her friends?" Hermione demanded in a low voice, getting another sharp jab to the ribs from her brother.

"I don't know, maybe she thought we wouldn't take it well?" Harry shook his head as he picked up his menu to look around in confusion.

"Porkchops!" Dumbledore said a little louder than necessary to his plate, Harry's eyes widened as the pork dinner magically appeared on his plate. The headmaster winked at Harry before he turned to the man on his left to say something he couldn't hear.

"Chicken?" Hermione read off in an unsure voice and nearly dropped her paper menu in surprise as her plate was filled with the grilled chicken dinner. Hary quickly covered his mouth to smother his laughter, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

"How are you, Percy?" Harry asked the former headboy with a small smile. He was taken back as Percy turned his head to glare at him then looked to his sister.

"I've been quite busy with at the ministry." Percy said loftily, speaking directly to his sister as he cut his food into orderly bite sized pieces. "Mr. Crouch has been ill, so he's been looking to me to carry on in his stead."

"Wow!" Hermione turned to smile brightly at her ambitious brother. "That's amazing, Percy! To have the head of the department trust you with so much after only months of working at the ministry!"

"Yes, well..." Percy preened as his chest puffed out in pride and he waved his sister off in an attempt to play modest. "Well, with my organizational skills, the department has never run smoother...only the slight hiccup..." He turned his eyes to glare pointedly at Harry as he bared his teeth, "of an underage student entering the tournament-"

"Percy, you should know Harry didn't enter his name." Hermione cut him off with a slight frown. She missed her older brother and the excitement of sitting beside him was waining now that she saw the glares her brother was giving her boyfriend.

"I'm sure that's what he said but-" Percy started but Harry cleared his throat with a tight smile on his face.

"Yes, that's what I said. Your boss was in the chamber when my name was called, I'm sure he told you that Dumbledore thought my word was enough." Harry said with a hard edge to his tone, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Yes, well, unfortunately, Mr. Crouch was denied the right to question you himself." Percy grumbled, turning to his plate and effectively ending the conversation. Hermione blinked owlishly at her brother before her face set into a scowl. All joy of seeing her brother long gone but as she opened her mouth to say something, Harry placed a warning hand over hers. Looking around, she saw many students' eyes focused on the head table and averted her gaze to her plate.

"I think I preferred him when he was barmy about cauldron bottom regulations." Harry grumbled under his breath, making Hermione release an awkward laugh.

"I'm sure it's just stress from the job." Hermione said with an apologetic smile before turning back to her own plate.

Sooner than they hoped it was time to open the ball, Harry and Hermione rose with the other champions for the first dance. Sirius did dedicate a few afternoons to teaching Harry the proper dance moves but unfortunately, he was still stiff and awkward. Luckily, Hermione was quick on her feet and was able to avoid any embarrassing injuries. Not to say she was doing any better, she allowed Harry to jerkily drag her along with the other champions with a happy smile on her face as he lifted her into the air. The closest she came to real lessons outside of the afternoon with the other Gryffindors and her head of house was standing on her father's feet at a wedding. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as Harry stared avidly at their feet and counted under his breath.

"Stop that!" Harry hissed, the color of his cheeks rising as he looked up to see his girlfriend watching him with an amused smile on her face.

"What? I had no idea how smooth you were, Potter!" Hermione exclaimed innocently as she nearly tripped over her own heel to keep up with the other dancers.

"You're laughing at me." Harry frowned as he lifted the giggling witch into the air with a huff. She responded with a kiss to his nose as he lowered her back to her feet, happy other couples were joining them on the dance floor.

"Harry, I don't think anyone's focusing on us." Hermione whispered and jerked her head to the side. Harry followed her gaze to find Fleur Delacour gracefully twirling around the dance floor, leading her stunned date with a look of disgust on her angelic face. He noticed for the first time that most of the crowd was watching the spectacle, completely ignoring Victor Krum's surprising skill or that Eloise and her Slytherin champion already sat down.

"You might be right." Harry grumbled ruefully before looking at her hesitantly, only to find her beaming at him. Her brown eyes shimmered gold in the light and he was momentarily stunned by the petite girl in his arms. His heart swelled with affection and something he couldn't identify so he shook his head and stammered. "Drinks?"

"Sure?" Hermione said with an arched brow as Harry immediately dropped her arms and left her on the dance floor. Shaking her head she easily found Ron sitting with Parvati still, when she came closer she realized that Ron had his arms folded over his chest and a dark scowl on his face.

"Hermione!" Parvati called out with obvious relief showing on her face as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the seat beside her.

"Having fun?" Hermione chirped as she smoothed down the delicate lace of her dress.

"What's she thinking?" Ron grunted under his breath, Hermione followed her bother's glare to find him looking at Eloise and Warrington standing with a group of his Slytherins friends. Her raven haired friend looked surprisingly at ease but she must have realized that she was being watched because she turned her head and met Hermione's concerned stare.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" Parvati hissed, not taking eyes off Hope and Lavender dancing with their dates. Her gaze was filled with such longing and sadness that Hermione was momentarily taken back before she turned to glare pointedly at her dense brother.

"I don't-" Ron started but closed his mouth quickly when he finally looked away from Eloise to find Hermione giving him a heated glare behind Pavarti's back. "I mean, uh."

"He's just nervous because you look so gorgeous tonight." Hermione whispered to Parvati while her brother floundered for words.

The Indian girl smiled brightly at that and didn't hesitate to grab his hand to pull him to the dance floor. Ron sent his sister a wide eyed, terrified glance but Hermione just waved him away with a cheeky grin. She sat alone as she watched her dorm mate forcefully lead her stumbling brother through the steps of the simple dance. With a grin she looked around to find Neville was much smoother than she expected him to be as he swept the Luna across the floor gracefully in his arms. Eloise was once again on the dance floor with her date, dancing much closer than expected as the Slytherin champion seemed to almost surround her with his body as he lead her.

"Having fun?" A deep voice startled her and she turned quickly to find Cedric Diggory taking the seat beside her. She couldn't remember ever talking to the Hufflepuff seeker other than after the match in third year when he told the team he wanted a rematch. Even though he grew up in the Ottery St. Catchpole, she was always considered her brothers' annoying little sister so she was ignored when he came to the burrow to fly.

"Barrels of laughs." Hermione smiled shyly before her eyes drifted back to her brother's red face as Parvati, once again, forcefully moved his hand to her hip.

"Where's your champion?" Cedric asked softly with a just a touch of bitterness.

She turned to look at him in confusion and paused when she found her boyfriend standing at the drink table with Cho Chang, her hand on his arm. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the Asian Ravenclaw flutter her lashes and she hissed through her teeth. "With your girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend. I heard she coming with a Hogwarts champion, pretty shocked she turned up with Bole." Cedric smiled apologetically as Hermione kept her eyes on her boyfriend, who looked flustered and red in the face.

"Must be the wig." Hermione shrugged indifferently before tearing her eyes away from her stammering boyfriend.

"Would you lik-" Cedric started but paused when Hermione stood abruptly.

"Thanks for the chat, Diggory." Hermione waved distractedly as she stalked to where her boyfriend was standing with two drinks in his hands and Cho pressing up against him.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed with obvious relief showing in his face when he saw his girlfriend approaching, Cho seemed to freeze at his side as she glanced at the redhead.

"Harry, is that for me?" Hermione asked sweetly as she took one of the drinks from his hand without waiting for a response. Taking a small sip, she turned to Cho, who still had both hands wrapped around Harry's forearm, and looked her over in her golden wrap dress. The Ravenclaw looked gorgeous and suddenly unsure of herself as Hermione stood before her. "Cho, you look lovely."

"Well...uh, thank you." Cho looked stunned for a moment before taking her hands off Harry as if she were burned. The tension left Harry's shoulders as he moved to stand beside Hermione and place his arm around her waist but she danced away, keeping her eyes on Cho.

"Thanks for the drink, Harry." Hermione said softly as she turned on her heel and left them both standing there. She shook her head as she took a deep breath and downed her glass of punch in one swallow.

"Dance?" Luna wrapped her arm around Hermione's, startling the redhead. Without waiting for an answer, Luna pulled her onto the dance floor and began twirling her around. She started to feel dizzy before a bubble of laughter left her throat and she turned to her best friend to return the favor.

"Where's Neville?" Hermione said close to the blonde's ear so that she could hear over the music. Luna grabbed her around the waist and they spun in a graceless circles before the blond pointed to the table where Neville was watching them with a smile. It took a moment to find Harry sitting just behind him watching her with a frown.

"Wrackspurts." Luna shook her head fondly as she grabbed Hermione's hands in her own and leaned back to spin. Other students jumped out of the way as Hermione leaned back to join the dizziness.

"ARE YOU READY?!" A deep voice shouted through the hall as the music stopped, Hermione had to lean on Luna as she looked around to find the Weird Sisters taking the stage. Before she could recover from her shock, she felt two set of strong arms wrap around her and Luna and they were pushed towards the gathering crowd.

"Calm down there, Spitfire!" She heard George shout over the screams of her school mates, Hermione relaxed as she saw Fred and George boxing her and Luna between them, protecting them from the crush. Neville soon joined the excited bouncing, because that was the only thing they could do, except Luna who waved her arms over her head in a very familiar dance Hermione had seen her do many times with her father. Alicia and Katie threw their arms around the petite redhead as they too joined and screamed along with the music.

"Where's Harrikins?" Fred shouted suddenly after they started to play 'Magic Works', one of their most popular songs. Hermione turned to find Harry still sitting sullenly at the table, watching her dance with their friends. With a disgruntled sigh she disentangled herself from the group of chasers before marching to where her boyfriend was slumped down in his heat beside her brother.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Er, I'm not much of a dancer?" Harry said weakly, looking up at her with trepidation before turning to Ron for assistance but the redhead stayed stubbornly silent as he watched the crowds.

"Well, then I suppose we should go somewhere for a bit of quiet?" Hermione jerked her head towards the doors with a challenging brow. Harry quickly got to his feet and automatically reached for her hand but she stepped around him and lead him silently out to the courtyard.

The courtyard was covered in fairy lights and crystals, much like the great hall. They silently walked past rustling bushes, making Hermione blush. Wondering who would want to lay down in the shrubbery for a snog. Harry once again reached out to take her hand and she let him but just as he was about to open his mouth they saw Hagrid and Madam Maxime approaching down the dimly lit path. The couple ducked down to sit on the bench and stayed quiet.

"Me mam wasn't much the mothering type, they never are, I guess." Hagrid mumbled loudly, once again wearing his furry orange suite. Thankfully he decided not attempt to oil his hair again but they could smell the cologne from their place on the bench.

"That is terrible!" Madam Maxime simpered with a heavy French accent, pressing her large hand on Hagrid's brow sympathetically. Hermione had to bite her knuckle at the oddity of someone comforting their giant friend but she was so much taller than him, it was a comical sight.

"So, which one was yours?" Hagrid asked, suddenly eager and they could see through the shrubs that Madam Maxime froze in her tracks, staring at Hagrid with wide eyes.

"Which?" The French headmistress asked testily, her lips pressed into a thin line, but Hagrid shook his head and looked at her so earnestly.

"I've never met another one before." Hagrid said hopefully, turning his body to completely face her.

"Anozzer what?" Madam Maxime demanded testily as she took a step away from him but Hagrid barreled on.

"Another part giant of course!" Harry and Hermione both flinched at the loud slap that followed Hagrid's loud exclamation. Harry peeked over the hedge to see the Beauxbatons headmistress running as fast as her long legs could carry her with Hagrid following down the path.

"Wow." Hermione whispered as she sat back on the bench comfortably, looking up at the fairy lights suspended above through the trellises and trees.

Harry sat back and studied his girl for a moment before trying to hold her hand, only for her to pull away again. "Is this about Cho?"

"I don't like that I have to rescue you the female population." Hermione said bluntly, not taking her eyes off the blinking lights above her.

"You don't have to rescue me!" Harry exclaimed loudly, his face flushing a deep red as Hermione turned to look at him with an arched brow.

"Yes, I do. Otherwise you would already have been dragged into a dozen broom closets." She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, as she turned her head to look at him, her expression softened at his utter confusion. "If a girl gets too close, you just seem to shut down and you never push them away."

"They touch me, Myne!" Harry hissed through clenched teeth as he shuddered at her side.

"Yes, I'm aware." Hermione retorted drolly, turning back to look at the sky. "I can't keep flinging girls off you by the hair, no matter how much I enjoy it."

"Why not?" Harry blurted out, a little louder than he meant to, making Hermione crack a small smile.

"You have to decide if you want other girls touching you. I can't decide for you...but if you decide you wou-" Hermione tried to explain patiently but her voice hitched slightly at the thought of rejection.

"No! It's not that!" Harry shouted, grabbing her hands roughly in his own, refusing to let her go when she tried to jerk away. "It's...I like when I hold your hand, when you touch me it's warm. When..."

"What Harry?" Hermione asked softly, shifting to the side and pulled his hands in her lap.

"It's like Aunt Petunia..." Harry whispered in shame, hanging his head and attempting to pull his hands away but Hermione held tight. He glanced up through his lashes to see her looking at her with such concern and fear that he took a steadying breath. "It's nothing like that, Hermione."

"Then what is it?" Hermione persisted gently, bringing her hand to rest on his cheek to draw his gaze up to her.

"She was very pushy and well...if I fidgeted then she would shove me in the cupboard..." Harry shrugged helplessly, unable to find the words to explain how it felt. To explain that the cupboard was a very real nightmare of his childhood that he still feared he would wake up in one morning. The Hogwarts, magic, the Weasleys and Sirius were all a dream. It had nothing to do with attraction or even the girls who touched him in general, they were all like his aunt in some way. He opened his mouth to continue but Hermione lunged into his lap and he got a mouthful of hair.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione sighed sadly into his neck and Harry couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist.

"I just freeze, I'm sorry I'll try harder." Harry whispered into her hair, his fingers trailing along the soft delicate lace of her dress and Hermione choked out something unintelligible as she shook her head against his chest.

"It's okay. I love you just the way you are and I'll hex any clingy girls until you can do it for yourself!" Hermione sat up with a smile, trying to lighten the mood but Harry froze, his eyes wide in shock.

"You..." Harry mumbled, looking away with red cheeks, she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly, reaching up to touch Harry's cheek. It seemed to draw him out of his stupor because he wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her with such passion that Hermione's train of thought was promptly derailed. Harry's hands were threaded into her hair and the stylish half up do Lavender and Hope spent nearly two hours on was completely ruined. Eventually, her lungs began to burn from lack of air and she was the first to pull away, although Harry continued cradling her head in his hands.

"You love me?" Harry whispered, his breath ghosting over her lips and a small, shy smile bloomed on her face.

"I love you." She said softly, resting her forehead on Harry's as he closed his eyes tightly.

"No ones ever said that to me before..." Harry breathed so softly Hermione almost didn't hear him.

"They may not say it but you have a lot of people who love you, Harry." Hermione said firmly, pulling back slightly so she look him in the eye. "My parents and brothers already consider you an honorary Weasley...Sirius, Luna, Neville, Elli, Winky, and Dobby."

Harry was silent for a long moment, just staring at her with slightly glassy eyes before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you."

Hermione was silent for a moment as her heart raced, she was waiting for him to say the words. She tried to tell herself that it didn't matter because they were only fourteen and it was apparently the first time anyone ever said the words to him but she couldn't. "We should go back in." She mumbled uncomfortably as she pulled away from him, Harry silently regarded her in confusion unsure of why she would suddenly pull away from him.

"-HE'S only using YOU!" Ron Weasley's voice echoed through the entrance hall. Hermione and Harry rushed forward to find Ron and Eloise standing toe to toe, glaring furiously at each other. At some point Eloise removed her tall, pointy shoes and she was now the same height as the red head.

"Oh, and why would he be doing that?" Eloise sneered, her cheeks pink as Ron was close enough that she felt his harsh breath on her face.

"To get close to Harry, obviously!" Ron scoffed, his hands clenched into tight fists at his side as Eloise just smiled mockingly.

"That's ridiculous, he hasn't asked me anything about what Harry was doing for the tournament." She snapped at him, her voice low and dangerous. Ron opened his mouth to voice more theories but she barreled on, her mouth twisted up in a vicious sneer. "It must kill you that the veela looked at you like scum on her shoe but I got a date with one of the champions. You said it yourself, didn't you? Your brother is madly in love with the beautiful Angelina, the other twin gets two fit chasers to escort...then your twin gets your bestmate, golden champion and Boy-Who-Lived. Must be awful that I wasn't even one of the good ones and I turned you do-"

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted, pushing her way between them. The redhead was quick to glare at the assembled crowd, all of them eagerly watching the brewing confrontation. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Cassius Warrington smirk before slinking away with his arm around a pretty Slytherin in a low cut emerald gown.

"You can't be taking her side!" Ron growled, his fists shaking at his side and his sister could tell he was close to tears.

"You didn't hear what he was saying to me!" Eloise exclaimed, looking just as upset as Ron with her hair falling from it's stylish up do.

"I'm not taking any sides!" Hermione sighed and looked to her boyfriend for assistance but he was busy shoeing spectators away. She wondered briefly where Parvati disappeared to but assumed her brother just said something to upset her. "Ron...maybe you should head up to the dorm and cool down."

"So you are taking her side?!" Ron demanded, his blue eyes blazing in the face of her betrayal. She was quick to reach out and grab his hands, stopping him from rushing up the stairs.

"Of course I'm not." Hermione whispered soothingly, forcing him to meet her concerned gaze. "I just think you need a chance to calm down and get away from her."

"Come on, mate." Harry sighed, appearing at the siblings side, he patted Ron on the shoulder as they both turned away and left the girls alone.

Hermione turned on Eloise before she could open her mouth and held up her hand for silence while she took a deep breath. "I really want to hear your side of the story and be a good friend but..." She paused, taking another deep calming breath before continuing. "How could you say that to him?"

"He was saying that I was purposefully betraying you by coming with him tonight!" Eloise exclaimed hysterically as she sat down heavily on the stairs in front of her best friend, tears falling down her perfectly made up cheeks. "I didn't-I didn't even want to come with him!"

"Why did you?" Hermione asked in a much calmer tone, instantly melting at how upset her friend was. Eloise just shook her head, muttering under her breath as she cried. "You can tell me. Did he threaten you?"

"Yes." Eloise whimpered as Hermione pulled her hands away from her face.

"Let's go tell McGonagall or Uncle Albus." Hermione whispered urgently, moving to stand but her friend kept her on the stairs. "You have to tell someone!"

"Can't." Eloise whimpered as she roughly pulled Hermione against her, trapping the petite witch in a smothering embrace. The redhead squirmed a bit to free her arms so she could rub her friends back as Eloise was overcome with sobs. Eventually Eloise slipped down so she was gripping Hermione's waist with her face pressed into her stomach. They sat on the stairs for at least ten minutes while Eloise took comfort in the much smaller girl's arms. By the time her sobs subsided, most students were leaving the ball and Hermione was able to pull her wand to clean up Eloise's appearance.

"Are you ready to tell me what he did?" Hermione asked softly, her brown eyes shimmering with sincerity as she held her friend's hands in her lap.

"You won't understand." Eloise whispered sadly, meeting her concerned gaze with resignation.

"You can tell me anything and you can't let him get away with whatever's he's doing!" Hermione said passionately, looking around quickly to make sure no one was listening. They weren't the only girls sitting on the staircase, it appeared that a lot of girls didn't have the night of their lives. Students leaving the ball were quick to rush past them, even at the opportunity to hear gossip they had the decency not to linger. "I promise, I'll listen and I won't judge. You need to tell one of the professors that he's threatening you...did he hurt you?"

"No! Nothing like that...he-he didn't even like touching me. You won't understand and it doesn't matter anymore because the ball is over and he'll keep his word." Eloise sniffled, unable to meet Hermione's concerned stare any longer.

"He's a Slytherin!" Hermione practically snarled, shaking her head vehemently. "He'll find an excuse to get something else out of you! If you don't do something now, he'll do something worse next time."

"He-" Eloise started, finally lifting her head to look at her friend. Her mouth opened and closed several times but no words came. She struggled for a few moments before giving up and grabbing Hermione by the cheeks and roughly covering the redhead's mouth with her own. Hermione instantly froze, eyes wide as Eloise attempted to deepen the kiss but she stubbornly kept her mouth closed. Her cheeks hurt from how tightly Eloise was holding her face and when she started to struggle the raven haired witch moved her hands to Hermione's hair, forcing her to keep her head still. Glancing around for her help, her eyes landed on Harry standing at the top of the stairs with wide, betrayed eyes. Before she could free herself he turned away slipped around the corner. Hermione brought her hands up to try and push the other girl away but Eloise just gripped her curls more tightly in response.

"Eli..." Hermione gasped when she was finally released, quickly putting some distance between them.

"I know..." Eloise sighed sadly, looking away from Hermione's bruised lips with a trembling chin.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered sincerely, unsure of what else to say as she stood up, increasing the distance between them. She felt her heart constrict painfully at the sadness radiating from her friend but just couldn't find the words to express how awful she felt. "Don't let him use you again."

When Eloise didn't respond, Hermione fled. She rushed through the halls in hopes of finding Harry, the look on his face before he turned away from her was so much worse than watching Eloise cry or the resigned slump to her shoulders when she pulled away. The common room was still quite busy, filled with amorous couples not quite ready to say goodnight, when she reached the fourth year boys dorm she was shocked to find Seamus and Dean kissing passionately, in only their pants. They broke apart quickly and looked to her with wide, pleading eyes.

"Secret's safe, lads." Hermione squeaked, turning quickly and dashing from the room. Ron was sitting in front of the fire and she was surprised she missed him the first time, being the only person not attached to another student by the mouth.

"'Mione!" Ron called out just as she made it to the portrait hole, he looked relieved to see her, happy even.

"Ron, I'm really sorry but I need to find harry." Hermione said regretfully, he was out of his seat and just behind her before she could even blink.

"How could you ju-" Ron started angrily, his face as red as his hair but Hermione cut him off quickly.

"Eli kissed me!" Hermione hissed impatiently, not breaking her stride even after Ron stopped in his tracks. It took him a few moments to catch up, grabbing her by the arm to hold her back.

"What do you mean?" Ron demanded looking, if possible, even angrier than he did when he left the ball.

"She just grabbed my face and wouldn't let go! I was shocked and Harry saw before I could get away from her." Hermione exclaimed, feeling panic rise as she remembered the betrayed look in Harry's eyes as he watched.

"I'm not sure what to do about this." Ron mumbled as he slowed his walk, still able to keep up with his sister thanks to his long legs and her painful heels.

"Harry." Hermione breathed out in relief as she saw her boyfriend pacing in front of the hidden corridor, rubbing his forehead angrily. When he heard her voice he froze in his tracks and looked up at her with a scowl.

"You kissed another girl." Harry stated flatly, not making any moves to close the distance between them.

"No...a girl kissed me." Hermione said slowly, taking a tentative step towards him but Harry didn't respond. "I didn't want to kiss her...so I didn't."

"I'm not sure what to do about that." Harry said with a frown, noticing for the first time that Ron was standing awkwardly behind Hermione when he made a strange noise in the back of his throat.

"Bloody hell, right!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry with wide eyes and nodding vigorously.

"Ronnie..." Hermione sighed, letting out a lung full of air through her nose very quickly. "Why are you still here?"

"Well, first...I was angry you didn't come talk to me but then you told me about Eloise. Then, I was like...what the buggering fuck do I do? So, I just kind of kept following trying to figure out what to do when a bird forces herself on your sister. If it was a bloke, it would be easy. Hex the bugger and step back for Fred and George to take their turns. After you told me-" Ron rambled, looking more and more confused as he talked. Harry interrupted with a snort that turned into a hysterical bubble of laughter.

"You're not doing anything to Eli!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing off the stone walls and she grimaced.

"She attacked my girlfriend." Harry grumbled, looking almost as lost as Ron as to what to do next.

"Listen, I'm not really sure what to say but she was really sad so I would like never to talk about this again." Hermione rushed out quickly, looking to her feet as her cheeks filled with color.

"She attacked my girlfriend." Harry repeated a little more firmly and Hermione looked up to find he was standing beside her, staring down at her with an intensity she's never seen in his green eyes.

"She was also sobbing into my dress because apparently Warrington threatened her with something so she would come to the Yule ball. When I pressed her, she kissed me." Hermione reached out and took his hand, her brown eyes wide and beseeching. Without hesitation, Harry wrapped her in his arms and she immediately returned the embrace.

"So, you really didn't want to kiss her?" Harry whispered into her hair, his answer was immediate as she shook her head violently into his chest, her arms unconsciously tightening around him.

"Err...can we get back to what her brother is supposed to do?" Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, looking at them impatiently. Hermione turned her head slightly so she could look at her brother but otherwise stayed comfortably in Harry's arms. "A bird assaulted my sister..." He shuddered and his mouth twisted in disgust. "With. Her. Mouth."


End file.
